Sense and Sensibility
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Hermine fährt in den Sommerferien nach Hause. Eines schönen Tages steht plötzlich Snape im Garten ihrer Eltern. Warum das? Die Folgen dieser Begegnung und andere chaotische Tage hier... SSxHG
1. Ferien

**_

* * *

_**

o

**_Sense and Sensibility_**

o

* * *

Ich beginne einen **neue** Fanfiction. Es ist die Erste, die **noch nicht fertig** ist, bevor sie on geht. Hab das immer ein bisl als ein Risiko angesehen, aber ich hoffe, ich kriege es hin, euch nicht zu enttäuschen. Ich hänge sehr an dieser Story, hab deswegen auch gleich zwei Betaleserinnen engagiert. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch auch. Hab übrigens die Idee aus **Maia Mays „Glück im Spiel,..."** (vorbeischaun!) geklaut, das Geschehen immer von zwei Seiten zu beleuchten. Das heißt, die Kapitel wiederholen sich später, und jeweils einer der Protagonisten legt sein Denken dar. Ja, das hab ich jetzt wieder gut gemacht, so richtig Hochdeutsch, etc. pp.. Na, wie dem auch sei, ich wünsch euch und mir **viel Spaß** und hoffe natürlich, dass ihr mir fleißig reviewen werdet. 

Küsschen,

bis zum nächsten Chap (oder einer meiner anderen Stories).

LeakyC

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

Chapter 1: Ferien

Der Hogwarts Express hielt in King's Cross und die Schüler stürmten hinaus. Sie waren auf dem Weg in die Sommerferien.

Harry sprang aus dem Zug und nahm Ron die Koffer ab, welche dieser ihm reichte. Danach folgten noch die zwei Eulenkäfige und Ron konnte ebenfalls den Zug verlassen.

Hermine hielt ihren Kater Krummbein auf dem Arm und sah den Jungen beim Ausladen zu. Als sie ihr den Koffer auf den Gepäckwagen hievten, lächelte sie dankbar. Dann setzte sie Krummbein darauf und gab jedem ihrer Freunde noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Danke", sagte sie. „Ich wünsch euch schöne Ferien."

„Danke, ich dir auch", antwortete Harry.

„Ja, und lass mal was von dir hören", meinte Ron.

„Klar", entgegnete das Mädchen und verabschiedete sich dann. Mit ihrem Gepäckwagen drängelte sie sich durch die Menschenmassen auf Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel und sah sich suchend nach ihren Eltern um.

Endlich fand Hermine sie und fiel ihnen sogleich um den Hals. Sie hatte im Winter nicht nach Hause gekonnt und freute sich nun um so mehr, bei ihren Eltern zu sein.

„Hallo Kleines", begrüßte ihre Mutter sie und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn.

„Hallo Mama." Hermine drückte sie fest. Dann wechselte sie zu ihrem Vater über. „Hallo Paps."

„Mein Küken!" Ihr Vater schloss sie strahlend in die Arme. Danach betrachtete er sie stolz. „Du bist doch nicht schon wieder gewachsen?"

Hermine lächelte. „Paps, bitte!"

„Ach, lass ihn.", schmunzelte Mrs Granger. „Du kennst ihn doch. Er vergisst immer, dass ich in deinem Alter auch jede Woche hübscher wurde."

„Gar nicht wahr!", protestierte ihr Mann. „Ich hab das natürlich nicht vergessen. Andernfalls hätte ich dich ja nicht geheiratet."

Hermine musste über das unverschämte Grinsen ihres Vaters lachen.

Ihre Mutter stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Also ehrlich, hör sich das mal einer an!"

Mr Granger legte seiner Tochter eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Tja, was hatte ich schon für eine Wahl? Du warst ja schließlich schon unterwegs."

Hermine schmunzelte. Sie kannte die Geschichte ihrer Eltern schon und fand sie unheimlich süß. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Liebesleben weniger kompliziert sein würde. Doch bisher war eigentlich das Gegenteil eingetreten. Erst war da Viktor gewesen, er hatte ihr auf die Dauer zu weit weg gewohnt. Dann war Ron immer auf alles und jeden eifersüchtig gewesen und weil sie so keine Beziehung führen konnte, hatten sie es auch gar nicht erst probiert. Und danach kam noch diese heimliche Schwärmerei für den Slytherin aus dem siebten Jahrgang, die sie aber bald wieder aufgegeben hatte - aus Vernunftgründen.

Mrs Granger holte ihre Tochter aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Hör gar nicht auf ihn", sagte sie. „Der war heilfroh, dass ich bei ihm geblieben bin."

„Was soll denn das heißen?", ereiferte sich Mr Granger.

Bevor ihre Mutter allerdings antworten konnte, fuhr Hermine dazwischen. Die Hände genn Himmel gehoben, meinte sie: „Bitte, hört auf. Wenigstens bis wir zu Hause sind. Die Leute gucken schon alle. Und ich mag Massenlachkrämpfe nicht." Kopfschüttelnd schob sie ihre Eltern mit dem Gepäckwagen Richtung Steinwand zwischen Gleis neun und zehn, durch die sie treten würden, um in die Muggelwelt zu kommen.

Ihre Eltern lachten nur und dann verschwand Mr Granger mit dem Wagen durch die Wand. Seine Frau folgte ihm und Hermine ging als Letzte. Sie war froh, nach Hause zu kommen. Die Reise hatte sie wie immer geschafft und dass ihre Eltern sich gleich wieder kabbelten, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Doch so nervig diese Neckereien der beiden manchmal waren, wünschte Hermine sich doch, auch mal eine solche gute Ehe zu führen. Über sechzehn Jahre waren ihre Eltern nun schon glücklich verheiratet.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit fragte Hermine sich, wer ihr Traummann sein würde und wie lange sie wohl noch auf ihn warten musste. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie bald den ersten Anhaltspunkt bekommen würde...

oOoOo

_to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *

A little comment. Please:) 


	2. Ein unmöglicher Auftrag

Okay, exklusiv für euch das neue Chap. Ich hab mich echt riesig über eure Reviews gefreut und ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir treu. *smile* 

Danke also 

@meine Betaleserinnen Dracos-Honey (Danke, dass du so fleißig reviewst, wo du doch so auf meinen warten musst. HDL) und BlackAngel8 (Werd mir Mühe geben, schnell ein neues Chap zu schreiben. *knuddel*)

@candle in the wind: Bin aus Deutschland. Warum? :)

@Maya May: Na, dass sie dir gefällt, macht mich natürlich extrem stolz. hdgdl

@curlylein: Na, da hat der Titel ja geholfen. *freu* Süßes Zitat übrigens. :)

@RavannaVen: Weiterlesen!!! ;o)

@Miss Shirley-Blythe: Da wird noch mehr gekabbelt, keine Sorge. *g*

@Besserweis: Nächste Anhaltspunkt? – Kommt sofort!

@ blubbine: Abwarten und Tee trinken, das kommt schon noch und vielleicht anders, als erwartet. *smile*

@neukie: Beschwert euch nicht immer über die Länge, schreibt erst mal selbst. Je länger die Kapitel, desto länger müsst ihr auch warten.

@Herm84: Hocherfreut, dass du nun auch bei mir vorbeischaust. Hab schon viel von dir gehört. :) Hey, und behalt deine Vorahnung für dich. Denn wer weiß, vielleicht liegst du ganz falsch. ;)

@Sandra: Braves Mädchen. Danke herzlich. Also, nächstes Kommie? *smile*

@OflowerO: Bin echt stolz auf meinen Titel, *g* Also bitte, schön weiterlesen, ja?

@Eisblume: Hach, auf dich kann man sich einfach verlassen. :)

Werd mir auch ganz viel Mühe geben, die nächsten Chaps möglichst bald an euch zu bringen. Bis dahin bitte, bitte noch ein Kommi für mich – vielleicht als Geburtstagsgeschenk, wenn ich schon nicht richtig feiern kann, weil ich lernen muss?! *schnief*.

Hab Euch lieb, bis denne, LeakyC

* ~ * ~ *

Chapter 2: Ein unmöglicher Auftrag 

Brummelnd warf Severus Snape einige Kleidungsstücke in einen kleinen Koffer. Warum eigentlich immer er?, fragte er sich und knallte den Deckel zu. Hatte Dumbledore denn keinen anderen, den er diese „wundervolle" Reise machen lassen konnte? Und dann auch noch Wales! Dort waren die Menschen immer besonders anstrengend. Aber was tat er nicht alles dem Direktor zuliebe?!

Severus griff den Koffer am Henkel, sah sich noch einmal prüfend im Raum um und reiste anhand von Flohpulver in den _Tropfenden Kessel_.

Da es noch ein recht früher Montag Morgen war, herrschte in der Winkelgasse und auch im Pub recht wenig Betrieb. Severus setzte sich an den Tresen und bestellte sich einen Kaffee. Wenigstens den wollte er noch genießen, denn wer wusste schon, was die Waliser ihm für ein Gebräu vorsetzen würden.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde raffte er sich erneut auf und bezahlte. Dann trat er zu den Kaminen im hinteren Teil des Pubs. Dumbledore hatte ihm geraten, mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Severus hasste es, aber er wollte sich lieber auf den Tipp des Direktors hören. So warf er eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den mittleren Kamin, über dem _Großbritannien_ stand und trat hinein. Mit den anderen beiden konnte man innerhalb Englands und ins Ausland reisen.

„Gasthaus zum milchigen Bierkrug.", sagte er deutlich und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

Severus war froh, als er aufhörte, sich zu drehen und wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Einen kurzen Moment schwankte er, dann trat er aus dem Kamin in das Gasthaus. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass die einzigen beiden Gäste ihn neugierig beobachteten. Severus war es gewohnt aufgrund seiner dunkeln Erscheinung Blicke auf sich zu ziehen und er hasste es.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zum Tresen und wandte sich an den Wirt: „Guten Morgen. Haben Sie noch ein Zimmer für mich frei? Zwei bis drei Nächte."

Der man hinter der Theke nickte knapp, um zu zeigen, dass er es registriert hatte, und sah in einem Buch nach. Dann blickte er wieder auf. „Geht klar. Ihr Name?"

„Professor Snape, Severus.", antwortete der Lehrer.

Der Wirt warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, als glaubte er ihm den Professortitel nicht, notierte ihn allerdings. Dann griff er einen Schlüssel vom Haken und legte ihn auf den Tresen. „Zimmer vier. Drei Galleonen fünfzig pro Nacht, mit Frühstück fünf.", erklärte er.

„Mit Frühstück, bitte.", erwiderte Severus.

Erneut nickte der Wirt nur.

Dann nahm Severus den Schlüssel und seinen Koffer und stieg die Treppe neben der Theke hinauf.

Sein Zimmer war das Zweite auf der linken Seite.

Er war froh, als er die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte. Diese Waliser! Hielten sich wohl auch für etwas Besseres?! Er schnaubte. Das war eben wirklich hart an der Schmerzgrenze gewesen. Doch Severus war nun froh, sich zu Ruhe und Höflichkeit gezwungen zu haben. Andernfalls hätte er gar nichts erreicht.

Genervt ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Und nachher sollte er auch noch zu den Muggeln gehen? Dumbledore verlangte ihm wirklich einiges ab! Erst einmal wollte er allerdings noch etwas Ruhe haben. Der Tag war schließlich noch lang. Und er ahnte nicht, dass er noch eine Überraschung barg...

~ * ~


	3. Mission possible

Jaha, ihr seht das ganz richtig, ich hab ein neues Chap für euch. Nachdem ihr mir so fleißig reviewt habt, hab ich euch ganz schön warten lassen und das tut mir auch schrecklich Leid. *smile* Aber nun ist ja bald Weihnachten und ich will euch auch etwas schenken.

Dank erst mal

@Eisblume: Die Chaps werden immer länger, versprochen. Das hier ist schon mal ein Anfang.

@curlylein: Überraschung kommt jetzt. :o)

@BlackAngel8 fürs Beta und jaah, du bekommst ein neues Chap, sobald ich kann. 

@Miss Shirley-Blythe: Japp, hatte Geburtstag. Danke. :)

@Herm84: Komisch, was in der Zwischenzeit alles passiert ist, hm? *knuddel*

@Dracos-Honey: Schick mir das andere zu Harry/Draco zurück und du kriegst das neue Chap zum Betalesen. *fg* hdl

@candle in the wind: Ich hab Österreichischen Akzent? Ist das jetzt ein Kompliment? Vielleicht sollte ich mir Gedanken machen, ich bin schließlich Nordhesse, *g*

@Maia May: Na, Mäuslein, bist du wieder gesund? Wenn nicht, vielleicht baut dich das hier ja auf? *smile* *knuddel*

@Besserweis: Okay, vielleicht lassen die Anhaltspunkte noch auf sich warten. Die Überraschung gibt's diesmal aber, versprochen. :)

@Aduiellin Elest: Na, zum Glück hast du die Story jetzt auch entdeckt. Zähle doch immer brennend auf deine Reviews. *knuddel*

@Mene Malfoy: Hach, ist das schön, dass du mal zum Reviewen gekommen bist. Vermisse deine Kommis! Küsschen

@Nachtschatten: Ran an den Speck? Hier, du Maus! *g*

So, das war's erst mal mit den Dankeschöns. Ihr seid die Besten, da hat Herm schon ganz Recht! *knuddel* *knuddel* *knuddel*

Das nächste Chap gibt's schneller, versprochen.

Küsschen, LeakyC

~* ~ * ~

3. Mission possible

Zwei Stunden später machte sich Severus nach einem kleinen Nickerchen auf den Weg.

Um bei den Muggeln nicht zu sehr aufzufallen, hatte er seine einzige Jeans angezogen. Er besaß sie, seitdem Dumbledore ihn das erste Mal in die „andere" Welt geschickt hatte. Dazu trug er eines seiner schwarzen Hemden und um das „normale" Erscheinungsbild zu vervollständigen, hatte er sich extra die Haare gewaschen und gekämmt. Als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, fiel ihm wieder mal auf, dass er als Muggel einiges hermachen würde. Doch das wollte er gar nicht. Am liebsten blieb Severus in seiner Welt, mit den schwarzen Umhängen und Kerkern. Da konnte ihm niemand gefährlich werden - und schon gar keine Frauen. Denn sie waren sein Problem bei den Muggeln. Sie sahen ihm nach, lächelten ihn aufreizend an, was Severus jedes Mal entsetzlich nervös machte. Da wünschte er sich eine reine Männerwelt und betete, dass ihn keine ansprach. Seine Erfahrungen mit Frauen waren begrenzt. Während seines Studiums hatte ihm seine wahrscheinlich große Liebe das Herz gebrochen. Sie hatte wohl entscheidend dazu beigetragen, dass er eine grausame Vergangenheit mit sich trug. Doch das wollte er vergessen...

Mit verschlossenem Gesicht lief er durch die Straßen von Cardiff. Innerlich fluchte er, keine Zauberei nutzen zu können, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Doch selbst wenn, hätte er wissen müssen, wo sich dieser „Baumarkt" befand, sonst konnte er auch dort nicht hinapparieren.

Was waren das bloß für besondere Nägel, die Dumbledore benötigte, für die er ihn dies hier durchmachen ließ? Zuerst einmal hatte er Severus auch wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen müssen, was ein Baumarkt war. Er war das letzte Mal in der vierten Klasse seine Muggelschule mit solchen Wörtern konfrontiert worden, seitdem war viel Zeit vergangen.

Nach einiger Zeit, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam und in der er fast angefahren worden war, weil er eine rote Ampel übersehen hatte, stürmte Severus in die nächstbeste Bäckerei, die er sah.

Seufzend sah er auf all die Leckereien hinter den Scheiben der Theke, sein Magen meldete sich nun. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen.

„Bitte schön?", wandte sich die Verkäuferin an ihn.

Kurz entschlossen nahm Severus ein Eclair.

„Achtzig Cent.", sagte die Bedienung, während sie das Gebäckstück in eine Papiertüte packte. Dann tippte sie den Preis in die Kasse ein.

Severus kramte in seiner Hosentasche. Dumbledore hatte ihm scheinbar einiges an Geld mitgegeben, doch da er nicht wusste, was es wert war, legte er einfach eine fünfzig Pfund Note auf das Zahlschälchen.

Die Verkäuferin sah ihn einen Moment skeptisch auf das Kleingeld in seiner Hand, nahm dann aber den Schein und gab ihm das Wechselgeld raus. „Bitte."

„Danke.", antwortete er unsicher lächelnd und verstaute das Geld ebenfalls in seiner Hosentasche. Dann griff er nach der Papiertüte und wollte sich schon dem Ausgang zuwenden, als ihm wieder einfiel, warum er überhaupt gekommen war.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie.", wandte er sich noch einmal an die Bedienung, die gerade frisches Brot in die Holzregale legte.

Sie drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Wo finde ich denn hier den Baumarkt?", fragte Severus freundlich.

Die Verkäuferin lächelte. „Wir haben hier sicher drei Baumärkte. Aber egal, welchen Sie suchen, Sie finden sie alle außerhalb der Stadt, im Industriegebiet."

„Ah, und wie komm ich da hin?", wollte Severus nun noch wissen, hoffend, dass die Bedienung es ihm einfach erklären konnte.

„Wenn Sie jetzt rechts raus gehen und an der nächsten Ampelkreuzung links, kommen Sie auf die Hauptstraße.", entgegnete sie und machte ein Handzeichen nach recht und dann nach links um eine Kurve. „Und wenn Sie diese immer weiter gehen, kommen Sie irgendwann an. Die liegen alle an der Straße. Sind eigentlich recht leicht zu finden."

Erleichtert nickte Severus. „Danke schön." Dann ging er zur Tür.

„Zu Fuß laufen Sie aber sicher eine halbe Stunde.", meinte die Frau noch.

Er lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und trat wieder hinaus ins Freie. So würde er den komischen Baumarkt schon finden.

Wie ihm die Verkäuferin geraten hatte, ging er erst rechts die Straße hinauf und bog dann nach links in die vielbefahrene Hauptstraße ein. Auf einem Schild las er _Industriegebiet_ und so schlenderte er recht sicher und genüsslich an seinem Eclair knabbernd an ein paar Geschäften vorbei. Er ignorierte den Lärm der vorbeifahrenden Autos und Lkws und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Muggelwelt trotz allem vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht war. Schnell verdrängte er diese Überlegung. Die Muggel hatten ihm bisher nur Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Die Eltern seiner großen Liebe waren auch Nichtzauberer gewesen und für sie hatte er sein Leben über den Haufen werfen wollen. Er hatte seine Einstellung ändern und sich gegen alle Welt stellen wollen. Doch das war ihr anscheinend nicht genug gewesen. Seitdem hatte er einen Hass gegen alle Muggel entwickelt, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser wahrscheinlich nicht gerechtfertigt war. Sein Stolz untersagte ihm jede Nachgabe. Und so war er mit sich übereingekommen, Muggeln gegenüber nicht feindlich zu reagieren, sie aber zu meiden.

Irgendwann lichteten sich die Hausreihen auf beiden Seiten der Straße. Ein Schild kennzeichnete den Ortsausgang und ein weiteres besagte den Anfang des Industriegebietes.

Severus überquerte an einer Ampel die Straße, da auf der rechten Seite der Gehweg geendet hatte. Links von ihm lagen nun Felder, auf der rechten Seite der Straße die Firmen und Märkte.

Plötzlich entdeckte er das Schild eines Baumarktes und gleich darauf das nächste. Rätselnd stand er auf dem Gehweg gegenüber der ersten Abzweigung. Dumbledore hatte ihm keinen Namen genannt. Severus betrachtete beide Schilder. Eines war rot-weiß, das andere dunkelgrün-gelb. Er entschied sich, bis zur nächsten Abzweigung zu laufen. Er war zwar albern, einen Baumarkt nach den Farben auszusuchen, doch grün und gelb hatten ihm einfach besser gefallen.

Er überquerte vorsichtig die Straße und den großen Parkplatz, bevor er durch die elektrische Eingangstür schritt. Nun stand er in diesem riesigen Baumarkt und wusste nicht mal genau, was er suchte. Sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend, sah er sich um. Da erblickte er ein Informationsschild und steuerte auf die Dame hinter dem Tresen zu.

Sie lächelte ihm so freundlich entgegen, dass Severus wieder total verunsichert wurde.

„Ich suche ... ähm ... Nägel. VS fünfzehn."

„Alle Nägel, Schrauben und Dübel finden Sie in Abteilung E.", antwortete die junge Frau freundlich.

Als Severus sie noch immer ein wenig hilflos ansah, meinte sie: „Immer gerade aus, fünfter Gang, links."

Er lächelte dankbar und machte sich auf den Weg.

Mit der Beschreibung war der Gang nicht schwer zu finden, außerdem hing im Mittelgang ein Schild mit einem _E_ und über den Regalen informierten weitere über _Schrauben A - L_ und _Nägel S - VT_.

Hoffend, die Nägel unter S bis VT zu finden, suchte Severus das lange Regal ab, während er daran entlang lief. 

Gerade, als er glaubte, etwas gefunden zu haben, und sich hinunter beugte, hörte er jemanden hinter sich fragen: „Sense?"

Severus zuckte zusammen. _Sense_? Das war doch... Blitzschnell fuhr er hoch und drehte sich um.

Vor ihm stand ein Mann, der ungefähr so groß wie er selbst war, neben einem Einkaufswagen. Er sah Severus fragend an.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er diese braunen, buschigen Haare und das Gesicht mit der Brille irgendwo her kannte. „Äh...?!"

„Severus Snape?", fragte sein ungefähr gleichaltriges Gegenüber nun.

„Jaah?" Ein wenig misstrauisch, aber vor allem überrascht und hilflos blickte er den Mann an.

„Ah, du erkennst mich nicht mehr. Na, was soll's. Ich bin Christian Granger, wir sind zusammen in die Grundschule gegangen.", erklärte der Fremde.

Christian Granger? In Severus' Kopf rumorte es. Der Name Granger sagte ihm sehr wohl etwas, aber nur in Verbindung mit einer seiner Schülerinnen. Doch auf einmal fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Richtig, wir haben die Jahre nebeneinander gesessen."

„Und waren die besten Freunde, zumindest in der Schule. Aber dann warst du ja eines Tages plötzlich weg.", meinte Mr Granger.

Severus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Meine Eltern hatten andere Pläne."

Sein Gegenüber nickte verständnisvoll. „Und wo lebst du jetzt? Und was machst du hier?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

Normalerweise hasste Severus Fragen, aber mit dem Gedanken an die frühere Zeit,. die nun immer deutlicher in sein Gedächtnis zurückkehrte, lächelte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich lebe in Nordengland, an der Grenze zu Schottland und bin dort Lehrer."

Mr Granger blinzelte irritiert. „Du und Lehrer?"

Severus nickte. „Komisch, was? Hab das Lernen zwar immer gehasst, aber Lehrer sein ist was viel Besseres." Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen schlich sich einen Moment auf sein Gesicht.

„Verstehe.", schmunzelte sein Gegenüber. „Und was treibt dich hierher?"

„Ich tue meinem Direktor einen Gefallen.", antwortet er.

Mr Granger warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu und fragte dann: „Wie lange bist du denn noch in der Stadt? Ich würde dich gern meiner Familie vorstellen."

Der Gedanke an ein Wiedersehensfest gefiel Severus zwar nicht, aber wie konnte er Christian einen Gefallen abschlagen? Für sein plötzliches Verschwinden hatte er auch noch etwas gut zu machen. „Ähm, bis Mittwoch oder Donnerstag, dachte ich eigentlich."

„Wunderbar!", rief Mr Granger. Er zückte sein Portemonnaie und reichte ihm eine Visitenkarte. „Würde mich echt freuen, wenn du mal vorbei schaust. Du bist jeder Zeit willkommen. Habe gerade Urlaub und will eine Gartenhütte bauen." Er deutete auf die Bretter auf dem Einkaufswagen.

Severus blickte nickend auf das rötliche Holz. „Ich werde sehen, ob ich Zeit finde."

„Schön.", meinte sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad freudig. „Dann will ich mal los. Zuhause wartet das Mittagessen." Er lächelte und klopfte Severus kurz auf die Schulter. „Bis dann."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte erneut, ebenfalls lächelnd. Christian war schon ein netter...Muggel. „Ach, eins noch!", hielt er ihn auf. „Wo find ich hier VS fünfzehn-Nägel?"

Mr Granger schmunzelte. „Kein Handwerker, was? Das sind ganz normale, kleine Nägel, nur eine Fünfzehnerpackung. " Er ging zielstrebig auf einen Korb voll Plastikpäckchen zu und griff hinein. Dann kam er zurück und drückte Severus eines in die Hand, während er ein Päckchen für sich in den Wagen warf.

„Danke." Severus lächelte verlegen.

„Mach's gut.", schmunzelte der andere nur und schob seinen Wagen davon.

Langsam machte sich Severus auf die Suche nach der Kasse.

Als er gezahlt hatte, wobei er der Kassiererin den ganzen Inhalt seiner Hosentasche vorhäufte, lief er die gekommene Strecke an der Hauptstraße entlang zurück. Er kramte nach der Visitenkarte und musterte sie eine Weile. Soso, dachte er, da war Christian also Zahnarzt geworden. Auch ein kleiner Sadist, grinste er in sich hinein.

Später lag er dann wieder auf seinem Bett im Wirtshaus. Er war doch recht erschöpft. Da er die nächsten Tage aber nun nichts mehr zu tun hatte, weil er Dumbledores Auftrag - zu dessen Unverschämtheit er sich nach seiner Rückkehr auch noch äußern würde - schon erledigt hatte, entschloss er sich, Christian und seine Familie zu besuchen. Vielleicht würde es ja doch ganz nett.

Severus ahnte nicht, was ihn erwartete. Ihn und alle anderen... 

~*~

Klitzekleine Review, büdde!

Ich lieb euch doch dafür. *totknuddel*


	4. Alte Schulfreunde

Ein Geständnis: Ich bin dämlich. Zugegeben, das habt ihr wohl schon gewusst. ABER: Diesmal meine ich es ernst. Wirklich, ehrlich! Ich gestehe!

Ich habe meinen Betas schon Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht, damit sie mit Chapter 5 rüberkommen und was mache ich? Lasse euch seit Dezember auf das vierte Kapitel warten. Das ist wirklich ... unglaublich peinlich! Weiß ja gar nicht, bei wem ich mich zuerst entschuldigen soll. *sigh*

Na ja, ich mach mich erst mal an die Dankes und dann schaun wir mal...

Es ist ja ohnehin Wahnsinn! Fast **50 Rewus** auf **3 Kapitel**. Wo wird das enden? Aber hey, **ich liebe euch**, ich bin sooo begeistert. Weiß gar nicht, wie ich das sagen soll. Ich mein, jeden Satz, den ihr irgendwie mal an mich schreibt, zeigt, dass ihr es lest und schon allein das macht stolz.

Also, **Danke** diesmal 

@Eisblume: *mitkicher*

@curlylein: Natürlich geb ich alles dafür, Sev zu anschaulich wie möglich darzustellen, ich will ja auch den Schmachtküken hier was bieten. *zwinker* Und wie ich schon bei Herm meinte, dass er OOC ist, also dass sein Zynismus ein wenig abhanden kommt, lässt sich zwangsläufig gar nicht vermeiden. ;o)

@BlackAngel8 fürs Beta. 

@Herm84: Jaah, Sev ist nett. Wahrscheinlich wird er später noch OOC. Aber wir wissen ja alle, dass diese Geschichten ohne so was nicht gehen, nisch? *nick*

@Dracos-Honey: Hab schon wieder ein neues Chappi. Aber erst will ich 6 wiederhaben. *smile*

@Maia May: Bin ja soo stolz, dass dir die Geschichte so gefällt und dich sogar aufbaut. *smile*

@Aduiellin Elest: War's wirklich so witzig? *zwinker* Nee, ehrlich, freut mich, wenn's dir so gut gefallen hat. Aber eine Bitte: Nicht wieder handgreiflich werden. :o)

@Nachtschatten: Mehr Speck?

@Isaldaria: Neu ist die Idee sicher nicht. Jedenfalls nicht die Herm/Sev. Aber ansonsten ist alles meins. *g* Danke fürs Rewu. *smile*

@Elliot: Es wird soo genial. *lach*

@Kokosnuss: Tja, warum Sev nun diese Nägel holen muss, erfährt man leider erst später. Sorry. *knuddel* Also, schön weiterlesen. :)

@Miyazawa: Danke einfach. *smile*

@Einhorn: Weiter geht's...

@Tinuviel Morgul: Tja, ein Chap musst du noch warten, bis es wirklich zum Treffen kommt. Aber es wird kommen, versprochen. *schwör*

@Sky9: Wow, das Rewufaule hat sich aufgerafft. Und dann auch noch extra vor dem Urlaub. Ich danke dir. Wirklich, ehrlich. *hoch und heilig schwör*

@Megchen: Ich hab LXG gelesen. Die Rewu kommt, versprochen.

@moonshine88: Aaah, sie hat's geschafft. Nachdem ich im Forum so gebettelt hab. *auf Knien dank*

@mel +

@nici1807 +

@Selena Sulfur: Willkommen als Neulinge in unserer Runde. *smile*

@Bea: *wink* Danke für das viele Lob. *rot werd* Und willkommen als Neuling. *smile*

Aaah, ich werde noch bescheuert. Da brauch ich schon ne halbe Stunde, um die Rewus zu beantworten. Aber ich bin ja bekanntlich süchtig und will mehr. Und: Ich tu's wirklich gern. *smile* Also, BITTE: Mehr, mehr, immer mehr! **Sucht!**

Danke. *knuddel*s, *knutsch*s und alles, was ihr wollt.

Küsschen, LeakyC

~* ~ * ~

4. Alte Schulfreunde

„Christian, kommst du bitte erst einmal zum Essen. Deine Bretter laufen dir nicht weg.", rief Mrs Granger durch den Garten ihrem Mann zu, der seine Einkäufe aus dem Baumarkt sorgfältig geordnet und gestapelt hatte.

„Wer hat Paps eigentlich auf die Idee gebracht, eine Gartenhütte zu bauen? Ich meine, die kann man doch auch fertig kaufen oder als Satz. Oder?" Hermine stellte drei Gläser auf den Verandatisch.

„Ein Patient!", antwortete ihre Mutter. „Eine Schnapsidee. Aber lassen wir ihn machen. Er wird es schon noch merken." Sie ging noch einmal in die Küche.

Hermine ließ sich auf ihrem Platz nieder und blickte ihrem Vater entgegen, der nun auch zu Tisch kam.

„Na, Küken, haste Lust, mir nachher zu helfen?"

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie antworten sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, Harry und Ron den ersten Ferienbericht zu schreiben und sich später noch ein bisschen zu sonnen, doch sie wollte ihren Vater auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. „Mal sehen, ja? Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, eile ich zu dir. Ansonsten würde ich gerne mein Post erledigen und mir ein bisschen Ruhe gönnen."

„Na gut." Ihr Vater ließ sich auf seinem Stammplatz nieder. „Machen wir es doch einfach so: Heute genießt du den Tag und machst, was du willst und morgen hilfst du mir. Heute muss ich mich eh erst einmal genauer mit dem Plan auseinandersetzen, die Bretter nummerieren und so. Was hältst du davon?" 

„Perfekt.", stimmt seine Tochter zu.

„Was ist perfekt?" Mrs Granger kam mit einem Topf zurück, den sie mitten auf den Tisch stellte.

„Oh, Nudelsuppe! Mum, du bist die Beste!", rief Hermine und stürzte sich sofort auf die Kelle.

Ihre Eltern sahen ihr schmunzelnd zu, wie sie sich den Teller randvoll häufte.

„So was bekomm ich in Hogwarts nicht.", erklärte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

„Ja, schon gut, iss ruhig.", beruhigte sie ihre Mutter. Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Mann: „Also, was ist so perfekt?"

„Mine hilft mir morgen beim Bauen."

„Ehrlich?" Überrascht und ein wenig ungläubig blickte Mrs Granger zu Hermine.

„Ähm, ja.", entgegnete diese und pustete einen Löffel Suppe auf angenehme Temperatur, bevor sie ihn sich in den Mund schob. „Himmlisch.", murmelte sie. „Und so viele Nudeln."

„Schätzchen, es ist Nudelsuppe", meinte Mr Granger.

Hermine hörte nicht auf ihn und widmete sich nur noch ihrem Essen.

Erst nachdem der Topf zu dreiviertel leer war, legten sie wieder die Löffel weg.

„Puh, ich glaub, ich platze.", seufzte Hermine.

„Kein Wunder, du hast ein Drittel des Topfes allein gegessen.", lächelte Mrs Granger. „Man könnte ja glatt meinen, du bekämst in Hogwarts nichts."

„Doch, doch." Die Gryffindor dachte an die gedeckten Tische in der großen Halle und an die Massen, die sie jeden Tag vorgesetzt bekamen. Hungern musste sie sicher nicht, aber es gab nie ihre Lieblingsspeise.

„Ach, ich muss euch noch was ganz Tolles erzählen.", sagte Mr Granger nun. „Versteh gar nicht, wie ich das vergessen konnte."

„Jaah?", fragte seine Tochter neugierig.

„Ich hab Sense getroffen.", strahlte er und sah seine Frau an.

Die schien sofort zu wissen, um was es ging, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die nichts verstand.

„Das ist ja toll. Wo denn?", wollte Mrs Granger wissen.

„Im Baumarkt. Unglaublich, was? Jahrelang haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen und plötzlich geht man ein paar Schrauben suchen und findet einen alten Freund wieder."

Hermine blickte ihre Eltern irritiert an.

„Sense ist ein alter Klassenkamerad deines Vaters.", erklärte ihre Mutter. „Sie waren die besten Freunde, so wie er mir das immer geschildert hat."

„Jaah, ganz genau. Sense und ich haben die Klasse ganz schön auf Trapp gehalten.", berichtete Mr Granger stolz.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Vater mit nicht mal zehn Jahren und wie er seinen Lehrern Streiche spielte.

„Wir haben ja eine Menge Mist gebaut, aber irgendwie haben wir nie richtig Ärger bekommen. Das war auch gut so, meine Eltern hätten mir den Hintern versohlt, hätte ich einen Tadel bekommen!", erzählte Mr Granger nun. „Ich glaub, Sense' Charme hat uns damals davor gerettet. Unsere Klassenlehrerin war ihm von der ersten Minute an verfallen und er wusste das, denke ich. Immer, wenn er sie um Verzeihung gebeten hat, hat sie komisch geseufzt, es erinnerte mich immer an die alten Schnulzen, die meine Mutter sich im Fernsehen ansah. Und als er dann eines Tages wegging, hat sie versucht, mir `beizustehen´, dabei hat sie selbst fast geheult. Jaah, das waren Zeiten. Einfach herrlich. Obwohl ich doch sehr traurig war damals, als Sense so plötzlich weg war." Nun seufzte Mr Granger.

Seine Familie musste lachen.

„Christian, du bist schon unglaublich.", meinte seine Frau.

Hermine schmunzelte nur. Irgendwie brannte sie darauf, `Sense´ kennen zu lernen.

„Tja, und wisst ihr, was das Beste ist? Er hat gesagt, er versucht Zeit zu finden, um uns mal zu besuchen. Er ist noch bis Mittwoch oder Donnerstag in der Stadt." Mr Granger strahlte wieder über das ganze Gesicht.

„Na, wie schön. Dann lern auch ich endlich mal diesen berühmt berüchtigten Sense kennen." Mrs Granger war offensichtlich erfreut.

Dann stand das Familienoberhaupt auf. „So, dann will ich mal weiter machen."

Die zwei Frauen erhoben sich ebenfalls und räumten gemeinsam den Tisch ab.

„Wie viel weißt du über Paps' Freund?", wollte Hermine von ihrer Mutter wissen.

„Nicht viel. Dein Vater hat mir früher viel von ihm erzählt, aber meistens waren das nur Dinge aus der Jugend und das sagt ja nicht viel über eine Person aus. Ich bin ziemlich gespannt, wer dieser Mann ist, ich meine *dieser* Name und dein Vater ist so verliebt in diesen Mann, das ist schon zum eifersüchtig werden. Aber eigentlich wissen wir kaum was über ihn, nicht mal, was er beruflich macht.", berichtete Mrs Granger.

Ihre Tochter nickte stirnrunzelnd. „Und wieso ist er damals verschwunden?"

„Frag mich was Leichteres. Ich glaube, das weiß nicht mal dein Vater. Er hat mir nur immer gesagt, dass er im fünften Schuljahr nicht mehr in seine Klasse ging. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, glaub ich, und Christians Klassenlehrerin hat ihm auch nie was verraten, falls sie etwas wusste. Ziemlich seltsam eigentlich, wenn es sich nur um eine Umzug handelte.", entgegnete die braunhaarige Frau.

„Vielleicht war's aber doch was Schlimmeres. Vielleicht hat der arme Mann ein Drama in seiner Jugend erlebt.", spekulierte Hermine.

„Kann auch sein." Mrs Granger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warten wir es ab, vielleicht erfahren wir es in den nächsten Tagen."

Hermine beschloss, es erst einmal dabei zu belassen. Ihr Vater konnte ihr sicher auch nicht mehr sagen, denn ihre Eltern waren sehr offen zueinander. Doch in Gedanken überlegte sie sich die seltsamsten Dinge.

Nachdem sie ihrer Mutter geholfen hatte, schnappte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen eine Liege, ihren Kater, Pergament und Feder und begann ihre Briefe zu schreiben. In Windeseile hatte sie ihren beiden Freunden von ihren ersten Ferientagen und dem mysteriösen Sense erzählt, auf den sie immer neugieriger wurde.

Noch wusste sie ja nicht, wer Sense wirklich war...

~ * ~

Klitzekleine Review, büdde!

Ich lieb euch doch immer mehr dafür. *totknuddel*


	5. Selbstbeherrschung vs Antipathie

Diesmal muss ich kein Geständnis ablegen. *Schweiß von Stirn wisch* Trotzdem tut's mir Leid, dass ihr immer wieder so lang auf ein neues Chap warten müsst. Ich hab mir jetzt echt vorgenommen, euch nicht mehr so zu quälen. Mistige Cliffhänger da! *Kopf schüttel*

Im folgenden Chap **treffen sie aufeinander**. Ich bin schon total aufgeregt und gespannt, was ihr sagen werdet. Denn ich mein, auf diesen Moment haben wir alle gewartet, nicht? ^__^

Wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß, aber bevor's losgeht, wie immer die Dankes. Diesmal waren's wahnsinnige **15 Rewus**. Ich weiß schon, wo das endet! *strahl* Meehr, meehr! Habt doch Erbarmen!

Also, **Danke** diesmal 

@_BlackAngel8_ fürs Beta. Trotz des ganzen Stresses in deinem Leben... *knuddel*

@_Dracos-Honey_ genauso wie Svenja, Dank dir, fleißiges Lieschen! *auch knuddel*

@_Herm84_: Hey, das war wirklich ein super langes Rewu. Danke dafür. *knuddel* Und auch für deine Unterstützung überhaupt, als so großer S&S-Fan. *Keks reich* Den haste dir ehrlich verdient.

@_Jo05_: Ah, noch ein Cliffhänger–Hasser. ^^ Keine Sorge, wir leiden alle mit dir. Und alle müssen genauso lang warten. *smile*

@_Isaldaria_: Das mit ganz schnell hat leider nicht geklappt, aber ich geb mir ehrlich Mühe. *entschuldigend lächel*

@_Elliot_: Na, wieder aufgestanden? Bin mal gespannt, ob du dich nach diesem Chappi wirklich auf dem Boden rumkugeln musst vor Lachen. ^^

@_Bea_: Ich und jemanden auf die Folter spannen? *unschuldig pfeif*

@_Baerchen23_: Knuffiger Nick. ^__^

@_Hermine-Severus-Fan_: Danke, danke, danke. *strahl*

@_Maia May_: Und doch, ich freu mich über jede positive Rewu von dir, weil ich auch weiß, dass du es verstehst, zu kritisieren. *knuddel*

@_moonshine88_: *quietsch* *zwinker* *strahl*

@_Easy_: Sie ist süchtig! *bg*

@_LionSnape_: Wow, ein riesiges Rewu. *freu* War das Beta okay? Gut, dass ich mich jetzt wieder erinnern kann, dass ich es dir versprochen hatte. *sigh*

@_Cathrin_: Hey, eine Namensvetterin. ^^

@_Jessy_: Wow? ;o)

@_Megchen_: Ich hab „You thought..." gelesen, die Rewu gibt's in den kommenden Stunden. *smile* Ach ja, und glaubst du denn im Ernst, Herm würde Krummbein aus Versehen in einen Brief stecken und ihn wegschicken? *Krummbein tätschel*

@_Berendis_: Deine Rewu kam gerade noch... Noch eine süchtig gemacht? Hm, vielleicht sollt ich mir nun mal Gedanken machen... *am Kopf kratz*

Ich dank euch allen, Ihr seid meine Besten!!! Auch wenn ich diesmal nicht ne halbe Stunde gebraucht hab, um eure Kommis zu kommentieren. ^^ 

So, und um nun noch das **Phänomen des letzten Pitelchens **anzusprechen:

_„Oh, Nudelsuppe! Mum, du bist die Beste!", rief Hermine und stürzte sich sofort auf die Kelle._

_(...)_

„Und so viele Nudeln." 

_„Schätzchen, es ist Nudelsuppe", meinte Mr Granger._

Himmel, ich hab bestimmt sechs Rewus gekriegt, in denen das die Schlüsselszene war. Da musste ich ja so lachen. Ich mein, das ist mein Alltag. Ich dank euch trotzdem sehr! *knuddel*s, *knutsch*s und alles, was ihr wollt.

**Hab euch lieb**, LeakyC

~* ~ * ~

5. Selbstbeherrschung vs. Antipathie

Wie versprochen half Hermine ihrem Vater am nächsten Tag. Dafür stand sie schon früh auf und frühstückte mit ihren Eltern zusammen. Dann zog sie Latzhose und ein altes T-Shirt an und legte ein enthusiastisches Strahlen auf, damit ihr Vater auch den Eindruck bekam, dass sie ihm wirklich helfen wollte.

„Also, wo fangen wir an?"

„An der hinteren linken Ecke. Den Fußboden habe ich gestern schon gemacht.", antwortete Mr Granger. „Du reichst mir die Bretter. Fang bei Eins an, immer der Reihe nach. Wir verschrauben erst die Rückseite und die linke Seite."

„Okay." Hermine schleppte ihm das erste Brett heran und Mr Granger befestigte es am Boden. Derweil holte seine Tochter das zweite Brett, welches er danach daran schraubte. Sie kamen recht schnell voran, da sich die einzelnen Holzteile ineinander stecken ließen und nur an den Ecken verschraubt werden mussten.

„Und da sag noch einmal jemand, ein Zahnarzt könne nicht handwerken!", meinte Mrs Granger, als sie mit der Rück- und der linken Seite fertig waren.

In dem Moment kam ein Windstoß und ein paar der später benötigten Bretter fielen vom Stapel herunter. Es  krachte.

Erschrocken sah Mrs Granger, die es sich mit einem Kochbuch und einem Roman, in denen sie abwechselnd las, auf einem Liegestuhl bequem gemacht hatte, auf. „Christian, lass mein Kind ganz!", rief sie mahnend.

Ihr Mann verdrehte die Augen. „Mach dir bloß keine Sorgen um _mich_!" 

Hermine lachte nur.

Sie schafften auch noch die Vorder- und die rechte Seite bis zum Kaffeetrinken. Das Mittagessen hatten sie absichtlich auf den Abend verlegt.

Da Mr Granger meinte, sie hätte für den Tag genug getan, ging Hermine vorher noch schnell duschen.

Zufrieden mit sich über die geleistete Arbeit und mit Vorfreude auf den frischen Apfelkuchen, den ihre Mutter am Mittag gebacken hatte, stieg sie summend unter die Dusche.

Obwohl sie gern ausführlich duschte, beeilte sie sich aber, um ihre Eltern nicht zu lang warten zu lassen. Schnell trocknete sie sich ab, rubbelte ihre Haare, kämmte sie mit einem groben Kamm noch durch und band sie dann ungewohnter Weise mit einem Haargummi zusammen. Wenn sie später noch auf der Terrasse in der Sonne saß, würde sie die Haare wieder öffnen, dann konnten sie allein trocknen.

Eilig schlüpfte sie in ihre Lieblingsdreiviertelhose, die sie nur im Sommer zu Hause tragen konnte, und in ein ärmelloses Top und flitzte die Treppe hinunter.

Ihre Mutter füllte gerade Kaffee in eine Kanne, als sie die Küche betrat. „Er ist da.", flüsterte sie.

Einen Moment lang wusste Hermine nicht, wovon Mrs Granger sprach, doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Freudige Erwartung machte sich in ihr breit.

Sie setzte Wasser auf, um sich ihren Lieblingstee zu kochen.

„Lass nicht so lange auf dich warten.", meinte Mrs Granger noch, dann verließ sie die Küche durch die Terrassentür.

Da man um eine Ecke gehen musste, um zum Tisch und den Stühlen zu gelangen, konnte Hermine den Unbekannten nicht sehen. Sie hörte nur Stimmen, die ihres Vaters, ihre Mutter, wie sie fragte, ob der Fremde Kaffee wollte, und eine raue Stimme, die sich bedankte. In Hermines Bauch kribbelte es und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum.

Das Wasser im Kocher schien nicht heiß werden zu wollen und so trommelte sie ungeduldig auf ihrem Teebeutel herum. 

Endlich war es heiß und sie verschüttete fast etwas. Seufzend und sich zur Ruhe zwingend, wischte sie die Pfütze auf der Anrichte weg und machte sich dann vorsichtig auf den Weg nach draußen. Sie fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt so nervös war, sie kannte den Fremden ja noch nicht mal.

Mit den Augen immer auf der vollen Tasse oder dem Fußboden, kam sie auf die Terrasse, bog um die Ecke.

„Ah, da kommt unsere Tochter. Küken, darf ich dir Sense vorstellen?", sagte Mr Granger.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah lächelnd auf den Mann ihr gegenüber am Tisch. Für einen Moment verlor sie die Fassung und hätte fast aufgeschrieen. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war wie weggefegt. Entsetzt starrte sie auf dem Mann - Sense - Severus Snape. Die Tasse in Hermines Hand zitterte.

„Schatz?" Mrs Granger klang besorgt.

Hermine schluckte. Wie er sie ansah. Die Überraschung war nicht zu verbergen, doch da war auch wieder dieses hämische Lächeln. Gott, wie sie es hasste! Wie sie diesen Mann hasste. Und jetzt saß er in ihrem Garten, mit ihren Eltern. Ein - Ein ehemaliger Todesser! Der Freund ihres Vaters? Hermines Gedanken ließen sich nicht ordnen. Plötzlich entglitt ihr die Tasse und sie zerschellte auf dem Steinfußboden.

Ihre Mutter sprang auf und kam ihr sofort zur Hilfe, um die Scherben wegzuräumen.

„Was ist denn los, Kleines?", wollte sie wissen, als sie zusammen in der Küche standen und Hermine sich die Hände wusch.

Ihre Tochter war sprachlos. Sollte sie ihren Eltern jetzt wirklich erzählen, dass dieser Mann ihr verhasster Zaubertrankmeister war? Wie würden sie dann reagieren?

„Ich - Das..."

„Kennst du ihn?", fragte Mrs Granger nun.

Hermine nickte zittrig mit dem Kopf.

„Woher?"

„Hogwarts.", presste sie hervor.

Ihre Mutter trat neben sie. „Ist er einer deiner Lehrer?"

„Einer?", fragte Hermine ein wenig hysterisch.

Ihre Mutter sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Was ist denn mit ihm?"

Die Gryffindor zwang sich zur Ruhe. Es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn, hysterisch zu werden. Das half ihr hier nicht weiter. Sie winkte ab. „Schon gut. Lass uns wieder rausgehen."

Ihre Mutter blickte sie forschend an. „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ja, sicher." Ihre Tochter nickte bekräftigend.

„Soll ich dir noch einen Tee machen?"

Hermine schüttelte nun den Kopf. „Nein, bloß nicht. Ein Unglück für heute reicht. Ich halte mich an Apfelsaft. Der steht doch noch draußen, oder?"

„Ja."

Sie nahm noch ein Glas aus dem Schrank und folgte ihrer Mutter wieder auf die Terrasse. Lieber wäre sie zwar in ihr Zimmer geflüchtet oder am besten noch weiter weg, aber das konnte sie ihren Eltern nicht antun. Und die Blöße wollte sie sich auch nicht geben.

„Wieder alles okay?", wollte Mr Granger wissen, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte, den Blick auf Severus vermeidend.

„Sicher. Ich hab mich nur...ein wenig erschrocken." Bei dem letzten Worten nahm sie nun doch ihren Blick von ihrem Vater und richtete ihn direkt auf Snape.

Dieser starrte schweigend zurück. 

„Erschrocken?", fragte ihr Vater verwundert.

„Jaah..." Hermine erwiderte den Blick ihres Lehrers noch immer.

Mr Granger war sichtlich irritiert und als seine Frau nur mit den Achseln zuckte, wandte er sich schlussendlich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an Severus.

Dieser unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit Hermine und lächelte seltsam. „Na ja, ich denke mal, deine Tochter ist es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr Lehrer plötzlich als alter Freund des Vaters im Garten sitzt."

„Lehrer?"

„Ja, Paps, Lehrer. Zaubertrankmeister, um genau zu sein." Die Worte klangen recht verächtlich, so wie die Braunhaarige sie aussprach. Sie störte sich auch nicht an dem düsteren Blick, den Severus ihr schenkte und goss sich Saft ein.

Mr Granger schien seine Verwirrung langsam wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. „Ähm – ja - ist ja ein - komischer Zufall." Er lächelte unsicher.

„Komisch allemal.", stimmte Snape zu und Hermine spürte noch immer seinen Blick.

„Mum, könnte ich ein Stück Kuchen haben?", bat sie.

„Sicher, Schatz." Ihre Mutter platzierte ein großes Stück Apfelkuchen auf ihrem Teller und verteilte auch an die Anderen.

Eine kurze Weile aßen sie schweigend, dann begannen die Männer über die alte Zeit zu reden. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo verbuddelt, besonders dann, wenn ihr Vater sich immer ganz stolz an sie richtete und ihr erzählte, welch ein toller Freund Snape damals gewesen war.

„Sagen Sie, Professor", wandte sich dann auch noch Mrs Granger an ihn.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Severus.", flötete der Lehrer.

Hermine wollte ihm ihren Apfelsaft ins Gesicht gießen, doch sie hielt sich zurück, nur ihre Finger krampften sich um ihre Kuchengabel.

„Okay, Severus.", lächelte Mrs Granger. „Wie sind sie eigentlich zu ihrem Kosenamen gekommen?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Musste ihre Mutter ihr nun auch noch in den Rücken fallen? Das tat sie doch sonst nie. Wo blieb ihre Menschenkenntnis? Jetzt kam sicher wieder eine der *tollen* Geschichten.

„Ach, das wird Ihnen Christian besser erklären können, denke ich. Er hat mich schließlich so getauft.", entgegnete Snape.

„Jaah, das kann ich.", strahlte Mr Granger. „Wisst ihr, Severus machte damals schon den Eindruck nur aus Verstand zu bestehen. Keiner konnte ihm was vormachen. Ich hatte noch nie einen so vernünftigen Viertklässler gesehen."

„Hm, und das dann sein ganzes Leben lang.", murmelte Hermine zynisch. Es war ihr mehr heraus gerutscht, aber es tat ihr nicht Leid. Sie kannte genug aus Snapes Vergangenheit und sie kannte ihn in der Gegenwart. Das rechtfertigte eine Bemerkung. Rächen würde er sich ohnehin noch.

„Was hast du gesagt, Schatz?", wollte ihr Vater wissen.

„Nichts, nichts.", meinte Hermine zuckersüß und stand auf. Sie lächelte falsch in die Runde. „Ihr entschuldigt mich." Ein giftiger Blick auf ihren Lehrer noch und sie ging mit ihrem Geschirr in die Küche.

Schnell räumte sie alles in die Spülmaschine und verschwand dann wieder die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Einige Zeit saß sie auf ihrem Bett und wusste nicht genau, was sie nun tun sollte. Eins war klar, sie würde nicht mehr hinunter gehen, solange dieser Mensch zu Besuch war. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Freunden schreiben, was sich gerade bei ihr abspielte? Ach nein, die Eule war ja noch nicht mal mit Rons Brief zurück, dann kam Harrys noch, die Nachrichten wären veraltet, bevor sie sie erhalten würden. Lieber wollte sie ihnen im nächsten Brief davon berichten.

Gerade hatte sie sich ein Buch genommen und die ersten Zeilen gelesen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Ja?", sagte sie zögernd.

Ihre Mutter steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Kann ich kurz reinkommen?"

„Sicher."

Mrs Granger schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam zu ihr ans Bett. „Sag mal, Schätzchen, das ist nicht der Professor, den du so hasst, oder? Ich hatte erst geglaubt, er wäre es, aber ich muss Zaubertränke verwechselt haben..."

„Nein, Mama, du hast es nicht verwechselt. Das ist Snape." Hermine hatte sich aufgesetzt und ihr Buch wieder zugeklappt.

Die braunhaarige Frau nickte. „Ehrlich, ich find ihn nicht so furchtbar."

Ihre Tochter sah sie fassungslos an. Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Wunderbar.", meinte sie sarkastisch. „Dann geh wieder plaudern."

„Mine.", entgegnete Mrs Granger warnend. „Nicht in dem Ton."

Hermine war nun sehr schlecht gelaunt. „Ist doch egal was ich jetzt sage, es entspricht doch eh nicht deinem Eindruck. Also bitte, ich hab keine Lust zu diskutieren, belassen wir es dabei."

Ihre Mutter seufzte. „Ist gut. Dann bleib halt hier oben. Aber eins muss ich sagen, ich bin enttäuscht von deinen Manieren. Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet in Hogwarts ein bisschen mehr Selbstbeherrschung lernen." Dann stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.

Das Mädchen stieß nur noch verächtlich Luft aus und schluckte einen bissigen Kommentar herunter.

Als ihre Mutter aus dem Zimmer war, warf sie das Buch ans Fußende ihres Bettes und es knallte. Unfassbar! Jetzt schleimte Snape sich bei ihren Eltern ein und womöglich kam er dann öfter zu Besuch. Für einen Moment überlegte Hermine, ob es Askaban wert war, wenn sie ihn jetzt umbringen würde. Dann entschied sie sich aber dagegen. Sie musste ihn ja nicht sehen. Wenn er wirklich noch mal kam, konnte sie sich ja rechtzeitig zu Ron abseilen. Der fing sie bestimmt gerne auf.

So nahm sie ihr Buch wieder und begann zu lesen.

Eine knappe Stunde später, Hermine hatte die Zeit und das Geschehen im unteren Teil des Hauses vergessen, klopfte es erneut. Genervt, weil man sie gerade jetzt störte, hielt sie einen Finger zwischen die Seiten, die sie gerade las und brummte ein „Ja."

Die Tür öffnete sich ein Stück weiter, als sie es von ihren Eltern gewöhnt war. Es war auch keines ihrer Elternteile, das über die Schwelle trat.

„Professor?", stieß Hermine überrascht hervor und setzte sich automatisch gerade auf.

Severus musterte sie und ließ seinen Blick auch einen Moment durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Ich wollt mich nur von Ihnen verabschieden und Ihnen noch schöne Ferien wünschen."

Die Augen des Mädchens verengten sich einen Moment lang misstrauisch. „Danke.", antwortete sie dann ruhig. „Wünsche ich Ihnen auch."

Er nickte. „Tut mir Leid, dass wir Sie so überrollt haben."

Hermines Staunen wurde nicht weniger. Auch jetzt fiel ihr erst richtig auf, wie ungewohnt ihr Lehrer aussah. Sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass er Jeans besaß. Das Hemd dazu wirkte nur halb so düster wie sonst unter seinem Umhang und die Haare... Unglaublich, diese Verwandlung. „Ähm – ja - schon okay."

„Das habe ich gesehen." Da war es wieder, dieses verdammte hämische Lächeln.

Ausgerechnet jetzt wurde sie unter seinem stechenden Blick auch noch rot.

Und zu allem Überfluss sprang Krummbein, der bisher unauffällig auf seinem Kissen auf der Fensterbank geschlafen hatte, von seinem Platz auf und begann, um Snapes Beine zu streichen. In diesem Moment hasste Hermine ihren Kater, denn ihr Lehrer hockte sich hinunter und strich ihm für sie überraschend feinfühlig über das rote Fell, woraufhin der Kater besonders laut zu schnurren begann.

„Süßes Tier.", meinte Severus und sah sie an.

„Hm.", machte seine Schülerin nur, nicht wissend, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte sich nicht mit ihm über Krummbein unterhalten. Sie wollte überhaupt nicht mit ihm reden.

„Nun gut.", sagte Snape. „Ich gehe dann." Er erhob sich wieder und ging zur Tür.

Hermine nickte nur, ihr Buch betrachtend.

„Schönes Zimmer haben Sie.", meinte er noch. „Wiedersehen."

„Wiedersehen.", brachte die Gryffindor noch zustande, dann fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Einen Moment lang saß sie wie erstarrt auf ihrem Bett. Dann rannte sie los wie von der Tarantel gestochen, ins Bad und klatschte sich einige Male kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ihr war auf einmal schrecklich übel. 

„Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte sie ihren Kater, der ihr ins Badezimmer gefolgt war.

Der Kater strich auch ihr nur schnurrend um die Beine.

Diese Frage sollte Hermine noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigen. Und sie ahnte ja nicht, dass ihr Leben mit Severus Snape gerade erst begonnen hatte...

~ * ~

Klitzekleine Rewus, büdde!

Ich lieb euch doch. *totknuddel*


	6. Überleben in Wales

Ich hab's geschahafft. Es sidn nicht mal zwei Wochen um und ihr habt das neue Chap vor euch.

Um der Verwirrung zu entgehen: Wir befinden uns nun wieder in Severus P.o.V. und wir sind noch vor dem Treffen bei den Grangers. Okay? Schön dran denken.

Mit dem nächsten Chap geht's hoffentlich auch recht schnell, kommt drauf an, was bei Beta Jen macht... (*Honey mal anfeuer*)

So, **Danke** erst mal

@_Hermine-Severus-Fan_: Hey, Herm kann Sev (noch) nicht ausstehen! Die war sicher froh, als er gegangen war. *lach*

@_cardie_: ^^ Interessant ist immer gut. ^^

@_amelie_: Was hast du nur für ne e-Mail-Addy? *staun* 

@_tall freak_: Ähm, nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich meine Story irgendwie mit Jane Austen in Verbindung bringen will. Mal abgesehen von dem Titel. *smile*

@_Carys_: Hm, weitere Besuche? Nya, erst mal gibt's den letzten aus Sevs Sicht. Allerdings erst im nächsten Chap. *eg*

@_Maia May_: Na, ist unser Sevvie nicht cool? *schmacht* Nya, das ist hier und jetzt mal meiner... *fg* Aber ich könnte mich dazu überreden lassen, was an das gemeine Volk abzugeben. ^^ Und hey, ich hab das mit dem Todknuddeln geändert. (s.u.)

@_Berendis_: Ich mag meine Fans auch. *tätschel*

@_Baerchen23: _Schon geschehen. 

@_Herm84_: Hey Kleines. Zur Ablenkung das 6. Chap. Hm? ^^ Und das hier kennste noch gar nicht. *g*

@_Megchen_: Natürlich war das letzte Chap mein Ostergeschenk für alle. *smile* Fand das auch wieder lustig mit „Für einen Moment überlegte Hermine, ob es Askaban wert war,..". Weiß nicht, wie ich immer darauf komme. *lach*

@_Cathrin_: Weiter, weiter,...

@_mrsgaladiel_: Müsste mal alle Adjektive sammeln, die man mir für diese Story schon rewut hat. *g* Wunderbar,...

@_Isaldaria_: Cliffhänger! *schrei* *bg*

@_Anny An_: Uuhuu, Bio-Lehrer! *g* Nee, ich würde auch streiken, wenn einer meiner Lehrer bei uns zum Kaffee auftauchen würde... *schauder*

@_moonshine88_: Ich liebe es, wenn du *quietsch*st. *g*

@_Bea_: Seit deinem Rewu ist erst einen Woche vergangen. Na, na? *lach*

@_Like_: Danke für das ellenlange Rewu. Hab es gleich dreimal bekommen. *g* Nya, auf jeden Fall freu ich mich sehr. Auch über die kleine Kritik. Ich denk aber mal, dass es mit Sev Sarkasmus noch mehr wird. Z.B. in diesem Chap. *smile*

@_Calpax_: Wie kann man nur so ungeduldig sein? ^___^

@_Sabina_, für das indirekte Kommi. =)

@_BlackAngel8, _ich muss deine Story lesen... *sich hinter die Ohren hau*

@_Dracos-Honey, _bitte schick mir das Beta!

Und ein bisl @all die, die zu faul sind, zu rewun.

@_alle Neuen_: Willkommen, Willkommen!

Ich dank euch allen, Ihr seid meine Besten!!! 

**Hab euch lieb**, LeakyC

~* ~ * ~

6. (Über-)Leben in Wales

Schon am nächsten Morgen beschloss Severus, seinem alten Freund und dessen Familie einen Besuch abzustatten. Je früher er auch das tat, desto eher konnte er nach Hause. So hatte Dumbledore wenigstens auch den kleinen Eindruck, er hätte einige Zeit gebraucht, um seine...Nägel - oh, Severus wollte dieses Wort nie wieder hören - zu kaufen. Dann schickte er ihn vielleicht nicht gleich wieder zum nächsten Botendienst. 

Er schlief ungewohnt lang, obwohl das Bett nicht allzu bequem war, frühstückte dann in aller Ruhe - wenigstens schmeckte der Kaffee nicht wie Salzsäure - und rang sich dann dazu durch, den Wirt um einen Stadtplan für denn Muggelteil Cardiffs zu fragen. Da dieser von dem Engländer ohnehin nicht viel zu halten schien, fiel sein Blick auch dementsprechend missbilligend aus, doch dann gab er ihm einen Plan. Severus bedankte sich höflich und verließ das Gasthaus.

Durch die schmutzigen Fenster seines Zimmers hatte er gar nicht gesehen, wie schön das Wetter war. Normalerweise machte Severus sich nichts aus dem Sommer, doch die angenehme Wärme, die die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut hinterließen, veranlassten ihn sogar dazu, die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. 

Von seinem gestrigen Ausflug wusste er, dass gleich um die Ecke ein kleiner Park lag und so machte er sich erst einmal auf den Weg dorthin.

Als er eine Bank sichtete, steuerte er darauf zu und ließ sich nieder, den Stadtplan neben sich ausbreitend. Wenn er Zauberei hätte nutzen können, würde er nun seinen Zauberstab zücken, ihn auf die Karte halten, den Zielort nennen und auf dem Plan würde dieser und sein Standpunkt erscheinen. Aber nein, es war verboten, auch volljährigen Zauberern, ohne Erlaubnis oder wenn es ein Notfall war, Magie anzuwenden. Seufzend beugte er sich über den Plan, suchte die Straße, in der sich sein Pub befand und den angrenzenden Park.

Endlich fand er den grünen Fleck auf der Karte, der sich seltsamerweise gleich _Stadtpark_ nannte. Nun musste er nur noch die Barry Road, dort wohnten die Grangers nämlich, finden.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme neben Severus.

Er sah auf. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, vielleicht Anfang Dreißig und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Nicht schon wieder! Eine Frau! Warum konnte ihn kein Mann fragen, ob er helfen konnte? Einen Moment überlegte Severus ernsthaft, die Hilfe abzulehnen und sich möglichst schnell aus dem Staub zu machen. Aber dann empfand er das selbst als albern. Er räusperte sich. 

„Das könnte gut möglich sein.", antwortete er mit einem möglichst netten, aber nicht zu charmanten Lächeln. Er wollte nur ihre Hilfe...

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

„Barry Road.", entgegnete Severus. 

Die blonde Dame beugte sich über den Stadtplan und fuhr mit einem Finger an einer Spalte entlang. Wie Severus jetzt erst sah, waren dort die Straßennamen aufgelistet, alphabetisch sortiert. Er verdrehte die Augen über seine eigene Dummheit. Jetzt musste er für diese Frau wie ein hilfloses Lamm dastehen, das sich dringend ihrer - und nur ihrer - Hilfe bedurfte. Severus hasste diesen Mutterinstinkt.

Die junge Frau hatte allen Anschein nach etwas gefunden. „Da." Sie deutete auf eine Straße. „Haben Sie einen Stift, dann kann ich es Ihnen markieren?"

„Tut mir Leid, nein.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. Diesen Fehler verzieh er sich, denn er trug nie Stifte bei sich.

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und fand einen Kugelschreiber. Severus erinnerte sich, so ein Gerät einem seiner Schüler schon mal abgenommen zu haben, der sich strikt geweigert hatte, mit Feder und Tinte zu schreiben. 

Die blonde Frau kreiste einen Straßennamen am Rande der Stadt ein und gab ihm dann den Stift. „Den schenk ich Ihnen. Vielleicht brauchen Sie ihn noch."

Zögernd nahm Severus den Stift entgegen. „Danke."

„Wo kommen Sie denn her?", fragte sie nun, sich die Haare hinter die Ohren streichend.

„Nordengland.", antwortete er gepresst, da ihn die Frau verwirrte.

„Ah, und wo genau? Ich bin auch gelegentlich dort oben und auch in Schottland unterwegs, beruflich natürlich, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, mich dort irgendwann mal niederzulassen. Ist schon sehr schön da. Am besten hat es mir in Blyth gefallen.", erzählte die Blonde. „Kenn Sie das? Liegt ein paar Kilometer entfernt von Newcastle, direkt am Wasser. Ziemlich stürmisch da, im Herbst, aber auch sehr romantisch."

Severus nickte leicht. Er kannte Blyth eigentlich nicht richtig, wusste nur, wo es lag, da er mal in Newcastle zu tun hatte. „Ich komme aus Belford.", sagte er. Das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, doch er hatte keinen Grund, der Frau zu erzählen, das keiner so genau sagen konnte, wo die Schule, in der er lebte, verborgen lag.

„Hm, Belford... Das sagt mir leider nichts." Sie verzog nachdenklich das hübsche Gesicht.

„Liegt noch etwas weiter im Norden.", erläuterte Severus und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment, das Gespräch nicht an dieser Stelle abgesägt zu haben.

„Ah. Na, wer weiß, vielleicht laufen wir uns da mal wieder über den Weg, dann müssen Sie mir den Fremdenführer machen." Die blonde Frau strahlte ihn an.

Severus musste sich gestehen, dass sie trotz ihrer aufdringlichen Art irgendwie sympathisch war. „Vielleicht." Dann beugte er sich wieder über den Plan, um die zwei markierten Punkte zu begutachten. Da lag eine ganz schöne Strecke vor ihm.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie noch weiter belästigte.", meinte die junge Dame nun. „Aber wir müssen ungefähr in die gleiche Richtung. Ich habe mein Auto in die Werkstatt gebracht und muss nun eh ein Taxi nehmen. Wollen wir da nicht zusammen fahren? Ich übernehme die Strecke bis zu mir und Sie den Rest. Dann fallen die Kosten erträglicher für uns beide aus."

Ihr Redeschwall verwirrte Severus nun total. Ratlos fuhr er sich durchs Haar. „Ähm..."

Sie sah ihn abwartend ab. „Ich weiß, ich bin schrecklich aufdringlich.", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Nein, schon okay...", entgegnete er. „Ja,...Ja, ist gut. Lassen Sie uns ein Taxi nehmen." Er stand auf und faltete den Plan zusammen.

„Wunderbar.", strahlte die junge Frau. „Kommen Sie mit."

Severus folgte ihr durch den Park an die Hauptstraße und im Nu hatte sie ein Taxi organisiert. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte selten eine solch impulsive und vor allem selbständige Frau gesehen. Zugegeben, er kannte auch nicht viele...

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Rückbank des Taxis.

Im Radio liefen Nachrichten. Eigentlich hatte Severus nur die Uhrzeit interessiert, doch es faszinierte ihn, welche Probleme Muggel hatten. Allerdings musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass er manchmal absolut keine Ahnung hatte, um was es ging.

Auf einmal bremste der Fahrer und fluchte. Dann rief er seine Leitstelle und sprach mit ihr etwas ab. Nach einem erneuten Fluchen wandte er sich an die junge Frau neben Severus: „Hören Sie, Lady. Hier ist erst mal dicht. Auffahrunfall. Also entweder, Sie sind bereit, einen kleinen Umweg in Kauf zu nehmen oder wir stehen hier bis morgen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, laufe ich gleich, wenn Sie mir noch ein bisschen blöder kommen.", erklärte die Blonde einfach. „Wir können genauso wenig etwas dafür, dass manche Menschen kein Auto fahren können, wie Sie. Also bitte..."

Der Taxifahrer sah sie mindestens genauso überrascht an wie Severus. „Okay, entschuldigen Sie.", murmelte er.

„Dann fahren Sie den kleinen Umweg. Es wird mich nicht umbringen.", sagte sie dann ruhig.

Der Taxifahrer bog aus der Spur raus auf die Gegenfahrbahn, kassierte ein Hupen und bog an der nächsten Kreuzung links ab.

Die junge Frau wandte sich lächelnd an Severus: „Was machen Sie eigentlich beruflich?"

Als er sie nur anblickte, immer noch überrascht von ihrer Antwort eben, errötete sie leicht.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin schon wieder schrecklich neugierig."

„Nein, schon gut.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich bin Lehrer."

„Lehrer? Ist ja interessant. Und für was?"

Severus fragte sich, was alle Menschen so toll an seinem Beruf fanden, es war doch eigentlich auch nur einer von vielen. „Professor der...", er brach ab. Zaubertränke konnte er ihr wohl kaum aufbinden. Sie würde ihn für bescheuert halten. Er kramte in seinem Muggel-Allgemeinwissen nach einem ähnlichen Fach. „...für...der Chemie."

„Uh!" Die blonde Frau verzog das Gesicht.

Severus gefiel ihre Mimik nicht und verzog das Gesicht ebenfalls, ärgerlich.

„Oh, tut mir Leid.", meinte die Blonde sofort, als sie seine Miene sah. „Ich war nur eine Niete in sämtlichen Naturwissenschaften, wie so viele Mädchen."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann hob nur verstehend die Augenbrauen. In Zaubertränke hatten nicht nur Mädchen Probleme... „Und was machen Sie?", wollte er von ihr wissen. Wenn Sie schon keine Leuchte war, musste sie ja dennoch etwas gelernt haben, dachte er.

„Ich bin Kindergärtnerin.", entgegnete sie lächelnd. „Ich liebe Kinder. Sie offensichtlich auch."

Severus weigerte sich entschieden, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Eigentlich hatte er sich auch noch nie mit dieser Frage beschäftigt. Die Jugendlichen wurden immer frecher und die Kleinen konnte er einschüchtern. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie mochte, er unterrichtete sie, weil es sein Job war, seine Aufgabe, sein...Leben. Liebte er Kinder?

Unsicher zuckte er mit den Schultern. Um eine Antwort zu finden, sagte er: „Die Älteren, aber auch längst nicht alle."

Sie akzeptierte die Antwort, runzelte aber die Stirn.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend. Gut zehn Minuten vergingen, in denen sie durch die engsten Straßen der Stadt bis zum Haus der jungen Frau gebracht wurden.

„So, da sind wir.", der Taxifahrer drehte sich um. „Sieben Pfund Dreißig."

„Sehr schön." Sie zückte ihr Portemonnaie und reichte ihm Geld. „Der Rest ist Trinkgeld.", sagte sie zuckersüß, worauf der Taxifahrer leicht errötete und sich bedankte.

Die blonde Frau nahm ihre Taschen und beugte sich noch einmal zu Severus herüber. „Lassen Sie sich nicht über den Tisch ziehen. Die sind hier ein bisschen schwierig." Dann lächelte sie ihn umwerfend an und verließ den Wagen. „Wiedersehen."

Auch Severus lächelte. „Wiedersehen."

Sie war die Tür zu und das Taxi fuhr weiter.

„Sie wollen also in die Barry Road, ja?", fragte der Fahrer. „Genaue Nummer?"

Der Schwarzhaarige kramte die Visitenkarte hervor. „Achtunddreißig."

„Da draußen ist nie viel los, da werden wir ohne Umwege ankommen.", meinte der Mann von vorn.

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern versuchte, ein paar der vorüberfliegenden Häuser zu betrachten.

Nach knappen fünf Minuten Fahrt hielt der Wagen erneut.

„So, da sind wir. Vier Pfund zehn." Wieder drehte sich der Taxifahrer um.

Severus kramte erneut in seiner Tasche und zog eine zehn Pfund Note heraus. In der Hoffnung, er hätte das System mit dem Geld nun einigermaßen verstanden, reichte er diesen nach vorn. Der Fahrer nahm ihn und gab ihm das Wechselgeld. Erleichtert und erfreut über diesen kleinen Fortschritt, verließ Severus das Auto.

Während das Taxi hinter ihm davon fuhr, sah er sich um. Die Gegend gefiel ihm auf Anhieb. Im Gegensatz zur Stadt standen die Häuser hier einzeln und jedes hatte einen Garten. Bäume wuchsen auch am Straßenrand und der Gehweg war sauber. Kopfschütteln stellte er fest, was ihm plötzlich alles auffiel und er wunderte sich immer mehr über sich selbst.

Zuletzt warf er einen Blick auf das Haus vor sich. Schon am Gartenzaun hing ein hölzernes Schild mit dem Familiennamen.

„Na dann wollen wir mal.", sagte Severus zu sich selbst und trat durch das Tor. Ein bisschen freute er sich nun auf das Wiedersehen mit Christian. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, wer noch auf ihn warten würde...

~ * ~

Klitzekleine Rewus, büdde!

Ich lieb euch doch. *nicht ganz tot knuddel*


	7. Impulse und Verstand

Tja, das war mal wieder nichts mit schnell. Aber gut, ich nehme die Schuld auf mich, Honey hat mir schon vor ner Woche gesagt, dass ich das Chap ohne ihr Beta rausgeben soll... Allerdings kam dann erst noch das Ende von „Love Letters" und ich denke, diejenigen, die das gelesen haben, mussten nicht allzu sehr leiden, bis das neue Chappi hier fertig wird. =)

Obendrein hatte ich dann ja auch noch **Probleme mit den Rewus**, weil ja die Liste gesponnen hat und von – Mom... - **17 Rewus** (mit den Doppelten :o) ) nur 8 aufgelistet wurden. Deswegen hoff ich mal, dass ich alle gesammelt hab. Und wenn nicht, dann tut's mir echt Leid. ::sigh::

So... Hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt. Es ist **Chap 5** nun **aus Sevs Sicht**.

Die **Dankes**...

_McAbe_: Ich bin leicht unzuverlässig, aber keine Panik, ich vergess schon nicht, zu veröffentlichen. Muss doch meine Sucht befriedigen.

_amelie_: Na. Wie war „Berlin, Berlin"? - Ausgefallen. ::kicher:: Aber hey, bei Fehlern musst du meine Betas schimpfen. ::g::

_Megchen_: Danke erst mal wieder für 2Rewus. Du hast wirklich Ausdauer. Und die Frau – wie du sie ja noch reizender Weise nanntest, denn es gibt noch ganz andere Bezeichnungen für sie – spielt wohl später noch eine entscheidendere Rolle. Aber psst! Ich muss echt was wegen der Tastatur unternehmen. Aber vielleicht find ich ja jemanden, der Mitleid hat. =) Und dann steht dem Crossover nichts mehr im Weg. ::lach::

_Easy_ auch für zwei Rewus. ::smile::

_Bea_: Wow, dein Review war wirklich was. ::lach:: Ich mein, da kann man glatt größenwahnsinnig werden. Vor allem, wenn du meine Story sogar ausdruckst. ::strahl:: Da müssen wir die Mappe ja mal ein bisschen erweitern. ::smile:: Für ne Eins mit Stern muss man ja mal was leisten, hm? ::g:: Ich dank dir auf jeden Fall riesig.

_moonshine88_: Danke für deinen Berlinbericht, du wirst mir ja nun auch noch den Rest schicken müssen. Natürlich erst, wenn du dich erkundigt hast. ::smile::

_Like_: Hey, ich bitte das nicht falsch zu verstehen. Ich liebe lange Reviews, bin immer froh, wenn den Leuten mehr als nur „Wow" oder „Nya, geht so" einfällt. Also, nur keine Scheu. Öhm, und was „Blondie" betrifft... ::lach:: ... wart's ab.

_mrsgaladiel_: Ich schreie? ::kicher:: Wohl schreiben, hm? Nya, versteh schon.

_Tarivi_: Caro, Caro, was wird das? Erst drohst du mir und dann läufst du weg? Vor _mir_? ::kicher:: Als ob ich dich schon jemals... Nya, gut, lassen wir das. ::bg:: Bin auf jeden Fall stolz, dass du dir nun auch meinen Nicht-Slash zu Gemüte führst. ::knuddelknutsch::

_Herm84_: Nya, du warst und bist nie die Einzige, die unter FF.net zu leiden hat. ::grummel:: Aber ich fühle mit dir. Vllt entschädigt Chap 7 ja.

_Iarethirwen_: Hab mir mal wieder beim Schreiben eines Namens die Zunge gebrochen. ::lach:: Freut mich aber, dass auch du deinen Senf dazu geben musst. Seid mir ja immer willkommen. ::smile:: Muss ja sagen, ich hab die Szene, dass Sev im Garten der Grangers sitzt, auch so gewählt, weil ich dachte, man könnte sich gut mit Hermine identifizieren. Und das nenn ich mal wichtig. Bezugspersonen. Obwohl ich auch mit Sev fühle. ::kicher::

_Berendis_: Hey, Cardiff ist Wales Hauptstadt. Find dich da mal zurecht, als Nichtmuggel.

_Cathrin_: Das nenn ich mal kreatives Rewu. ::g::

_Maia May_: Fragt sich, wer heute nicht verdorben ist (von den Anwesenden hier )?! ::zwinker::

_curlylein_: Dann hoffe ich auch diesmal aufs AuthorAlert. ::bösen Blick auf FF.net werf::

...und dann viel Spaß. Und hey, ein Rewu? ::lieb guck:: (Waren so „wenig" diesmal )

::rundknuddel::, LeakyC

.

.

* * *

.

.

7. Impulse und Verstand

.

Nachdem er geklingelt hatte, dauerte es eine kleine Weile, bis Severus durch das kleine Glasfenster eine schlanke Frau in einem weißen T-Shirt und Jeansshorts auf ihn zukommen sah. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah ihn einen Moment lang fragend an. Severus musterte sie in diesem Augenblick und irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor.

„Ah, Sie müssen -", sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als hätte sie den Rest vergessen. Oder als ob sie seinen Namen nicht kennen würde... „Kommen Sie rein, mein Mann wird sich freuen, dass Sie kommen konnten." Sie deutete ihm, einzutreten.

Severus folgte ihr durch einen hellgestrichenen Flur und die Küche in den Garten.

„Er ist gerade wie wild am Handwerkern, wie er Ihnen vielleicht schon erzählt hat.", erklärte Mrs Granger. „Christian, dein Besuch ist da!", rief sie ihrem Mann dann zu, der noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Severus mit seiner Frau auf die Terrasse getreten war.

Jetzt sah er auf und eilte dann zu ihnen herüber, seine Hände an seiner blauen Arbeitshose abstreifend. „Severus, toll, dass du Zeit gefunden hast." Er reichte ihm die Hand, bis über beide Ohren strahlend.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sich das letzte Mal jemand so über einen Besuch von ihm gefreut hatte. Er ergriff die Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie fest. „Hallo, Christian."

„Meine Frau hast du also schon kennen gelernt.", sagte Mr Granger.

„Na ja, kennen gelernt ist zuviel gesagt.", lächelte Severus.

Nun reichte ihm auch Mrs Granger die Hand. „Entschuldigen Sie, das war schrecklich unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Jaqueline."

„Severus.", entgegnete er freundlich.

„Ich geh mir mal schnell was Anderes anziehen.", meinte Mr Granger nun. „Und dann können wir Kaffeetrinken. Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig." Er legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter und verschwand dann im Haus.

„Setzen Sie sich." Die braunhaarige Frau bot ihm einen Stuhl an. „Unsere Tochter macht sich auch gerade frisch. Sie hat ihrem Vater heute schon fleißig geholfen. Andernfalls wär die Hütte sicher nicht schon so weit." Sie lachte. „Ich geh dann mal den Kuchen holen."

Severus konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was in ihn gefahren war, als er aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Lachend winkte Mrs Granger ab. „Auf keinen Fall. Bleiben Sie schön da sitzen." Und schon war auch sie im Haus verschwunden.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und sah sich neugierig um. Es war geradezu idyllisch hier draußen. Man konnte sogar die Vögel zwitschern hören. Wenn da nicht der Rasenmäher im Nachbargarten wäre...

„Sie trinken doch Kaffee?", wollte Mrs Granger wissen, als sie zurück auf die Terrasse trat und einen großen gedeckten Apfelkuchen auf den Tisch stellte.

„Natürlich.", entgegnete Severus.

Die Frau seines Freundes lief noch einige Male rein und raus, Teller, Tassen, Besteck und Sahne herbeibringend. Severus wollte sie noch einmal fragen, ob er ihr behilflich sein konnte, erinnerte sich dann aber an die energische blonde Frau von vorhin und ließ es lieber sein. Wahrscheinlich kratzte man am Ego Walisischer Frauen, wenn man ihnen Hilfe anbot.

Dann kam auch Christian Granger zurück und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Hach, genug geschafft für heute." Er trug nun Jeans und ein Sommerhemd. „Wirklich schön, dass du es doch noch geschafft hast."

Severus nickte nur lächelnd. Auch er fand es schade, dass er den Kontakt zu seinem Freund damals abbrechen musste. Aber seine Eltern, sie hatten Muggel gehasst...

„Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja nun, den Kontakt zu halten, was meinst du? Oder haben deine Eltern andere Pläne?" Er zwinkerte und Severus musste schmunzeln.

„Wird sich machen lassen. Ich komme sicher noch mal hier runter. Mein Direktor ist da etwas wunderlich. Der schickt mich gerne durch die Weltgeschichte.", meinte er.

Wieder hatte Mr Granger diesen anerkennenden Blick auf dem Gesicht. „Ich bewundere es, dass du auch gewillt bist, deine Freizeit zu opfern. Ich meine, vor allem jetzt, wo Ferien sind."

„Ich wohne in dieser Schule, sie ist eine Art Internat, da kann man sich bei den langen Ferien glatt mal langweilen.", gestand Severus ihm. „Außerdem schulde ich meinem Chef noch den ein oder anderen kleinen Gefallen."

„Na dann."

Nun trat seine Frau wieder auf die Terrasse, diesmal mit einer Kanne Kaffee. „Würden Sie mir Ihre Tasse reichen?", bat sie Severus.

Er folgte artig und bedankte sich.

„Ah, da kommt unsere Tochter. Küken, darf ich dir Sense vorstellen?", sagte Mr Granger auf einmal.

Severus sah auf. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen...das er ziemlich gut kannte. Diese braunen Haare und die Nase, die Gesichtszüge... Natürlich, warum hatte er es nicht gleich erkannt?! Hermine war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Und nun stand sie da, eine Teetasse in der Hand und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Severus verfluchte seine Naivität. Warum hatte er sich nicht wenigstens mal bei Christian erkundigt, wie alt seine Tochter war.

„Schatz?" Mrs Granger klang besorgt.

Hermine wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab und auch Severus konnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Er wusste, dass er sie damit quälte, doch auch er befand sich in einer Extremsituation. Wenn sie jetzt schreiend wegrannte, musste er die Erklärung dafür liefern. Wer wusste denn schon, was das Mädchen ihren Eltern über ihn, den verhassten Zaubertranklehrer, erzählt hatte?

Severus konnte genau sehen, wie die Tasse in Hermines Hand schwankte, ihre Hand zitterte. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr sonstiges Verhältnis überspielen sollte, sich freundlich, gelassen, einfach so geben sollte, wie er jetzt, aber sonst nie war, oder einfach...

Plötzlich entglitt ihr die Tasse und zerschellte auf dem Steinfußboden. Sofort sprang Mrs Granger auf, um ihrer Tochter zu helfen. Gemeinsam sammelten sie die Scherben ein und trugen sie in die Küche.

Die zwei Männer blieben schweigend zurück. Wenigstens ist sie nicht schreiend weggelaufen, dachte Severus.

„Wieder alles okay?", wollte Mr Granger wissen, als sich die zwei weiblichen Familienmitglieder drei Minuten später wieder an den Tisch setzten.

Hermine mied Severus' Blick deutlich. Es überraschte ihn nicht. Als Schüler hätte er wohl nicht anders reagiert. Und er rechnete es ihr schon hoch an, dass Hermine wieder mit an den Tisch gekommen war. Viele hätten sicher den Schwanz eingezogen und sich verkrochen. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie Hermine sich im Unterricht benahm und es wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass sie sich diese Blöße nicht geben würde.

„Sicher. Ich hab mich nur...ein wenig erschrocken.", antwortete Hermine nun ihrem Vater. Bei dem letzten Wort richtete sie ihren Blick aber doch direkt auf Severus.

Dieser starrte schweigend zurück. Sie war ganz schön mutig.

„Erschrocken?", fragte ihr Vater verwundert.

„Jaah..." Hermine erwiderte den Blick ihres Lehrers noch immer. Severus versuchte zu lesen, was sie dachte. Er hatte dies einmal sehr gut gekonnt, doch wenn man diese Fähigkeit nicht trainierte, verlernte man es auch schnell wieder.

Mr Granger war sichtlich irritiert und als seine Frau nur mit den Achseln zuckte, wandte er sich schlussendlich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an Severus.

Dieser unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit Hermine und lächelte seltsam. „Na ja, ich denke mal, deine Tochter ist es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr Lehrer plötzlich als alter Freund des Vaters im Garten sitzt."

„Lehrer?"

„Ja, Paps, Lehrer. Zaubertrankmeister, um genau zu sein." Die Worte klangen recht verächtlich, so wie die Braunhaarige sie aussprach. Sie schien sich auch nicht an dem düsteren Blick zu stören, den Severus ihr daraufhin schenkte und goss sich Saft ein. Miss Granger, Sie haben Ferien, aber Sie sollten überlegen, wen Sie vor sich haben. Severus fand seine Schülerin zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich dreist.

Mr Granger schien seine Verwirrung langsam wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. „Ähm...ja,...ist ja ein... komischer Zufall." Er lächelte unsicher.

„Komisch allemal.", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige zu und blickte Hermine wieder an. Hätte er bloß besser aufgepasst, er hätte ihnen allen viele Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen können. Schon jetzt konnte er sich vorstellen, wie das Mädchen am ersten Schultag allen ihren Freunden auf die Nase band, was ihr in den Ferien widerfahren war. Und nicht zuletzt ihre Eltern...noch hatten sie nichts gesagt, doch wer wusste schon, was sie sich im Stillen dachten? _Der Sadist, der seine Schüler drangsaliert._

„Mum, könnte ich ein Stück Kuchen haben?", bat Hermine ihre Mutter nun.

„Sicher, Schatz." Ihre Mutter platzierte ein großes Stück Apfelkuchen auf ihrem Teller und verteilte auch an Severus und ihren Mann.

Eine kurze Weile aßen sie schweigend, dann schnitt Christian Granger die alten Zeiten an. Severus unterhielt sich gerne mir ihm darüber, so konnte er die Gegenwart eine Zeit lang vergessen.

„Sagen Sie, Professor", wandte sich irgendwann auch Mrs Granger an ihn.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Severus.", flötete der Lehrer. Er hatte immer wieder einen Blick auf Hermine geworfen und ihr angewidertes Gesicht gesehen, das sie hinter ihrem Glas oder beim Essen zu verstecken versuchte, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

„Okay, Severus.", lächelte Mrs Granger. „Wie sind sie eigentlich zu ihrem Kosenamen gekommen?"

Severus sah, wie Hermine die Augen verdrehte. Natürlich ärgerte sie sich, dass ihre Eltern freundlich zu ihrem Gast waren und wenn sie ein genauso gutes Gespür hatte wie er, musste sie feststellen, dass sie ihm durchaus nichts vorheuchelten.

„Ach, das wird Ihnen Christian besser erklären können, denke ich. Er hat mich schließlich so getauft.", entgegnete er lächelnd.

„Jaah, das kann ich.", strahlte sein Freund. „Wisst ihr, Severus machte damals schon den Eindruck nur aus Verstand zu bestehen. Keiner konnte ihm was vormachen. Ich hatte noch nie einen so vernünftigen Viertklässler gesehen."

„Hm, und dann sein ganzes Leben lang.", hörte Severus das braunhaarige Mädchen ihm gegenüber auf einmal nuscheln. Es war leise gewesen und er war sich sehr sicher, dass er es nicht hatte hören sollen. Er sah zu ihr hinüber und einen Moment lang war er verletzt. Doch dann rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Schmerzen! Weil eine Schülerin eine zynische Bemerkung über ihn gemacht hatte? Eine Schülerin, die doch so rein gar nichts wusste!

„Was hast du gesagt, Schatz?", wollte ihr Vater wissen.

„Nichts, nichts.", meinte Hermine zuckersüß und stand auf. Sie lächelte in die Runde. „Ihr entschuldigt mich." Severus erntete noch einen giftigen Blick und dann ging sie mit ihrem Geschirr ins Haus.

Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte sehr wohl den Blickwechsel zwischen den Grangers und erwartete schon eine Entschuldigung für das Benehmen ihrer Tochter. Doch sie schwiegen. Severus war irgendwie froh darüber. Wenn er Lust hatte, konnte er sich während Hermines letzten Schuljahr noch mit genügend Kleinigkeiten an ihr rächen. Immerhin hatte er sie in seinen Kurs aufnehmen müssen, sie hatte wie immer Bestnoten erhalten. Aber jetzt hatte sie den Bogen vielleicht wirklich ein bisschen überspannt...

Nach einer Weile unterbrach Mrs Granger die Stille. „Severus, möchten Sie noch Kuchen?"

„Nein, danke.", lehnte er ab. Nach Kuchen war ihm jetzt wirklich nicht mehr zumute. „War aber sehr lecker.", lobte er vorsichtshalber noch.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau lächelte dankbar. „Gut. Christian?"

„Nein, danke, Schatz."

„Dann räum ich ihn rein. Nicht, dass er in der Sonne noch zusammenfällt." Mrs Granger stand auf und verschwand mit dem Kuchen ebenfalls im Haus.

Es wunderte Severus nicht, dass sie einige Minuten wegblieb. In der Zeit brachte er ein neues Thema auf den Tisch, um dem Nachmittag wieder eine nette Atmosphäre zu geben.

„Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich Zahnarzt geworden?", fragte er seinen Freund.

„Witzbold! Ich hab studiert.", war die Antwort.

Severus betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es stand für meine Eltern fest, dass ich studieren sollte. So habe ich alle möglichen Probeseminare besucht und bei dem für Zahntechnik hat's mich festgehalten.", erzählte Mr Granger.

Severus nickte interessiert. „Und deine Frau?"

„Die hab ich damals kennen gelernt. Sie hat ein halbes Jahr später angefangen zu studieren, war aber auch ein halbes Jahr vor mir fertig. Was natürlich gut war, schließlich war sie damals schon schwanger."

Als Severus das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des braunhaarigen Mannes sah, vergaß auch er einen Moment lang die Begegnung mit Hermine und musste schmunzeln.

„Das war eine tolle Zeit damals. Zu schade, dass du nicht dabei warst.", meinte Mr Granger.

„Da hast du sicher recht.", seufzte Severus. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er tatsächlich, wie sein Leben wohl gelaufen wäre, hätten ihn seine Eltern nicht zu einem Muggel-hassenden, grausamen Jungen erziehen wollen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ein besseres Leben führen können. Zwar wäre er da nie Jane begegnet, doch sie war es eh nicht wert gewesen. Und vielleicht wäre er jetzt verheiratet. Eine Frau hätte das weiterführen können, was Jane begonnen, aber nie zu Ende geführt hatte - einen guten Menschen aus ihm zu machen.

Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte Mrs Granger zurück und sie unterhielten sich noch über die alten Zeiten. Severus war eigentlich froh, dass sie ihn wenig zur Gegenwart fragten. Außer den gewöhnlichen Fragen, warum er nicht geheiratet hatte und ob er sein ganzes Leben lang in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, verschonten sie ihn. Auch fragten sie ihn nicht neugierig über seine Arbeit als Zaubertrankmeister aus, taten, als gehöre die Zauberwelt doch schon irgendwie zu ihrem Leben.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann hätte sich gerne über Hermines Zukunft erkundigt, doch er hielt es nicht für ratsam. Nicht solange er noch ihr Lehrer war.

Irgendwann erhob er sich dann. Es war schon später Nachmittag geworden und er musste noch zurück zu seinem Pub kommen, ohne sich dabei zu verlaufen. „So, ich muss mich dann leider verabschieden."

„Oh, wie schade.", meinte Mrs Granger.

„Es tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte er sich. „Aber ich habe leider noch etwas zu tun." Entschädigend schenkte er ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln.

„Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen? Oder bist du mit dem Auto da?", wollte sein Freund wissen.

„Das wäre wirklich nett, wenn du das tun könntest.", entgegnete Severus. „Ich würde mich in der Zeit gerne von eurer Tochter verabschieden gehen." Er hatte sich kurzfristig dazu entschieden, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum. Eigentlich war es das Beste, das Haus schnell zu verlassen, doch irgend etwas zwang ihn dazu, seiner Schülerin noch auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Vielleicht war es reine Höflichkeit, doch Severus war sich sicher, dass es nicht seine gemeine Ader war, die sie ärgern wollte.

„Die Treppe hoch, zweite Tür links.", erklärte Mrs Granger, als sie mit ihm an der Treppe im Hausflur war.

Dankbar lächelte Severus sie an, dann stieg er die Stufen hinauf und ging recht langsam über den Gang zu Hermines Zimmertür. Was wollte er ihr eigentlich sagen? Er wollte doch nicht allen Ernstes den Kopf zur Tür reinstecken, ein „Wiedersehen" hervorpressen und flüchten. Lieber Himmel, er war erwachsen und sie war seine Schülerin! Für gewöhnlich besaß er Druckmittel, um sie zum Kriechen zu bekommen, doch jetzt...

Zögernd hob er die Hand. Dann klopfte er aber doch. Nachdem ein ziemlich leises „Ja" erklungen war, öffnete er die Tür ein ganzes Stück und trat in den hellen Raum hinein. Wie auch der Flur und wahrscheinlich das ganze Haus, war Hermines Zimmer mit viel Holz ausgekleidet, und in einem beigefarbenen Ton getüncht. Es bildete einen solchen Kontrast zu Severus' gewohnter Umgebung, dass er einen Moment lang sprachlos war.

„Professor?", stieß Hermine überrascht hervor und erst jetzt dachte Severus wieder daran, warum er hier war.

Er musterte sie und ließ seinen Blick noch einen Moment durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Ich wollt mich nur von Ihnen verabschieden und Ihnen noch schöne Ferien wünschen.", sagte er dann und seine Stimme war seltsam rauh.

Als er wieder auf Hermine blickte, bemerkte er, dass sie die Augen des Mädchens einen Moment lang misstrauisch verengten. „Danke.", antwortete sie aber ruhig. „Wünsche ich Ihnen auch."

Er nickte. „Tut mir Leid, dass wir Sie so überrollte haben."

Zu seiner Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass sie staunte. „Ähm...ja,...schon okay.", stammelte sie schlussendlich.

„Das habe ich gesehen.", meinte Severus trocken. Ihm brauchte sie nichts vormachen, schließlich war er anwesend gewesen.

Schmunzelnd sah er, wie sie rot wurde.

Auf einmal sprang ihr Kater von seinem Kissen auf der Fensterbank und begann, um Severus' Beine zu streichen. Der Lehrer hockte sich hinunter und strich ihm sanft über das rote Fell, woraufhin der Kater laut zu schnurren begann.

„Süßes Tier.", meinte Severus und sah Hermine an.

„Hm.", machte seine Schülerin nur.

„Nun gut.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann. „Ich gehe dann." Er erhob sich wieder und ging zur Tür.

Hermine nickte nur, ihr Buch betrachtend.

„Schönes Zimmer haben Sie.", meinte Severus und blickte noch einmal auf das Mädchen. „Wiedersehen."

„Wiedersehen.", hörte er sie noch murmeln, dann verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Das war jetzt schwer, oder, Severus?, schimpfte er sich selbst, während er die Treppe hinunter stieg.

„Na, hat sie dich ganz gelassen?", scherzte Mr Granger und reichte Severus seinen Stadtplan. „Hier, den hast du draußen vergessen."

„Ah, danke." Er nahm das Papier entgegen. „Ihr habt eine tolle Tochter.", sagte er dann zu dem Ehepaar. „Ich würde auch nicht anders reagieren."

Christian Granger lachte. „Oh doch, du schon, Sense, du schon."

Da hupte es draußen und sie brachten ihn noch zur Tür.

„Du hast unsere Adresse. Meld dich mal wieder, ja?", sagte sein Freund.

Auch Mrs Granger stimmte zu: „Ja, Sie müssen uns mal wieder besuchen kommen."

„Es wird sich sicher einrichten lassen.", meinte Severus und gab den beiden die Hand.

Dann lief er die paar Stufen und den gepflasterten Weg hinunter bis zu Tor und stieg ins Taxi. Er hob noch kurz die Hand zum Abschied, dann fuhr das Taxi ab.

„So, wo soll's denn nun hingehen?"

Severus stellte fest, dass er den gleichen Taxifahrer erwischt hatte, wie zuvor.

„Wenn's Ihnen nichts ausmacht, zurück zum Stadtpark, wo wir vorhin eingestiegen sind.", erwiderte er.

Der Mann lachte. „Mir soll's am wenigsten ausmachen."

Während sie durch die Straßen fuhren, blickte Severus nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Er hatte neue Freunde gefunden und sich eine Schülerin zur Feindin gemacht. Irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass Hermine ihn nun noch mehr hasste. Doch dann sagte er sich, dass es noch einige Woche bis zu neuen Schuljahr waren. Wochen, in denen sie sich abregen konnte, in denen auch er ihr dreistes Auftreten vergessen konnte.

Severus wusste nicht, wie sehr dieser eine Tag sein Leben beeinflussen würde...

.

.

* * *

.

.

::weises Mädchen sei::


	8. Auseinandersetzungen

Hey. ::smile::

Also, ehrlich, wenn ich euch das nächste Mal **um mehr Reviews bitte**, **schlagt mich**! Mal abgesehen davon, dass das heutzutage ja als arrogant bezeichnet wird (ein Teil weiß, was ich meine), kann ich euch eigentlich nur **die Füße küssen**, bei so vielen Lesern. Ich geb es ja zu, ich **bin inzwischen verwöhnt**. Also entschuldige ich mich von nun an dafür, wenn ich euch mehr als einmal zum Rewun auffordere. ::zwinker::

Ach ja, und natürlich ein **dickes Sorry** für die Ewigkeit, die es wieder gedauert hat. Heute gehen die neuen beiden Chaps an meine Betas raus und dann wird's wieder schneller gehen. ::Betas knuff::

. . . . .

Die **Dankes **dann also...

_mrsgaladiel_: Nya, ich versuche wirklich ziemlich, die Kapitel – da sie ja nun oft das zweite Mal auftreten werden – auszuschmücken, mit Gedanken und Tamtam, damit es nicht langweilig wird. Immerhin bleibt die Handlung ja die Gleiche, da haste du Recht. :)

_Maia May_: Mein PC funktioniert wieder. Fragt sich nur wie lange. ::drop:: Aber hey, schnell viel Neues raus. :o)

_ebony-zoot_: Noch wer Neues? Wow. =)

_Herm84_: Eigentlich müsste ich dir die Story ja widmen, hm? Du bist zweifelsfrei der größte Fan. ::knuddel::

_Iarethirwen_: Öhm... Was macht dein Drehwurm? ::g:: Ich entschuldige mich noch mal extra bei dir für die lange Zeitspanne. ::tätschel::

_Cathrin_: Müde, ja, müde bin ich immer. An leider nicht in Trance. Und hey, bei dem Projekt hier muss ich schon wach sein, sonst geht's daneben. ;o)

_Megchen_: Tja, ich bin wirklich ein weises Mädchen. ::lach:: Aber wirklich nur, weil ich weiß, ob Sev die Grangers noch mal besucht oder nicht. Was meinst du, hm?

_amelie_: Wenn du magst, geh auf Fehlersuche. Aber hey, erzähl's mir nicht. ::g::

_Like_: Wie ich schon bei mrs... oben gesagt hab, ich gebe mir Mühe. Nur ehrlich, ich kann keine neue Handlung einbauen und das siehst du sicher ein, hm? =)

_Bea_: Ich schäme mich. ::nick::

_curlylein_: Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt nicht wirklich – traut es sich gar nicht zu sagen – 5 Wochen vor dem PC gekauert und gewartet? ::entsetzt guck::

_Käddi_: Ich geb mir Mühe. :o)

_Angus the Cat_: Hey, bis Chap3 bist du schon gekommen? ::lach:: Thx für 3 Rewus. ::durchknuddel::

_moonshine88_: Ich schulde dir schon wieder ne Mail. ::drop:: (Ach ja, und Maia hat mir immer noch nicht mehr aus Berlin berichtet. ::grummel::)

_Talina_: Na hoffentlich bleibt S&S auch in deinen Favourites. ::smile::

_Hermine-Severus-Fan_: ::will sich nicht mehr schämen müssen:: ::tut es aber::

_Malina_: Snape ist nicht immer so nett, glaub mir. Wenn der Herr dann erst mal schlechte Laune hat! ::in Deckung geht::

_Angel-of-Mystic_: Hey, ich schreib ne gute Story, endlich lacht mal jemand! ::strahl::

. . . . .

Ach ja, zum Chap sollte ich vielleicht noch erzählen, dass es aus Herms Sicht ist – wie ihr merken werdet – und... Nya, es kriselt halt auch mal im Hause Granger. ::smile::

Na denn, viel Spaß und bis demnächst.

::wink::, LeakyC

* * *

**8. Auseinandersetzungen**

Irgendwann war Hermine in ihr Zimmer zurück gekehrt, hatte sich auf ihre Fensterbank gesetzt und sich die Landschaft hinter ihrem Haus angesehen. Sie beobachtete ihren Vater, wie er das übrige Holz neu stapelte und abdeckte, und ihre Mutter sich noch ans Unkrautzupfen machte. Beiher streichelte sie unaufhörlich Krummbein. Als ihre Gedanken wieder zu Snape flogen - denn so sehr sie aus versuchte, er ließ sich nicht verdrängen -, krallten sich ihre Finger in das Fell des Katers und er ergriff fauchend die Flucht.

„Tschuldige, Süßer.", rief Hermine ihm nach, als er aus dem Zimmer rauschte.

Als ihre Mutter sie eine knappe Stunde später zum Essen rief, saß das Mädchen noch immer auf der Fensterbank. Sie wusste überhaupt nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. Erst hatte sie überlegt, noch ein wenig zu lesen, aber auf ihren Roman hatte sie keine Lust mehr und die neuen Schulbücher hatte sie noch nicht. Die Listen kamen frühestens Mitte der Ferien und vorher würde sie erst noch zwei Wochen mit ihren Eltern nach Spanien fliegen. Erst war Hermine froh gewesen, dass es nicht schon wieder nach Frankreich ging, aber jetzt war es ihr egal, wohin es gehen würde, sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf Urlaub mit ihren Eltern. Am liebsten wollte sie ihnen aus dem Weg gehen, um dem mit Sicherheit nahenden Gespräch über ihren Lehrer zu entgehen. Für einen Moment wollte sie nur nach Hogwarts und sich in der Bibliothek verkriechen. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie dort Snape über den Weg laufen konnte. Und schon hatte sie auch diese Idee über den Haufen geworfen.

So schleppte sie sich schließlich hinunter in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter schon eine Schüssel Reis, Gemüse und Braten auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

Hermine nahm sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Wasser und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie schwieg.

„Du brauchst gar nicht schmollen, wir haben dir nichts getan.", sagte Mrs Granger und brachte auch einen kleinen Topf voll Bratensoße.

Ihre Tochter erwiderte nichts, sie schmollte nicht, sondern hatte einfach nur keine Lust, mit ihnen zu reden.

Dann kam auch Mr Granger und setzte sich. Seine Frau füllte auf.

Die Stimmung war während des gesamten Essens recht frostig. Gelegentlich wechselte das Ehepaar mal ein paar Worte, während Hermine lustlos in ihrem Essen stocherte. Sie tat es nicht, um ihre Mutter zu ärgern, aber momentan war ihr einfach alles zuwider.

„Soll das jetzt jedes Mal so sein, wenn Severus zu Besuch kommt?", wollte ihre Mutter irgendwann gereizt von Hermine wissen.

Genervt seufzend blickte sie auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Bitte, was ich meine?", ereiferte Mrs Granger sich. „Junge Dame, du hast dir vorhin einen Abgang geleistet, der war mehr als peinlich! Und jetzt willst du uns mit Schweigen strafen, nur weil wir einen alten Freund deines Vaters willkommen geheißen haben."

„Dieser alte Freund macht uns Schülern in Hogwarts das Leben zur Hölle!", rief Hermine und knallte das Besteck hin.

„Dann wird der arme Mann wohl eine zwiegespaltene Persönlichkeit sein. Denn der Severus Snape, der heute hier zum Kaffeetrinken war, ist ein netter, zuvorkommender und humorvoller Mensch. Ich habe keine Anzeichen von Bösartigkeit an ihm entdecken können.", brüllte ihre Mutter zurück.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen schnaubte. „Was interessiert es mich, was der euch vorgespielt hat? Ich kenne ihn seit fast sieben Jahren und ich habe mir meine Meinung gebildet. Ich werde nie freundlicher zu ihm sein, als unbedingt nötig!"

„Gut, dann blamier uns ruhig weiterhin bis auf die Knochen und verhalt dich wie ein Kleinkind. Wir werden Severus auf jeden Fall wieder einladen.", entgegnete Jaqueline Granger noch immer aufgebracht.

Ihr Mann hielt sich raus. Hermine wusste, dass er gelernt hatte, sich nicht in Streitereien seiner beiden Frauen einzumischen. Sie hatten beide genug Potential, sich erfolgreich zu verteidigen. Er sagte nie, wem er Recht gab, damit kein neuer Streit ausbrach, doch er bildete sich durchaus seine Meinung, das wusste seine Tochter.

„Bitte, hört auf jetzt.", sagte er, nachdem er seinen Teller aufgegessen hatte. „So kommt ihr auch nicht weiter."

„Ach, sollen wir es einfach dabei belassen, ja?", wollte Mrs Granger verärgert von ihm wissen.

„Ja." Er nickte. „Mine akzeptiert, dass Severus uns als Freund erhalten bleiben wird und du akzeptierst, dass sie ihn nicht sehen will und den Besuchen nicht beiwohnen wird."

„Christian, das ist wieder so typisch.", entgegnete seine Frau. „Du machst es dir leicht. Ich finde es einfach peinlich, dass unsere fast erwachsene Tochter so eine Show abzieht, nur weil ihr Lehrer an unserem Tisch saß. Severus war das auch unangenehm, aber hat er sich dermaßen daneben benommen?"

„Es war nicht irgendein Lehrer!", rief Hermine dazwischen. Jeden hätte sie akzeptiert, sogar Professor Trelawney, aber nicht Snape!

„Wenn du meinst.", antwortete Mr Granger jetzt. „Vielleicht mache ich es mir leicht, aber ich habe keine Lust, dass ein Besuch jedes Mal _so_ endet."

Er war aufgestanden und hatte seine Sachen in den Geschirrspüler geräumt. „Schönen Abend noch, die Damen.", sagte er spitz, verließ die Küche und dann das Haus.

Aufstöhnend stützte die Mutter ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Muss er immer gleich weglaufen?"

Ihre Tochter antwortete nicht, sondern räumte nur ebenfalls ihren Teller und das Besteck weg, nahm ihr Glas und verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Albernes Getue! Das braunhaarige Mädchen fragte sich, ob sie oder ihre Mutter sich nun peinlicher und kindischer verhielt. Kopfschüttelnd schmiss sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und drehte den Schlüssel um. Heute wollte sie absolut niemanden mehr sehen.

Sie zog die Vorhänge von ihrem Fenster zu und setzte sich aufs Bett. Plötzlich liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie hasste Streit mit ihren Eltern und besonders dann, wenn ihr Vater unschuldig mit hinein gezogen wurde und dann ging, bis spät in die Nacht durch die Gegend lief und sie nie wussten, wo er sich aufhielt.

Doch dann wischte sie die Tränen weg. Sie nahm ihren Lieblingspyjama und ging ins Bad. Dort ließ sie sich eine riesige Wanne voll Wasser ein und goss extra viel entspannendes Schaumbad dazu.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit lag sie in der Wanne und dachte nach. Dieser Alptraum würde auch wieder enden, sagte sie sich. Sie war Snape doch locker gewachsen. In der Schule konnte sie sich alle mal gegen ihn durchsetzen, dann würde sie es hier auch schaffen. Und wenn er das nächste Mal zu Besuch kam, war sie wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr seine Schülerin, so dass er sich auch nicht mit extra Punktabzügen oder ähnlichem ärgern konnte. Trotzdem graute es ihr vor dem siebten Schuljahr. Ron und Harry hatte beide Zaubertränke abgewählt, sie musste sich also allein mit ihm auseinander setzen.

Hermine ahnte nicht, dass alles anders kommen würde, als sie glaubte....

* * *

Kein dummer Kommentar... ;o)


	9. Nägel für den Chef

**Hallöchen meine vielen Süßen. **

Yeah, ich hab **nur 3 Woche**n gebraucht. Was bin ich stolz! ::g::

Nur heute fällt mir auch gar nischt ein, was ich euch erzählen könnte. Außer, dass mein Beta Honey das Pitel liebte und ich meinen **Albus** auch toll find. So was **Dreistes** aber auch. ::kicher::

Ach ja, und an dieser Stelle sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass **Maia** mich davon abgehalten hat, dieses Chap auch nur Minuten früher zu veröffentlichen, weil sie mit mir mal wieder diskutieren musste, ob sie nun Recht hat oder nicht. – Zu sagen ist an dieser Stelle, dass sie natürlich nicht Recht hatte, denn sie ist – jünger als ich. ::eg::

. . .

Die **Dankes**...

_mrsgaladiel_: Kann sogar mit deinen kleinen Rewus leben. ::smile::

_Herm84_: ::Keule schwing::? Kind, Kind, lass mir Sev aber bitte noch zum Schreiben, ja? ::in Deckung geht:: Ich widme dir auch nie wieder was. ::g:: Aber hey, das Chap mag nicht viel länger sein, aber es ist aus Sevs Sicht. ::smile::

_Maia May_: Interessant, dass du dich im letzten Rewu quasi über mein nonexisting Liebesleben aufgeregt hast... Gibt's was Neues? ;o)

_Iarethirwen_: Ich konnte mir die Szene auch gut vorstellen, also dass Herms Vater sich raushält. Außerdem kenn ich das aus Erzählungen. Es war nicht weit hergeholt. ::nick::

_noir_: Wie schlimm ist Snape denn? ::g::

_nadine_: Verhältnismäßig schnell...

_nici1807_: Du glaubst mich zu kennen? ::eg:: Nee, im Ernst, du kennst mich. ::drop:: Das Chap ist wirklich über Sev.

_curlylein_: Ehrlich, ich bin auch froh, dass die Pubertät vorbei ist. Heute schweige ich nur noch. ::g::

_moonshine88_: Und, wer schuldet nun wem ne Mail? ::lach:: Vielleicht sollten wir es aufs Beta beschränken, wie? ::zwinker::

_ebony-zoot_: ::smile::

_Megchen_: Meg, bitte! ::empört guck:: Dudley und Harry beste Freunde? Bleiben wir doch mal realistisch. ::schauder::

_Bea_: Herrlich. ::g::

_Angel-of-Mystic_: Meine Betas schmeiß ich um nichts in der Welt raus. Die machen ihre Sache zu gut. ::smile::

_Besserweis_: Nein, nein, ich könnte Christian nichts antun. ::kopfschüttel:: Er ist halt nur ein Mann und weiß sich gut aus der Affäre zu ziehen. ::zwinker:: Ach ja, schön, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast, war schon ganz traurig. ::knuddel::

_Maria3261102_: Mehr..? Ich auch. Nur von was Anderem. ::zwinker::

und natürlich meine beiden _Betas Honey und Svenja_. ::knuddel::s

und nun... happy reading for happy reviewing.

LeakyC

. . .

* * *

. . .

9. Nägel für den Chef

Severus reiste noch am selben Abend ab. Je früher er aus dem Pub herauskam, desto besser, und um so eher konnte er Dumbledore fragen, was der Mist mit den Nägeln sollte. Einerseits wusste Severus, dass er ihm dankbar sein sollte, ihn in diesen Baumarkt geschickt zu haben, immerhin hatte er seinen wahrscheinlich besten Freund wieder getroffen. Aber trotzdem, was hatte diese Aufgabe für einen Sinn gehabt? Das war die reinste Schikane!

Severus packte seine Sachen, tauschte seine Jeans gegen seine gewohnten schwarzen Hosen ein und warf seinen Umhang über. Mit dem Koffer ging er die Treppe hinunter, bekam die Rechnung, die er schon bei seiner Rückkehr aus der Stadt bestellt hatte, und reiste mit Flohpulver in den _Tropfenden Kessel_.

Da es Abend geworden war, herrschte dort nun deutlich mehr Betrieb als am Montag Morgen. Doch als Severus in die Winkelgasse trat, lag diese wie ausgestorben vor ihm. Einige Schaufenster wurden erleuchtet, aus den Gasthäusern und in den oberen Stockwerken, wo viele Ladenbesitzer wohnten, drangen Geräusche, aber die Straße war leer.

Trotzdem suchte der Schwarzhaarige sich eine dunkle Ecke und apparierte erst dann nach Hogsmeade. Er hatte keine Lust, sich noch eine weitere Reise mit Flohpulver anzutun und der kleine Weg nach Hogwarts würde ihm nicht schaden.

Als er neben der Heulenden Hütte auftauchte, konnte er in das Dorf hinunter blicken. Auch dort waren die Straßen leer und die Pubs voll.

Severus machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Auf halber Strecke begann sein Magen schrecklich zu knurren, so beeilte er sich. Trotzdem kam er natürlich viel zu spät zum Abendessen. Nachdem er seine Sachen in den Kerker gebracht und den Umhang abgelegt hatte (so gern er sie mochte, aber im Sommer waren die dunklen Tücher selbst ihm zu warm), ging er in einen anderen unterirdischen Teil des Schlosses. Dort lag auch irgendwo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs (Severus hatte sich noch nie das Gemälde merken können). Er wusste allerdings, wie er in die Küche kam, deren Eingang ebenfalls hinter einem Bild versteckt lag. Er kitzelte die dickbäuchige Birne und schon klappte das Gemälde beiseite.

Als Severus die Küche betrat, eilten sofort einige Hauselfen herbei, die aber sogleich erschrocken zurückwichen. Seufzend sah der Lehrer zu ihnen hinunter.

„Könntet ihr mir bitte schnell noch etwas zu Essen machen?", fragte er höflich, obwohl er sich normalerweise anders im Umgang mit Hauselfen verhielt. Aber normal war an diesem Tag ohnehin nichts...

„Natürlich, Sir.", quiekte eine Elfe vor ihm. Sie verbeugte sich tief. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Wünsche?"

„Nein, danke. Ich möchte nur eine Kleinigkeit, etwas, das vielleicht vom Abendessen übrig geblieben ist.", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Mann.

Drei weitere Hauselfen verbeugten sich ebenfalls und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte, Sir." Das Wesen zu seinen Füßen deutete auf einen Stuhl.

„Danke, nein. Ich möchte gern auf meinem Zimmer essen, bringt mir also bitte den Teller. Ich habe eine lange Reise hinter mir und bin sehr müde." Damit wandte er sich dem Ausgang zu.

„Natürlich, Sir.", wiederholte die Hauselfe.

Severus stiefelte, von plötzlicher Müdigkeit befallen, in sein Büro zurück und ließ sich dort in seinen Lehnstuhl sinken. Gleich darauf war er schon eingeschlafen.

Nach wenigen Minuten wurde er allerdings schon wieder von einer Hauselfe geweckt, die ihm unsicher auf den Arm tippte und ihn mit ihren tellergroßen Augen ängstlich anblickte. „Sir, Ihr Essen, Sir.", quiekte sie.

Severus richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Danke."

Die Elfe verbeugte sich noch einmal und verschwand dann.

Hungrig beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige über sein Essen. Natürlich hatten die Hauselfen es nicht gewagt, ihm Reste vorzusetzen, oder sie hatten es gut getarnt, und es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen, Hauptsache, es war noch essbar, so dass er noch eine Kleinigkeit in den Magen bekam, bevor er sich gleich in sein Bett werfen würde. Severus konnte sich nicht erklären, wo seine Müdigkeit herkam, doch er fühlte deutlich, dass sein Akku leer war.

Er hatte noch nicht aufgegessen, da klopfte es an seiner Tür. Überrascht sah er auf und im nächsten Moment stand schon Professor Dumbledore im Raum.

Severus wollte sich sofort erheben, doch sein Direktor machte ihm ein Handzeichen, dass er sitzen bleiben sollte. „Essen Sie in Ruhe weiter."

Der Lehrer schluckte seinen vorletzten Bissen hinunter. „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich zurück bin?", wollte er dann wissen.

Dumbledore lächelte milde. „Severus, Sie wissen, dass mir in diesem Schloss nichts verborgen bleibt, außer ich will, dass es so ist."

Ja, das wusste Severus. „Ihre _Nägel_ sind noch in meinem Koffer, ich hole Sie Ihnen gleich."

Hogwarts' Direktor ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. „Nur keine Hektik. Ich dachte, Sie erzählen mir vielleicht erst einmal etwas von Ihrem Ausflug?!"

Sein Gegenüber zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Was wusste Dumbledore nun schon wieder? „Was meinen Sie mit Ausflug? Ich habe Ihren Auftrag erledigt und bin heimgekehrt."

Der alte Zauberer schmunzelte. „Severus, Severus. Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann, aber Sie brauchen nicht glauben, dass Sie mich anlügen können."

Severus' Augen verengten sich. Wieso lachte Dumbledore?

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ich habe vorhin noch Post von meiner süßen Verwandten dritten Grades aus Cardiff bekommen.", sagte der Direktor.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann schwieg und starrte seinen Chef böse an. „Sie spionieren mir nach."

Professor Dumbledore lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Nein, tut mir Leid, Severus. Ich habe nur gedacht, Sie brauchen vielleicht Hilfe und habe meiner Verwandten gesagt, falls sie auf Sie stoßen sollte, könnte sie Ihnen Hilfe anbieten. Und offensichtlich haben Sie diese gerne angenommen. Allerdings hat Sarah mir auch geschrieben, dass Sie nicht zum Baumarkt gefahren sind."

Severus sog tief Luft ein. Wie viel Dreistigkeit musste er sich an diesem Tage eigentlich noch gefallen lassen? „Professor...ich..." Er war so verärgert, dass er noch nicht mal genau wusste, was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen stand er auf. „Ich hatte Ihren Auftrag schon erledigt.", entgegnete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Und dann habe ich noch Freunde besucht. Ich habe Ferien, da werden Sie mir das ja wohl nicht untersagen wollen?!"

„Um Gottes Willen, nein!", erwiderte der alte Mann mit erhobenen Händen. „Ich habe mich nur gewundert, dass Sie Muggelfreunde haben."

„Erst seit kurzem wieder." Severus ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken und steckte sich das letzte Stück Kartoffel in den Mund.

„Ah, interessant. Darf ich fragen, wie sie heißen?"

Der Jüngere musterte seinen Vorgesetzten. „Es ist kein Wunder, dass mir Sarahs Neugierde bekannt vorkam."

Professor Dumbledore lachte erneut herzlich. „Sie ist nicht umsonst meine heimliche Lieblingsverwandte."

Severus glaubte, damit konnten sie das Thema beenden und stand auf, um seinem Chef die Packung Nägel aus dem Koffer zu holen. Doch als er zurückkehrte und ihm das Plastikpäckchen gab, sah der Direktor ihn abwartend an.

„Professor, Sie sind unverschämt.", sagte er.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Dumbledore nur.

„Okay, okay.", stöhnte der Lehrer. „Sie heißen Granger."

Der weißhaarige Zauberer machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Granger ist kein sehr verbreiteter Name in Wales. Ich kenne dort nur eine Familie mit dem Namen."

Severus war genervt von den Spielchen seines Chefs. „Ja, Professor, es sind die Eltern unserer Schülerin Hermine Granger.", erklärte er verärgert. Jetzt würde der Direktor hinter seinem Rücken sicher herzlich lachen.

Doch stattdessen stand er auf. „Das, finde ich, ist mal eine schöne Überraschung. Dann kommen Sie jetzt sicher besser miteinander aus."

Der Zaubertrankmeister warf ihm nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Sie wissen doch eh alles." Dann rauschte er an ihm vorbei in das Nebenzimmer. „Gute Nacht."

Er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihn noch einen Moment schmunzelnd betrachtete, aber dann verließ er mit einem „Danke für die Nägel, Severus. Ich wende mich bei Gelegenheit wieder an Sie, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben." den Raum.

Als sich die Tür hinter dem Direktor schloss, schmiss Severus ein Kissen dagegen. Nein, er hatte nichts dagegen! Und schon gar nicht, dass er seine Verwandten dritten Grades auf ihn ansetzte, die ihm dann haarklein berichteten, was der unselbständige und hilflose Zaubertranklehrer in seiner Freizeit trieb.

Er entkleidete sich und kletterte in sein Bett, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und hoffte, gleich einzuschlafen. Doch dem war weit gefehlt, er lag noch eine Ewigkeit wach und der Tag strich erneut durch seinen Kopf. Dumbledore brachte ihm nur Unglück!

Severus wusste ja nicht, dass sein nächstes Rendezvous mit dem Schicksal auch auf Dumbledores Rechnung gehen würde...

. . .

* * *

. . .

::piep::


	10. Sanftmut mit Fingerspitzengefühl

Und da bin ich schon wieder. Es ist kaum auszuhalten, wie? Aber gut, ich geb's zu, ich wurde nun endgültig in den Hintern getreten und deswegen hab ich jetzt mal **nur 10 Tage** gebraucht. ;o) **Caro hat** schon **Recht**, wie kann es denn sein, dass ich euch das, was ich schreibe, nicht schneller vorsetze. ::sigh:: ::smile:: Ich verspreche, es wird besser werden. :)

Diesmal muss ich mich aber entschuldigen, ich hab grad mal wieder gemerkt, dass das Chap enorm kurz ist. Aber: Die **durchschnittliche** Wortanzahl liegt bei **1200 Wörtern**, glaub ich. Das heißt, es wird sich bei weitem bessern. Bleibt trotzdem da, ja? ::bettel::

Okay, dann erst mal...

. . .

**Thanx to**...

zuerst meine beiden _Betas Honey und Svenja_. Euch geb ich nicht mehr her. ::knuddel::

_Tarivi_: Carolein. ::g:: Du hast Angst vor Albus? ::lach:: Och komm. ::reist Caro in ihre Arme:: ::presst sie an ihre Brust:: ::knuddel:: Besser? ::kicher::

_Maia May_: Diesmal musste ich dir ja nichts in die Schuhe schieben. ::eg:: Aber hey, erkenne ich da Sympathien für Sev? ::smile::

_mrsgaladiel_: Bis zum Wiedersehen dauert es noch – öhm – ah ja, ein Chap. ::zwinker::

_noir_: Harte Schale, weicher Kern... Da ist was dran. ::nick:: Aber bis sie sich wirklich näher kommen, dauert's noch.

_Honigdrache_: Was für ein schrecklich cooler Nickname. ::strahl:: Aber hey, danke für die Rewu, ich werde echt versuchen, mich zu bessern. :)

_ebony-zoot_: Kann man denn mit 10 Tagen leben?

_moonshine88_: Was sagst du zu 10 Tagen? ::gg::

_Elliot_: Albus ist fies, hm? :o)

_Bea_: Och Kindchen... Es dauert mit Herm und Sev noch ein bisl. Du weißt gar nicht, was ich noch alles schreiben werde. ::smile:: Aber du willst doch auch was lesen, oder nicht?

_Lexy83_: Ich stelle auch immer wieder erschrocken fest, dass einige Chaps viel zu kurz sind... Aber ich gelobe Besserung!

_Megchen_: Süße, mir ist auch zwischendurch siedenheiß eingefallen, dass „Sarah" nicht ganz der passende Name für Dumbledores Verwandte ist. Aber hey, sie ist an sich ne wirklich nette Person, okay? ::knuddel:: Und tu mir mal nen Gefallen... Meld dich mal wieder. Oder hab ich was verbrochen? ::schnüffel::

_Iarethirwen_: Ich geb's zu, _der_ Albus würde _mich_ auch wahnsinnig machen. ::g::

_curlylein_: Gott, so viel Lob aus deinem Mund? ::strahl:: Aber hey, nicht, dass du mir Sev mal so nebenbei ver- und entführst. ;o)

_Herm84_: Du brauchst dich doch nicht entschuldigen, weil du nicht gleich reviewst! ::knuddel::

_Besserweis_: Wie gesagt, mir geht's nur darum, dass du mich nicht vergisst. ::knuddel:: Dann verzeih ich auch locker mal, wenn du nicht reviewst.

_Karin_: Lieber Himmel, ich geb es zu, das war so die netteste Review, die ich seit langem bekommen hab. Ehrlich. ::strahl:: Thx!

. . .

So, und nun wie immer viel Spaß und dann... Ihr wisst schon. :o)

Bis die Tage...

LeakyC

* * *

10. Sanftmut mit Fingerspitzengefühl

.

„Er hat was?"

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass Ron die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen würden. Ein wenig genervt, dass ihr Freund sie immer durch solche Fragen unterbrach, obwohl sie ihnen alles ausführlich berichtete, wiederholte sie: „Ja, er kam in mein Zimmer und hat sich von mir verabschiedet."

Harry betrachtete sie schweigend, die Stirn runzelnd.

„Er hat mir schöne Ferien gewünscht, gesagt, ich hätte ein schönes Zimmer und wollte eigentlich gehen, dann ist aber _Krummbein_", während das Mädchen seinen Namen sagte, schaute sie zu ihrem Kater herüber, der neben Harry auf der Abteilbank lag, „zu ihm gelaufen und hat sich auf eine echt widerwärtige Art bei ihm eingeschleimt."

„Und Snape?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Hat sich hinunter gehockt und ihn gestreichelt. Ich dachte, ich bin im falschen Film." Noch jetzt verstand Hermine weder das Verhalten ihres Katers noch das des Lehrers.

Harry steckte sich ein Bein eines Schokofroschs in den Mund und legte den Rest wieder auf das Papier. „Ist man gar nicht von ihm gewohnt.", meinte er und kraulte den Kater neben sich hinter den Ohren, womit er offen ließ, ob er von dem Tier oder dem Zaubertrankmeister sprach.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen fragte nicht nach. Es war ihr egal.

„Und dann?", hakte Ron nach.

„Ist er endlich verschwunden. Aber damit war das Drama ja noch nicht beendet. Nein, ich hatte abends noch einen netten Streit mit meiner Mutter und mein Vater hat sich mal wieder abgesetzt.", erzählte sie.

Die Jungen betrachteten sie mitleidig. Das half ihr zwar auch nicht weiter, doch so fühlte sich Hermine wenigstens ein bisschen verstanden. „Ich bin froh, dass sich die ganze Sache eine Woche später, als wir nach Spanien geflogen sind, wieder beruhigt hatte. Das wäre ja nicht zum Aushalten gewesen, wenn sie mir auch da noch vorgehalten hätten, wie _kindisch_ ich mich doch benommen habe.", meinte sie.

„Eltern sind manchmal so schwierig.", muffelte ihr rothaariger Freund mit einem Mund voll Weingummischlangen.

Die Gryffindor warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Du auch." Dann sah sie zu Harry herüber, der sich bei diesem Thema nie beteiligen konnte.

„Andere Verwandte auch.", seufzte er.

Hermine wusste, dass er nun in Gedanken nicht bei den Dursleys, sondern bei seinem Patenonkel war, auch wenn er diesen mit seinen Worten nicht meinte. Sie kannte ihren Freund inzwischen so gut, dass sie wusste, dass Harry noch immer nicht über Sirius Tod hinweg war. Er hatte immer nach seinen Eltern gefragt und als Sirius aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, nun einen Menschen zu haben, der für ihn durchs Feuer ging. Doch so musste er einen weiteren schweren Schlag verarbeiten und Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie es an seiner Stelle nicht können würde. Doch Harry war Harry, ein Potter, ein Gryffindor und der wahrscheinlich stärkste Mensch, der auf Erden wandelte. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen versuchte es mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und war froh, dass der Gryffindor es erwiderte.

„Und was verlangen deine Eltern jetzt von dir? Dass du ihn plötzlich magst und egal, was er tut und sagt, du immer nett zu ihm bist?", sprach Ron das Thema noch mal an.

Hermine seufzte. „Nein. Ich hab meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Mein Vater akzeptiert das. Und meine Mum... Das wird sich noch rausstellen. Aber bitte, gönn mir ein bisschen Pause, ich kann das Thema nicht mehr hören. Wenigstens bis wir in Hogwarts angekommen sind. Dann muss ich mich ja ohnehin wieder mit diesem _Mann_ auseinandersetzen."

Der Rothaarige nickte und mampfte den nächsten Schokofrosch.

Die Gryffindor überlegte, warum er auf der Hinfahrt immer diese Mengen an Süßigkeiten in sich hinein stopfte. Bekam er zu Hause nicht genug?

Noch konnte sich das Mädchen mit solchen Belanglosigkeiten beschäftigen, sie wusste ja nicht, was noch auf sie zukam...

* * *


	11. Eine Frau für Severus Snape

Hey ho! ::g:: Jaah, ich hab's in meiner Bio unter _aktueller Stand_ versprochen und hier ist **das nächste Chap**. Aber liebe Leute, wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich nen **Postkasten voll Reviews** haben, klar? ::eg:: **Bea** entlasse ich aus dieser Aufgabe, ihr letztes Rewu kann ich inzwischen auswendig. ::zwinker::

Genauso hab ich angekündigt, dass die Chappies wieder länger werden. Tada! 1334 Wörter. Das Doppelte vom letzten Mal! ::smile::

. . .

So, nun aber erst mal...

**Dankefön an...**

zuerst wie immer - meine beiden _Betas Honey und Svenja_. Super, dass die zwei neuen Chaps so schnell gingen. ::durchknuddel::

- _Tarivi_: Süße, du solltest an deinen Bluthochdruck denken! Aber jetzt fährste ja bald in die Pampa und kannst da entspannen. ::bg::

_- Megchen_: Hab gar nicht bedacht, dass Ron einem Leid tun könnte. Na ja, so bin ich halt. ::g:: Meld dich die Woche doch mal, ja? Ich mein per Handy. Damit ich auch wegen dem Beta Bescheid weiß. ::bittend guck::

_- Iarethirwen_: Don't panic, du bist nicht die Einzige, die wissen will, was Hermine erfährt. ::smile:: Ihr sitzt alle in einem Boot. ::eg::

_- Angel-of-Mystic_: Kind! Was wäre meine Story, wenn ich sie jetzt schon verkuppeln würde? Nichts! Deswegen... die leiden noch. ::muhaha:: Es kommt wirklich noch dicke. Zumindest für Severus. ::kicher:: (Auch für Herm, keine Sorge!)

_- Herm84_: Ja, man stelle sich vor, Sevviemausi kommt auch mal wieder vor. Nicht viel, aber immerhin redet man noch einmal ne ganze Menge über ihn. ::smile:: Und das nächste Chap muss wieder aus seiner Sicht sein. ::nick::

_- moonshine88_: Jedes Review zählt! Aber diesmal nen Satz mehr, dafür, dass es nur ... ne knappe Woche ist. ::fühlt sich gut::

- _Telepmauriel_: Neu, oder? ::smile:: Der Name wäre mir vorher aufgefallen. =) Thx für die nette Review!

_- ebony-zoot_: Okay, ich hab's geschafft. ::smile:: Bis zum Unterricht dauert's aber noch zwei Chaps, oder so... ::zwinker::

- _Like_: Danke, du bist es süß. ::knuddel:: Und es macht wirklich nichts, wenn du mal ein Chap verpasst. Momentan kann ich über Reviews nicht klagen. ::kopfschüttel::

_- Maia May_: Tja, geschummelter Weise hast du das Chap noch vor deinem Urlaub bekommen. ::smile:: Ich hoffe nur, du hast es auch mitgenommen? ::knuddel::

_- Maria3261102_: Bis zum Unterricht dauert es wirklich noch 2 oder 3 Chaps. Kannst du damit leben? ::unsicher guck::

_- noir_: Hey, weißt du, das Schreiben auch Arbeit macht? ::grummel::

- _amelie_: Ihr treibt mich sicher noch mal in den Wahnsinn! Aber gut, so ist das, wenn man die besten Reviewer der Welt haben will. ::smile::

- _Karin_: Für wen hältst du mich denn? ::enttäuscht guck:: Natürlich meinte ich das ernst! Ich bin nett, man glaubt es kaum. ::muffel::

- _Bea_: Ja, du bist wie gesagt aus dem großen Pulk der Reviewer entlassen. ::zwinker:: Bei 9 Reviews fühlte ich mich glatt überrannt. – Nein, Scherz! Ich bin dir fast dankbar, es erhöht meine Reviewzahl unverdienterweise. ::eg:: Also, schön dableiben, ja? ::knuffel::

- _Nicky_: Du hast es ja nun mit am besten. Musstest keine Woche warten, nur zwei Tage. ::smile::

- _mrsgaladriel_: Und du bist der Champ heute und hier. Gestern noch kam deine Review. ::zwinker::

. . .

Nun fahr ich ne Woche weg, d.h., ich werde wohl auch nicht zum Schreiben kommen. Aber nicht verzagen, Kathi fragen. Denn derweil können die **Ginny/Harry-Liebhaber** mal bei „**Nimbus2000**" und die **Hermine/Ron-Liebhaber** bei „**Honigtopf**" vorbeigucken. Das sind zwei Freundinnen von mir, die noch so ziemlich in den Startlöchern stehen und dringend Feedback brauchen. Seid so lieb, ja? ::knuddel::

Na denn. Tüdelü,

LeakyC

.

. - ' - . - ' - . - ' - . - ' - .

.

A/N des Hochladefutzis : Mit einem Tag verspätung kommt jetzt das neue Chap von S&S on - Da FF-net sich gestern geweigert hat das Chap hochzuladen, hat Leaky mich gebeten es später nochmal zu versuchen - und hier simmer. Leaky hat sich inzwischen in ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub verzogen - und genau das werd ich jetz auch tun. Wünsche euch viel Spaß bei S&S 11!

Grüßle Tarivi

.

. - ' - . - ' - . - ' - . - ' - .

.

* * *

.

11. Eine Frau für Severus Snape

.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Hermine, Ron und Harry mit all den anderen Hogwartsschülern beim Frühstück, als Professor McGonagall die Runde machte und die neuen Stundenpläne verteilte.

Als sie Hermine ihren gab, sagte sie: „Miss Granger, ich würde Sie bitten, sich ein wenig zu beeilen, ich möchte Sie vor dem Unterricht gleich noch sprechen. Könnten Sie bitte in zehn Minuten in meinem Büro sein?"

„Natürlich, Professor.", antwortete das Mädchen überrascht.

„Was wird Sie wollen?", fragte Ron, als die Hauslehrerin außer Hörweite war.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich hält sie mir erst einmal wieder den alljährlichen Vortrag wegen des Zeitumkehrers."

Schnell frühstückte sie zu Ende und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro ihrer Lehrerin.

Gerade, als sie klopfen wollte, riss man ihr die Tür vor der Nase auf. Die Gryffindor zuckte heftig zusammen und stand im nächsten Moment nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Zaubertranklehrer. Er hatte sie allerdings noch nicht bemerkt, da er den Blick in den Raum gewandt hatte, wo Professor McGonagall an ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

„Das hat äußerste Priorität, Severus.", sagte sie zu ihrem Kollegen.

Hermine stutze. Seit wann duzte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Snape? Sie räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann vor ihr fuhr herum und hätte sie dabei fast mit seinem Ellenbogen erwischt. Hermine duckte sich schnell und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Er erwiderte diesen nur und trat dann an ihr vorbei.

Professor McGonagall hatte sie ebenfalls entdeckt. „Ah, Miss Granger. Der Direktor erwartet Sie in seinem Büro."

Nun war das Mädchen erst recht überrascht. „Ja, aber ich dachte, Sie - Professor..."

„Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, er würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen bereden, wollte aber nicht, dass ich Sie vor allen in sein Büro zitiere.", erklärte ihr die Lehrerin.

Hermine nickte und wandte sich um. Als sie an Snape vorbeilief, sah sie das zufriedene Lächeln, das seinen Mund umspielte und sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihn gegen das Schienbein zu treten. Aber dann ging sie doch nur einfach an ihm vorüber, den Gang entlang bis zum Büro des Direktors und verfluchte den Meister der Zaubertränke aufs Schärfste.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen stieg die Treppe des Wasserspeiers hinauf und betrat den vorderen Teil des Büros.

Professor Dumbledore stand an seinem Schreibtisch und band einer Eule gerade einen Brief ans Bein. „Ah, guten Morgen, Miss Granger." Er trug das Tier zum Fenster und ließ es fliegen. Dann drehte er sich um, lächelte sie freundlich an und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Setzen Sie sich."

Hermine ließ sich ihm schräg gegenüber nieder und sah ihn abwartend an. Sie kannte den forschenden Blick, den der alte Zaubermeister erst einmal über das Gesicht eines jeden schweifen ließ, bevor er die Unterhaltung begann.

„Ich habe von Ihrem kleinen Abenteuer gehört.", sagte der Direktor.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, denn das Erste, was ihr einfiel, war Snape. War er petzen gegangen?

„Zum Glück haben Sie den Stierkampf ja heil überstanden.", meinte Dumbledore nun.

Dem Mädchen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. An dieses Abenteuer hatte sie wirklich nicht mehr gedacht. „Ja, ich bin noch ganz. Aber der Schrecken war groß.", entgegnete sie. „Nie wieder Sevilla!"

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte. „Sevilla ist aber ansonsten eine wunderschöne Stadt. Und keiner wird gezwungen, sich diese Spektakel anzusehen."

„Professor!", antwortete die Gryffindor entrüstet. „Glauben Sie im Ernst, ich hätte mir das freiwillig angesehen? Wir sind da hinein geraten und mein Vater ist so schrecklich neugierig..."

Beschwichtigend hob der alte Zauberer die Hände. „Nein, Miss Granger, natürlich nicht. Ich bin ja auch nur froh, dass Ihnen dabei nichts zugestoßen ist."

Hermine seufzte. Warum war sie denn bitte hier? Um mit dem Direktor über ihren Urlaub zu reden?

„Aber wissen Sie, meine Liebe, ich wollte eigentlich über ein anderes Erlebnis mit Ihnen sprechen.", erklärte Dumbledore nun.

Automatisch wurde das dunkelhaarige Mädchen kleiner auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie hatte es ja geahnt...

„Ich habe von Severus' Besuch bei Ihnen erfahren.", sagte er. „Und ich würde gerne Ihre Ansicht der Dinge hören."

„Was hat er Ihnen erzählt?", wollte Hermine sofort wissen.

Der Professor runzelte die Stirn. „Nichts, Miss Granger. Sollte er es getan haben?"

Hermine wollte sich für ihre eigene Blödheit ohrfeigen. „Nein, Professor, ich dachte nur..."

„Also, würden Sie mir von dem Besuch erzählen?" Der Direktor ließ sich in seinen eigenen Stuhl fallen.

„Nun ja...", begann die Gryffindor zögerlich. „Ich war überrascht und -"

„Und irgendwie auch geschockt.", lautete Dumbledores Variante, den Satz zu vollenden.

Hermine zog es vor, zu schweigen. Sie wusste von Dumbledores Sympathie für Snape und wollte ihn nicht verärgern. Auch wenn er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Woher kennen Ihre Eltern Severus?"

„Mein Vater ist früher mit ihm zur Schule gegangen. Sie waren gut befreundet."

Der Schulleiter machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Severus hat mir all die Jahre nie etwas von Freunden erzählt."

„Sie haben sich auch erst vor ein paar Wochen wieder getroffen. Um genau zu sagen, den Tag bevor Professor ... Snape zu Besuch kam.", entgegnete die Schülerin.

Dumbledore nickte. „Und wie stehen Sie zu zukünftigen Besuchen?"

Hermine fragte sich, ob sie eine Antwort verwehren konnte. „Wissen Sie - Professor... Ich hatte eine große Auseinandersetzung mit meiner Mutter deswegen. Und ich -"

„Was meint denn Ihre Mutter?", wollte der alte Zauberer wissen.

„Sie mag ihn.", brummte die Dunkelhaarige.

„Verstehe." Dumbledore schmunzelte wieder. „Wissen Sie, Hermine, was Severus fehlt?"

Das Mädchen sah auf, weil er sie plötzlich beim Vornamen nannte, aber eigentlich wollte sie nicht wissen, was Snape fehlte. Er interessierte sich schließlich auch nicht für sie.

„Ich weiß, dass Severus ganz schrecklich charmant sein kann. Meine Großnichte dritten Grades ist hin und weg von ihm. Aber er ist den Umgang mit Frauen und jungen Damen nicht gewöhnt.", erzählte der weißbärtige Mann. „Hermine, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Ihnen das erzähle, aber ich würde gerne wissen, was Sie davon halten, wenn ich sage, Severus braucht eine Frau?"

Seine Schülerin saß ziemlich verdattert vor ihm. Snape - charmant? Eine Frau? Sie stand auf. „Professor - kann - kann ich mir - das durch den Kopf gehen lassen?" Sie machte komische Handzeichen, die zeigten, dass sie überfordert war.

„Sicher.", schmunzelte der Schulleiter. „Gehen Sie in Ihren Unterricht. Und wenn Sie irgendwann eine Meinung dazu haben, können Sie mich gerne wieder besuchen kommen."

Die braunhaarige Gryffindor glaubte, keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können. Was um Gottes Willen wollte Dumbledore von ihr? Eine Frau für Snape? Sie war schon an der Tür, da drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ähm, Professor..."

„Ja, Hermine?" Dumbledore war ihr ein paar Schritte gefolgt und spielte nun an einem seiner silbernen Messinstrumente herum.

„Ich - ich meine - ich soll diese Frau, also wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass Professor Snape -"

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und der eben genannte stand im Raum. „Professor Dumbledore, ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Hermine war zu einem Eisklotz erstarrt, so hatte sie sich erschrocken. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Lehrer um und musterte ihn kurz. Dabei ließ sie der Gedanke nicht los, dass Dumbledore wollte, dass sie eine Frau für ihn fand.

Snape sah auf sie hinunter. „Alleine, Miss Granger.", zischte er.

„Severus.", mahnte der Direktor. Dann kam er zu ihnen herüber und legte der Gryffindor eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Machen Sie sich mal ein paar Gedanken. Ich zähle auf Ihre Meinung."

Hermine nickte zögerlich und verließ dann aber fast fluchtartig das Büro.

Das war nun echt zuviel! Gedanken machen? Warum sagte er nicht gleich, sie sollte sich in ihrer Freizeit auf den Weg ins Dorf machen und nach einer passenden Hexe zu ihrem _Lieblingslehrer_ Ausschau halten? Was war bloß in Dumbledore gefahren?

Trotz aller Fragen beschloss Hermine, dieses Gespräch für sich zu behalten. Für die Jungen würde sie eine passende Ausrede finden. Harrys Verhältnis zu Hogwarts' Direktor war ohnehin schon eine ganze Weile nicht das Beste und sie wollte ihn nicht noch unnötig reizen. Und alleine konnte sie sich wahrscheinlich auch besser auf ihre „Aufgabe" konzentrieren.

Was das Mädchen nicht mal ahnte, war, dass Dumbledore die Frau für Severus schon längst gefunden hatte...

.

* * *


	12. Anmaßungen

Hm. Das mit dem Postkasten **war wohl nichts**. Aber gut, ich verzeihe das dem einen oder anderen, immerhin fahrt ihr ja auch mal in den Urlaub, nicht? ::smile:: Und nach und nach sind schließlich genug Reviews eingetroffen. ;o)

Heute wieder ein **Pitelchen aus Sevs Sicht**. Muss sagen, es ist eines meiner liebsten. Ich glaub, **Albus** ist **in Höchstform**. ::kicher::

Da fällt mir ein... Hatte eigentlich mal jemand bei meinen beiden Freundinnen vorbeigesehen? ::misstrauisch durch die Reihen blick::

(Okay, und weil die Formatierung zickt, muss ich das Pitel nun erst einmal "unschön" rausgeben. Sorry!)

**Thanks an...**

zuerst wie immer - meine beiden _Betas Honey und Svenja_. Wie machen jetzt Hochleistungsschreiben und –betan, was? ::zwinker:: (_Honey_: Ich kenn das... Als Beta bin ich auch immer leicht reviewfaul, weil ich die Pitels ja schon kenn.)

_- Megchen_: Partnervermittlung? Ich weiß ja nicht. Da ist Sevvie auf jeden Fall kein potenzieller Kunde. Nein, nein, _wir_ lösen das anders. ::eg::

_- Nici1807_: Ich hänge keinen, der das Reviewen mal verpasst, ehrlich nicht. Ich hab nur sehr, sehr gern Feedback. ::nick:: Das ist wichtig, weißt du? Auch, wenn ich oft das Selbe gesagt bekomme...

_- ebony-zoot_: Ich bin gespannt, ob dir das Sev-Kapitel auch so gut gefällt...?

_- moonshine88_: Tja, es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit dem letzten Pitelchen, was? Na ja, ich hoffe, dass du nun trotz des Babysittings (::g::) noch zum Lesen kommst und mir ein fast genauso langes Review schreiben kannst. ::smile:: ::knuddel::

_- Nadine: _Mal heißte Nadine und mal Like, oder? Nicht, dass ich das im Endeffekt noch verwechsel... Der Name ist ja zu häufig vertreten. ::zwinker::

_- Angel-of-Mystic_: Wie alt ist denn das "Kind", wenn ich fragen darf? ::g:: Und ja, ich erlaube mir, in den Urlaub zu fahren. ::Zunge rausstreck::

_- Karin_: Schnellster Updater? Wohl kaum. Ich wollt nur mal meinen Durchschnitt heben, weil ich zwischendurch mal 4 month gebraucht hab. ::zwinker:: Also nichts für ungut, dass es mal wieder 3 Wochen gedauert hat...

_- Baerchen23: _Wie wild immer alle drauf sind, den guten Sevvie zu heiraten... ::kicher::

_- mrsgaladriel_: Oh, du, pass auf! Sev kommt noch richtig in Fahrt. ::g::

_- Iarethirwen_: Also, ich bin dafür, dass du Albus umarmst. Sev allerdings... Na ja, erwürgen wird er ihn hoffentlich nicht. Aber man kann ja nie wissen...

_- curlylein: _Ach was, ich nenn dich nicht kleinlich. ::kopfschüttel:: Aber ehrlich, ich hab mir da nicht so viele Gedanken drum gemacht, wie Herm zu Albus kommt und ich kann mich ja immer noch damit rausreden, dass er sie ja erwartete und sie deswegen kein Passwort brauchte. Hm? ::smile:: Danke aber, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Vielleicht bessere ich es noch mal aus.

_- Herm84_: Das ist ja zu herrlich, wie du meine Story analysierst. ::amüsiert grinz:: Mach nur weiter so. Kannst ja irgendwann eine Abhandlung schreiben. ::zwinker::

_- Honigdrache_: Jetzt hab ich einfach mal ne Pause eingelegt... War das okay so? ;o)

_- Bea_: Hey, dein PClie funktioniert wieder normal, was? ::smile:: Umso besser. ::knuddel::

_- Dark-Girl-Leighanne_: Heute zum Schluss und als einzige Neue diesmal. ::smile:: Hallo und herzlich willkommen! Freut mich, dass du nun auch dazu gestoßen bist und dass dir die Story gut gefällt. Bin immer froh, das zu hören, denn sonst müsste ich sie ja nicht schreiben, hm? :)

Okay, dann... Sorry, dass es ein bisl länger gedauert hat, aber ich denke, ihr kennt das schon, was? ::smile::

Küsschen für alle... LeakyC

* * *

12. Anmaßungen

Severus war schlecht gelaunt. Am ersten Schultag war er nie guter Stimmung. Die ersten Wochen Schule waren immer wieder ein Neubeginn. Ständig musste er den Erstklässlern lästige Fragen beantworten und sie beaufsichtigen. Und im Unterricht musste man die Schüler nach den langen Ferien auch erst einmal wieder dazu bekommen, sich auf den neuen Stoff einzustellen.

Beim Frühstück ließ er seinen Blick über die Tische schweifen. Dieses Jahr hatten seine Slytherins ungewöhnlich wenig Neue dazu bekommen, dafür die Gryffindors aber um so mehr. Eine mutige Generation, dachte er spöttisch. Doch dann freute er sich, denn je mehr Schüler sie hatten, desto größer war die Versuchung, ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Für ihn gab es nichts Schöneres, als die Schüler so zu quälen.

Sein Blick flog weiter, blieb an Professor McGonagall hängen. Gut, wenn er zu viele Punkte abzog, musste er sich wieder bei ihr rechtfertigen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann sah er Hermine, die gerade ihren Stundenplan in Empfang nahm. Aber wenigstens war _Miss Granger_ dieses Jahr nicht Vertrauensschülerin, dann konnte sie ihm nicht auch noch quer kommen. Obwohl er nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, die Siebtklässlerin runterzuputzen. Er hatte ihre Dreistigkeit noch nicht vergessen. Zu was hatte er sich nur hinreißen lassen, als er zu ihren Eltern gesagt hatte, sie hätten eine wundervolle Tochter? War er von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden? Vielmehr hätte er fragen sollen, ob sie sie nicht adoptiert hatten, denn keiner der Grangers war ihr innerlich ähnlich. Doch dann musste Severus sich eingestehen, dass er sie eigentlich kaum kannte, weder die Tochter, noch die Freunde, und er ärgerte sich.

„Severus?", holte ihn Professor McGonagall aus den Gedanken. Sie stand vor seinem Platz. „Würden Sie bitte mit in mein Büro kommen? Wir müssen noch über Sie-wissen-schon-wen reden."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte nur kurz und steckte sich noch das letzte Stück Brötchen in den Mund. Mit den Augen rollend folgte er der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. Sie-wissen-schon-wen? Mein Gott, immer diese Heimlichtuerei!

Dass er frühzeitig vom Frühstück weggeholt worden war, verbesserte Severus' Laune ungemein. In McGonagalls Büro ließ er sich in einen Stuhl fallen und wartete darauf, was seine Kollegin und Vorgesetzte ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Severus, ich befürchte, unser Verdacht verstärkt sich.", sagte die Professorin nun. „Ich habe ein Schreiben von Jimmy Rosenbaums Eltern erhalten, in dem sie mir mitteilten, dass ihr Sohn sich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhält. Ich befürchte wirklich, er ist ein Animagus."

Nickend, aber schweigend wartete der Meister der Zaubertränke darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.

„Was haben Sie für ein Verhältnis zu diesem Jungen?", wollte Professor McGonagall jetzt wissen.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist ein Ravenclaw, ich habe ihn nur im Unterricht. Er ist still, aber ... nicht dumm. Filius weiß sicher besser über ihn Bescheid, als Hauslehrer."

„Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Severus.", erwiderte die stellvertretende Direktorin spitz. „Ich hab schon mit Filius gesprochen. Doch Sie müssen sich auch eine Meinung bilden, denn _Sie_ müssen den Zaubertrank brauen, der den Jungen davon abhält, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass er das noch nicht kontrollieren kann in dem Alter." Die Professorin ließ sich seufzend in einem Stuhl nieder. „Das hatten wir seit Potter und Black ... nicht mehr."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Er war noch immer nicht gut auf seine ehemaligen Mitschüler zu sprechen, auch wenn inzwischen viel Zeit vergangen war und er wusste, dass man nicht schlecht über Tote sprechen sollte.

„Ich kümmere mich drum.", antwortete er.

„Gut." Professor McGonagall begann in Unterlagen zu kramen. „Danke, Severus, das war's dann."

Der Lehrer erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Er griff zur Türklinke, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Haben Sie eigentlich schon eine leise Ahnung, mit welchem Tier der Junge gesegnet ist?"

Seine Vorgesetzte sah auf. „Nicht die leiseste. Aber ich hoffe, es ist nicht wieder ein Wehrwolf. Eine Schildkröte wäre nicht schlecht, finden sie nicht auch?" Ein kleines Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht.

Severus öffnete die Tür und lächelte ihr noch mal zu. Er wollte gehen, doch McGonagall meinte noch: „Das hat äußerste Priorität, Severus."

Er nickte. Als ob ihm das nicht klar wäre!

Plötzlich räusperte es sich hinter ihm. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah - Hermine Granger vor sich stehen. Was wollte die denn schon wieder? Hatte sie etwa gelauscht? Wohl kaum, sonst hätte sie sich nicht bemerkbar gemacht. Und wie sie guckte, als hätte er etwas verbrochen. Severus erwiderte den Blick und trat dann an ihr vorbei in den Gang, wo er aber stehen blieb.

Professor McGonagall hatte das Mädchen nun auch entdeckt. „Ah, Miss Granger. Der Direktor erwartet Sie in seinem Büro."

Hermine starrte ihre Hauslehrerin überrascht an. „Ja, aber ich dachte, Sie - Professor..."

„Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, er würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen bereden, wollte aber nicht, dass ich Sie vor allen in sein Büro zitiere.", erklärte ihr die Professorin.

Hermine nickte und wandte sich um. Als sie an Severus vorbei lief, konnte er sein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verbergen. Vielleicht bekam die kleine Hexe nun endlich mal eine übergebraten. Vom Chef kam das immer besonders gut. Der schwarzhaarige Mann freute sich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind.

Als das Mädchen den Gang verlassen hatte, wandte sich Professor McGonagall, die inzwischen wieder aufgestanden war, noch einmal an ihn: „Also, sehen Sie bitte zu, dass Sie schnellstmöglich etwas raus bekommen. Es muss nicht erst was passieren. Der arme Jimmy ahnt wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal selbst etwas."

Ihr Kollege nickte nur wieder und lief, noch immer vergnüglich lächelnd, in Richtung Kerker. Er hätte den Jungen ja einfach gefragt, ob er wusste, was passierte, wenn er sich verwandelte. Schließlich konnten sich doch ein paar Animagi erinnern.

Doch dann flogen seine Gedanken in das Büro des Direktors und er grinste einen Moment in sich hinein. Er fragte sich nur, was Dumbledore mit Hermine zu besprechen hatte. Ob er lauschen gehen sollte? Nein, so etwas tat er nicht. Und dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dumbledore würde es doch nicht wagen und auch mit ihr über den Besuch sprechen? Aus ihr den Bericht rausquetschen, den er von ihm nicht bekommen hatte.

Sofort drehte der Zaubertrankmeister sich um und preschte in Richtung Wasserspeier. Es war schon eine ganze Weile vergangen, seit die Tochter seiner Freunde in seinem Büro war ... und da er noch ein ganzes Stück laufen musste, verging noch mehr Zeit. Zeit, in der er lauter _nette_ Sachen hören würde, denn Miss Granger sparte bestimmt nicht mit Beschwerden.

Immer zwei Stufen nehmend und dabei fast stolpernd, rannte er die Treppe hinauf und stürmte in das Büro seines Vorgesetzten. „Professor Dumbledore, ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Der Direktor stand neben einem Tisch, auf dem ein paar seiner „Lieblingsspielzeuge" lagen und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er wirkte nicht mal überrascht über den Überfall. Hermine hingegen schien erstarrt zu sein, denn er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt stand.

Doch dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn kurz. Dabei hatte sie die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

Severus sah auf sie hinunter. „Alleine, Miss Granger.", zischte er.

„Severus.", mahnte der Direktor. Der Schwarzhaarige unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen.

Dann kam Dumbledore zu ihnen herüber und legte der Gryffindor eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Machen Sie sich mal ein paar Gedanken. Ich zähle auf Ihre Meinung."

Hermine nickte zögerlich und verließ dann aber fast fluchtartig das Büro.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, um was es ging und das reizte ihn bis aufs Äußerste. „Über _was_ soll sich Miss Granger Gedanken machen?", fragte er verärgert.

„Sie maßen sich gerade ein bisschen viel an, mein Lieber." Sein Vorgesetzter blickte ihn über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser hinweg an.

Der Zaubertranklehrer hasste diesen Blick, doch er hatte gelernt, mit ihm umzugehen. „Wenn Sie mit ihr über diesen Besuch gesprochen haben, wohl nicht.", entgegnete er fest und kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht zu brüllen.

Professor Dumbledore ließ ihn stehen und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, wo er seinen Phönix zu streicheln begann. „Severus, Sie brauchen dringend jemanden, der Ihr Temperament zügelt.", meinte er schließlich.

Der Lehrer blickte sein Gegenüber empört an. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Suchen Sie sich eine Frau.", lautete die einfache und recht trockene Antwort des Direktors. Dabei verzog er keine Miene.

Severus aber entglitten die Gesichtszüge. „Bitte, was?"

„Sie haben mich schon ganz richtig verstanden.", antwortete der alte Zauberer. „Und nun - Ich denke, Sie haben Unterricht. Lassen Sie Ihre Schüler nicht warten." Dumbledore ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder, nahm Pergament und Feder zur Hand und begann zu schreiben. Er tat, als wäre Severus nicht mehr da.

Der Schwarzhaarige verließ wutschnaubend das Büro. Sein Türknallen ließ die Wände erzittern und von drinnen hörte er einige der Portraits empört rufen.

Er maße sich viel an, ja? Und Dumbledore? Welche Frechheiten dachte sich dieser Mann eigentlich noch aus? Severus war schon lange nicht mehr so in Rage gewesen. Temperament! Natürlich hatte er Temperament. Aber das bekam auch keine _Frau_ in den Griff. Er brauchte keine Frau!

Severus konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Dumbledore diese Entscheidung bereits für ihn gefällt hatte...

* * *


	13. Gebrechen eines Achtunddreißigjährigen

Da simma mal wieder. ::grins:: Fröhlich gestimmt stürmen wir ins Wochenende. ::hüpf:: Hoffe, dass es dann langsam mal wieder soweit ist und alle Urlauber hierher zurückkehren, um sich meinen Leiden anzunehmen. ::zwinker:: Okay, ich rede Mist. ::nick::

Zum **Pitel** darf ich sagen, dass es **aus Sevs Sicht**, es ist witzig (denk ich) und Hermine kommt mal gar nicht vor. ::Fähnchen schwenk::

Na denn. Wie immer...

**Dankö an...**

- natürlich meine beiden _Betas Honey und Svenja_. (_Svenja_, Süße, meldest dich mal, ja? Und _Honey_... "::mehr-will::" wird zu deiner neuen Parole. ::grins::)

_- Maia May: _Dankö noch für das Rewu zu Chap11. Für 12 ist ja leider keines eingetroffen. ::drop:: Aber gut, supper, wie ich bin, hab ich deine neue Story auch noch nicht gelesen...

- _mrsgaladriel_: My best friend here. ::knutsch:: Dankö wie immer. :o)

- _Honigdrache_: Wie, du hast Zweifel? Tz! Niemanden kann man's hier recht machen. Also mal ehrlich! ::entrüstet schau:: Spannung aufzubauen und zu halten, ist Sinn bei der Sache hier. Es gibt doch wahrlich nichts Schlimmeres, als wenn man bereits in der dritten Zeile sehen kann, worauf das Ganze hinausläuft, oder nicht?

- _kiwi123_: Cooler Nick. ::smile::

_- Nadine: _Das wäre wirklich cool, wenn du dich mal anmelden könntest. Weiß auch nicht, warum genau ich dich jetzt mit Like durcheinandergeschmissen hab, es kann durchaus sein, dass sie auch so heißt... Vielleicht meldet sie sich ja mal wieder, dann weiß ich's. :)

_- ebony-zoot_: Wütender Sev putzig? ::kopfschiefleg::

_- Megchen_: Es ist ehrlich gesagt ne wirklich gute Frage, warum genau Albus so wild drauf ist, die zwei zu verkuppeln. Na ja, er wird's mir schon noch verraten. ::zwinker:: Aber sag mir mal ehrlich... Ist Sevvie authentisch?

_- Angel-of-Mystic_: Okay, das Kind ist nun bereits erwachsen. Ich falle somit ehrfürchtig auf die Knie und gratuliere noch nachträglich zum Geburtstag. ::smile::

_- moonshine88_: Na ja, ganz so lang war das letzte Review nicht, aber ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir. ::nick:: ::Urkunde mit 1 überreich::

- _Ajuna_: Oh, jemand Neues, ja? ::freu:: Zugegeben, es wird noch ne ganze Weile dauern, bis Hermine auch nur den Ansatz von schmelzendem Eis erreicht... ::auf gemütlichen Sessel deut:: Nimm Platz. :)

- _Telepmauriel_: Sorry, ich find deinen Namen einfach cool. Aber ich sag nichts mehr zu, wenn du das nicht magst. ::smile:: Find's auf jeden Fall schön, dass du ausm Urlaub zurück bist. :o)

- _Karin_: Hey, das nenn ich mal Selbstbewusstsein. Aber du hast Recht, womöglich hat Albus dich ins Auge gefasst, um den guten Sev glücklich zu machen. ;o)

- _Bea_: Ich glaub, mein Albus ist zwischendurch sehr dreist, oder? ::unsicher guck::

- _Amruniel_: ::legt den Kopf schief:: Du liebst mich? ::misstrauisch guck:: Dass du meine Story liebst, na ja, magst, find ich okay. Bei allem anderen bin ich jetzt mal ein klein bisl skeptisch. ::zwinker:: Aber was soll's!? Schön, dass du mitliest. :o)

Okay, dann... Sorry, dass es ein bisl länger gedauert hat, aber ich denke, ihr kennt das schon, was? ::smile::

Küsschen für alle... LeakyC

- - -

- -

-

* * *

- 

- -

- - -

13. Gebrechen eines Achtunddreißigjährigen

-

Genervt ließ sich Severus in seinen Sessel fallen. Was für ein ätzender Tag! Wenn ihn McGonagall morgen auch nur einmal in ihr Büro zitierte, konnte sie was erleben!

Sein Rücken tat ihm weh und sein Kopf schmerzte schon seitdem ihm die stellvertretende Schulleiterin am frühen Morgen erneut nach dem Zaubertrank für den Jungen gefragt hatte. Konnte er denn mehr als Nachdenken? Sie war ihm schließlich kein große Hilfe.

Er quälte sich noch einmal aus dem Sessel hoch und vor den Kamin, in den er eine kleine Prise Flohpulver warf. Dann beugte er den Kopf hinein und brummte: „Krankenstation."

Im nächsten Augenblick sah er die vielen Betten des Krankenflügels. Um ein Bett standen drei Jungen herum und auch die Krankenschwester war bei ihnen.

„Poppy!", rief Severus.

Sie drehte sich um, eine kleine Flasche zuschraubend und quetschte sich dann an den Kindern vorbei zum Kamin. „Severus."

„Hast du Zeit für mich?", fragte der Lehrer mit leidender Miene. „Mein Rücken..."

Madam Pomfrey setzte ihren typischen Gesichtsausdruck auf, anstatt direkt zu sagen, er sollte sich nicht so anstellen. Sie roch Hypochonder schon einige Kilometer gegen den Wind. Dann wandte sie sich kurz um. „Okay.", meinte sie, als sie sich erneut zu ihm drehte. „Aber einige Minuten wirst du schon noch warten müssen."

Severus seufzte leidend, nickte aber. „Gut." Dann zog er den Kopf aus dem Kamin zurück.

Er stellte sich wieder auf die Beine und wankte zu seinem Schreibtisch. Ihm war immer schwindelig, wenn er diese Art der Kommunikation benutzte. Vielleicht sollte er sich lieber mal einen Trank brauen, dachte er. Seine Agilität hatte in den letzten Monaten stark abgenommen und der Achtunddreißigjährige kam sich vor wie ein alter Greis.

Bis die Krankenschwester kam, entledigte sich Severus schon mal seines Umhanges und räumte den Schreibtisch ab. Danach verwandelte er diesen in eine bequeme Massagebank und setzte sich darauf.

Endlich klopfte es und Madam Pomfrey betrat den Kerkerraum.

„Poppy! Endlich." Der schwarzhaarige Mann sprang auf und ging ihr entgegen. Er griff nach der Hand der Frau mit den weißen Haaren. „Danke, dass du dir Zeit für mich nimmst."

Die Krankenschwester entzog ihm die Hand. „Ja, schon gut." Sie machte einen Deut in Richtung Liege. „Leg dich hin, ich hab ja nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Severus legte sein Hemd ab und machte es sich bäuchlings auf der Trage gemütlich.

Poppy Pomfrey trat an ihn heran und begann, ihn zu massieren. Als sie an der rechten Schulter ankam, drückte sie mit dem Daumen auf einen verhärteten Muskel. „Lass mal locker."

Severus versuchte sich noch mehr zu entspannen.

„Junge, Junge, in deinem Alter schon ein solcher Verschleiß.", meinte die um einiges ältere Frau.

„Ich werde auch älter, man glaubt's kaum.", murrte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Du bist nicht alt, du bist nur faul.", entgegnete seine Masseurin.

„Was soll das heißen, faul? Hast du ne Ahnung, was deine gute Freundin Minerva heute schon wieder alles von mir gewollt hat?", erwiderte er.

„Nein, aber ich möcht's auch nicht wissen. Ich bin nur Krankenschwester, nicht deine persönliche Seelsorgerin."

„Jetzt komm du mir auch noch damit!", stöhnte Severus und japste, als der Druck auf den Lendenwirbel einen Schmerz wie einen Blitz durch sein gesamtes Rückenmark schickte.

„Der tut weh?", wollte die Krankenschwester wissen.

Severus knurrte nur.

Sie verringerte die Pressur, massierte aber auf dem Punkt weiter.

„Also, was meintest du eben? Womit soll ich dir nicht auch noch kommen?"

Der Lehrer schwieg einen Moment. Sollte er das Thema aufrollen? Damit gestand er sich doch ein, über Dumbledores Worte nachgedacht zu haben. Ja, er hatte nachgedacht, verdammt. Frauen ... in seinem Leben waren sie bisher nicht gerade Glücksbringer gewesen.

„Brauche ich eine Frau, Poppy?"

Die Frau über ihm lachte auf. „Na, wenn eine reicht."

Der schwarzhaarige begann verärgert mit den Fingern gegen die Eisenstange der Trage zu trommeln. „Ich mein das ernst."

„Sobald du dir die Frage stellst, denke ich mal, ist das ein eindeutiges Ja.", antwortete Madam Pomfrey und wandte sich nun wieder seinen Schultern zu.

Severus seufzte.

„Ich denke mal, dir würde es nicht schaden, wenn dir eine Frau mal ein bisschen Feingefühl beibringt."

„Ha! Feingefühl! Ich bin sensibler als ein - ein -"

„Da hast du's.", unterbrach die Krankenschwester sein Stottern. „So ein bisschen Leinenführung wäre nicht schlecht für dein störrisches Temperament."

„Was habt ihr nur alle gegen ein bisschen Temperament?", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister verärgert.

„Nichts, Severus, nichts.", entgegnete sie ruhig. Dann nahm sie seine Hände von ihm und warf ihm sein Hemd zu. „So, genug für heute."

Severus murrte unzufrieden, rappelte sich aber wieder auf. Er streifte sein Hemd über und brachte Madam Pomfrey noch bis zur Tür.

„Danke.", murmelte er und drückte ihr noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Trotz ihrer sonstigen Abgebrühtheit errötete die Frau ein wenig und Severus schmunzelte. „Ich brauch keine Frau mehr, ich hab ja dich."

„Quatsch, ich bin viel zu alt für dich. Du brauchst wen, der dich wieder in Schwung kriegt." Sie kniff ihm in den kleinen Bauch. Dann grinste sie ihn an, was für ihre Verhältnisse ein kleines Weltwunder war, und mit einem „Gute Nacht, Severus." verschwand sie aus seinem Büro.

Kopfschüttelnd schloss der Lehrer die Tür und ging gleich in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber. Er legte alle Kleidungsstücke ab und kroch in sein Bett. Nach Massagen schlief er immer wie ein Baby.

Doch dem war an diesem Tage nicht so. Eine Ewigkeit lag er noch wach und überlegte, ob er sich wirklich nach einem weiblichen Wesen für sich umschauen sollte. Er brauchte doch eigentlich niemanden. Die kleinen Massagen übernahm Poppy mit Freude und er hatte doch ... überhaupt keine Zeit... Und was konnte er schon bieten? Seit Dumbledore ihn aus dem Sog der Todesser geholt hatte, lebte er in diesem Raum in Hogwarts, das war sein Zuhause. Doch welche Frau würde sich damit zufrieden geben? Nein, er kam alleine zurecht. Dumbledore lebte schließlich auch allein und war zufrieden mit seinem Leben. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte...

Severus drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte die Wand an. Es war sein Leben und er konnte alleine Entscheidungen treffen. Er brauchte keine Frau, Punkt um!

Er wusste nicht, dass das Leben meistens anders spielt...

-

* * *


	14. Albträume

Hallo ihr da draußen. ::wink:: Na, geht's euch gut? Klar, oder? Nun, und wenn nicht, dann jetzt. ::grins::

Ich bin also **wieder da** – Italien ade. Und ich bin sehr **kreativ gestimmt**, werde nachher sicher noch ein Pitelchen tippen. ::nick::

Das neue hier ist aus Herms Sicht, der Beginn einer **kleinen Reihe von Herm-Chaps**. Aber das werdet ihr sehen. ::smile:: Auf jeden Fall könnte es sein, dass ihr euch in nächster Zeit **ein bisschen wundern** werdet, so wie mein Beta Honey es schon zu Genüge getan hat. ::hehe::

Okay, erst mal...

**Danke an...**

- meine _Betas Honey und Svenja_. (_Honey_: JKRs Snape ist lediglich faszinierend, aber far from symapthisch. ::smile:: )

_- Megchen_: Gemein, dass ich das Pitel gerade jetzt rausgebe, was? Na ja, vllt kann ich es dir im Brief mitschicken. ::smile:: Und zum Rewu: Ich denk, Sev wird sich noch ein paar Gedanken mehr machen müssen... ::grins::

_- mrsgaladriel_: Sev hat seltsame, versteckte Winkel. ::grinsel::

_- Amruniel_: Okay, okay, ich bin schon still. Tob dich ruhig richtig aus. ::grins::

_- Berendis:_ Nun ja, ich denke mal, du hattest nen Grund, dich nicht zu melden, oder? Ansonsten wäre ich jetzt fast ein bisschen böse. ;o)

_- Nici1807:_ Na ja, _der_ Schwarzleser bist du ja nun nicht, hm? ::smile:: Und wenn man wirklich mal ein Review verpasst... Passiert mir auch. ::nick::

_- Karin_: Ich glaub, wir sollten mal ein Date zwischen dir und unsrem Tränkemeister ausmachen. Könnte nen interessanten Verlauf für die Story geben. ::grins::

_- Telepmauriel_: Ja, die Schule ist ein ewiges Leid. ::sigh:: Aber glaub mir, wir teilen es alle. :o) Ach, und wegen deines Namens... Ich kenn weiß Gott kompliziertere und außerdem kopier ich die meisten. ::zwinker::

_- Maia May: _Fortsetzung... okay. ::smile:: Nachher review ich dir für dein neues Pitel, versprochen. ::knuddel::

_- moonshine88_: War das jetzt eine kleine Kritik das „anders als alle anderen"?

_- ebony-zoot_: Ich befürchte, Sev ist manchmal zu nett. ::sigh:: Aber okay, alle wollen ihn massieren, also scheint das gut so zu sein. :)

_- Bea_: An meinen rekordverdächtigen Hochladezeiten muss ich noch arbeiten. Aber meine Pitels werden hoffentlich immer länger. Und wenn mal eins kürzer ist, gibt's auch bald das nächste, versprochen. ::smile::

_- Malina_: Na ja, sicher ist Sevvie ein Muffel, auch gern, was Doktoren betrifft. Aber was ist schon gegen eine Massage einzuwenden? ::zwinker::

_- Tineoida_: Danke für die kleine Kritik. Ich denke, du hast sicherlich Recht, aber irgendwas muss an den Charakteren ja nicht stimmen, immerhin bin ich nur die Schreiberin einer Fanfiction und nicht JKR herself. ::smile::

_- Elliot_: Jetzt puschelst du schon? Oh Gott! ::lach:: Hat dir Sybills Kugel denn angezeigt, wann das neue Chappi online geht? ::grins::

_- Angel-of-Mystic_: Na ja, ich denke, alle wissen zu gut, wen ich für Sevvie vorgesehen hab. Oder etwa doch nicht? ::muhaha:: Na ja, ihr werdet, wie gesagt, noch ziemlich überrascht sein.

_- Lady Janien_: ::Kopf einzieh:: Das find ich aber nicht nett. ::Kopf schüttel:: Du drohst mir mit nem Besen! ::weglauf und verteck:: Also, erpressen ist hier nicht, okay? ::grummel::

_- Little Nadeshiko:_ Was für eine Wahnsinnsreview! Sind die bei dir immer so lang? Ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, dass die bei Tarivi ein ähnliches Ausmaß hatten. ;o) Inhaltlich: Mich wundert's, dass du die Schlusssätze irgendwie „magst". Meine beste Freundin hasst sie. ::grins:: Und ja, Jimmy Rosenbaum kommt noch vor. ::nick:: Zwar nicht als _die_ Rolle, aber immerhin...__

_- Herm84_: Yeah, das muss ich mir mal merken. Sev der Animagus-Waschbär. Zu geil! Danke für die Idee. ::grins::

_- MomoSnape_: Jaah, ich weiß, das ist ne Macke von mir... Das betiteln nach Haarfarben, mein ich. Aber es ist doch so. „Der Mann" oder „Die Frau" klingt doof, genauso kann nicht pro Satz zweimal der Name einer Person fallen. Und so such ich mir halt Umgehungen. ::smile::

Wow, diesmal hat's wieder länger gedauert mit dem Beantworten. **Danke, danke!** Und ich bin sehr **stolz auf euch**. ::umknuddel::

Ciao... LeakyC

* * *

14. Albträume

Ihr letztes Schuljahr forderte die Siebtklässler von Beginn an. So fand Hermine wenig Zeit, sich Gedanken um Dumbledores Worte zu machen. Nur wenn sie zweimal die Woche eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hinter sich brachte, erinnerte sie sich wieder und wusste dann nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, weil sie die Suche, ihrer Meinung nach, jetzt schon als erfolglos abbrechen konnte. Aber das konnte sie dem Direktor so ja nicht sagen.

Ron schien Tag und Nacht für Verwandlung zu büffeln und sah morgens immer total übernächtigt aus.

„Ron, du musst mehr schlafen.", meinte Hermine eines Morgens beim Frühstück zu ihm.

„Und was glaubst du, wie ich den Stoff dann in mich hinein bekomme? Ich kann Bücher nicht essen, sonst wäre das kein Problem.", entgegnete er.

„Warum fragst du Ginny nicht, ob sie dir einmal weniger Training die Woche erlaubt? Oder soll ich sie fragen?", schlug das braunhaarige Mädchen vor.

Ron tippte sich an die Stirn. „Hast wohl zu heiß gebadet. Wenn dann frag ich schon ganz allein."

„Dann mach es auch und schwing nicht nur große Reden.", antwortete Hermine und blickte zu Harry.

Der Gryffindor saß über seinen Teller gebeugt, total in Gedanken versunken, und seine Freundin hatte noch nie mehr gefunden, dass er schlecht aussah. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen konnte man schon von weitem erkennen.

Sie sah erneut zu dem Rothaarigen ihr gegenüber und er machte ihr ein Zeichen, damit sie ihn nicht ansprach. Stattdessen deutete er ihr, schnell zu essen, damit sie sich draußen unterhalten konnten.

Beide beeilten sich und standen auf.

„Harry." Ron sah auf seinen besten Freund hinab. Der hob langsam den Kopf und blickte ihn müde an.

„Hermine und ich, wir laufen noch kurz in die Bücherei, sie hat ein Buch liegen lassen. Treffen wir uns dann vor dem Klassenzimmer?"

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor machte nur ein kleines Handzeichen, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, ansonsten schien ihm jede Bewegung Kraft zu rauben.

„Er sieht schrecklich aus.", meinte Hermine, als sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten und aus dem Schloss gingen.

„Das kannste laut sagen.", erwiderte Ron. „Er hat wieder diese Albträume. Du weißt schon, Sirius..."

Das braunhaarige Mädchen nickte verstehend. Sie wusste von den Albträumen und hatte sich damals, nach Sirius' Tod, als Harry sie das erste Mal bekam, schon stundenlang Gedanken gemacht, wie sie ihrem Freund helfen konnte. Zu Professor Dumbledore wollte er nicht gehen. Mit ihm sprach er nie über den Tod seines Patenonkels. Als ob irgendwann einmal etwas vorgefallen war...

„Wir müssen ihm helfen.", meinte sie nun.

Ron sah sie an. „Hermine, was haben wir nicht schon alles versucht? Harry muss das selbst schaffen. Entweder, er muss endlich mit Dumbledore reden oder er sucht sich anderweitig Hilfe. Es gibt im St. Mungo..."

„Ron!", unterbrach die Gryffindor ihn. „Harry ist nicht verrückt! Er vermisst seinen Patenonkel."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Harry verrückt ist.", entgegnete der junge Weasley ruhig. „Aber er kommt mit Sirius' Tod nicht klar, das müsstest doch selbst du sehen. Wenn wir seinen Namen nennen, fällt Harry stundenlang in Depressionen."

Hermine seufzte, denn sie wusste, dass Ron Recht hatte. Und eigentlich fand sie seinen Vorschlag nicht schlecht, doch wie sollten sie Harry davon überzeugen, sich professionelle Hilfe zu suchen? Er würde glauben, sie dächten, er wäre verrückt.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Klassenraum im vierten Stock, wo sie nun Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten.

„Kein Wort zu ihm.", zischte der rothaarige Junge aus dem Mundwinkel, als Harry in Sicht kam.

„Doch, ich werd's ihm auf die Nase binden.", erwiderte Hermine verärgert über Rons Kommentar.

„Bei dir kann man ja nie wissen.", meinte der Junge noch, als sie schon fast neben ihrem Freund standen.

„Was kann man nie wissen?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, nun ein bisschen munterer auszusehen.

„Schon gut.", brummte Ron.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen kam nicht umher, ihrem Freund einen mitfühlenden Blick zu schenken. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was in ihm los sein musste, und sie fühlte sich schrecklich bei dem Gedanken, ihm nicht helfen zu können.

Das neue Schuljahr war nun erst wenige Wochen alt und ihr war es nicht aufgefallen, dass er jeden Tag stiller und blasser geworden war. Was konnte sie nur tun? Bisher hatte Harry jede Hilfe abgelehnt. Sogar Rons. Er meinte es nicht böse, sagte immer, er müsste es selbst schaffen. Solange er nicht wusste, wie er mir dem „Problem" umgehen sollte, wollte er nicht, dass sich andere seinen Kopf zerbrachen. Ja, das hatte er so gesagt, doch hatte er es auch so gemeint?

Hermine beschloss, ihm zu helfen. Sie würde schon einen Weg finden. Es musste etwas geschehen, sonst ging Harry noch daran zugrunde. Doch die Gryffindor ahnte ja nicht, wie diese Hilfe auch sie verändern würde...

* * *


	15. Streicheleinheiten

_Schönen guten Abend_. ::smile::

Hier gibt's – nach nicht mal allzu langer Zeit – **das nächste Chap**. Weiß gar nicht, was ich heute noch dazu sagen soll. Habe ja schon das letzte Mal angemerkt, dass es gut sein kann, dass ihr euch in Zukunft **wundern** werdet. Ich will aber **keine Klagen** hören, das hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Und wer wissen will, warum, der **fragt** doch einfach nach, ja? ::zwinker::

Na denn...

**Thank you...**

- meine _Beta Honey _(Svenjas Chappis sind ja leider nicht angekommen.)

- _Lady Janien_: Na siehste, schon besser. ::smile:: ::mag nicht gehauen werden:: ::schmust lieber durch die Gegend::

- _Telepmauriel_: Tja, du schlägst mir was vor und ich setze euch was vor. Fragt sich nur, ob du damit zufrieden bist. :o)

- _Amruniel_: Och, wer weiß, vielleicht liegst du mit deinen Vermutungen gar nicht so falsch. ::zwinker::

_- Berendis:_ Na ja, ich werd mir noch überlegen, ob ich nicht doch noch ein bisl schmollen soll, wenn du mich und meine Story schon so einfach vergessen kannst. ::drop:: Und nein, ich werde dir natürlich nichts verraten. ::Zunge rausstreck:: Wo kommen wir denn da hin? Dann verlässte uns noch gänzlich, weil du ja schon alles weißt und überhaupt. Nee, nee. ::Kopf schüttel::

_- Little Nadeshiko:_ Puuh, an deine Reviews muss man sich gewöhnen, da hat man ja mehr zu lesen als in mancher Mail. ::grinsel:: Aber hey, weiter so, ich find's toll. ::nick:: Ich hab dein Review auch nur durch Zufall entdeckt, weil ich immer so gucke, wer Monster-Reviews schreibt und da musste ich halt grinsen, als ich deinen Nick las. :) Versorgst du denn eigentlich die halbe Welt mit Keksen, Nektarinen, etc, damit die Schreiberlinge nicht vom PC wegmüssen? Da haste ja mächtig was zu tun. ;o) Ich find's auch faszinierend, was dir so alles auffällt. Sollte ich vielleicht anmerken, dass Ron OOC ist? )__

_- ebony-zoot_: Sorry, die nächsten Pitelchen wirst du auf Snape verzichten müssen. Zumindest noch das und das nächste... Ich glaub, in 18 kommt er wieder vor. ::nickt unsicher::

_- Maia May: _Das wäre mal ne Idee für das Summary, dein Satz mit dem Einblick in das Seelenleben. Ich könnte allerdings auch schreiben: „Der Zufall ist ein Eikhorn." ::grins::

- _Karin_: Okay, ich frag Sevvie mal, ob er Interesse an einem Date mit dir hat. Versprechen kann ich aber nichts. :o) Soll ich ihm denn irgendwas sagen?

_- moonshine88_: Find's gut, dass alle Harry bemitleiden. Dann wird der Schock noch größer. ::hehe::

_- Angel-of-Mystic_: Du und deine offnen Fragen. ;o) Na ja, ich denke, ich werde sie irgendwie alle beantworten. Oder sagen wir, ich hoffe es zumindest... ::smile::

- _MomoSnape_: Kannst du wegen mit wirklich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen? ::entgeistert guck:: Bitte nicht! ::übern Kopf streichel:: Für die Cliffies kann ich nichts, die schreiben sich allein. Beachte sie doch gar nicht, ja? Büdde. ::flehend guck::

**Danke** an alle! ::strahl:: Und der _Rest_: **Lasst mich bitte nicht hängen! **Das letzte Mal hat doch alles noch so gut geklappt... ::seufz::

Na denn... Weil das Pitel kurz ist, gibt's das nächste recht schnell. ::versprech::

::knuddels verteil::

LeakyC

_9---6_

* * *

_9---6_

15. Streicheleinheiten

_9---6_

Hermine lag die nächsten Nächte lange wach. Seit dem Gespräch mit Ron ging ihr Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Tagsüber konnte sie ihn nur manchmal beobachten, weil sie beinahe ständig beschäftigt war. Doch nachts, wenn sie in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie daran, wie ihr Freund im anderen Teil des Turmes die Stunden verbrachte, und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen.

Wie konnte sie ihm nur helfen? Zuerst hatte sie überlegt, ihm Aufgaben abzunehmen, aber das hätte er, auch wenn Harry manchmal faul war, nicht zugelassen. Er hasste es, wenn man sich gegen seinen Willen durchsetzen wollte.

So hatte sie erst einmal Ron beauftragt, immer ein Auge auf seinen Freund zu haben. Der rothaarige Junge hatte sein Bestes getan, doch dass Harry vor zwei Tagen beim Quidditchtraining vom Besen gefallen war, hatte auch er nicht verhindern können. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor hatte Glück gehabt, dass er gerade so niedrig geflogen und somit nicht tief gefallen war. Eine Prellung am Ellenbogen hatte er trotzdem davongetragen.

Nachdem sich Hermine über eine Stunde im Bett hin- und hergewälzt hatte, stand sie wieder auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, schlafen konnte sie ohnehin nicht. So schlich sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Eine Weile stand sie am Fenster, als würde sie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht eine Antwort auf ihr Problem finden. Von irgendwoher kam ein sachter Windstoß und sie fröstelte. Als sie sich eine Decke vom Sofa holen wollte, fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. Wärme. Das könnte es sein!

Sie ließ die Decke liegen, wo sie war, und lief auf Zehenspitzen zum Schlafsaal ihrer Freunde und noch drei weiterer Jungen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte durch den kleinen Spalt. Den Atem anhaltend schlich sie zu Harrys Bett hinüber. Diese Idee konnte auch gewaltig nach hinten losgehen.

Der Vorhang zur Fensterseite und zu Rons Bett hin war nicht zugezogen. Das Mädchen hörte gleichmäßiges Atmen aus allen Richtungen und war sicher, dass alle tief und fest schliefen.

„Harry?", wisperte sie, als sie ganz nah an seinem Bett stand.

Der Gryffindor drehte ihr nur ein wenig den Kopf zu, da er auf dem Rücken lag. Das Weiß seiner Augen leuchtete seltsam im Mondlicht.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er sehr leise. Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Doch noch ohne weiter zu überlegen, griff sie nach seiner Decke und hob sie ein Stück an. „Rutsch mal ein bisschen.", flüsterte sie.

Harry machte ihr Platz und sie legte sich neben ihn in sein Bett. Zu ihrem eigenen Ärgernis musste die Gryffindor feststellen, dass sie aufgeregt war.

Ihr Freund drehte ihr den Rücken zu und sie rutschte noch enger an ihn heran, nahm seine Position an und legte einen Arm über ihn, ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust. Den Kopf lehnte sie an seinen Rücken und spürte seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge.

Harry nahm ihre Hand in seine und hielt sie fest.

Hermine versuchte sich ganz auf ihn zu konzentrieren. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie im Flüsterton.

Im nächsten Moment wusste sie nicht mehr, ob das ein Fehler gewesen war oder nicht, denn Harry schluchzte auf. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und drückte die Hand seiner Freundin so fest, dass es schmerzte.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und begann mit der anderen Hand, die sie ihm entzogen hatte, sanft über sein Haar zu streicheln. Lange Zeit wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es war gut, dass Harry weinte, so konnte er angestaute Emotionen verarbeiten, aber sie wollte ihn auch beruhigen.

„Ist gut.", sagte sie ganz leise in sein Ohr und strich ihm unentwegt über die Wange, wischte die Tränen fort.

Irgendwann beruhigte sich der Gryffindor wieder. Da ließ sich Hermine zurück ins Kissen sinken, legte ihre Hand erneut auf seine Brust und streichelte dort weiter, bis sich die Atmung des Jungen wieder vollkommen reguliert hatte. „Schlaf jetzt.", wisperte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf erneut an seinen Rücken.

Bald spürte sie, dass er wirklich eingeschlafen war, sein Griff um ihre Hand lockerte sich ein wenig und sie hörte seinen Herzschlag einen ruhigeren Takt annehmen.

Nie war sie jemandem anderen so nah gewesen wie jetzt. Selbst ihrer Mutter nicht. Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung und Müdigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus und ließ sie auch bald einschlafen.

Was die anderen am nächsten Morgen sagen würden, interessierte sie jetzt noch nicht. Sie ahnte ja auch nicht, dass diese Nacht für sie und Harry bald eine immense Bedeutung haben würde...

_9---6_

* * *


	16. Hermines Heimlichkeiten

_Hallöchen_. ::strahl::

Hier spricht das überaus gutgelaunte Leaky. ::grinsel:: Wie ich versprochen haben, setz ich euch ziemlich kurzfristig das nächste Chappi vor. Und hey, es ist sogar recht lang. Ich muss nur all die **Sev-Fans enttäuschen**, dass es wieder mal „nur" ein **Hermine-Chappi** ist. Verzeiht mir, ja? Es wird besser, ich versprech's. Okay? Aber vielleicht entschädigt euch die **Szene mit Ron & Herm**. Ich mag sie zugegeben sehr. Na ja, ihr werdet es sehen...

**Dankö...**

- meine _Betas Honey und_ diesmal auch wieder_ Svenja _(_Honey: _Ich glaub, das verwirrenste Chap kommt heute. ::grins:: Aber du hast schon Recht. Nur mal im Ernst, was wäre das Leben ohne Komplikationen? ::hehe::)

_- LadyJanien_: Ähm, na ja, also... Ich denke nicht, dass mich irgendein Küsschen oder Schmüschen (::kicher::) davon abhalten wird, diesen Plan jetzt durchzuziehen. Sorry, aber das müsst ihr noch verkraften. ::nick::

_- Karin_: So, nun hab ich Sev gesagt, dass du der Mann seines Lebens bist. Er hat ein bisschen seltsam geguckt. Wirkte leicht grün im Gesicht. Auf seine Antwort lässt er noch warten. Sorry. ;o)

_- Tarivi:_ Hah, du magst nun plötzlich Sev/Hermine? Kindchen, das ist _nicht_ _meine_ Schuld. ::kopfschüttel:: Nein, nein. ::grinsel:: Aber es freut mich, dass du meine Hermine magst, ich find sie nämlich auch toll. (Psst! :o))

_- Nici1807:_ Das fand ich gut. „Hermine ist schließlich ne Frau und hat ein bisschen mehr Spürsinn als z.B. Ron." ::nick:: Ganz meine Meinung. )

_- Angel-of-Mystic_: Oh, welch Panikattacke. ::kicher::

_- moonshine88_: Hab immer noch keine Review... ::pieks::

_- Maia May: _Meine Liebe... ::grins:: Abwarten und Tee trinken, sagt man so schön und ich denke, du solltest das Chappi lesen. Dann weißte Bescheid über meine Zukunftsplanung. ::muhaha::

_- Telepmauriel_: Ehrlich, ich arbeite unter ruck eigentlich ganz gut. Schulisch gesehen zumindest. Außer, wenn mir die Zeit zu sehr im Nacken sitzt. Hier musst du dir allerdings keine Sorgen machen, ich schreibe die Story einfach viel zu gern, um sie in irgendeiner Weise zurückzustellen und dich warten zu lassen. ::zwinker::

_- Ajuna, Amruniel, MomoSnape, ranko _(Willkommen Neukömmling. ))_ und ebony-zoot _

**Danke** ihr Leuts! ::seufzt zufrieden::

Dann bis demnächst... Hab jetzt Ferien und kann sicher wieder fleißig arbeiten. ::hüpf::

LeakyC

_9 - - - 6_

* * *

_9 - - - 6_

16. Hermines Heimlichkeiten

_9 - - - 6_

Die Jungen in Harrys Schlafsaal bemerkten nichts von Hermines nächtlichem Besuch. Es war fast noch ganz dunkel draußen, als sie aufwachte und sich in ihr eigenes Bett zurück schlich.

Als sie wie gewohnt zum Frühstück mit den Jungen zusammentraf, lächelte Harry sie verstohlen an. Das Mädchen erwiderte das Lächeln und gleichzeitig fiel ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen. In ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sich, seitdem sie sich wieder davon gestohlen hatte, der Gedanke breit gemacht, dass der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor ihr ihr Handeln im Nachhinein doch übel nahm.

„Ah, Mist, wo habe ich nur meinen Kopf gelassen?", schimpfte Ron, als sie auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde waren. „Ich hab mein Buch vergessen! Geht schon mal vor, ich lauf noch mal hoch in den Turm." Und schon war er weg.

Schweigend liefen Hermine und Harry über den Rasen zu den Gewächshäusern. Die Braunhaarige hatte schon eine ganze Weile das Gefühl, dass ihr Freund ihr etwas sagen wollte, und sie überlegte, ob sie ihm den Anstoß geben sollte. Schließlich rang sie sich dazu durch: „Harry, hör mal -"

„Hermine", unterbrach er sie sofort, „wegen letzter Nacht - ich..."

Sie hob die freie Hand und gestikulierte damit recht wild in der Gegend herum. „Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, aber..."

„Nein.", entgegnete er fest und nahm ihre Hand. „Das war schon okay so. Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, Hermine."

Das Mädchen sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich hab in den letzten Wochen fast gar nicht mehr geschlafen. Weißt du, was es für mich bedeutet hat, diese eine Nacht durchzuschlafen?" Harry durchbohrte sie fast mit seinem Blick. Das kannte sie nicht von ihm.

Hermine nickte nur leicht.

„Weißt du, ich dachte schon, ich werde verrückt. Aber jetzt..." Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand fest umklammert und sie sah hinunter.

„Hermine, kommst du..."

Sie blickte auf. „...wieder?"

Er nickte zögerlich.

Die Gryffindor ließ ihre Tasche fallen und umarmte ihn. „Natürlich.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie sich über seine Frage so freute. „Natürlich komm ich wieder."

Harry strahlte sie überglücklich an.

Dann hob Hermine ihre Tasche auf und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Doch noch bevor sie an den Gewächshäusern angekommen waren, hatte Ron sie wieder eingeholt.

„Na, ihr seid heute aber auch von der schnellen Sorte.", keuchte er.

„Wie du.", lachte Hermine und wuschelte fröhlich durch sein rotes Haar.

Beide Jungen grinsten und sie gesellten sich zu den anderen Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, die bereits vor Gewächshaus acht warteten.

_9 - - - 6_

Nach ihrem Gespräch war der Tag wieder ganz normal verlaufen. Oder so normal, wie ein Tag in Hogwarts eben sein konnte. In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte ein Einhornfohlen im Übermut eine Schülerin aus Slytherin über den Haufen gerannt und der Unterricht musste dadurch früher beendet werden. Dafür fiel der Aufsatz zur nächsten Stunde fast doppelt so lang aus wie gewohnt.

Hermine schrieb den halben Nachmittag daran und nach dem Abendessen vollendete sie ihn schließlich. Als sie endlich das Buch zuklappte, freute sie sich sehr auf ihr Bett. Da fiel ihr Harry wieder ein und sie blickte zu den Jungen hinüber, die sich mit Rons Schachbrett in eine Ecke verzogen hatten. Sie hatten den Aufsatz Aufsatz sein lassen und sich endlich mal eine Pause gegönnt. Hermine verstand sie, auch wenn sie lieber erst die Arbeit hinter sich brachte.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen stapelte ihre Sachen und stand auf.

„Wie, schon fertig?", fragte Parvati Patil neidisch.

„Ja, zum Glück.", antwortete Hermine. „Ich bin hundemüde."

„Frag mich mal.", meinte Lavender Brown. „Ich könnte im Stehen einschlafen."

„Na, noch sitzt du ja.", grinste Hermine und ging zu ihren Freunden hinüber.

„Na, wie sieht's aus?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Wie immer.", brummte Harry ohne aufzusehen.

Da sie gleich neben Rons Sessel stand, ließ sie sich auf dessen Armlehne nieder und sah den Jungen noch ein wenig zu. Der junge Weasley hatte seine Schachkünste über die Ferien anscheinend noch verbessert, denn im letzten Jahr hatte Harry noch ganz gut dagegen setzen können, jetzt schien er allerdings schon geschlagen.

Irgendwann gähnte die Gryffindor herzhaft.

„Hermine.", meinte Ron empört, obwohl er nicht sie, sondern das Schachfeld betrachtete. „Wie kann man bei einem solchen Spiel nur gelangweilt sein?!"

Die Braunhaarige grunzte. „Gelangweilt? Ich habe noch nie etwas so Spannendes gesehen.", murmelte sie ironisch.

Ihr Freund sah sie böse an und wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um ihr wieder eine Rede über die Faszination Schach vorzubeten, als sie aufsprang. „Okay, Jungs, ich geh schlafen. Macht nicht mehr so lang, morgen wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf uns." Innerlich bekam sie Brechreiz bei dem Gedanken an die kommenden Zaubertrankstunden. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass Snape sich bisher sehr zurückgehalten hatte und sie nicht mehr drangsalierte als andere Schüler.

„Ja ja,...", brummelte Ron jetzt nur. „Geh mal schön schlafen, dann kann ich mich wieder konzentrieren."

Schmunzelnd beugte sich das Mädchen zu ihm herunter, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu kommen. „Ronny-Schätzchen, ich dachte, die Phase hättest du hinter dir.", säuselte sie.

Der rothaarige Gryffindor wandte ihr mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf zu. Das sollte wahrscheinlich bedrohlich aussehen, doch Hermine musste sich stark ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Nacht, Hasi.", flüsterte sie aufreizend und küsste ihn noch schnell auf die Wange, bevor sie sich lachend aus der Schussbahn begab.

„Hexe!", rief der Gryffindor ihr nach.

„Ich weiß!", erwiderte Hermine noch durch den halben Raum, so dass sich einige nach ihnen umdrehten.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen schnappte sich ihre Bücher und die Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

Plötzlich fiel ihr Harry wieder ein. Verdammt, wo war sie nur mit ihren Gedanken? Sie wollte schon umdrehen und noch einmal zu ihm gehen, als sie merkte, dass sie es dann ja gleich ans Schwarze Brett heften konnte.

Auf der Treppe blieb sie stehen und sah noch mal zu den Jungen herüber. Harry rieb sich die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Das machte er immer, wenn er nachdachte. Hermine seufzte. Konnte er nicht mal...

Da blickte er auf und direkt zu ihr. Telepathische Fähigkeiten, was?, schmunzelte sie in Gedanken. So gut sie konnte, machte sie dem Gryffindor verdeckte Handzeichen, die ihm deuten sollten, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatte.

Harry nickte kurz, fast unmerklich, und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Hermine ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Irgendwie fand sie die Heimlichkeiten albern. Sie benahmen sich im Grunde genommen wie ein ... verliebtes Pärchen, von dem niemand etwas erfahren sollte. Gut, erfahren sollte es wirklich am besten keiner, dass sie die letzte und die kommende Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett verbrachte, doch verliebt waren sie wohl kaum...

Sie legte ihre Schulsachen auf einen Stuhl und schlüpfte dann gleich in ihr Nachthemd.

„Oh, Hermine, ist das neu?", wollte ihre Mitbewohnerin Therese wissen. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift.

Auch Julia blickte von ihrem Brief auf und musterte sie.

Hermine sah an sich herunter. „Äh, ja, habe ich in den Ferien gekauft."

„Heiß.", lautete Thereses einziger Kommentar und Julia nickte kräftig.

Ihre Mitbewohnerin lächelte dankbar, ging dann zur Kommode und während sie ihre Haare einflocht, beäugte sie sich kritisch im Spiegel. Heiß? Sie drehte sich unauffällig ein wenig zur Seite. Nur weil es dünne Träger hatte? Oder weil es nur bis zu den Knien ging? Oder weil es aus reiner Seide war? Es hatte ein Vermögen gekostet, doch sie hatte gerne einen Teil ihres angesparten, kleinen Guthabens geopfert, weil sie sich auf einem Spanischen Wochenmarkt sofort darin verliebt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht gekauft, um _hei_ auszusehen, nicht, um einen Jungen zu beeindrucken, sondern um sich selbst zu gefallen.

Und als ob sie Gedanken lesen konnten, fragte Julia jetzt neugierig. „Beabsichtigst du damit etwas?"

Die braunhaarige Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen, tat aber ahnungslos. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Von dem Negligé, Dummerchen.", antwortete Therese an Stelle der blonden Mitbewohnerin.

„Nein.", sagte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

Therese schmiss ihre zusammengeklappte Zeitschrift neben das Bett und kletterte hinaus. „Ach komm, erzähl uns nichts."

Um sich eine gute Antwort ausdenken zu können, schnappte sich Hermine erst einmal ihre Waschutensilien und stieg noch ein Stück der Wendeltreppe im Turm höher ins Badezimmer. Rons Schwester war gerade dabei, sich die Haare zu waschen.

„Hi, Ginny.", grüßte die Braunhaarige sie fröhlich.

„Hi, Mine." Das Mädchen lächelte ihr so gut sie konnte mit dem Kopf halb im Waschbecken entgegen.

„Ziemlich kompliziert, was?", meinte Hermine schmunzelnd, als sie die Verrenkungen der Rothaarigen sah.

„Wem sagst du das.", brummte die. Wenn sie diesen Tonfall hatte, klang sie wie ihr Bruder, das fiel Hermine immer wieder auf.

Nun nahm Ginny ihre tropfnassen Haare aus dem Waschbecken und schüttelte den Kopf, dass das Wasser in alle Richtungen flog.

„Hey, verschon mich!", rief ihre Freundin und flüchtete hinter eine Toilettenkabine.

Ginny lachte nur.

_9 - - - 6_

Als die braunhaarige Gryffindor eine halbe Stunde später in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, war dieser leer. Sie dankte Ginny dafür, dass sie sie aufgehalten hatte, denn so musste sie nicht mit albernen Sprüchen ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen quälen. Schnell hüpfte sie in ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und krabbelte unter ihre Sommerdecke. Durch einen kleinen Spalt am Kopfende fiel noch genug Licht zum Lesen in ihre Höhle und sie schnappte sich ihren Roman.

Sie las und las und merkte kaum, wie die Zeit verging. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen kamen nach und nach zurück und krochen selbst in die Betten. Draußen wurde es stetig dunkel und irgendwann hatte das Mädchen nicht mehr genug Licht und legte das Buch weg. Nachdenklich lag sie in ihrem Kissen und wartete noch eine Weile, bis sie sicher war, dass alle Gryffindors in ihren Schlafsälen waren.

Eigentlich war sie selbst sehr müde und musste sich schon ein wenig zusammenreißen, um nicht einzuschlafen, doch irgendwann sagte sie sich, es sei spät genug und so schlich sie sich wie die Nacht zuvor aus dem Zimmer.

Während sie in den dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntertapste und die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf, spürte sie wieder die Nervosität wie am Abend zuvor. Und noch etwas war da, ein neues Gefühl, was sie glaubte, irgendwann schon mal gespürt zu haben. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es eindeutig.

Endlich stand sie vor der Tür. Einen Moment lauschte sie noch, ob noch Geräusche aus dem Raum drangen. Vollkommene Stille, sie hörte nur ihr eigenes Atmen. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und horchte, ob auch wirklich niemand mehr wach war. Noch immer Totenstille.

Wie schon in der Nacht zuvor schlüpfte sie durch einen kleinen Spalt ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür vorsichtig. Auf Zehenspitzen lief sie zum Bett und in ihrem Morgenmantel wirkte sie wie ein Hauch Farbe auf dunklem Hintergrund.

Dann stand sie vor Harrys Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Der Mond schien diesmal nicht durchs Fenster.

„Hi.", erklang es plötzlich ganz leise vor ihr.

Sie hörte eine Decke rascheln, streifte ihren Überzug ab und ließ sich sanft neben ihrem Freund ins Bett gleiten.

„Ich hab schon gewartet.", flüsterte Harry.

„Jetzt kannst du schlafen.", wisperte das Mädchen und bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals spürte.

Dann drehte sich der Dunkelhaarige aber um, sie nahmen die selbe Haltung an wie in der Nacht zuvor und waren schon bald beide eingeschlafen.

Hermine war froh, wieder zu ihm gegangen zu sein. Er brauchte sie. Aber sie wusste nicht, dass ihre Freundschaft sich anders entwickeln würde als geplant...

_9 - - - 6_

* * *


	17. Schulgespräch

_Hey_. ::grinsend heran trab::

**Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet?** Heute werde ich es tun. Ich werde euch **schocken**. Endgültig. ::Hände reib:: Aber seid versichert, es gibt für alle noch irgendwie ein Happy End. ::nick:: Jetzt werde ich mich allerdings erst einmal an euren Schreien und Klagen, am Geheule und Gebettel laben. ::evil grin::

Ich bin – was diese Story betrifft – immerzu redselig und schrecklich gut gelaunt. Nach **über einem Jahr**, in dem ich jetzt bereits hier dran arbeite, bin ich endlich zu einem Punkt gekommen, an dem ich mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. ::hüpf:: Bis ihr dahin kommt, müsst ihr noch ein bisschen warten, aber ich denk, meine fleißigen Betas und mein guter Wille wird euch die Zeit leichter machen.

Das ist auch erst einmal **das letzte Chap**, in dem** kein Sev** vorkommt. )

Nun erst mal

**meinen herzlichen Dank an...**

- meine _Betas Honey und_ _Svenja_

_-_ _Karin_: Gut, ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Hoffe, seine Gesichtsfarbe ist inzwischen wieder in Ordnung. Sah nicht gut aus, der Junge... ;)

_- Maia May: _Nicht wahr? Diese Story ist realitätsnah, ich merk's auch immer wieder. ::kicher:: Na ja, ein Teil der Entwicklung beginnt right now. hdl...

_- Amruniel: _Freut mich, dass dir die Szene mit Ron so gefallen hat. Und diesmal gibt's noch mehr Bett. ::räusper::

- _Telepmauriel_: Dich gnädig stimmen? Hab ich das denn wirklich nötig? :-P

_- MomoSnape: _Hey, ich lebe für meine Cliffies. Nicht verzweifeln. ::knuddel::

_- Berendis: _Aha, Ferien? ::grins:: ::hat auch noch bis Sonntag:: Wo warst du denn?

_- moonshine88_: Andeutung mit dem Einhorn? Hab ich da irgendwas verpasst? ::grübelt über ihrer eignen Story::

_- LadyJanien, ebony-zoot, mrsgaladriel und Noel McKey _(Willkommen Neukömmling. :))

::smile::

Dann bis demnächst... Meine Ferien sind leider fast vorbei, aber ich war auch fleißig. ::nick:: Reviewt mir brav, ja? Ich möchte den Durschnitt schon bei 16 oder 17 halten. ::grinsel::

::knuddels verteil::

LeakyC

* * *

_9 - - - 6_

17. Schulgespräch

_9 - - - 6_

„Nein... Nein! Sirius..."

Hermine war sofort hellwach. Sanft rüttelte sie ihren Freund. „Harry. Harry, wach auf."

Der Gryffindor schlug die Augen auf. „Was...?"

„Schon gut.", flüsterte das Mädchen neben ihm und strich ihm sanft über die schweißbedeckte Stirn. „Du hast nur geträumt."

Harry atmete tief ein. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

„Nein, dafür bin ich doch hier.", beruhigte Hermine ihn.

Sie schwiegen eine kleinen Weile und die Braunhaarige streichelte weiterhin unaufhörlich seinen Kopf.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Hm.", murmelte er, als wäre er schon fast wieder eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig nahm der dunkelhaarige Junge ihre Hand aus seinem Haar und Hermine spürte seine Lippen ganz zart an ihren Fingerspitzen.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sie schloss automatisch die Augen. Im nächsten Moment beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und setzte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Eine Hand glitt an ihrem Arm hinauf und strich bis zum Halsansatz. Wie von allein wanderte ihr Mund tiefer, ohne seine Haut zu berühren, und dann spürte sie endlich seine Lippen auf ihren.

Ein wohliges Seufzen entwich ihr, als Harrys Hände durch ihr Gesicht und über ihre Schultern fuhren. Der Junge küsste sie erneut, inniger als zuvor, und drückte sie ins Kissen. Hermines Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und plötzlich wusste sie, woher sie dieses Kribbeln der ganzen letzten Wochen kannte...

_9 - - - 6_

Als sie am nächsten Morgen in Harrys Arm erwachte, bedauerte sie es, ihn nun wieder verlassen zu müssen. Schnell schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, um nicht noch der Versuchung zu erliegen, bei ihm zu bleiben, und streifte sich ihren Morgenmantel über.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihren Freund und musste feststellen, dass er ebenfalls wach war. „Harry?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Du verlässt mich?", meinte er im Flüsterton.

Das Mädchen lächelte. „Wie jeden Morgen."

Er setzte sich auf und griff nach ihrem Arm. „Gut, bis später." Der Gryffindor zog sie noch einmal zu sich und küsste sie kurz. Dann ließ er sie gehen.

„Bis dann.", flüsterte Hermine, ihn verliebt anlächelnd, und schlich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück.

_9 - - - 6_

Schon bald machten die beiden keinen Hehl mehr aus ihren Gefühlen. Anfangs lächelten sie sich nur geheimnisvoll an, doch der Drang danach, sich berühren und heimlich flüstern zu wollen, wurde täglich stärker.

Eines Tages zog Harry Hermine in einem unbeobachteten Moment in eine Ecke und küsste sie sanft.

Die Gryffindor kicherte und schob ihn ein wenig von sich weg. „Nicht hier."

„Meinetwegen im Klassenraum auf'm Tisch.", grinste der dunkelhaarige Junge und nahm schon ihre Hand.

Hermine protestierte lachend. „Bist du verrückt?!"

In diesem Moment kam Ron um die Ecke. Sofort ließen die beiden einander los.

Der Rothaarige zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Och Gott, sagt bloß, ihr schämt euch? Keine Angst, ich sag nichts weiter."

Das Pärchen starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Hey, ich weiß von euch. Erde an Verliebte, die halbe Schule hat es inzwischen gemerkt!", meinte ihr bester Freund.

Hermine blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen.

„Hexe, mach den Mund zu, das sieht albern aus.", kommentierte der junge Weasley ihren Anblick trocken.

Schnell klappte das Mädchen ihren Unterkiefer ein.

„Na, das ist doch mal ne gute Nachricht.", sagte Harry. „Dann kann ich dich ja jetzt auch auf dem Gang vernaschen." Sofort kam er ihr wieder näher und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Hermine aber schob ihn wieder ein bisschen von sich weg. „Untersteh dich."

Die Jungen grinsten nur.

Die Braunhaarige wunderte sich, dass Ron so gar nichts gegen ihre Beziehung zu haben schien. Dabei war er doch sonst so eifersüchtig gewesen... Sie fragte sich aber auch, was er sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie Nacht für Nacht bei Harry verbrachte. Das war sicher noch eine zu überwindende Hürde.

Sie wusste nicht, dass es nicht die einzige Hürde sein würde...

_... to_ _be_ _continued..._

* * *


	18. Provokation

Yeah! ::reinspring::

Weiter geht's. Und endlich ist die Zeit des Wartens vorbei. **Der große Severus kehrt zurück** – und wie. ;)

Und nu -

**Dankö an...**

- meine _Betas Honey und_ _Svenja_

_- Tarivi_: Hm, ist ja seltsam, dass dein vorletztes Review nicht ankam. (Wenn du es geschrieben hast. :P ) Wahrscheinlich ist es mal wieder Schuld. :) Zu Harry muss ich sagen, dass du dir weiß Gott keine Sorgen machen musst. Ich bin fies, aber nicht gemein. ;)

_- Amruniel: _Ja, du warst in der Tat ein gutes Beispiel für interessantes Protestgeschrei aller „Fuck – und was ist mit Sev?" ::grinsel::

- _Karin_: Jaah, endlich kriegst du deinen Sev wieder. :)

- _AREW-Fan_: Mein Schocking nicht gelungen? Okay, es war angedeutet, aber wie berechnend bist du denn? ;)

_- Maia May: _Tja, Kleines, so leid es mir tut, ich hab's ja auch schon mal gesagt: Nein. ::kopfschüttel:: Kein Slash. Null Komma gar nix. ::smile:: Nicht in dieser Story.

_- MomoSnape: _Ha! Das find ich cool. Du wolltest Harry in Band5 auch permanent schlagen? Kommt mir bekannt vor. ;o)

_- Angel-of-Mystic: _Grippe, wie schön. Aber inzwischen bist du ja wieder fit, hm? Na ja... Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich dann auch noch so geschockt hab. Dein armes Herz. ;)

_- Megchen: _4 Reviews von meinem Zwilling. ::träum:: Aber ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, deine Geschichten sind doch toll. Da kann mein Zeugs gar nicht so viel professioneller klingen. ::kopfschüttel:: Na ja, lassen wir diese Diskussionen. ::smile:: Freut mich auf jeden Fall, dass ich dich ein bisschen verwirren konnte und dass du Spaß am Lesen hattest. Das ist ja die Hauptsache. :o)

_- Vivialives_: Caroline! ::strahl:: Wow. ::grins:: Caro hat mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du meinen Kram liest. ::staun:: Das ist so typisch. Nur, weil sie wieder eifersüchtig werden würde. ;)

_- moonshine88_, _Berendis, mrsgaladriel _(::grins::) und_ Noel McKey_

_9 - - - 6_

Na Donnerwetter... Plötzlich waren's wieder so viele. ::hüpf:: Ihr schwankt wie meine Stimmungen, glaub ich. Aber hey, damit kann ich leben. ::smile:: Kann euch ja nichts abverlangen, was ihr nicht geben wollt.

Okay... bis zum nächsten Mal dann... Wird nicht allzu lange dauern, die neuen Pitels liegen auf Lager. :o)

::knuddels verteil::

LeakyC

_9 - - - 6_

* * *

_9 - - - 6_

18. Provokationen

_9 - - - 6_

Zaubertränke! Klasse, das fehlte ihr jetzt gerade noch! Als ob dieser Tag nicht schon miserabel genug war.

Hermine schlurfte mit hängendem Kopf durch den Gang in Richtung Kerker. Sie hatte einen Streit mit Harry gehabt. Zuerst war es eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit gewesen, die sich irgendwie aufgebauscht hatte.

Das Hogsmeade-Wochenende stand vor der Tür und sie hatte sich mit ihrem Freund und Ron verabredet. Da war aber Ginny den Morgen auf sie zugekommen und hatte sie gefragt, wann und wo sie sich denn zum Einkaufsbummel im Dorf treffen wollten, und dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen war siedend heiß wieder eingefallen, dass sie Rons Schwester schon vor Wochen versprochen hatte, mit ihr zu gehen.

Als sie Harry davon erzählte und ihn bat, den Tag allein mit Ron zu verbringen, war er böse geworden und hatte gemeint, mit ihm hätte sie sich genauso verabredet. Hermine sah das Problem nicht, da sie jeden Tag fast vierundzwanzig Stunden zusammen waren. Doch der Gryffindor war mindestens genauso stur wie sie geblieben und schlussendlich hatten sie sich angeschwiegen.

Da der Streit vor Verwandlung ausgebrochen waren, hatten natürlich sämtliche Slytherins und Gryffindors mitbekommen, um was es ging, und während sich ein Teil das Maul zerriss, flüsterte der Rest hinter gehobenen Händen.

Zum Schluss hatte natürlich noch ein bissiger Kommentar ihres Lieblingsfeindes gefehlt. „Ach her je, die große Liebe bröckelt.", höhnte Draco Malfoy und zog seine Freundin Celina extra zu sich heran, um sein Glück zu präsentieren.

Hermine hatte die beiden ignoriert, aber der Streit war ihr gewaltig auf den Magen geschlagen. Das Mittagessen hatte sie ausfallen lassen und stattdessen einen Spaziergang durch den kalten Spätherbst gemacht. Sie bereute es jetzt schon und konnte die Erkältung bereits spüren, ihr Kopf schmerzte.

Und dann saß sie in Zaubertränke und musste zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben feststellen, dass sie einen Aufsatz nicht fertig geschrieben hatte. Die Braunhaarige hätte sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst, als Snape vor ihr auftauchte und fordernd die Hand ausstreckte.

Sie konnte ihn nicht mal ansehen, als sie sagte: „Ich habe ihn nicht fertig, Professor. Entschuldigen Sie."

Der Lehrer stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf ihrem Tisch ab. „Entschuldigen _Sie_, Miss Granger, aber das muss ich noch mal hören. Ich glaube, ich habe was mit den Ohren."

Nun war sich Hermine sicher, dass alle im Kurs den Kopf zu ihr gewandt hatten. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie den Atem anhielten.

„Ich habe den Aufsatz nicht fertig. Es tut mir Leid.", wiederholte sie und blickte nun auf, direkt in seine Augen, die gefährlich funkelten.

Ruckartig stieß sich der Zaubertrankmeister von ihrem Tisch ab und ging zu seinem Pult. „Unglaublich!", rief er und irgendwie hatte die Gryffindor das Gefühl, dass er sich freute. „Miss Granger hat den Aufsatz nicht fertig. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ihr Haus, Miss." Dann drehte er sich wieder um und kam erneut auf sie zu. „Mr Potter scheint Ihnen nicht gut zu tun, meine Gute.", meinte er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich wieder mehr Ihren Aufgaben widmen?!"

Einen Moment lang starrten die beiden sich nur an. Snapes Augen sprühten gerade zu vor Provokation und Hermine musste sich fast die Zunge abbeißen, um ihm nicht lauter gemeine Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen.

Als der Lehrer sich dann aber endlich abwenden wollte, passierte es doch. „Ein verkorkster alter Kerl wie Sie kann anderen Menschen auch kein Glück gönnen.", zischte sie.

Im nächsten Moment hörte sie, wie die ganze Klasse die Luft anhielt.

Snape starrte sie nur an, als wollte er sie fressen, bevor er ihr dann zuckersüß verkündete: „Nachsitzen, Miss Granger, die ganze Woche." Damit drehte er sich um und ging zur Tafel.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen saß noch immer stocksteif auf ihrem Platz. Hatte sie die Schlacht gewonnen oder verloren? Zugegeben, sie hatte ihm vor der gesamten Klasse eine Bosheit an den Kopf geworfen. Doch als Konsequenz stand ihr eine Woche Nachsitzen bei ihrem verhassten Lehrer bevor. Das wurde bestimmt sehr gemütlich...

Den Rest der Stunde schwieg sie, meldete sich nicht einmal und überlegte sich, wie sie ihr Leben wieder in den Griff bekam. Streit mit ihrem Freund und jetzt war sie seit ewigen Zeiten mal wieder mit dem Zaubertrankmeister aneinander geraten, das lief nicht gut für sie momentan. Zu dem wurden ihre Kopfschmerzen immer stärker.

Nach dem Unterricht lief der ein oder andere Gryffindor an ihr vorbei und klopfte ihr anerkennend oder aufmunternd auf die Schulter, als sie noch zurückblieb, um sich von Snape sagen zu lassen, wann sie bei ihm erscheinen sollte.

„Direkt nach dem Abendessen.", sagte er, ohne aufzusehen, als sie einen Schritt in seine Richtung machte.

Einen Moment lang wunderte sich Hermine, dass er sie nicht noch einmal zusammengestaucht hatte, aber das kam sicher am Abend, da brauchte sie sich keine Illusionen machen. Nicht gerade mit dem Gefühl, einen Kampf gewonnen zu haben, machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm. Sie wollte sich mit Harry aussprechen und vertragen, damit wenigstens wieder etwas in geregelte Bahnen kam. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nach dem Nachsitzen am Abend auch ein bisschen Seelsorge brauchen.

Sie fand ihre Freunde an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum, schon eifrig über einer Aufgabe brütend.

„Hallo ihr beiden.", grüßte sie und warf Harry einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

„Hi Mine." Ron lächelte. „Wie war Zaubertränke?"

„Ich glaub', das Wort Katastrophe beschreibt's nicht genau.", entgegnete sie niedergeschlagen. „Darf nachsitzen."

Nun blickte sogar Harry auf.

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte sein Freund wissen.

„Ich hatte -", Hermine seufzte, „den Aufsatz nicht fertig."

Der rothaarige Junge brach in schallendem Gelächter aus.

Hermine blickte ihn böse an, doch er verstummte nicht. Als sie ihrem Freund in die Augen sah, merkte sie sofort, dass er sich schuldig fühlte.

„Kann mal passieren.", meinte sie schulterzuckend, auch wenn ihr die Angelegenheit nicht egal war.

Er stand auf, nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie in eine ruhige Ecke. „Tut mir Leid.", sagte er mit betretenem Gesicht.

„Ist schon gut.", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine auch den Streit vorhin. Ich bin viel zu stur."

„Stur bist du, ja.", schmunzelte seine Freundin. „Aber ich bin es genauso und deswegen muss ich mich wohl auch entschuldigen." Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

Er lächelte und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen. Hermine ließ sich das gerne gefallen, ein kleiner Liebesbeweis baute ihr Selbstbewusstsein ein bisschen auf.

Dann gingen sie aber zurück zum Tisch.

Ron schmunzelte nur.

„Weißt du, was Snape gemeint hat, als ich meinen Aufsatz nicht abgeben konnte?", wandte sich Hermine wieder an Harry, als sie sich neben ihm niedergelassen und ihre Sachen ausgepackt hatte.

Er sah sie abwartend an und auch Ron unterbrach sein Schreiben erneut.

„Du würdest mir nicht gut tun. Und ich solle mich doch wieder meinen Aufgaben widmen.", wiederholte sie seine Worte in verächtlichem Ton.

Ron zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch, doch der Dunkelhaarige neben ihr meinte: „Du hast zu viel mit ihm zu tun."

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte das Mädchen misstrauisch wissen und fühlte erneut Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Dabei hatten sie sich doch gerade erst vertragen...

„Wenn du ihn nicht provozieren würdest, müsste er sich auch nicht über dich aufregen.", entgegnete ihr Freund.

„Bitte?" Die Braunhaarige glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Seit wann nahm Harry Snape in Schutz? „Du weißt ganz genau, dass Snape alle Gryffindors runterputzt."

Der dunkelhaarige Junge drehte ihr den Kopf zu. „Du bist die Einzige, von der man in letzter Zeit noch Beschwerden hört."

Hermine blieb vor Fassungslosigkeit der Mund offen stehen. Sie blickte zu Ron hinüber, der aber eifrig an seinem Text zu schreiben schien. Sie sah ihren Freund wieder an, aber dessen Gesichtsausdruck ließ noch immer darauf schließen, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Du hast 'nen Vogel.", meinte sie und sprang auf. „Harry Potter, du hast so eine Meise!" Dann nahm sie ihre Sachen und rannte in den Schlafsaal hinauf.

Weinend schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett. Was hatte sie ihm denn nur getan, dass er sie jetzt auch noch beschuldigte, Snape zu provozieren? Glaubte er, sie wollte so Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen? Bei Merlin, was ging in seinem Kopf vor?

Das braunhaarige Mädchen konnte nicht ahnen, dass Harrys noch unbegründete Eifersucht irgendwann eine reelle Tatsache darstellen würde...

_9 - - - 6_

_…to be continued..._

_9 - - - 6_

* * *


	19. Faszination Hermine Granger

Hallöle. ::grinsel::

Ich **entschuldige** mich – wie in letzter Zeit wieder zunehmend häufiger – dafür, dass ich mich länger nicht gemeldet hab. Zumindest nicht hier bei S&S. Es tut mir Leid, aber die Schule nimmt mich dermaßen in Anspruch... ::sigh::

Okay... Sev ist wieder da, alle sind glücklich, oder? ::smile:: Und langsam, gaaanz langsam geht's weiter.

So...

**Merci an...**

- meine _Betas Honey und_ _Svenja_

- _Karin_: Hey, hier werden keine Drohungen ausgeschlossen, klar? ::entsetzt guck:: Du solltest nicht vergessen (::muhahah::), ich sitze hier am längeren Hebel. ;)

_- MomoSnape: _Wow, jetzt sind bereits alle von Harry genervt. Ich glaub, ich kann das. ::Hände reib::

_- Amruniel: _Sie liebt mich! Sie liebt mich wieder! ::strahl:: Ehrlich? ::freu:: ::hüpft vergnügt durch den Raum::

_- G-T: _Nicht so ungeduldig bitte. Geht denn im Leben alles so, wie geplant? :o)

- _AREW-Fan_: Hach... Da bin ich wohl noch nicht so gut drin… Schocking, mein ich. :) Na ja, wenigstens gab's Kekse. ::mampf::

_- Megchen: _Hey, im Grunde bin ich zu dir nicht weniger fair als zu den anderen. Und du weißt, wie sehr mich Schule nervt und wie gern ich lieber jeden Tag was on zu stellen. :o)

_- Vivialives_: Find's zu herrlich. Wieso sollte ich deine Review nicht beantworten? Neue werden immer begrüßt. ::smile:: Und wenn du was Intellektuelles oder Lustiges zu sagen hast, sowieso. ::knull::

_- moonshine88_: Das war wieder Klasse! In deinem Review steht ne ganze Menge, aber irgendwie auch nichts drin. ;o) hdl

_- ebony-zoot, __Berendis, mrsgaladriel _und_ Malina_ (Willkommen und jaah, es gibt noch ne ganze Menge Snape - abwarten)

_9 - - - 6_

Na jut... Ich denke, da ich ja bald Ferien krieg (::strahl::), werd ich euch das nächste Pitel nicht allzu lange vorenthalten. Ich hoff nur, dass die neuen Pitels bald von Honey zurückkommen, hab lieber was auf Lager liegen. Okay, bis denne... ::wink::

LeakyC

_9 - - - 6_

* * *

_9 - - - 6_

19. Faszination Hermine Granger

_9 - - - 6_

„Was macht der Zaubertrank, Severus?", fragte Minerva McGonagall wie zufällig, als sie am Mittagstisch saßen.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke knurrte in sich hinein. Er hatte sich am vorigen, wie an so vielen Abenden schon, geschworen, wenn sie ihn innerhalb von weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden noch einmal auf dieses Thema ansprach, würde er sie mit Haut und Haaren fressen.

Jetzt aber steckte er sich noch einen Rosenkohl in den Mund, damit seine Antwort nicht zu giftig klang, als er entgegnete: „Ich gebe mir alle erdenkliche Mühe." Dann schluckte er seinen Bissen herunter und sagte: „Ich denke aber noch immer, dass wir es einfacher haben könnten, wenn wir den Jungen nur mal fragen würden."

Er überhörte das Murmeln der stellvertretenden Direktorin. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt und den würde er auch weiterhin vertreten.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Severus sofort wieder in seinem Kerker. Er hasste Tage wie diesen und hätte sich am liebsten krank gemeldet. Seit dem er am Morgen aufgestanden war, wusste er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und er hatte das Gefühl, es würde noch eine böse Überraschung auf ihn warten.

Bald fand sich der Kurs der Siebtklässler ein und während sie die Zutaten des neuen Trankes in ihre Unterlagen übernahmen, ging er rund, um die Hausaufgaben einzusammeln.

Als er in die Mitte der vordersten Reihe kam, wo Hermine saß, wunderte er sich, dass das Mädchen ihm nicht wie sonst den Aufsatz in die Hand drückte und sich sofort wieder ihrer Schreibarbeit widmete, sondern zögerlich nach einer Rolle Pergament griff. Fordernd streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Ich habe ihn nicht fertig, Professor. Entschuldigen Sie.", nuschelte sie auf einmal.

Der Lehrer stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf ihrem Tisch ab. Was hatte sie gesagt? Er musste sich verhört haben. Hermine Granger lieferte ihm keine unfertigen Hausaufgaben ab, nie! „Entschuldigen _Sie_, Miss Granger, aber das muss ich noch mal hören. Ich glaube, ich habe was mit den Ohren.", meinte er recht scharf.

Erst jetzt sah sie auf. „Ich habe den Aufsatz nicht fertig. Es tut mir Leid.", wiederholte die Braunhaarige und blickte ihm nun direkt in die Augen.

Severus konnte fast sehen, dass es dem Mädchen nicht gut ging. Sie hatten sich schon viele hasserfüllte Blicke zugeworfen und jedes Mal glänzten ihre Augen. Jetzt waren sie seltsam trüb, wie verschleiert. Angst sah er keine, vielmehr etwas wie Scham.

Bevor er noch etwas Falsches tat, stieß der Zaubertrankmeister sich ruckartig von ihrem Tisch ab und steuerte auf sein Pult zu. „Unglaublich!", rief er und konnte doch nicht ganz unterdrücken, dass es ihn amüsierte, wie seine Streberin sich wegen einer vergessenen Hausaufgabe grämte. „Miss Granger hat den Aufsatz nicht fertig. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ihr Haus, Miss." Dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging erneut auf sie zu. „Mr Potter scheint Ihnen nicht gut zu tun, meine Gute.", meinte er, weil ihm das der einzig logische Grund für ihre plötzliche „Faulheit" erschien. Ein Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Ein bisschen musste er diesen Moment genießen, denn er kam sicher nie wieder. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich wieder mehr Ihren Aufgaben widmen?!"

Severus beugte sich weiter zu ihr vor. Einen Moment lang starrten die beiden sich nur an. Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte, wie sich seine Schülerin anspannte, um nicht etwas zu entgegnen und noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren. Und doch hatte er solche Lust, sie zu provozieren...

Als der Lehrer sich dann schließlich doch abwenden wollte, passierte es: „Ein verkorkster alter Kerl wie Sie kann anderen Menschen auch kein Glück gönnen.", zischte das Mädchen hinter ihm.

Ihr Lehrer starrte sie nur an. Das war einfach unglaublich! Miss Granger, sind Sie Potters Seelenverwandte? Das war ja schon regelrecht bösartig! „Nachsitzen, Miss Granger, die ganze Woche.", verkündete er ihr in zuckersüßem Ton, um ihr die Dummheit unter die Nase zu reiben, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tafel.

Severus beschloss, normal mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren. Angriffe auf das Mädchen während seiner Stunde könnten sich noch negativer auf seinen Ruf auswirken. Er würde sie in der nächsten Woche, wenn er sie bei mit Sicherheit gemeinen und erniedrigenden Arbeiten nachsitzen ließ, zurechtstutzen. Niemand durfte so mit ihm reden! Nicht mal die Tochter seines alten Freundes. Ob die Grangers wussten, was sie für ein vorlautes Biest zur Tochter hatten?

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ausgesprochen erfolgreich. Hermine schwieg, meldete sich nicht einmal und so nutzten die anderen Schüler endlich einmal die Gelegenheit, ihr Können unter Beweis zu stellen. Severus verteilte sehr selten Punkte, selbst in seinem starken Abschlusskurs, doch an diesem Tag schienen sie alle so gut drauf zu sein, dass er allein der einzigen Hufflepuffschülerin zehn Punkte geben musste.

Nach dem Unterricht saß der schwarzhaarige Mann an seinem Schreibtisch und machte sich Notizen, als die braunhaarige Gryffindor noch zurückblieb, wohl um sich von ihm sagen zu lassen, wann sie bei ihm erscheinen sollte.

„Direkt nach dem Abendessen.", erklärte er ohne aufzusehen, als sie einen Schritt in seine Richtung machte.

Einen Moment lang zögerte das Mädchen, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Severus blickte ihr hinterher. Irgendwie war sie merkwürdig. Intelligent, keine Frage, oftmals wirkte sie auch eher introvertiert, als dass sie sich mit jedem gleich anfreundete, und trotzdem machten ihre wachen Augen sie zu einer sehr aufmerksamen Zuhörerin. Den fast schon neurotischen Drang, sich melden zu müssen, hatte sie glücklicherweise schon Ende des ersten Schuljahres abgelegt, als sie einsah, dass sie bei ihm so nicht weiter kam. Dumm war sie also nicht.

Der Lehrer blickte wieder auf seine Notizen herab und holte sich somit selbst aus einem Art Tagtraum heraus. Was faszinierte ihn bloß an dieser Schülerin? Denn ja, er war fasziniert, auch wenn sie ihm manchmal gewaltig auf den Keks ging.

Noch wusste er nicht, dass seine Gefühle andere Bahnen liefen, als sein Verstand...

_9 - - - 6_

_…to be continued..._

_9 - - - 6_

* * *


	20. Fall ins Bodenlose

::Trommelwirbel:: ::Tusch:: Tada!

::räusper:: Ich geb's ja zu, ich bin eine Lusche. Aber ich bin es nicht freiwillig. Und ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich zu entschuldigen. Ihr wisst, dass ich es nicht mit Absicht tue, oder? ::smile::

Tja, heute wird's lustig. **Jetzt kommt was ins Rollen**. Und ich denk, ein paar Leutchen hier werden sich freuen. Auch in Sachen **Harry**. Na ja. Viel Spaß und büdde lasst mir ne **Review** da. ::Hundeblick::

**Danke **vorerst** an...**

- meine _Betas Honey und_ _Svenja_

_- moonshine88_: Okay, ich muss zugeben, manchmal gleichen sich die Pitels. Stört das sehr? -.-

- _AREW-Fan_: Diesmal ging es mehreren so, dass sie das Pitel quasi schon mal gelesen hatten. Vielleicht war es dem letzten zu ähnlich. Na ja, jetzt kommt was Neues. ::smile::

_- Megchen: _Tja, das war wohl nix. ::drop:: Mit den Ferien und dem schnelleren Chap mein ich. ::sigh:: Hab dich aber lieb. ::grinsel::

_- Amruniel: _Ich liebe dich auch. ::zwinker:: Aber hey, es freut mich eigentlich am meisten, dass ich hier noch jemanden überraschen konnte. ::hüpf::

_- Maia May_: Mach dir nichts draus, hier gibt es immer wieder Leute, die vergessen, zu reviewen. Aber hey, damit muss ich leben. ::smile:: Und du bist ja sonst immer sehr zuverlässig. ::tätschel-kraul::

_- Nifilwen, mrsgaladriel, Karin, Noel McKey und Skoyer _(Willkommen – Willkommen!)

_9 - - - 6_

Grüßlis,

LeakyC

_9 - - - 6_

* * *

_9 - - - 6_

20. Fall ins Bodenlose

_9 - - - 6_

Am Abend war Severus so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er Hermine fast vergessen hätte. Am Nachmittag war ihm der Ravenclaw-Junge über den Weg gelaufen und da hatte er ihn kurz entschlossen in sein Büro gebeten. Der Zweitklässler saß dermaßen eingeschüchtert vor ihm, dass der Lehrer sich auch lieber auf einem Stuhl niederließ, um nicht mehr allzu groß zu wirken, und eine Geduld an den Tag legte, die er nur selten aufbrachte. Aber wenn er weiterkommen wollte, musste er aus dem Jungen etwas herausbekommen.

Und es war ihm gelungen. Anfangs hatte der Ravenclaw nur zögerlich und unsicher geantwortet, aber als Severus ihm versicherte, dass er nicht bestraft werden konnte, weil er schon von Geburt an ein Animagus sein musste, berichtete der Kleine offener von seinen Gefühlen in den besagten Nächten und seinen Erinnerungen am nächsten Morgen. Schlussendlich fragte ihn der Zaubertranklehrer noch, mehr aus reiner Neugierde, nach seinem Lieblingstier. Ein Vogel, ganz klar, ein Falke, um genau zu sein.

Severus hatte sich alles genau notiert und war schon bald zu über neunzig Prozent sicher, dass sie es mit einem Animagus zu tun hatten. Er wollte erst zu Professor McGonagall gehen, um ihr Bericht zu erstatten, doch dann sagte er sich, ein bisschen vorzuarbeiten konnte nicht schaden, sie würde vielleicht endlich mal staunen, anstatt nur zu meckern, und eine Befragung des armen Jungen dürfte für diesen Tag auch gereicht haben.

So setzte er sich gleich nach dem Abendessen wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und arbeitete die Formel für den Zaubertrank heraus.

Irgendwann klopfte es. Der schwarzhaarige Mann schrak aus seiner Konzentration hoch und war verärgert über die Störung. Als er aber die Tür öffnete, um zu sehen, wer es war, und er Hermine erblickte, fiel ihm das Nachsitzen wieder ein. Verdammt, er hatte keine Aufgabe für sie vorbereitet!

Schweigend trat die Gryffindor an ihm vorbei und wartete im Raum, bis er die Tür geschlossen und wieder an seinen Schreibtisch getreten war. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was sie tun konnte.

„Haben Sie den Aufsatz beendet?", fragte er sie, um etwas Zeit zu schinden.

Das Mädchen sah auf. „Ja."

Severus musterte sie einen Augenblick und bemerkte, dass ihr an diesem Tag absolut das Feuer fehlte. Gut, so würde sie ihm nicht weiter auf den Wecker fallen.

„Na, her damit.", entgegnete er schroff.

Sie musste nicht suchen, zog das Pergament sofort hervor und reichte es ihm über den Schreibtisch hinweg.

Er betrachtete es einen Moment und legte es dann auf den Haufen der anderen, die noch auf ihn warteten. Eigentlich hatte er die Aufgabe schon zum nächsten Tag korrigieren wollen...

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ den Blick durch seinen Raum wandern und traf auf einen Stapel Bücher. „Da drüben können Sie anfangen, die Bücher müssen nach Themen in die Regale sortiert werden. Ich denke mal, das werden Sie schaffen.", meinte er und deutete hinüber.

Hermine legte ihre Tasche und ihren Umhang auf einen Stuhl und ging zu den Regalen, wovor eine kleine Leiter stand, damit man an die obersten Reihen kam.

Severus folgte ihr mit den Augen. Als sie auf die Knie sank und begann, die Bücher zu sortieren, sagte er noch: „Und es wird nicht getrödelt, verstanden?"

Das Mädchen ließ nur ein „Ja, Professor." verlauten und wandte sich ihm dann über eine halbe Stunde nicht mehr zu.

Der Zaubertrankmeister ließ sich erneut in seinem Stuhl nieder und schrieb die Formel zu Ende. Immer mal wieder blickte er auf, wenn er im Augenwinkel sah, wie die Gryffindor auf die Leiter stieg.

Bald war die Arbeit am Animagus-Trank beendet und Severus wollte sich an die ersten Aufsätze machen. Er lehnte sich einen Moment zurück und sah der Schülerin zu, wie sie erneut einen Stapel Bücher auf die Arme lud, um sie in der zweiten Reihe einzusortieren. Offensichtlich spürte sie seinen Blick, denn sie wandte ihm mit fragendem Blick den Kopf zu. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt für einen Moment ihre Augen fest, dann beugte er sich wieder über seine Arbeit.

Hermine war sehr blass an diesem Tag, das war ihm schon im Unterricht aufgefallen. Na, vielleicht wurde sie krank, das war ja bei diesem Wetter kein Wunder, dachte sich Severus und widmete sich den Aufsätzen.

Einige Minuten vergingen, er hörte, wie Bücher aufeinander gelegt und ins Regal geschoben wurden, und fragte sich, wie viele es wohl gewesen waren, die er seit Wochen nicht eingeräumt hatte. Doch plötzlich klatschte ein Buch auf den Boden und der Lehrer schrak hoch.

Vor seinen Augen sank Hermine zu Boden, bis sie saß, dann hielt sie sich den Kopf, schwer atmend. Sofort sprang Severus auf und lief zu ihr.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte er und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme vor Schreck leicht zitterte.

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf in den Nacken, immer noch hatte der schwarzhaarige Mann, der sich inzwischen zu ihr hinab gehockt hatte, das Gefühl, sie würde keine Luft bekommen, und sie war aschfahl.

Er fasste sie bei den Schultern. „Ganz ruhig.", sagte er sanft. „Ein- und ausatmen." Er streifte seinen Umhang ab und knüllte ihn zusammen. „Legen Sie sich auf den Rücken." Vorsichtig drückte er das Mädchen zu Boden, legte ihr das Stoffbündel unter den Kopf. „Tief einatmen."

Sie tat es und er konnte hören, wie sich ihre Bronchien lösten.

Schnell stand der Zaubertrankmeister auf und holte ein Glas Wasser, in das er noch zwei Tropfen roter Flüssigkeit tat.

„Hier, trinken Sie das.", meinte er, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Automatisch half er ihr, als sie sich aufrichtete, und nahm ihr das Glas wieder ab.

Noch eine kleine Weile lag die Gryffindor am Boden, ihr Blick wanderte an der Decke entlang und streifte ihn manchmal. Dann richtete sie sich auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie.", flüsterte sie und wollte aufstehen.

„Langsam." Severus erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand.

Sie hatte genug Kraft, um auf die Beine zu kommen, doch dann taumelte sie ihm gleich in die Arme.

„Mir ist so schwindelig."

„Geht gleich wieder vorbei.", entgegnete ihr Lehrer voller Hoffnung, dass die Tropfen endlich ihre Wirkung taten. Er führte sie sehr langsam zu einem Sessel in der Ecke und ließ sie hineinsinken. Dann holte er ihr das Glas und sie trank das restliche Wasser.

Severus hockte sich vor ihre Knie und betrachtete sie sorgenvoll. Noch nie war ihm eine Schülerin in seinem Büro umgekippt. War die Arbeit zu schwer gewesen?

„Haben Sie das öfter?", fragte er.

Hermine schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und verzog sofort das Gesicht.

Der Zaubertranklehrer merkte gar nicht, wie er begann, ihr Knie zu streicheln. Irgendwie machte er sich Vorwürfe.

Nach ein paar Minuten nahm das Gesicht des Mädchens aber langsam wieder mehr Farbe an und sie lächelte sogar, als sie ihn entschuldigend anblickte.

Severus war so erleichtert, dass auch er lächeln musste.

„Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall.", meinte die Braunhaarige. „Ich gehe nachher wohl besser zu Madam Pomfrey. Aber jetzt gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit, ich wollte Sie nicht abhalten."

Doch ihr Lehrer erhob sich nicht gleich. Er wunderte sich über ihren letzten Satz. Eigentlich hatte er mit Vorwürfen gerechnet und jetzt entschuldigte sie sich.

„Sie sind aber hoffentlich nicht schwanger, Miss Granger?", platzte es aus ihm heraus, als ihm diese Möglichkeit auf einmal durch den Kopf ging. Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Was erlaubte er sich denn?

Hermine wurde wieder blass, er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie tatsächlich diese Variante in Erwägung zog, oder ob sie nur erschrocken war über seine Neugierde. Dann versuchte sie aber erneut zu lächeln. „Nein, Professor, sicher nicht."

Severus fasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie dazu, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Machen Sie sich nicht Ihr Leben kaputt, Miss Granger.", sagte er sehr leise. Doch dann stand er fast schon ruckartig auf. Er hatte sich wieder hinreißen lassen. Was musste das Mädchen nun von ihm denken? Im Unterricht schikanierte er sie und hier gab er vor, sich um ihre Gesundheit und Zukunft zu sorgen. Na ja, womöglich war er schizophren?!

Plötzlich rummste es an seiner Tür. Severus ging sofort nachsehen und fand Harry Potter vor sich stehend. Ein einziger Blick in sein Gesicht sagte ihm, dass der Junge vor Wut kochte.

„Potter?"

„Was erlauben Sie sich, he?", fuhr der Gryffindor ihn an.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine aus dem Hintergrund.

Da stieß Harry den Lehrer beiseite und stürmte zu ihr. „Na, _Liebes_, wie geht's dir denn? Hat der Onkel Snape dir wieder auf die Beine geholfen?", höhnte er.

Severus drehte sich um, in dem Willen, den jungen Potter aus dem Raum zu werfen. „Raus!", donnerte er.

Harrys Blick haftete noch immer auf seiner Freundin. „Du bist so ein Miststück.", zischte er. „Ich hab dir ja einiges zugetraut, aber das nicht."

„Wovon sprichst du?", wollte das Mädchen vor ihm ängstlich wissen.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge lachte auf. „Ach, so scheinheilig? Schätzchen, spar dir deine Schauspielkünste für den Herrn hier auf." Er deutete zu Severus hinüber, der wie angewurzelt noch immer bei der Tür stand.

Hermines Blick flog zu ihm hinüber und da löste er sich endlich aus seiner Starre. „Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen verschwinden." Er griff nach dem Kragen des Gryffindors, doch der drehte sich blitzschnell um.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an, sonst -"

„Sonst?" Severus ließ sich nicht provozieren.

Harry stürmte zur Tür. „Wunderschönen Abend wünsch ich noch." Dann trat er hinaus. Doch bevor er davon schritt, drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um. „Ach, und Zuckerschnecke... Ich hoffe, der Meister kann dir noch was beibringen.", spottete er und verschwand.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann starrte auf den leeren Türrahmen und hörte die Schritte des Gryffindors auf dem Steinfußboden verklingen.

Plötzlich taumelte Hermine an ihm vorbei, in Richtung Tür. Sie klammerte sich am Türrahmen fest, schluchzend. Schnell machte Severus ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, um sie notfalls aufzufangen.

„Bleiben Sie hier, das hat keinen Sinn."

„Was wissen Sie schon?", schrie das Mädchen auf einmal. Dann schwankte sie zum Stuhl zurück, griff sich ihre Sachen und verließ wortlos und noch immer weinend den Raum.

Ihr Lehrer sah sie den Flur hinunterstolpern und versuchte gar nicht mehr, sie aufzuhalten. Er schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Ein tolles Ende für einen aufregenden Tag! Verflucht! Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Holztür und es krachte. Warum passierte das eigentlich immer nur ihm? Konnte dieses Mädchen nicht in Gegenwart eines anderen Lehrers einen Schwächeanfall erleiden? Und konnte ihr ihr eifersüchtiger Freund, der sich ganz offensichtlich irgendetwas zusammenspann, nicht irgendwann anders nachspionieren? Nein, es musste sein, wenn sie bei ihm war. Als ob er nicht schon genug andere Probleme hatte! Wahrscheinlich latschte Potter nun auf geradem Wege zu Dumbledore und erzählte ihm alles brühwarm. Dann wurde er spätestens in einer halben Stunde in sein Arbeitszimmer hoch gerufen.

Severus schleppte sich zu seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte schon einmal, seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen, damit er nachher auch nicht den geringsten Verdacht aufkommen lassen konnte, er hätte diese Situation in irgendeiner Weise beabsichtigt.

Er ahnte ja nicht, dass dieser Vorfall andere Konsequenzen als ein Verhör beim Direktor mit sich zog...

_9 - - - 6_

_…to be continued..._

_9 - - - 6_

* * *


	21. Dunkelster aller Regentage

Und wieder hallo. Ich weiß, es hätte wie immer schneller gehen können, aber ich wollte meiner Beta ne Chance lassen. Jetzt hat Honeys PC aber nen Virus und na ja... Von dem her geht's nun weiter, eben nur mit einem Beta. :o)

Das Pitel heute wird niemanden überraschen, denn es ist ja „nur" das letzte aus Herms Sicht. Mit natürlich ein paar neuen Kleinigkeiten. :)

**Danke **nun** an...**

- meine _Beta __Svenja _(du könntest dich auch mal wieder melden -.-)

- _MomoSnape_: Endlich hab ich es geschafft:strahl: Es hat sich jemand geärgert. Harry ist ein Arsch, nicht wahr:hehe: War ja auch Absicht, man soll ihm ja nicht so direkt hinterher heulen. ;o) (Und psst! Herm ist nicht schwanger. :))

- _Noel McKey: _Sev süß... Das ist irgendwie komisch… Na ja, ihn gibt's auch noch anders. Attraktiv zum Beispiel. Abwarten. :P

- _Berendis_: Nein :lach: Herm ist nicht schwanger! Wir sind hier in keinem Kitsch-Klischee-Roman. ;o)

_- Amruniel: _Ich überrasch dich, Baby. :raun: Verlass dich drauf. ;)

_- Megchen: _Kindchen, du bringst mich auf ungesunde Ideen. Sex als Trotzreaktion. :muhaha: Das merk ich mir, wenn du mich das nächste Mal vernachlässigst. (Jetzt zum Beispiel. :D)

- _Monocerus_: Uhm, ich liebe dein Review. ;) Bitte mehr davon!

_- Tarivi:_ Wow, wahre Fanmail. :P Ich find's cool, dass ich dich indirekt bekehren konnte. Und dass du lediglich meine Herm/Sev-Story liest, find ich eigentlich besonders gut. :o) :knuddel:

_- __mrsgaladriel, Karin, __moonshine88, __Skoyer, ebony-zoot, Ellie172 _und_ Jessy2104 _(auch neu? – Willkommen!)

_9 - 6_

Liebste Grüßlis,

LeakyC

_9 - 6_

* * *

_9 - 6_

21. Dunkelster aller Regentage

_9 - 6_

Hermine hatte nicht lange geweint. Bald war sie wieder aufgestanden, mit dem Gedanken, sich von Harry nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen. Himmel, wer war sie denn, dass er diese Show abziehen durfte?

Sie ging ins Badezimmer und kühlte ihr Gesicht solange mit Wasser, bis die hässlichen roten Flecken verschwanden und ihre Augen nicht mehr verquollen aussahen. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nahm wortlos ihre Sachen vom Tisch, an dem die Jungen noch immer saßen, und verließ den Turm. Sie spürte nicht nur Rons Blick im Rücken, als sie das Portraitloch stieg.

Ihre Hausaufgaben erledigte sie in aller Ruhe im Aufenthaltsraum und brachte ihre Schulsachen nur noch schnell auf ihr Zimmer zurück, bevor sie zum Abendessen in die Große Halle ging.

Demonstrativ setzte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen neben Ginny, die den Jungen gegenüber saß, und begann eine fröhliche Unterhaltung mit ihr. Die rothaarige Gryffindor merkte allerdings recht schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und als Hermine den Saal wieder verlassen wollte, um ihre Unterlagen zum Nachsitzen zu holen, folgte sie ihr eilig.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Rons Schwester. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Von wem sprichst du?", lautete die Gegenfrage der Freundin.

„Ich denke mal, von dir und Harry, oder nicht?"

Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte die Treppen hinauf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns gestritten haben, oder ob das der neue Dauerzustand unserer Beziehung ist. Vielleicht solltest du besser Mr Potter fragen."

„Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Ginny wissen, während sie versuchte, mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Och, erst war er sauer, weil ich eine Verabredung mit ihm absagen musste, weil ich ja mit dir in Hogsmeade verabredet bin, am kommenden Wochenende. Da hat er vor Verwandlung heute Morgen den halben Flur zusammengebrüllt. Und vorhin hat er mir dann unterstellt, ich würde mich zuviel in Snapes Nähe aufhalten, so nach dem Motto, ich würde ihn provozieren, damit er mir Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.", berichtete Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ganz schon schwierig, der Junge.", meinte das rothaarige Mädchen neben ihr.

Die Siebtklässlerin schnaubte. „Schwierig! Total eifersüchtig! Der ist schlimmer als Ron!"

Im Augenwinkel sah sie Ginny schmunzeln und sah sie an. „Was ist so komisch?"

„Du ziehst diese Typen wohl magisch an. Oder du machst so einen untreuen Eindruck auf sie.", antwortete die einzige Weasley-Tochter.

„Ich find das nicht komisch, ehrlich nicht."

„Ich weiß."

Inzwischen waren sie am Portrait der Fetten Dame angelangt. Die Sechstklässlerin hielt ihre Freundin am Arm fest.

„Komm mal her.", meinte sie und nahm Hermine in die Arme. „Das wird schon wieder, ist nur 'ne kleine Krise."

Die Braunhaarige spürte, wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und machte sich schnell frei. „Danke, Ginny, das ist lieb. Ich befürchte allerdings, dass es eine größere Krise ist."

Zusammen betraten sie den noch fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und dann ging Hermine schnell ihre Sachen holen.

„Viel Glück." Rons Schwester lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, als sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machte.

Glück konnte sie gebrauchen, ja. In allen Lebenslagen.

Als sie vor Snapes Tür ankam, klopfte sie ohne zu zögern. Je schneller sie es hinter sich brachte, desto eher war sie war sie in ihrem Bett. Die Gryffindor fühlte sich schon den ganzen Tag nicht wohl, seit Stunden hatte sie schon Kopfschmerzen.

Als der Professor ihr die Tür vor der Nase aufriss, betrachtete er sie einen Moment irritiert. Hatte er sie vergessen?

Schweigend trat das braunhaarige Mädchen an ihm vorbei und wartete im Raum, bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte und wieder an seinen Schreibtisch getreten war. Irgendwie war sie gespannt, was für eine minderwertige Aufgabe er für sie bereithielt.

„Haben Sie den Aufsatz beendet?", fragte der Snape sie und sah sich scheinbar suchend im Raum um.

Das Mädchen blickte ihn an. „Ja."

Snape musterte sie einen Augenblick und entgegnete dann schroff: „Na, her damit."

Sie musste nicht suchen, zog das Pergament sofort hervor und reichte es ihm über den Schreibtisch hinweg.

Er betrachtete es einen Moment und legte es dann auf den Haufen der anderen, bevor sein Blick erneut durch seinen Raum wanderte. Plötzlich schien er etwas gefunden zu haben, was sie tun konnte. Unglaublich, er hatte sie vergessen! Hermine musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Überhaupt wirkte er an diesem Abend alles andere als begeistert von einer Schülerin in seinem Büro.

„Da drüben können Sie anfangen, die Bücher müssen nach Themen in die Regale sortiert werden. Ich denke mal, das werden Sie schaffen.", meinte er und deutete hinüber zu einem riesigen Stapel dicker Wälzer, der vor einigen Holzregalen aufgehäuft war.

Die Schülerin legte ihre Tasche und ihren Umhang auf einen Stuhl und ging zu den Regalen, wovor eine kleine Leiter stand, damit man an die obersten Reihen kam.

Sie spürte den Blick des schwarzhaarigen Mannes im Rücken, als sie auf die Knie sank und begann, die Bücher zu sortieren.

Auf einmal sagte er noch: „Und es wird nicht getrödelt, verstanden?"

Das Mädchen ließ nur ein „Ja, Professor." verlauten und wandte sich ihm dann über eine halbe Stunde nicht mehr zu. Wenn sie beide in Ruhe ihre Arbeit machen konnten, gab es keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen, denn das war das letzte, was sie jetzt wollte. Ihre Strafe abarbeiten und sich dann aus dem Staub machen, das war ihr Plan.

Doch immer wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, er beobachtete sie, besonders dann, wenn die Gryffindor auf die Leiter stieg, um einige Bücher ganz oben einzusortieren. Aber sie ignorierte ihn, las stattdessen interessiert die Buchtitel und wagte es sogar hin und wieder, unauffällig in einem Schriftwerk zu blättern.

Bald schien der Zaubertranklehrer mit seiner Arbeit zu Ende zu sein, denn er stapelte alles sorgfältig und Hermine konnte im Augenwinkel erkennen, wie er sich zurücklehnte und ihr zusah, wie sie erneut einen Stapel Bücher auf die Arme lud, um sie in der zweiten Reihe ins Regal zu stellen.

Diesmal wandte die Braunhaarige ihm mit fragendem Blick den Kopf zu. Der Lehrer hielt für einen Moment ihre Augen fest, dann beugte er sich erneut über seine Arbeit. Stirnrunzelnd ging Hermine erneut in die Knie und griff nach drei Büchern. Seltsam waren diese forschenden Blicke, die sie sonst nur von Professor Dumbledore gewöhnt war, allemal, doch sie verstand noch weniger, warum er sie nicht zur Eile antrieb, so wie sie es im ersten Moment erwartet hatte.

Der Lehrer wandte sich nun wohl Aufsätzen zu und einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sie beide still arbeiteten. Doch plötzlich begann es sich in Hermines Kopf zu drehen und sie griff haltsuchend nach der Leiter. Ein Buch fiel ihr aus dem Arm und klatschte auf den Boden.

Das Mädchen ging ebenfalls in die Knie, plötzlich bekam sie nur noch wenig Luft und sie hielt sich den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, die Karussellfahrt würde zu Ende gehen. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sie röchelte.

„Was haben Sie?", hörte sie einen Augenblick später ihren Lehrer neben sich fragen und trotz ihres schwachen Kreislaufes konnte sie eine Besorgtheit in seinem Tonfall hören.

Die Gryffindor legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um besser Luft zu bekommen, und endlich ließ die Übelkeit ein bisschen nach.

Dann fasste der Zaubertrankmeister sie bei den Schultern. „Ganz ruhig.", sagte er sanft. „Ein- und ausatmen."

Hermine tat ihr Bestes, auch wenn sie sich noch nie so elend gefühlt hatte wie in diesem Moment.

„Legen Sie sich auf den Rücken." Vorsichtig drückte er das Mädchen zu Boden, legte ihr etwas Weiches unter den Kopf. „Tief einatmen.", sagte er wieder.

Sie tat es und spürte nun, wie sich ihre Bronchien langsam entkrampften und ihr Pulsschlag sich regulierte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie am Boden, bis der Lehrer sich erhob und sich kurz darauf erneut zu ihr hockte. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und er hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser vor die Nase.

„Hier, trinken Sie das."

Vorsichtig half er ihr, sich aufzurichten und nahm ihr das Glas wieder ab, als sie die Hälfte getrunken hatte. Langsam verloschen die seltsamen Punkte vor ihren Augen und sie hörte das Blut nicht mehr in ihren Ohren rauschen.

Noch eine kleine Weile lag die Gryffindor am Boden, ihr Blick wanderte an der Decke entlang und streifte ihren Lehrer manchmal. Wie nett er doch sein konnte, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie ihm wirklich für etwas dankbar.

Dann richtete sie sich auf. „Entschuldigen Sie.", flüsterte das braunhaarige Mädchen und wollte aufstehen.

„Langsam." Snape erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand.

Sie hatte genug Kraft, um auf die Beine zu kommen, doch dann taumelte sie ihm gleich wieder in die Arme.

„Mir ist so schwindelig.", brachte sie hervor und legte ihren Kopf einen Moment an seine Brust, als ob das Kreisen davon verschwinden würde.

„Geht gleich wieder vorbei.", meinte der schwarzhaarige Mann. Woher wusste er das? Steckte er in ihrem Körper?

Langsam führte er sie zu einem Sessel in der Ecke und ließ sie hineinsinken. Dann holte er ihr das Glas und sie trank das restliche Wasser. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas besser.

Snape hockte sich vor ihre Knie und betrachtete sie sorgenvoll. Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Haben Sie das öfter?", fragte er auf einmal.

Hermine schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und verzog sofort das Gesicht. Verdammte Kopfschmerzen, jetzt waren sie schlimmer als je zuvor.

Der Zaubertranklehrer merkte anscheinend gar nicht, wie er begann, ihr Knie zu streicheln. Der Herzschlag der Gryffindor setzte einen Moment aus, denn soviel Zärtlichkeit war sie nicht gewohnt von ihrem Lehrer.

Nach ein paar Minuten spürte das Mädchen, wie ihr Körper wieder in Schwung kam und sie lächelte sogar dankbar, als sie ihn entschuldigend anblickte.

Es überraschte sie nun kaum noch, dass Snape zurücklächelte.

„Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall.", meinte die Braunhaarige. „Ich gehe nachher wohl besser zu Madam Pomfrey. Aber jetzt gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit, ich wollte Sie nicht abhalten."

Doch ihr Lehrer erhob sich nicht gleich. Noch einen Augenblick musterte er sie. „Sie sind aber hoffentlich nicht schwanger, Miss Granger?", fragte er total unerwartet.

Hermine war ziemlich erschrocken über seine Annahme. Dann versuchte sie aber, sich zusammenzureißen und wieder zu lächeln. „Nein, Professor, sicher nicht." Ganz so sicher war sie sich aber einen Moment nicht...

Snape fasste sie am Kinn und zwang das Mädchen dazu, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Machen Sie sich nicht Ihr Leben kaputt, Miss Granger.", sagte er sehr leise.

Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Noch nie war seine Stimme so tief gewesen.

Dann stand er fast schon ruckartig auf. Die Gryffindor versuchte, sich zu besinnen, als es plötzlich an der Tür des Büros rummste. Ihr Lehrer ging sofort nachsehen. Er versperrte ihr den Blick nach draußen.

„Potter?", hörte sie ihn fragen.

„Was erlauben Sie sich, he?", erklang die Stimme ihres anscheinend furchtbar aufgebrachten Freundes.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine und beugte sich aus dem Sessel heraus, über die Lehne.

Da stieß Harry den Lehrer beiseite und stürmte zu ihr. „Na, _Liebes_, wie geht's dir denn? Hat der Onkel Snape dir wieder auf die Beine geholfen", höhnte er.

„Raus!", donnerte der Professor hinter ihm.

Harrys Blick haftete noch immer auf seiner Freundin. Hermine war schockiert über seine Worte. Doch es kam noch schlimmer: „Du bist so ein Miststück.", zischte er. „Ich hab dir ja einiges zugetraut, aber das nicht."

„Wovon sprichst du?", wollte das Mädchen vor ihm ängstlich wissen. Was um Gottes Willen ging jetzt schon wieder in seinem Kopf vor?

Der dunkelhaarige Junge lachte auf, so dass seine Freundin zusammenzuckte. „Ach, so scheinheilig. Schätzchen, spar dir deine Schauspielkünste für den Herrn hier auf." Er deutete zu Snape hinüber, der noch immer bei der Tür stand.

Hermines Blick flog zu ihm hinüber und da reagierte er endlich. „Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen verschwinden."

Das Mädchen beobachtete, wie er nach dem Kragen des Gryffindors griff, doch der drehte sich blitzschnell um.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an, sonst -"

„Sonst?" Der Zaubertrankmeister blieb ruhig.

Harry stürmte zur Tür. „Wunderschönen Abend wünsch ich noch." Dann trat er hinaus. Doch bevor er davonschritt, drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um. „Ach, und Zuckerschnecke... Ich hoffe, der Meister kann dir noch was beibringen.", spottete er und verschwand.

Hermine starrte zur Tür und in ihrem Kopf fühlte sie nur noch ein Vakuum. Was war das? Was wollte er? Hatte er sie beobachtet, belauscht? Sie musste es wissen.

Hermine erhob sich blitzschnell und taumelte an ihrem Lehrer vorbei in Richtung Tür. Ihre Beine waren wie Wackelpudding und sie klammerte sich am Türrahmen fest, aufschluchzend. Verdammt, Harry!

„Bleiben Sie hier, das hat keinen Sinn.", meinte Snape nun hinter ihr.

„Was wissen Sie schon?", schrie das Mädchen. Ja, er hatte keine Ahnung! Ihre Beziehung war so gut wie am Ende. Sie schwankte zum Stuhl zurück, griff sich ihre Sachen und verließ wortlos und noch immer weinend den Raum. Sie musste ihn finden! Harry! Wo war er?

Tausende von Möglichkeiten flogen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie den Flur hinunter stolperte, aus dem Kerker raus und in der Eingangshalle fast auf die Knie fiel.

Sie versuchte, ihre Kräfte zu sammeln und trat dann hinaus in die dunkle Nacht, die sich über die Ländereien gelegt hatte. Durch den strömenden Regen rannte sie zum Quidditchfeld, nach ihrem Freund rufend, immerzu weinend, und sank schließlich in der Umkleidekabine der Gryffindors vollkommen erschöpft wieder in die Knie.

Noch in den Minuten, die sie dort saß und weinte, realisierte sie, dass es für ihre Beziehung keine Rettung mehr gab. Und sie trug daran mindestens genauso viel Schuld wie Harry.

Das Mädchen dachte nicht daran, dass auf einen Regentag auch immer Tage voller Sonnenschein folgten...

_9 - 6_

_…to be continued..._

_9 - 6_

* * *


	22. Ein kleiner Schritt in Richtung große Li...

Hallöchen. Schönen guten Abend allerseits.

Ich muss mich ja zu aller erst wieder einmal entschuldigen. Diesmal allerdings nicht für die Zeit, die ihr warten musstet, sondern vielmehr für meinen **ewigen Namenswechsel**. Aber ich bin da ein wenig eigen und was sollte ich denn machen, wenn dich mich hier immerzu ärgern müssen? . Nun ja, ich hoffe, dass ihr – genauso wie ich – mit _Just LeakyCauldron_ leben könnt. Die vielen römischen Zahlen konnte sich ja ohnehin niemand merken. ;o)

Nun... das Pitel heute ist zugegeben sehr kurz, aber immerhin gibt's was Neues. Und ich find's hübsch. :P

oOo

Na denn...

**Danke an...**

- meine _Beta __Svenja_

_- Megchen: _Ja, du hast deinen Ruf endgültig ruiniert. Aber weißt du was? Ich liebe und ... dich mehr als zuvor. (Der Rest gehört hier nicht hin. :o))

_- Ellie172: _Na, es gibt von allem schnell was Neues. Von dir und mir und na ja... Ich versprech's dir, ich les' deins auch noch. :schwör: Und wenn ich's vergess: Tritt mich:)

_- Maia May:_ Das mit dem Happy End für Harry... Wer weiß. ;) Nee, mal ehrlich, du kennst mich. :o) Aber warten wir's erst mal ab. Vielleicht überleg ich's mir auch noch... :P

_- Dark-Girl-Leighanne:_ Öhm... :leicht irritiert: Sei mir nicht böse, wenn das jetzt arrogant klingt, aber hast du allen Ernstes jetzt erst gemerkt, dass die Kapitel sich wiederholen? Das ist der Witz der Story, dass sie ein Kapitel jeweils aus Hermines und aus Severus' Sicht enthält. Ich weiß, dass sich manche mehr gleichen als andere, aber... Na ja, ich hoff, du bleibst trotzdem dabei. :)

- _Monocerus_: Jaah, der Sonnenschein kommt. Die Wolken beginnen ja bereits, sich zu verziehen. :) (Und danke für die Korrektur, das hat man davon, wenn man eben nur ein Beta lesen lässt. -.-)

- _MomoSnape_: Mach dir nichts draus, ich glaub, schluckt immer mehr Reviews... Ist ja auch kein Wunder, alle naslang wird hier was geändert...

_- __Karin, Jessy2104, mrsgaladriel, Telepmauriel und Amruniel_

oOoOo

Grüßlis,

LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

22. Kleiner Schritt in Richtung große Liebe

oOo

Severus ahnte, dass die kleine Katastrophe, die am vorgingen Abend in seinem Büro begonnen hatte, noch ihren Lauf nehmen würde und dass er sich nicht raushalten konnte, wie er es am liebsten getan hätte.

Als sein Kurs in den Klassenraum kam, sah er sofort Hermines blasses Gesicht unter den anderen. Er ahnte, dass sie mindestens genauso schlechte geschlafen hatte wie er. Ihren Augenringen zufolge hatte sie die halbe Nacht geweint.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben plagte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen wegen einer Schülerin und so nahm er ihren Aufsatz und schrieb noch etwas neben ihre Note, die wie immer exzellent ausgefallen war.

Das Mädchen weckte ein solches Mitleid, dass er es fast nicht wagte, sie anzusehen, als er die Hausaufgabe zurückgab. Er hatte sich in der Nacht noch hingesetzt und sie nachgesehen, obwohl er eigentlich zu müde und durcheinander gewesen war.

Zuerst befürchtete der Lehrer, sie wäre an diesem Tage in einer solch unglücklichen Stimmung, dass sie nicht einmal mehr ihre Noten interessierten, aber schließlich rollte sie das Pergament doch auf. Ihre Augen flogen über die zwei Zeilen, die er ihr geschrieben hatte. Dann blickte sie zu ihm, er konnte ihre Verwunderung deutlich erkennen, und er nickte fast unmerklich.

Ohne Weiteres packte die Gryffindor ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ den Raum. Die anderen Schüler starrten ihr hinterher oder Severus fragend an. Natürlich war es ungewöhnlich, dass jemand seinen Unterricht verließ und erst recht ohne Erlaubnis. Aber er hatte ihr sie ja weggeschickt...

Keiner wagte es, zu fragen, und so fuhr er mit dem Unterricht fort. Doch die Minuten schienen nicht vergehen zu wollen und der Lehrer musste sich zusammenreißen, um den Unterricht nicht frühzeitig zu beenden. Das durfte er sich in diesem Kurs nicht erlauben. Damit er nicht allzu viel reden musste, ließ er den Trank vom Vortag in abgewandelter Form noch einmal brauen.

Endlich verließen die Schülerinnen und Schüler den Raum. Severus folgte ihnen und herrschte einen Trödler an, damit dieser sich beeilte.

In Windeseile lief er zum Krankenflügel hinauf. Hoffentlich hatte sie gewartet. Während des Unterrichts hatte er sich überlegt, was er ihr sagen wollte und wie. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte sich noch nie bei einem Schüler entschuldigt, doch jetzt glaubte er, es tun zu müssen. Zwar hatte er sich die Situation in der Nacht noch oft durch den Kopf gehen lassen und eigentlich war er am wenigsten Schuld an diesem Vorfall, doch vielleicht baute es Hermine ein wenig auf. Ja, er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, er hatte Mitleid und vielleicht lag auch wieder ein bisschen Egoismus hinter allem, weil sie ihren Eltern sicher von der Sache erzählen würde, kam es wirklich zur Trennung zwischen ihr und Potter.

Gleich am Eingang zum Krankenflügel traf der Professor auf Madam Pomfrey.

„Poppy, ist Miss Granger noch da?"

Die Krankenschwester sah ihn ein wenig verwundert an. „Ja."

„Konntest du ihr helfen?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Das Mädchen hat Liebeskummer, da gibt's kein Mittel gegen."

„Ich weiß.", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige und betrat den Saal.

Hermine saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf einem Bett und starrte anscheinend aus dem Fenster. Als er zu ihr trat, wandte sie den Kopf. „Professor.", sagte sie schwach. „Danke, dass ich gehen durfte."

Er betrachtete das Häufchen Elend vor sich und entgegnete dann: „Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie durch mich in diese Lage gekommen sind."

Das Mädchen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nein, das war nicht Ihre Schuld. Mein Schwächeanfall hat Sie in eine blöde Situation gebracht und ich kann Ihnen nur dankbar dafür sein, dass Sie mir geholfen haben. Für die Sache mit Harry können Sie am wenigsten etwas, das versichere ich Ihnen."

Severus musterte seine Schülerin und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Einerseits wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sie seine Entschuldigung angenommen hätte, andererseits war er aber auch froh, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte.

„Ich muss mich für das Chaos im Kerker gestern entschuldigen.", sagte sie nun.

Er nickte nur. Was konnte er ihr bloß noch sagen? Dass er glaubte, es gäbe noch Hoffnung für sie und Potter? Das glaubte er am wenigsten nach dem Vorfall gestern. Dass er ihr viel Glück wünschte? Glück für den Kampf gegen ihr Herz? Oder warum Glück? Dass sie das alles nicht so schwer nehmen sollte? Nein, das war das Falscheste überhaupt. Natürlich nahm sie es schwer, man musste sie nur ansehen.

Inzwischen hatte er sich neben ihr auf das Bett gesetzt.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus.", meinte er und legte ihr für einen Moment die Hand auf die Schulter. „Und dann reden Sie mit Potter, damit Ihr Leben wieder in geordneten Bahnen läuft. Sie brauchen Ihre Kräfte für die Abschlussprüfungen."

Severus war mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, das Mädchen zu überraschen und so ignorierte er ihren Blick. Er erhob sich und ging zur Tür. „Vergessen Sie das mit dem Nachsitzen.", sagte er. Dann sah er noch einmal zurück, traf die Augen des Mädchens und wusste, dass längst nicht alles gesagt war zwischen ihnen. Trotzdem verließ er den Saal und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Kerker.

Er täuschte sich nicht, es war noch längst nicht zu Ende mit ihnen...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *


	23. Zwischenmenschliche Veränderungen

Nabend. :smile:

Jaah, was haben wir denn heute anzubieten? Das Selbe in Grün oder Braun, wie ihr wollt; sprich das letzte Chaps aus Herms Sicht. :zwinker: Es ist nicht das Spannendste und nicht das Längste, aber wie mir schien, hat der erste Part euch trotzdem gefallen. Dann kann das hier ja nicht allzu schief gehen. ;)

**Danke **diesmal** an...**

meine _Beta_ _Svenja _– great as ever ;)

_- Megchen_: Nun ja, ein Trödler ist in meinem umgangssprachlichen Wortschatz eben jemand, der lahmarschig durch die Gegend strippt. ;) Aber: Ich werd mich bemühen, meine Umgangssprache einzudämmen. Wir Hessen sind eben auch nur Menschen.

_- Tarivi:_ Gott, nein! Herm ist wirklich **nicht** schwanger!

_- Karin:_ Das ist interessant. Du schreibst auch? Da muss ich doch glatt mal gucken. :)

_- Noel McKey:_ Gut, dass wir eine Sprache sprechen, was:kicher: Aber hey, ich denk, das HappyEnd lässt sich irgendwann nicht mehr vermeiden. Oder..? x :grübel:

_- Moonshine88_: Kein Ding das mit dem letzten Chappi. :smile:

_- Lara_: Klar sind die Schlusssätze Ansicht. :lach:

_- MomoSnape_: Ich spann euch ziemlich auf die Folter, hm? Schaffst du es noch eine Weile? x:unsicher guck:

_- __Ellie172, SnapesBraut, Berendis, XxCelinaxX, ebony-zoot, Bluefurryelf , mrsgaladriel, Monocerus, Jessy2104 _und_ Anara R. _(Willkommen und thx!)

Ich hab mich **riesig über die super vielen Reviews** diesmal **gefreut**. :nick: Hat mich glatt an alte Zeiten erinnert. Nein, im Ernst, macht weiter so, ich werd mich **100pro revanchieren**.

Jetzt hab ich noch eine **kleine Frage**:

_Gönnt irgendjemand Harry ein HappyEnd?_

oOoOo

Grüßlis,

eure LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

23. Zwischenmenschliche Veränderungen

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war. Sie ahnte nur noch, dass es spät in der Nacht gewesen sein musste, da sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, noch irgendjemanden getroffen zu haben. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden in einem Nebel verbracht und dieser war jetzt nun verschwunden und enthüllte die grausame Realität.

Beim Frühstück nahm das Mädchen kaum etwas zu sich und spürte, wie man ihr neugierige oder mitleidige Blicke von allen Seiten zuwarf. Hatte die Szene im Kerker etwa schon die Runde gemacht? Ginny streichelte ihr unter dem Tisch über den Oberschenkel und versuchte es noch mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Doch all das half nicht. Hermine war übermüdet, ihr war übel und ihr Seelenleben war kurz vor der Selbstzerstörung. Harry zu sehen, brachte sie fast um. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob ihr das lieber war als einer dieser abschätzenden Blicke des vorigen Abends.

Sie hätte nie geglaubt, doch noch so sehr in ihn verliebt zu sein, dass ihr eine Trennung dermaßen schwer fiele. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Art; dass sie nicht mehr miteinander sprachen und sich nicht mal ansahen. Es war erst der Tag danach, Harry war wahrscheinlich noch immer wütend, aber das Mädchen konnte nicht mal sagen, ob sie glaubte, sie würden jemals wieder miteinander reden. Vielleicht konnten sie irgendwann wieder Freunde sein, nicht so eng wie früher, aber doch Freunde, wenn sie alle Emotionen abgearbeitet hatten. Irgendwann... Sie durften sich nur nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

Gleich in den ersten beiden Stunden hatte sie Zaubertränke. Schlimmer hätte es an diesem Morgen für die Gryffindor nicht kommen können. Nach diesem Vorfall konnte sie Snape unmöglich unter die Augen treten. Sie hatte ihn angeschrien, anstatt ihm zu danken, dass er ihr auf die Beine geholfen hatte.

Mit den anderen betrat sie den Klassenraum und ließ sich auf ihrem Platz nieder. Ihr Lehrer blieb noch am Schreibtisch und wartete, bis sie alle saßen. Dann stand er auf und teilte die Hausaufgabe aus. Hermine nahm ihre entgegen, ohne ihn anzusehen, und wollte sie eigentlich gleich weglegen. An diesem Morgen interessierte sie eigentlich nicht mal die Note dieses ihrer Meinung nach schon durch die verspätete Abgabe missratenen Aufsatzes. Aber schließlich rollte sie das Pergament doch auf.

Ihre Augen flogen hinunter an das Ende des Textes, wo überraschenderweise ein _E _prangte. Daneben, in kleinerer Schrift standen zwei Zeilen geschrieben. Zuerst hielt es das Mädchen für einen Hinweis, eine Verbesserung oder etwas in der Art, und überflog sie nur kurz. Dann stutzte sie aber. Krankenflügel? Mit gerunzelter Stirn las sie den Satz genau.

_Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel, legen Sie sich dort eine Weile hin und warten Sie bitte nach dem Stundenende noch einen Moment auf mich._

Die Gryffindor blickte zu ihrem Zaubertranklehrer hinüber, der auf ihren Blick gewartet zu haben schien, und er nickte fast unmerklich. Er meinte es also ernst.

Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken, packte die Braunhaarige ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ den Raum. Eigentlich war sie froh, der Stunde zu entkommen, vielleicht konnte sie sich in einem Bett wirklich ein bisschen erholen. Er hatte ihr sie weggeschickt... Warum? Was war mit Snape los? Nachher würde er zu ihr kommen. Und dann?

Hermine lief hinauf und Madam Pomfrey kam ihr schon entgegen. Sie musste also wirklich nicht gut aussehen. Vielleicht hatte der Zaubertrankmeister gedacht, sie würde noch einmal umkippen und hatte sie deswegen lieber weggeschickt, ging es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht krank.", erklärte die Gryffindor, als die Krankenschwester sie zu einem Bett führte. „Professor Snape hat mich geschickt. Er meint wohl, ich sehe nicht gut aus."

„Kindchen, das ist untertrieben.", meinte die Frau mit den weißen Haaren und drückte sie sanft in die Kissen, nachdem sie ihr Umhang und Schultasche abgenommen hatte. „Aber ich weiß schon, du brauchst mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht möchtest."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte nicht mit der Krankenschwester über ihre Probleme reden.

Poppy Pomfrey nickte. „Ist gut. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, ich mach dir einen Tee und dann sehen wir mal weiter, hm?"

Das Mädchen lächelte dankbar und versuchte wirklich, ein bisschen abzuschalten, an etwas Anderes zu denken. Es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Die ganze Zeit musste sie daran denken, was Snape wohl von ihr wollte, dass sie auf ihn warten sollte. Sie rechnete nicht damit, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte, sich entschuldigen wollte. Für was denn auch? Sie musste sich entschuldigen, für das Szenario am vorigen Tag.

Es war kurz vor Stundenende, wie sie auf einer Uhr an der Wand sah, und sie setzte sich auf, starrte in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster, bis sich irgendwann jemand neben sie stellte. Sie wandte den Kopf und erblickte ihren Lehrer. „Professor.", sagte sie mit wenig Stimme. „Danke, dass ich gehen durfte."

Er betrachtete sie einige Zeit und entgegnete dann: „Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie durch mich in diese Lage gekommen sind."

Das Mädchen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Vorwürfe? Warum? Nein, er hatte doch keine Schuld. „Nein, das war nicht Ihre Schuld. Mein Schwächeanfall hat Sie in eine blöde Situation gebracht und ich kann Ihnen nur dankbar dafür sein, dass Sie mir geholfen haben. Für die Sache mit Harry können Sie am wenigsten etwas, das versichere ich Ihnen."

Snape musterte die Schülerin weiterhin, schwieg aber.

„Ich muss mich für das Chaos im Kerker gestern entschuldigen.", sagte Hermine nun. Ja, _sie_ musste sich wenn überhaupt entschuldigen.

Er nickte nur.

Die Gryffindor merkte kaum, wie sich ihr Verhältnis zu dem Mann, der sich irgendwann neben sie aufs Bett setzte und weiterhin nichts von sich gab, veränderte.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus.", meinte er dann und legte ihr für einen Moment die Hand auf die Schulter. Hermine zuckte nicht zusammen. Sie hatte nicht mit einer Berührung gerechnet, doch sie empfand sie auch nicht als unangenehm, vielmehr als ehrlich.

„Und dann reden Sie mit Potter, damit Ihr Leben wieder in geordneten Bahnen läuft. Sie brauchen Ihre Kräfte für die Abschlussprüfungen.", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister noch.

Jetzt war das braunhaarige Mädchen allerdings überrascht. Er machte sich tatsächlich Gedanken um ihr Leben! Seit wann? Seit er wieder mit ihren Eltern befreundet war? Das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht das Gefühl gehabt, ihre Beziehung hätte sich in irgendeiner Weise gebessert. Eher noch verschlechtert.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann erhob sich und ging zur Tür. „Vergessen Sie das mit dem Nachsitzen.", sagte er.

Hermine blickte ihm nach. Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, trafen sich ihre Augen. In diesem Moment ahnte die Gryffindor, dass sich ihr Leben veränderte. Doch was spielte dieser Mann für eine Rolle darin?

Nachdem er gegangen war, saß sie noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Bett und dachte nach. Sie wurde nicht schlau aus Severus Snape. Vielleicht wollte sie das aber auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry Recht und sie hatte wirklich zuviel mit ihm zu tun. Doch das hatte sie nun wohl zu spät eingesehen.

Ein paar Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Das Leben war schrecklich kompliziert. Aber sie war doch auch nur ein Mensch...

In diesen Minuten konnte das Mädchen noch nicht wissen, dass diese Eigenschaft ihr Leben noch wundervoll gestalten würde...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *


	24. Was nur er sieht

Hallöle. °quietscht mal vergnügt°

So ein netter Tag. :D Da muss ich euch doch gleich mal mit 'nem neuen Chap S&S beglücken. °smile° Heute gibt's sogar was Neues. Mal wieder Energie. Ich mag das Chap total, auch wenn Harry dabei nicht gerade gut wegkommt. °grinsel° Es ist auch ein bisschen kurz, verzeiht mir. °dröppel°

This time** thanks goes to**...

- meine _Beta_ _Svenja _– Danke, dass du die nächsten beiden Chappis bereits gebetat hast. Was macht der Stress? (Und liest du das hier eigentlich? ; ))

- m_oonshine88_: Du bist gestern online gekommen, stimmt's? Aber da musste ich leider weg. °seufz° Hoffe, wir sehn uns die Tage mal. Was machst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Du warst mal öfter online. :o)

_- Megchen_: Ja ja, immer alles wissen wollen. Tz! Nicht mal an der Umfrage hast du dich beteiligt. °schmoll°

_- Noel McKey:_ Ach was... Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sev nur wegen Herms Eltern nett zu ihr ist. Da müsste er ja seinen inneren Schweinehund überwinden. ;)

_- Maia May:_ Auch keine Beteiligung… °hmpf°

_- Kissymouse_: Wow! Endlich eine, die meinen Dumbledore mag! °losspring und umarm°

_- Karin:_ Ich war schon bei dir zu Besuch. °smile° Und da ich ja jetzt noch einige Tage Zeit hab, um nichts zu tun, werde ich dein Zeugs lesen. °schwör°

_- Pima: _Harry in der Rolle des °piep°. °kicher° Na, da müssen wir mal gucken... in richtiger Sack ist er ja nun nicht... Aber ich denk, das Pitel da unten wird dir gefallen. :) Und knuddel Momo, weil sich mich an dich weiterempfohlen hat. :D

_- Kristin: _Hallo du mein neuster Fan. °grinsel° Gott sei Dank hast du ja nun alle Pitels durch und musst dir nicht weitere Stunden am PC um die Ohren schlagen. ;)

_- __mrsgaladriel, Ellie172, Berendis, Monocerus, Lara _und_ Sessely_

Danke noch mal für die **vielen Reviews**. °freudestrahl°

oOo

So, und nun die Auswertung meiner **kleinen Umfrage**, an der die Beteiligung ja eher „gering" war... (Jaah, ich weiß genau, dass ihr nur alle geil auf die Story seid! Ich hab euch schon längst durchschaut! °mal mir ihrem Federhandschuh wedel°)

_Gönnt irgendjemand Harry ein HappyEnd?_

**_Auswertung:_**

**2x Ja**, aber nicht mit Herm

**2x Nein**

**2x** ein Gefasel, das ich in „**keine Ahnung**" übersetzt habe

und **8 Enthaltungen** bzw die Damen (& Herren), die sich nicht beteiligt haben -.-

oOo

Also, soviel dazu. (Das lass ich in Zukunft wohl besser...)

Grüßlis,

eure LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

24. Was nur er sieht

In der Eingangshalle traf Severus auf Harry und den jungen Weasley. Zuerst wollte der Lehrer ihn ignorieren und weitergehen, doch in dem Moment, als der Gryffindor an ihm vorbei lief, hielt er ihn auf.

„Potter, Ihre Freundin sitzt im Krankenflügel.", sagte er leicht vorwurfsvoll.

Harry blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Und warum sind Sie dann nicht bei ihr und trösten sie?"

Severus hätte ihm am liebsten eine runtergehauen für diese Frechheit und Herzlosigkeit, doch er nahm sich zusammen. Da Potter anscheinend nicht bei Dumbledore gewesen war, musste er sein Glück jetzt nicht herausfordern.

„Wie dumm muss man eigentlich sein, um ein Potter zu werden?", entgegnete er nun aufgebracht.

Der Mund des dunkelhaarigen Jungen öffnete sich leicht, als wollte er zum Gegenschlag ausholen, doch Severus stoppte ihn. Er wusste, dass man den Gryffindor am besten mit seinem Vater oder seinem Patenonkel traf.

„Was denken Sie eigentlich? Dass ich blöd bin? Natürlich werde ich Ihre Freundin zum Nachsitzen bestellen, um mich dann an sie ranzumachen! Ich falle ja immer in meiner Freizeit über Schülerinnen her. Oh, lieber Himmel, Potter, ich hätte Ihnen doch ein wenig mehr Intelligenz zugetraut." Der Meister der Zaubertränke holte Luft, wartete einen Moment, um zu sehen, ob Harry etwas entgegnen würde. Der Junge schwieg, aber er kochte vor Wut, das sah Severus deutlich.

„Ach, und übrigens: Miss Granger scheint blöderweise an einem wie Ihnen auch noch was zu liegen. Aber Sie sind ja nur _Held_. Wie schade, dass man daraus keinen Beruf machen kann. Die Arroganz haben Sie allerdings schon. Dabei sind Sie nur ein Würstchen, hat man Ihnen das schon mal gesagt, Potter? Sie können es mit Miss Granger eigentlich gar nicht aufnehmen und weil Sie Angst haben, sie läuft Ihnen weg, müssen Sie ihr hinterher spionieren. Ist es nicht so?" Der Lehrer starrte den Gryffindor durchdringend an, der aus welchem Grund auch immer noch nichts von sich gab.

Severus blickte sich um. Ronald Weasley stand schweigend neben ihnen, er wirkte überwältigt. Da gerade das Ende der Pause mit dem Gong angekündigt worden war, befanden sich auch einige Schüler auf dem Weg in ihre Klassenräume und blieben nun neugierig stehen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann wollte sich abwenden und gehen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Und damit ich's nicht vergesse: Sie können nun gerne zu Professor Dumbledore laufen und sich ausweinen, das wird Ihnen nur nicht viel nützen, Potter. Ich lasse mir von Ihnen nicht mehr auf der Nase rumtanzen. Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst, was den gestrigen Vorfall betrifft, ich kann ja schließlich nichts dafür, wenn Sie sich nicht im Griff haben. Also merken Sie sich eines: Sie können gerne petzen gehen, aber dann werden Sie mich kennen lernen."

Severus warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Ron, der entgeistert neben ihnen stand, und verschwand im Kerker.

Ja, verdammt noch mal, das würde Ärger geben, das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er hatte durchaus Punkte aufzuzeigen, mit denen er sich wehren konnte. Und er hoffte - nein, er war fast überzeugt, dass Hermine, wenn sie gefragt wurde, ihm nicht in den Rücken fallen würde. Sie sollte ihn nicht verteidigen, das erwartete er weiß Gott nicht, sie sollte nur die Wahrheit erzählen über den vorigen Tag.

Eigentlich war der Zaubertranklehrer froh, dass das Mädchen eben nicht dabei gewesen war. Er hatte sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Verfluchtes Temperament, jetzt wusste er, wovon Dumbledore gesprochen hatte.

Wie würde dieser Tag wohl noch enden? Erst einmal musste er noch unterrichten. Wenn er nicht vorher schon suspendiert wurde... Plötzlich musste Severus zugeben, dass er seinen Ausraster ein wenig bereute. Natürlich hatte Potter mal zusammengestaucht werden müssen, aber warum hatte er sich eigentlich so aufgeregt? Der Junge war nicht bei Dumbledore gewesen, es gab also keinen Grund, ihm etwas übel zu nehmen. Oder doch?

Im gleichen Moment fiel ihm Hermine ein und er wusste die Antwort. Potter hatte seine eigene Beziehung zerstört und gab seiner Freundin nun die Schuld daran. Sonst würde das Mädchen doch nicht im Krankenflügel sitzen und sich so viel Sorgen machen. Denn dass sie vorhin nicht sie selbst gewesen war, hatte er natürlich gemerkt.

Wieder stieg das Mitleid in ihm hoch und er wäre gern zu ihr gegangen, um sie ein wenig zu trösten. Himmel, was machte er sich nur für Gedanken? Das war natürlich absolut normal, dass er - gerade er - zu seiner Schülerin ginge und sie über ihren Liebeskummer hinweg trösten wollte. Gerade er, der sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, ging Severus erst noch einmal in sein Büro. Der Unterricht würde halt ein paar Minuten später beginnen. Er brauchte zuerst einen relativ klaren Kopf.

Über fünf Minuten saß er in seinem Stuhl, doch egal, was er probierte, er bekam diese Gedanken nicht aus ihm raus. Das würde noch gefährlich werden, wenn er so weitermachte. Wer war er denn momentan bloß? Auch nicht er selbst? Zugegeben, er fühlte sich schon die letzten Tage seltsam, als ob sich etwas zusammenbraute. Aber nein, er wurde nie krank. Und er fühlte sich auch nicht krank, es war eher etwas, das ihm unbändige Energie gab.

Bald würde auch Severus' Verstand ihm bestätigen, dass sich etwas veränderte...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *


	25. Jahreszeit der Erinnerung

Tagchen. °smile°

Das ist ja ein seltsames Wetter da draußen, was? °seufz° Es ist eiskalt und sonnig oder es windet und regnet. °murmel° Da dachte ich eben, es gibt was Neues für euch. Passend zum Wetter nicht sehr fröhlich. Na ja, sagen wir, es ist melancholisch. Ihr werdet sehen... °hält sich jetzt besser zurück, weil eh nur Mist redet° Dass das Chap auch sehr kurz ist, bitte ich zu entschuldigen. Die nächsten werden alle etwas _short_, dafür werde ich mich bemühen, sie schnell zu posten. Kommt auf die Leistung meiner Betas an. ;)

**Vielen Dank an...**

meine _Beta_ _Svenja _– Wo bleibt meine Mail:P

_- Ellie172: _Ach was, Harry und Selbstmord! Hallo, ich finde nichts furchtbarer! °könnte sich jetzt zu diesem Thema auslassen, aber soll hier ja keinen Aufsatz schreiben°

_- annkristin: _Och, Lieblingsschokolade? Hm, gute Frage... Eine Zeit lang war ich wild auf Kokos, dann mal Traube/Nuss und mittlerweile ... puuh! Keine Ahnung. °grinsel° Solang's nichts in der Richtung _After Eight_ ist, kannst du mir alles schicken. ;)

_- Megchen_: Dein Rewu hat mir mal einen kleinen Lachkrampf beschert. ;D Ich musste mir nämlich auch bildlich vorstellen, wie du dir Säckeweise Asche übers Haupt streust. °haha° Nun ja. Danke. °grins° Aber... ich find nicht, dass meine Stories etwas Besonderes haben. °schaut zweifelnd° Okay, wenn es so ist, wird's mir wohl nicht auffallen... Na ja. :o)

_- moonshine88_: Genau, Sev for President! °lach° Und du machst den Wahlkampf, ja? Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen? ;)

_- Karin:_ Sag mal, meine Rewu ist doch angekommen? Ich schreibe ab nächster Woche keine Arbeiten mehr, dann kann ich deine Story im Ganzen lesen. °plant schon fleißig°

_- Kissymouse_: Du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht... Das heißt, ich muss unbedingt mal gucken, was Albus zu dem Chaos in der Schule sagt. °grinsel° °macht sich mal auf den Weg ins Büro°

_- Edien:_ „Ich liebe Dich"? Na, darauf musst du schon noch ein _klitzekleines_ Bisschen warten. °grins° Danke aber für gleich zwei Reviews. °smile°

_- __mrsgaladriel:_ Sympathisiert da etwa eine mit Harry? ;)

_- Pima: _Öhm, nein, du liegst da leider, leider falsch, mein Konzept ist das beste aller Zeiten. ;o) Scherz beiseite, ich habe es durchgeplant, aber die Kapitel kommen, wie sie wollen, da habe ich nicht wirklich Einfluss drauf. Ich habe zwar einen Plot, aber ich schreibe nicht Stichpunkt für Stichpunkt runter. Kennst du das vielleicht, wenn deine Story sich selbstständig macht? Dann weißt du ja Bescheid. Und wenn nicht – verpassen tust du nichts. :o)

_- __Noel McKey , Kaesekruemel, Berendis, Lucina, honeyflower, Lifthrasil, backpulver _und_ Snapeless - _Herzlich Willkommen all die vielen Neuen diesmal! °freu°

**Danke, danke für die** **vielen Reviews**. °freudestrahl°

oOo

So, und nun noch einmal zu meiner **kleinen Umfrage**:

_Gönnt irgendjemand Harry ein HappyEnd?_

**_Auswertung:_**

**2x Ja**, aber nicht mit Herm

**2x + 3x **(neu)** 5x Nein**

**2x** ein Gefasel, das ich in „**keine Ahnung**" übersetzt habe

Ihr seid aber böse. ;) Na, mal schaun, ob ich auch so böse bin. °hehe°

oOo

Grüßlis,

eure LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

25. Jahreszeit der Erinnerungen

Hermine war froh, als die Winterferien endlich begannen. Abstand von allem zu gewinnen, war wohl das Beste in diesen Tagen.

Ihre Freundschaft zu Harry bestand momentan...nicht. Sie sprachen eigentlich gar nicht miteinander.

Das Mädchen hatte sich überlegt, ob sie auf ihn zugehen und versuchen sollte, mit ihm über sich zu reden. Doch sie brachte nicht den Mut auf. Was, wenn er sie wieder anschreien würde? Nein, es war wohl besser, noch einige Zeit vergehen zu lassen. Denn wenn sie es zugab, war sie noch lange nicht über ihre Beziehung hinweg, die so plötzlich begonnen hatte und auch irgendwie von einem auf den anderen Tag zu Ende gewesen war. Es war nicht einfach, auf einmal wieder jede Nacht alleine in im Bett zu liegen und an die zärtlichen Stunden zurückzudenken. Deswegen passierte es noch oft, dass die Gryffindor nachts im Dunkeln lag und weinte.

Die Grangers wussten von der Beziehung der Tochter und hatten Harry erst zu Weihnachten einladen wollen, bis ihnen das Mädchen mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie sich getrennt hatten. Hermines Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern war nach wie vor gut, doch von den Ereignissen, auf die die Trennung hin folgte, erzählte sie nichts. Vielleicht auch, weil Snape dabei nicht unerwähnt geblieben wäre...

Doch Mrs Granger sah ihrer Tochter auch schon am ersten Tag an, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn ihr fehlte der Glanz in den Augen, der sonst alle Welt verzaubern konnte. In einer stillen Stunde am Tag vor Weihnachten, als Mr Granger im Garten eine Lichterkette an einer Tanne anbrachte, nahm sie das braunhaarige Mädchen vorsichtig in den Arm. Es war, als hätte Hermine darauf gewartet, und ein paar Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. Ihre Mutter hielt sie fest, sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

Die ganzen Ferien war die Gryffindor seltsam melancholisch aufgelegt. Sie hatte sich schlussendlich doch eine Erkältung eingefangen und verbrachte vor Weihnachten die meiste Zeit im Haus, half ihrer Mutter beim Backen und ihrem Vater beim Schmücken. Nach den Feiertagen, die sie teilweise mit Verwandten, aber großteils allein verbracht hatten, machte Hermine lange Spaziergänge durch den Schnee. Manchmal ließ sie sich von ihren Eltern begleiten, doch meistens wanderte sie stundenlang allein durch die weiße Natur und dachte nach. Sie hatte keine wirklich Erklärung dafür, was ihr das Gefühl gab, dass sie sich von einem Teil ihres Lebens verabschieden musste. Die Jahreszeit hatte sie normalerweise immer als eine der schönsten angesehen und der Jahreswechsel war ein fröhliches Fest gewesen.

Das war auch in diesem Jahr so, nur dass die Gryffindor sich früher als die Jahre zuvor in ihr Zimmer zurückzog, nachdem sie mit ihren Eltern angestoßen hatte. Dann stand sie allerdings noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein am Fenster, starrte in den dunklen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel, aus dem schon wieder seit Stunden dicke Flocken fielen.

Sie fragte sich in dieser Zeit plötzlich, was wohl Snape tat. Feierte er mit Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern, die nicht verreisten oder zu ihren Familien fuhren? Machte er sich überhaupt was aus den Festtagen?

Und dann fiel ihr auch Harry wieder ein. Wie wäre Weihnachten wohl gewesen, wenn er jetzt bei ihr wäre? Hätten sie in den letzten Tagen stundenlang im Schnee getobt und danach ewig im warmen Bett gekuschelt? Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an die kalte Scheibe und wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt.

„Was haben wir nur falsch gemacht, Harry?", schluchzte sie und schleppte sich in ihr Bett, wo sie noch eine Weile weinte, bevor sie vollkommen erschöpft einschlief. Es war eben doch nicht, wie man sagte: Neues Jahr, neues Glück... Das alte Jahr nahm die Sorgen weiß Gott nicht mit sich.

oOo

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ihr allerdings klar, dass sie so nicht weiter machen konnte. Sie musste an ihrer Zukunft bauen. Harry musste sie bald wieder gegenübertreten und sie wollte nicht, dass sie bei ihrem Abschluss noch immer nicht miteinander sprachen.

Den ersten Schritt hatte sie schon getan, als sie ihm seine Weihnachtspost schickte. Der Gruß auf der Karte war sehr knapp ausgefallen, doch für sie hatte es immer festgestanden, dass nur er das Buch, welches sie schon vor einer ganzen Weile in einem kleinen Laden gefunden hatte, nur ihm schenken würde. Und so hatte sie _Ein Jahrhundert Quidditch-Sport_ eingepackt und losgeschickt, genauso wie ein T-Shirt der _Chudley Cannons_ für Ron. Von ihrem rothaarige Freund hatte sie einen Kerzenhalter bekommen, den sie umhertragen konnte, ohne dass ihr das flüssige Wachs auf die Hände tropfte.

Am Weihnachtsabend war auch noch sehr spät Hedwig bei ihr angekommen. Auch aus den Worten, die Harry ihr zu ihrem Geschenk, einem wundervoll aus Leder gefertigten Lesezeichen mit ihrem Initialen, geschrieben hatte, konnte sie entnehmen, dass er nicht mehr wütend war. Er schien selber mit sich zu kämpfen. Das Mädchen konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Harry nicht litt. Sie wusste, dass ihre Beziehung auch tief in ihm verwurzelt gewesen war, aufgebaut auf einer innigen Freundschaft.

Als die Braunhaarige seine Karte in den Händen hielt, fragte sie sich, ob er wieder Alpträume hatte. Wenn, dann würde er ihr es nicht erzählen. Und die Tage, an denen sie ihn trösten konnte, waren wohl vorbei... Bald schob Hermine den Gedanken aber beiseite. Wie es ihrem Mitschüler - wer konnte ihr bloß die Frage beantworten, ob er noch ihr Freund war? - ginge, würde sie am ersten Schultag sehen.

Doch sie würde nicht nur sehen, wie es Harry ging...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *


	26. Verwandlung

Nabend...

Okay, es lag nicht an der Leistung meiner Betas, dass ihr trotz allem zu lang warten musstest. Ich kriege momentan nichts auf die Reihe... °schämt sich°

Heute wird's allerdings etwas fröhlicher. Und: Es ist ein Severus-Pitel. °grinsel° Hm, na ja, was klar wird, ist wohl, dass er hier OOC ist. Also schimpft ruhig. Ist mir eh schnuppe. °fg°

Nun erst mal...

**Danke an...**

_- meine Beta_ _Svenja und_ die neue, zweite Beta_ Meg_

_- Megchen_: So, nun habe ich das geändert... Sev findet Jimmy nun „niedlich". Als ich deinen Kommi gelesen hab, musste ich daran denken, dass das Wort süß den Weibchen vorbehalten ist. :D-

_- Berendis: _Wie meintest du das mit der Beschreibung? Meintest du Handlung oder..? °verwirrt°

_- honeyflower: _Ups... °verlegen° Ich wollte keine Erinnerungen an so furchtbares wie Liebeskummer wecken... °seufz° Sorry!

_- Karin:_ °hmpf° Ich bin leider noch nicht zum Weiterlesen gekommen. Mein PC spinnt laufend. °seufz° Und meine Druckerpatrone ist auch alle, als dass ich Teile der Story ausdrücken könnte... Aber ich review dir wieder, versprochen. Ich vergess es nicht!

_- Tarivi_: Caro... °murmel° Hermine ist nicht schwanger! °argh!°

_- annkristin: _Okay... da haben wir absoluten Mist gebaut. Ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, wie sehr ich Zartbitterschokolade hasse. °räusper° Tut mir leid, ich weiß, du hast es gut gemeint. °seufz° °knuddel°

_- Loki Slytherin_: Soll ich dir was erzählen? Du bist auf der richtigen Fährte. :)

_- SnapeSeraphin:_ Du bist nicht die Einzige, die meine Schlusssätze ärgern. Aber sie gehören eben in diese Story. Und sie werden abnehmen, ein wenig... :)

_- Bluefurryelf, __backpulver, _m_oonshine88, Jessy2104, Noel McKey, Nina, Tineodia, mrsgaladriel, RoryElli _und_ vava_

Danke an alle, die sich noch mal an der Umfrage beteiligt haben. Aber ich hab's aufgegeben. Bin ein Softegg, jaah. Ihr werdet ja sehen, was da kommt. °hehe°

**Danke für die** **vielen, durchweg positiven Reviews**. °freudestrahl°

Grüßlis,

eure LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

26. Verwandlung

Weihnachtsferien. Ruhe. Festlichkeiten. Hogwarts umringt von Schnee. Und Arbeit. Wohltuende Arbeit. Ablenkung.  
Severus versuchte mit allen Mitteln, das Geschehene zu verdrängen. Es gelang ihm ganz gut, solange er allein in seinem Kerker hockte und arbeitete. Immerhin hatte er eigentlich genug zu tun, um sich drei Wochen am Stück zu beschäftigen. Irgendwann musste der Mensch ja auch mal schlafen und essen. Dennoch verging die Zeit viel zu langsam - und wiederum auch zu schnell. Wenn Hermine wiederkam, musste er sich erneut mit allem, was sie umgab, auseinandersetzen, und solange sie nicht da war, galt es, die Gedanken an sie zu verdrängen. Sich in Arbeit zu stürzen, war die einzig logische Folge, doch der Stapel an Aufsätzen schrumpfte jeden Tag und mit seiner Animagi-Forschung konnte er nicht fortfahren, bis Jimmy eintraf. Es war zum Verzweifeln...  
Weihnachten und auch Neujahr war es sehr still im Schloss. Zwar brachte Dumbledore wie jedes Jahr ein unverschämt großes Menü auf den Tisch und hatte sich wie erwartet die eine oder andere Überraschung für die bleibenden Lehrer ausgedacht, aber wenn es nach Severus gegangen wäre, hätte er über die Feiertage im Stress sein dürfen, immerzu beschäftigt.  
Dann hätte er auch diese verdammte Grußkarte der Grangers vergessen. Aber so hatte er davor gesessen, sie angestarrt, den Schriftzug _Wir wünschen Dir wunderschöne Feiertage und ein gutes, neues Jahr! Jaqueline & Christian Granger_ immer und immer wieder gelesen und das Erste und Einzige, was ihm dazu eingefallen war, war gewesen, dass Hermine nicht unterschrieben hatte.  
Wütend über seine Sentimentalität hatte er den Tonkarton vom Tisch gefegt und das Büro verlassen. Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln mit ihm. Da spielte irgendeine übersinnliche Macht ganz fiese Streiche mit ihm und er, der sich immer im Griff gehabt hatte, musste sich plötzlich mit solchen Gefühlen wie Enttäuschung und Melancholie herumschlagen. Er, gerade er!  
So war er froh, als in der letzten Ferienwoche schon die ersten Schüler zurückkehrten, die seiner Aufsicht bedurften.  
Drei Tage vor Schulbeginn traf auch Jimmy Rosenbaum ein. Nun begann seine Arbeit mit dem Jungen.  
Dazu musste der Ravenclaw ein paar Tage bei ihm wohnen, wie er sich überlegt hatte. Andernfalls müsste er sich nachts zu den Jungen in seinem Schlafsaal setzen und ihn dort beobachten.  
Natürlich war das Zusammenleben weder für Severus noch für den Jungen wirklich angenehm, aber sie schafften es einigermaßen, sich zu arrangieren. Tagsüber konnte Jimmy durchaus bei seinen Freunden sein, nur abends nach dem Essen musste er sich dann zu Severus in seine Gemächer begeben, woran sich der Junge vorbildlich hielt.  
Severus hatte mit Hilfe einiger Zaubersprüche sein Schlafzimmer vergrößert und ein weiteres Bett hinzugefügt, auf dem Jimmy bis zum Schlafen saß und las. Er war ein ungewöhnlich ruhiger und freundlicher Junge und Severus hatte keine Probleme mit ihm, weil er ihn arbeiten ließ und sich, wie sein Lehrer ihm gesagt hatte, selbst bediente, wenn er etwas brauchte.  
Schon in der zweiten Nacht geschah dann die Verwandlung.  
Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte gerade den letzten Stapel Aufsätze beendet. Er lehnte sich zurück und warf einen Blick durch die offene Tür ins Nebenzimmer, wo Jimmy erneut ruhig lesend auf dem Bett hockte. Niedlich war er schon, mit seinen braunen Haaren und den aufmerksamen bernsteinfarbenen Augen.  
Doch plötzlich wischte er sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Er schien zu schwitzen.  
Severus warf einen Blick auf sein Thermometer; es waren gerade mal 22°C im Raum. Still blieb er sitzen.  
Nun verzog Jimmy das Gesicht; er hatte eindeutig die Ahnung, dass etwas vor sich ging. Dennoch blieben seine Augen auf dem Buch haften.  
Vorsichtig stand Severus auf und schlich zur Tür. Von dort aus beobachtete er ihn weiter.  
Der Junge schien gar nicht zu merken, wie sich sein Gesicht verformte, seine Haut plötzlich von Federn übersät war. Als seine Arme schrumpften, fiel ihm das Buch aus der Hand und er blickte auf.  
Genau diese Szene hatte er auch Severus geschildert. Aber er schien nicht im Geringsten Schmerzen zu haben.  
Die Verwandlung dauerte eigentlich nur wenige Sekunden, dann saß ein wunderschöner Falke auf dem Bett, neben dem Buch, in dem Jimmy eben noch gelesen hatte. Severus aber kam es vor, als wäre er Zeuge eines Naturschauspiels geworden.  
Er betrat vorsichtig den Raum, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken. Trotzdem bemerkte der Animagus ihn sofort und flog auf.  
Severus hastete zum Fenster hinüber, das aus irgendeinem Grund offen stand. Dann blieb er ruhig stehen und streckte den Arm aus. Vielleicht kam der Vogel von allein zu ihm. "Nun komm schon. Du kennst mich, ich tu dir nichts."  
Aber der Falke ließ sich nur auf seinem Bücherregal nieder und sah von dort aus misstrauisch auf ihn hinab.  
Severus überlegte. Er musste ihn fangen, sonst bekam er die Feder nicht und konnte den Zaubertrank nicht beenden.  
Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er ging aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann verließ er sein Büro und eilte einen Gang weiter in den Klassenraum. Dort nahm er eine Maus aus einem der Käfige und lief schnell zurück.  
In seinem Schlafzimmer saß der Falke derweil wieder neben seinem Buch und pickte darauf ein.  
"Nur zu, zerstör es. Davon wirst du auch nicht wieder Mensch.", meinte Severus trocken und hielt dem Tier die Maus vor die Nase.  
Der Vogel kreischte los und der schwarzhaarige Mann trat einen Schritt zurück, lockte ihn. "Na komm." Er streckte den Arm aus.  
Der Animagus flog los, landete etwas unsicher auf seinem Arm und reckte sich sofort nach dem kleinen, quietschenden Tier, das Severus am Schwanz in der anderen Hand festhielt.  
Vorsichtig, aber auch nicht zu langsam, ging Severus zu dem schon bereitgestellten Käfig und ließ die Maus hineinklettern. Der Vogel folgte ihr sofort und Severus konnte die Tür schließen.  
Danach schnappte er sich die Maus, die inzwischen schon durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch geflüchtet war und einzig und allein der Falke blieb kreischend zurück.  
Zufrieden mit sich brachte Severus die Maus zurück in den Käfig zu ihren Artgenossen und machte sich dann, nachdem er dem Animagus noch hinterlistig eine Feder ausgerissen hatte, daran, seinem Zaubertrank den letzten Schliff zu verleihen.  
Zum Schluss galt es, ein wenig der schaurig orangefarbenen Flüssigkeit in eine Kapsel zu füllen und diese in einem Stück Fleisch zu vergraben, damit der Animagus sie fraß.  
Severus ließ das Tier frei und legte das rohe Fleisch auf den Buchdeckel auf dem Bett. Dann verließ er den Raum, lugte durch eine kleine Spalte.  
Der Vogel saß eine Weile misstrauisch vor dem Fressen, dann knabberte er daran und verschlang es schließlich ganz. Kaum hatte er den letzten Bissen heruntergeschluckt, saß auch schon wieder ein zerzauster Jimmy auf dem Bett. Die Rückverwandlung schien um einiges schneller zu gehen.  
Verwirrt sah der Junge sich um und starrte Severus mit großen Augen an, als der den Raum erneut betrat.  
"Keine Angst, wir haben's geschafft.", beruhigte ihn der Zaubertrankmeister lächelnd. "Komm, wir holen dir mal was zur Stärkung."  
Zögerlich folgte der dunkelhaarige Junge ihm und sank in seinen großen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Severus reichte ihm eine Tasse Schokolade und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn.  
"Du bist ein sehr schöner Animagus, das muss ich dir ja lassen, aber ganz schön hinterlistig.", meinte er schmunzelnd und deutete auf einen kleinen Kratzer auf seinem Arm.  
"Tschuldigung.", nuschelte der Zweitklässler.  
Severus lächelte nur. Er wartete, bis der Junge ein wenig ruhiger geworden war und führte dann ein langes Gespräch mit ihm.  
Jimmy hatte Angst, die Severus ihm ein wenig nehmen konnte. Er beruhigte ihn, erklärte ihm den Umgang mit Animagi, dass sie keine Nachteile hatten, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle hatten, dass sie sogar wirklich etwas Besonderes waren. Als er ihm schlussendlich noch erzählte, dass er selbst ein Fan von Animagi war und den Jungen beneidete, schaffte er es sogar, dass Jimmy stolz war. Zusammen einigten sie sich darauf, mit seinen Eltern darüber zu reden, zusammen die Meldung fürs Ministerium zu machen und auch gemeinsam zu Dumbledore zu gehen.  
Irgendwann, nachdem sie alles geklärt hatten, und der Junge seine Schokolade geleert hatte, schlief er im Sessel ein. Severus war gerade dabei gewesen, in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder Ordnung herzustellen, und als er zurückkam, hatte sich Jimmy zusammengerollt und schlief friedlich.  
Schmunzelnd deckte Severus ihn zu und ging selber schlafen.  
Das war geschafft. Morgen würde er einen Zaubertrank entwickeln, den der Junge täglich einnehmen konnte, bis er eine Schulung belegt hatte und mit seiner Fähigkeit umgehen konnte. Minerva konnte stolz auf ihn sein. Er hatte durchaus Fingerspitzengefühl bewiesen und vor allem hatte er Recht gehabt. Aber das würde sie natürlich nie zugeben.  
Zufrieden lächelnd lag er auf seinem Bett. Er fühlte sich gut. Und in zwei Tagen war die Schule wieder voller Schüler, voller Lärm, der gewohnte Alltag, Arbeit, Ablenkung von ... Hermine.  
Fluchend setzte Severus sich auf. Verdammt! Er hatte nicht daran gedacht.  
Seufzend ließ er sich zurück ins Kissen sinken. Die Weihnachtskarte lag noch immer unter dem Tisch neben seinem Sessel, wo sie hingesegelt war, nachdem er sie vom Tisch gefegt hatte. So hatte er sich auch nicht bedankt. Das machte wieder einen Wahnsinnseindruck. Und wenn er etwas dagegen tun wollte, musste er mit Hermine reden.

Während er also in seinem Bett lag und darauf wartete, einschlafen zu können, wurde Severus klar, dass er nun ein Problem hatte...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *


	27. Die Liebe wird man nicht einfach los

Nabend...

Nun, diesmal ist das Pitel – öhm... – **kurz** - ! – aber ihr musstet wenigstens nicht allzu lange warten und ich werde mir auch Mühe geben, euch bis zum nächsten Mal **nicht **zu** quälen**. Das Chappi spricht auch nicht dafür, glaub ich. :o) Auf jeden Fall viel Spaß und ...

**Thanks to...**

_- _meinen _Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- annkristin: _Hey, man kann doch nicht alles haben, oder? Entweder Jimmy oder Herm oder Sev... Ich muss mich hier doch irgendwie ernähren. Schokolade allein geht nicht. Macht nur dick. ;)

_- not necessary:_ So viel Lob... °rot wird°

_- __Jessy2104: _Ich würde dir was verraten, wenn ich denn genau wüsste, was am Ende noch passiert. Ich kann dir nur so viel sagen: Es wird noch dauern und die beiden müssen noch einiges durchmachen. ;)

_- Megchen_: Jaah, auf Sev kommt noch einiges zu. °eg° Aber hey, du kennst mich, ich lasse wenigstens niemanden sterben. ;o) Hast du Freude mit deinem Besuch?

_- kkrml_: Du kriegst nen Extrakeks für ein besonders einfallsreiches Review. °grinsel° °Tüte hinhalt°

_- juleblume, Karin, Berendis, __mrsgaladriel_ und_ Loki Slytherin_

Nun, diesmal waren es „nur" 10 Reviews. Aber ich habe mich trotzdem gefreut. °smile° Außerdem hat mir Meg (°knuddel°) gerade beigebracht, dass ich darüber doch nun wirklich nicht traurig sein soll. Ich weiß, ich weiß,... :)

Grüßlis,

eure LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

27. Die Liebe wird man nicht einfach los

Gleich am ersten Tag nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore. Sie hatte etwas mit ihm zu besprechen und sie würde sich auch nicht abwimmeln lassen.  
In den letzten Tagen ihrer Ferien, als sie endlich hatte aufhören können zu weinen und neue Kraft für ihre Abschlussprüfungen gesammelt hatte, hatte sie sich eine Menge Gedanken über das letzte halbe Jahr in Hogwarts gemacht. Und so beschloss sie, Abstand von allen Dingen, die irgendetwas mit Liebe zu tun hatten, zu nehmen. Mit Harry wollte sie reden, um endlich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und mit dem Neuaufbau ihrer Freundschaft beginnen zu können.  
Zum Direktor wollte sie wegen ihres Zaubertranklehrers. Es kam für sie nicht mehr in Frage, sich weiterhin Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob er eine Frau benötigte oder nicht, und es sich zur Aufgabe zu machen, eine zu finden. Bei all dem hatte sich die Gryffindor nämlich nie gefragt, wie sie das eigentlich anstellen wollte. Außerdem schien Snape zufrieden mit seiner Situation zu sein und wenn er eine Frau brauchte, sollte er sich selber auf die Suche danach machen. Wenn er sich immer so kleiden würde, wie an dem Tag seines Besuches im Sommer, wäre das keine schwere Aufgabe für ihn.  
Hermine holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann an die Bürotür des Schulleiters. Ein "Herein" erlaubte ihr, die schwere Eichentür zu öffnen und sie betrat den Raum.  
"Hermine, welch Freude, Sie zu sehen", begrüßte Dumbledore sie und kam ihr entgegen. Er reichte ihr die Hand und nachdem sie diese geschüttelt hatte, bot er ihr einen Platz an.  
"Danke." Sie setzten sich.  
"Wie waren Ihre Ferien?", fragte der Direktor.  
"Durchwachsen", entgegnete das Mädchen und sofort blickte der alte Mann sie forschend an.  
"Harry, nehme ich an?"  
Sie nickte. "Auch, ja." Dabei versuchte sie, keine Miene zu verziehen, auch wenn sich ihr Inneres noch immer zusammenkrampfte.  
"Bitte, merken Sie sich eines, Hermine. Manchmal bedeutet ein Unglück ein großes Glück", sagte der Zaubermeister zu ihr.  
Wieder nickte das Mädchen. Die Worte klangen bedeutungsvoll, doch den wahren Sinn konnte sie in diesem Moment noch nicht erfassen. Vielleicht war das Unglück noch zu nah und das große Glück noch zu fern...  
"Weswegen ich aber eigentlich da bin...", begann sie nach einem Augenblick Stille.  
Dumbledore sah sie abwartend an.  
"Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich nicht denke, dass ich der Aufgabe, die Sie mir gestellt haben, gewachsen bin."  
Der Zaubermeister schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf. "Meine Liebe, Sie sind noch zu ganz anderen Dingen fähig. Und ich denke, Sie sind auf der richtigen Fährte. Also bleiben Sie dran."  
Die braunhaarige Gryffindor war einen Moment lang sprachlos. "Aber, Professor -"  
"Ich glaube an Sie, also glauben Sie auch an sich", erwiderte der Direktor lächelnd und stand auf.  
"Warum sucht sich Professor Snape eigentlich nicht selber eine Partnerin?", fragte sie nun, um die Diskussion nicht einfach als beendet zu akzeptieren.  
"Weil Severus an seinem eigenen Glück vorbeiliefe, selbst wenn es ihm in die Arme sinken würde", sagte der weißbärtige Mann ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. In die Arme sinken...? Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken. Zuviel durfte sie nun auch nicht hinein interpretieren. Außerdem war das absurd!  
"Und was glauben Sie, würde er sagen, wenn er wüsste, was Sie planen?"  
"Ganz ehrlich", meinte Dumbledore, "dass möchte ich doch lieber nicht wissen. Severus ist mir in letzter Zeit ohnehin wegen jeder Kleinigkeit böse. Früher hat er meine Scherze besser aufgenommen. Man könnte meinen, er wäre sensibler geworden... Aber gut, ich mache diesmal ja keinen Scherz und ich bin sehr froh, sicher sein zu können, dass Sie es ihm nicht verraten werden, nicht, Hermine?" Er betrachtete seine Schülerin über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg.  
Hermine lächelte gequält. Lebensmüde war sie ja nicht. Außerdem kam sie nun gerade ganz gut mit ihrem Lehrer klar, das musste sie sich nicht gleich wieder verscherzen.  
"Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich Sie jetzt bitten würde, zu gehen? Ich habe leider noch eine Menge zu arbeiten." Professor Dumbledore kehrte vom Fenster, an dem er gerade gestanden hatte, zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen stand auf. "Natürlich nicht. Wiedersehen, Professor." Sie ging zur Tür.  
"Wiedersehen, Hermine. Und kommen Sie mich jeder Zeit wieder besuchen, es ist mir immer eine Freude, mit Ihnen zu reden."  
Er lächelte sie noch einmal an, dann verließ die Gryffindor das Büro.  
Sich über seine Worte wundernd, ging sie in den Turm zurück. Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Schulleiter etwas wusste, dass sie nicht wusste.  
Da lag sie nicht falsch...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *


	28. Änderungen

Hallöchen...

Nun, als lang würde ich dieses Chap auch nicht bezeichnen, aber es geht voran. :) Und da mir meine Betas schon fleißig die neuen Pitels geschickt haben, müsst ihr auf das nächste auch nicht mehr allzu lang warten. :)

Es ist noch mal ein **Hermine-Pitel**, hoffe, die Severus-Fans verzeihen mir. °smile° Und ich mag es... Nya, ihr werdet sehen, warum. So konnte es ja nicht weitergehen. ;o)

Ach und übrigens: **Ich habe meine Abituur!** °tanzt vor Freude° Jetzt kann ich wochenlang tun und lassen, was ich will, sei es Hermine und Severus (un-)glücklich zu machen oder schmutzige Lemon zu schreiben. °muhaha°

°räusper° Nun aber...

**Thanks to...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- Karin:_ Ich bin eben eine Heulsuse. °verlegen grins° Und diesmal kann ich mich mit meinen Reviews nicht beschweren °ganz high° Aber was heißt denn, dass du bei diesem Update nicht reviewen kannst? Bist du etwa nicht daheim, oder..? °empört°

_- Noel McKey:_ War der Urlaub schön? °smile° Hoffe, ich kann auch bald fahren. Das brauch ich jetzt!

_- Susanne: _Du siehst doch, du hast mir eine ganze Menge geschrieben und manchmal reicht das Kommi „tolle Geschichte" auch schon. :)

_- Megchen_: Was, Kritik? Menno, du legst einem aber auch alles aus, wie du das haben willst, he? °muffel° Na warte! Wenn du mein einziger Leser wärst, würdest du definitiv keine Herm-Albus-Dialoge mehr kriegen! So! (Ich hoffe, Italien war trotzdem schön? ;))

_- moonshine88_: Kleines, Hermine hatte ja auch Winterferien. °lach°

_- __mrsgaladriel, Jessy2104, MonkeyBusiness, Maia May _und _Berendis_

**Special THANX** geht heute an

_- schu12_ für sage und schreibe **15 Reviews** wohl verteilt auf 27 Kapitel. Ich bin noch immer total high! °mit Süßigkeiten überhäuf° Ich muss dir unbedingt noch eine Mail schreiben. :D Danke, danke, danke! °durchknuddel° Und ja, ich bin eine Sadistin. Was meine Leser betrifft, sowieso, aber was Harry betrifft, versuche ich sonst ja alles, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Nya, das gehört jetzt weniger hierher - ich mein so Draco und so ;) -, was dann aus ihm wird, hier, das siehst du heute und im Folgenden. Ich mag meine Variante... :o)

Nein, ich werde nie wieder, auch nicht im Traum darauf kommen, mich zu beschweren, dass ich zu wenig Reviews bekomme. Dank schu war **mein ganzer Postkasten voll** und ich hab schon gedacht, es wäre aus, ich würde halluzinieren. °shudder°

Nya... überlebt. ;)

Grüßlis,

eure LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**28. Änderungen  
**  
Drei Wochen waren bereits vergangen, seitdem Hermine in die Schule zurückgekehrt war. Und auch wenn es bisher keine wesentlichen Vorfälle gegeben hatte, wusste sie, dass diese Situation irgendwie unerträglich war.  
Harry sprach noch immer nicht mit ihr. Nicht mal im Unterricht, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten sollten. Hermine musste allerdings auch zugeben, dass sie nicht wirklich versucht hatte, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Grund dafür war die Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Er schwieg, wenn sie beim Essen saßen und sie etwas erzählte, und er ignorierte sie, wenn sie ihn beim Quidditch anfeuerte. Das tat weh und machte es Hermine unmöglich, den ersten Schritt zu tun.  
Nun saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und las, machte sich Notizen für ihren Aufsatz in Kräuterkunde. Immer wieder schweifte sie in Gedanken ab, ganz gegen ihren Willen.  
Da kam Ron die Treppe von den Jungenschlafsälen hinab und ließ sich gegenüber von ihr in einen Sessel fallen. "Hi Herm."  
Hermine beäugte ihn fasziniert. Ron hatte tatsächlich ein Buch bei sich, grinste sie jetzt an und schlug es dann auf, begann freiwillig und scheinbar eifrig darin zu lesen.  
"Was liest du da?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.  
Ron hob das Buch an, so dass Hermine die Vorderseite sehen konnte und las unbeirrt weiter.  
Das Mädchen erschrak, als sie den Titel erkannte. "Was machst du mit dem Buch?", fragte sie kalt.  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte Ron auf.  
"Das ist Harrys Buch, oder nicht?"  
"Herm, beruhig dich, er hat es mir geliehen", antwortete Ron sanft.  
"Aha." Es beruhigte Hermine nicht, es ärgerte sie umso mehr.  
"Weißt du, wie viel Überredungskünste mich es gekostet hat, bis er es aus der Hand gab? Er hat es unter dem Kopfkissen liegen, wenn er schläft. Total verrückt ist er danach! Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er es schon gelesen hat, aber er kann den Inhalt inzwischen auswendig, glaub ich", erzählte Ron und grinste.  
Hermine bekam große Augen. "Echt?"  
"Er liebt es, ich glaub, du hast ihm damit echt was angetan." Ron verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.  
"Ähm ja, dann..." Hermine lächelte verlegen. "Tschuldige."  
Ihr bester Freund winkte ab. "Schon gut, ich weiß ja, dass das noch nicht so ganz einfach für euch ist."  
Nun war es an Hermine, den Mund zu verziehen. Sie wollte nicht über die Beziehung reden.  
"Danke übrigens für das T-Shirt, ich hab in jedem Brief vergessen, dir zu erzählen, wie ich mich gefreut habe", meinte Ron.  
"Kein Problem. Freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt. Dein Kerzenständer war auch ne lustige Idee." Nun konnte Hermine wieder lächeln.  
Ron wurde leicht rosa. "Ich weiß nicht... Irgendwie wird es jedes Jahr schwerer, was Interessantes für euch zu finden."  
"Kommt mir bekannt vor", grinste seine Freundin.  
Ron schlug das Buch erneut auf und lächelte sie an, bevor er sich den Bildern und Texten zuwandte.  
Hermine hätte am liebsten einen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Harry hatte das Buch schon gelesen, er liebte es, er ... schlief mit ihm unter dem Kissen. Das war viel mehr, als sie je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Natürlich war es nur ein Buch, aber wenn sein Stolz noch immer gebrochen wäre, dann würde er ihr Geschenk nicht annehmen. Aber er tat es und so konnte sie wieder hoffen, dass er bereit war, sich mit ihr zu versöhnen. Vielleicht hatte er auch endlich genug geschwiegen und wollte zusammen mit ihr an ihrer neuen Freundschaft bauen. Einer Freundschaft, die natürlich nie mehr so innig sein würde wie früher, die es ihnen aber ermöglichte, ihr altes Leben in gewissem Sinne weiterzuführen. Sie kannte sich doch schon ewig, sie hatten wirklich alles zusammen erlebt und nicht zuletzt liebte Hermine ihn auf freundschaftliche, vielleicht brüderliche Art und Weise noch immer.  
Es gab Hoffnung und sie würde daran arbeiten. Nun stand ihr nicht mehr als ihr eigener Wille im Weg.

oOo

Vier Tage später saßen sie im Aufenthaltsraum an einem Tisch und brüteten gemeinsam über einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung.  
"Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich das hier irgendwo gelesen hab", schimpfte Hermine und blätterte wie wild in ihrem Buch.  
Die Seiten flogen nur so und plötzlich rutschte an der Seite ein Lesezeichen heraus, landete durch den Wind angeschoben direkt vor Harrys Nase, der ihr schräg gegenüber saß.  
Sie bemerkte erst, was passiert war, als sie seufzend aufsah. Überrascht hielt sie die Luft an. Das war das Lesezeichen, das er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Nun betrachtete Harry es mit traurigem Lächeln.  
Doch plötzlich schien es, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht und er blickte Hermine an, gab ihr den Lederstreifen zurück.  
Eine Moment sahen sie sich an, schwiegen.  
"Harry, ich -"  
"Hermine, ich -"  
Lächelnd blickte sie ihn an. Das war so typisch für sie beide. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als Harry das Lächeln erwiderte.  
"Ich - Ähm... Hermine, es tut mir Leid", sagte er auf einmal. "Ich hab mich wie ein Vollidiot aufgeführt und dann hab ich dir auch noch die Schuld gegeben."  
Einen Augenblick ließ Hermine seine Worte auf sich wirken, dann seufzte sie erneut. "Und ich hab mich auch nicht gerade mustergültig verhalten. Entschuldige."  
Harry nickte. "Vielleicht können wir ja jetzt wieder..."  
"...an unserer Freundschaft arbeiten?", vollendete Hermine.  
Wiederholt nickte der Gryffindor.  
Da sprang Hermine auf, rannte um den Tisch und fiel dem überraschten Jungen um den Hals. "Tschuldige", nuschelte sie.  
Harry tätschelte ihr unsicher den Kopf.  
Hermine kämpfte mit den Freudentränen.  
In diesem Moment kam Ginny angelaufen. "Sagt bloß?", rief sie. "Ich meine, habt ihr - habt ihr -"  
"Ginny, kann man dir noch helfen?", meinte Ron sarkastisch.  
Die Rothaarige warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Hermine. "Ehrlich?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Ha, endlich!", jubelte ihre Freundin. "Das ist - wow! Ich meine -" Sie trat neben Harry. "Du hast es noch auf die Reihe bekommen, gratuliere!", grinste sie frech.  
"Ginny, bitte", murmelte Hermine, denn irgendwie war ihr die Situation peinlich. Nicht nur, dass mittlerweile alle guckten, nein, Ginny zelebrierte ihre Versöhnung wie eine Verlobung. Und das Thema hatte sich endgültig erledigt.  
"Man könnte meinen, du freust dich mehr als Hermine und ich zusammen", entgegnete Harry da mit einem ähnlichen Grinsen.  
"Kann sein." Ginny wedelte einmal mit der Hand, reckte die Nase in die Luft und auf Zehenspitzen schwebte sie zu ihren neugierig wartenden Freundinnen zurück.  
"Was hat die denn genommen?", meinte Ron und alle anderen am Tisch mussten lachen.  
Hermine, die inzwischen an ihren Platz zurückgegangen war, strahlte Harry über den Tisch hinweg an. Ja, nun war wieder alles gut. Zumindest konnte sie sich jetzt mit den Jungen zusammen in Ruhe auf ihren Abschluss vorbereiten und Zukunftspläne schmieden. Wie schnell sich doch alles verändern konnte.  
Änderungen, in der Tat, die würden auch in Zukunft nicht auf sich warten lassen...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *


	29. Vergangenheit, vergang\'ne Zeit

So... ich will heute gar nicht viel sagen. Ihr werdet mir sowieso den Kopf abreißen, weil das schon wieder ein Hermine-Pitel ist und weil es zudem auch noch **ein Herm, das Drauerklöschen-Pitel** ist. °in Deckung geht° Nya, ich lass euch lesen und dann dürft ihr euch ausheulen und mich beschimpfen. Danke! ;) (Ich wünsch euch trotzdem nen schönen Sonntag.)

**Thanks to...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_ (Danke, Sweet, dass du die Pitels sogar noch vor Rom gemacht hast. °knuddeldrück°)

_- Karin:_ Oh, ein Schüleraustausch. Soso. Dazu hatte ich ja nie Mut.

_- Monocerus:_ Japp, fix und fertig mit dem Abi. Ich hoffe, dein Mündliches ist gut gelaufen? Müsste ja nun auch durch sein. °smile°

_- Megchen_: Ginny haben? Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte! Was willst du denn mit ihr, he? Du hast doch mich! °hmpf°

_- moonshine88_: Du schläfst im Unterricht? °entsetzt schau° Übrigens, deine Karte kam letzte Woche an. Dankö! °knutsch°

_- annkristin_Tja, du kennst mich eben nicht. Ich stifte zu gern Verwirrung. °muhaha°

_Noel McKey, mrsgaladriel, __Berendis__ Jessy2104 _und_ Snaperin_

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ihr wolltet Sev. Er kommt auch wieder, ja... Bald. Ich glaub schon... Momentchen, ich gehe mal nachsehen... Japp, **_im nächsten Chap_** gibt es Sev wieder. °nickt wild° Tut mir wirklich leid... °seufz°

Und **Dankeschön** für die vielen Glückwünsche. Für die, die's Abi nun auch hinter sich haben: **Herzlichen Glückwunsch**. :D

Grüßlis,

eure LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**29. Vergangenheit - vergang'ne Zeit**

Es ging auf Ostern zu. Die Lehrer nannten dies die heiße Phase. Noch immer lernten sie Neues, wiederholten aber gleichzeitig und der Berg an Hausaufgaben und Aufsätzen schien niemals kleiner zu werden.  
Bisher hatte trotzdem alles wunderbar geklappt. Harry und Ron benahmen sich in Hermines Gegenwart wie früher. Fröhlich und ausgelassen konnten sie zusammensitzen, sich gegenseitig helfen und alle anderen Aspekte ihrer neu entwickelten Freundschaft genießen.  
Doch dann fielen Hermine die Symptome wieder auf. Die Anzeichen von Harrys Alpträumen. Ringe unter den Augen, Unkonzentriertheit, Lustlosigkeit, Unaufmerksamkeit. All das, was sie schon einmal durchgemacht hatten.  
Hermine bekam Angst. Von Tag zu Tag musste sie mit ansehen, wie Harry sich quälte. Und auch diesmal sagte er nichts. Nicht mal zu Ron, wie Hermine feststellten musste, als sie den Rothaarigen einmal beiseite gezogen hatte, um in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden.  
"Ich habe es auch mitbekommen", hatte Ron energisch gesagt. "Aber was soll ich denn machen, wenn er nicht von allein auf uns zukommt? Ich meine, ich kann nicht wie du handeln und mich zu ihm ins Bett legen."  
"Und warum nicht?"  
"Herm, hast du sie noch alle? Was denken die denn dann bei uns im Schlafsaal?"  
Hermine hatte die Augen verdreht. "Ron, sei nicht albern! Er ist dein bester Freund!"  
"Nein, Hermine, so nicht! Mit der Masche brauchst du mir nicht kommen. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass auch Harry mein bester Freund ist und es noch nicht mal für nötig hält, zu mir zu kommen, wenn er Probleme hat?", hatte Ron mit bösem Blick erwidert.  
"Du kennst ihn doch", hatte Hermine leidend gemeint.  
Ron hatte einen Moment geschwiegen und dann geantwortet: "Ich rede mit ihm. Aber wenn er sich nicht helfen lassen will..."  
"Ja, ist gut", hatte das Mädchen geschnauft. Irgendwie hatte sie eingesehen, dass sie nicht die gleichen Bemühungen von Ron verlangen konnte, die sie einmal aufgebracht hatte, aber sie ärgerte sich genauso darüber, dass er nicht bereit gewesen war, mehr zu tun. "Du solltest dir mal Gedanken darüber machen, was Harry an deiner Stelle tun würde", hatte sie noch gesagt und Ron dann stehen gelassen.  
"Mich angeschrien", hatte Ron ihr hinterher gerufen.  
Wohl wahr, dachte Hermine jetzt, genauso wie damals, und seufzte.  
Das half ihr aber nicht weiter. Sie wollte nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und zusehen, wie Harry sich selbst kaputt machte. Warum war er nur so dumm?  
Als ihr Ron dann zwei Tage später von einer erfolglosen Unterhaltung berichtete, beschloss sie doch, es selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich gesagt, dass sie nicht wieder zu ihm gehen konnte, nachts bei ihm sein, bis er einschlief, aber was blieb ihr denn anderes übrig? Wenn er mit Ron nicht redete, dann auch nicht mit ihr.  
Natürlich könnte es diesmal schiefgehen, er könnte sie rausschmeißen, aber sie musste es probieren.

oOo

Sie war nervös, als sie um zahn Uhr ins Bett ging und ihr Buch griff, um sich wachzuhalten. Doch um Elf musste sie das Licht löschen, denn ihre Mitbewohnerinnen wollten schlafen gehen. Noch über eine Stunde lag sie wach im Bett, bis sie sich aus dem Schlafsaal schlich.  
Langsam lief sie die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab. Dort war um diese Uhrzeit auch niemand mehr zu finden. Schnell durchquerte sie den runden Raum, in dessen Kamin noch Asche glühte. Dann schlich sie sich die Treppe hinauf, durch den Gang, bis sie vor dem Jungenschlafzimmer stand.  
Ihr war komisch zumute. Allerdings ganz anders, als sie es gewohnt war. Diesmal war es ungefähr so, wie in der Zeit, als sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich mit Harry versöhnen sollte. Sie hatte einfach Angst vor seiner Reaktion. War es nicht komisch, dass sie trotz ihrer langen Freundschaft und auch der Beziehung nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte, wie er nun reagieren würde?  
Vorsichtig drückte Hermine die Türklinke hinunter und betrat den Raum. Stille. Nur die leichten Atemzüge von fünf Jungen. Etwas wunderbar Beruhigendes.  
Der Vorhang an einer Seite von Harrys Bett war ein wenig aufgezogen, wie sie es kannte, doch der Gryffindor schien zu schlafen. Jedenfalls zuckte er nicht, als sie ans Bett trat.  
Da nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte ein "Lumos", um etwas Licht zu erhalten. Schützend hielt sie die Hand vor die Spitze, um Harry nicht zu wecken, denn er schlief tatsächlich.  
Hatte sie sich etwa getäuscht?  
Leise trat sie ans Fenster und sah in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus. Es war wunderschön und zugleich unheimlich hier in Hogwarts. Es gab wirklich keinen Ort, an dem sie lieber lebte.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Aufstöhnen und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Dann lauschte sie. Natürlich, es kam aus Harrys Bett. Schnell trat sie heran. Der Junge wälzte sich umher, von rechts nach links, blieb erneut still liegen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment zuckte er heftig zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen, ein weiteres Aufstöhnen.  
Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie den Jungen berührte, versuchte, ihn aufzuwecken. "Harry, ist gut. Harry, ich bin's..."  
Da schlug er die Augen auf, blinzelte. Hermine konnte es nur erkennen, weil sich ihre Augen bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.  
"Hermine?", sagte er mit krächzender Stimme.  
"Psst", machte das Mädchen und zog ihre Hände langsam zurück.  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte er sofort, mit gesenkter Stimme.  
Sie antwortete nicht.  
"Herm, warum bist du hier?", bohrte er trotzdem weiter.  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Das war alles so vertraut und dennoch... "Ich -", begann sie schwach, man hörte sofort, wie elend ihr war. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab erneut aufleuchten und sah ihn an. "Warum redest du nicht mit uns?"  
Diesmal schwieg der Dunkelhaarige.  
"Muss das alles wieder von vorn beginnen?"  
Harry blickte ihr in die Augen und sie wusste sofort, dass es ihm Leid tat. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, streckte die Hand aus. "Bitte, bleib. Es - Es tut mir Leid. Ich -"  
Hermine schluckte und nahm seine Hand. Zögerlich kroch sie in sein Bett.  
Harry schmiegte sich an sie, flüsterte ein "Danke" und schloss die Augen.  
Das hatte sie alles schon einmal erlebt. Damals hatte sie sich verliebt. Aber jetzt spürte sie nicht das Kribbeln im Bauch, empfand seine Nähe nicht mehr als aufregend.  
Sachte strich sie ihm über den Kopf. "Schlaf wieder", flüsterte sie mit erstickender Stimme, weil ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinabrannen.  
Sie vermisste es. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie ihn wieder lieben, so wie damals. Neues, Unerfahrenes entdecken, Heimlichkeiten haben. Nichts dergleichen war dies. Jetzt war sie die Schwester, die ihrem Bruder, ihrem besten Freund half, weil es ihm schlecht ging.  
Harry schlief schnell ein. Auch Hermine war entsetzlich müde, aber sie sagte sich, dass sie nicht mehr bleiben konnte, nicht durfte, ja, auch nicht wollte.  
Sie wartete noch fast eine Stunde, nachdem sie sicher war, dass der Junge wieder schlief, dann löste sie sich sachte aus seiner Umarmung und schlich sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück, hoffend, dass er den Rest der Nacht allein überstand.  
Ob sie jemals wieder in seinem Bett schlafen würde, wusste sie nicht. Momentan tat ihr das alles nur weh. Aber sie musste ihre Vergangenheit endgültig begraben und nach vorne sehen. Die erste Liebe tat immer weh, aber jeder Mensch hatte sie bisher überlebt. Und sie hatte sich doch noch nie unterkriegen lassen.  
Hermine kuschelte sich in ihre Kissen und machte die Augen zu, verscheuchte die schmerzhaften Gedanken. Es war vorbei. Und wie hatte Dumbledore doch mal so passend zu ihr gesagt? _Es ist nicht gut, in der Vergangenheit zu leben, und dabei die Gegenwart zu verpassen.  
_In dieser Nacht konnte Hermine nicht ahnen, dass sie dazu auch keine Zeit finden würde...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *


	30. Eine Bitte

**A/N:** Na, herrlich, es haben alle überlebt, wie mir scheint. Jedenfalls die, die mir reviewt haben. Bei den anderen kann ich das nicht so ganz beurteilen. Ihr dürft euch aber gerne wieder melden. Ich unterhalt mich gern mit euch. ;)

**Very viele Dankö to...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- pima:_ Hey, wie schön, dass du dich auch einmal wieder meldest. :) Meine Kapitel sind manchmal wirklich recht kurz, das bezweifle ich auch gar nicht. Aber sie werden wieder länger, das weiß ich (hab sie ja schon geschrieben), und es wird auch bald ganz viel Severus geben. Deine Idee für den ersten Kuss fand ich toll, vielleicht werde ich sie mal in einer anderen Story verarbeiten – uhm, obwohl, du bringst mich gerade auf eine Idee. :D Die erste Kuss-Szene habe ich schon, aber... Nya, mal abwarten :)

_- Karin:_ Wie, dir hat Frankreich nicht gefallen? Das Land nicht, die Sitten nicht oder die Menschen nicht? Ich mag das Land ja eigentlich, also die Landschaft find ich hübsch, aber die Menschen sind sehr kompliziert. °nick°

_- Maia May:_ Du würdest mir nie den Kopf abreißen? Ganz ja nie? ;D

_- Megchen_: Uh, nein, ich werde die Schlusssätze nicht gerausnehmen, auch wenn sie manchen auf den Keks gehen. Ich find sie lustig. Später fiel's mir allerdings schwerer, welche zu finden und sie werden etwas entschärft. Ansonsten... Ja, da sind noch einige Pitel. Obwohl ich überrascht bin, plötzlich bei Kapitel 30 zu sein... Ich hab nämlich immer noch nicht weitergeschrieben. °seufz°

_- moonshine88_: Moon! °auf sie stürz° °Wiederbelebungsversuche start° Moony, hier gibt's Sev. Guck mal, da! °nach unten deut°

_- Berendis: _Was hält dich denn ab, meine Kapitel zu lesen? °mordlüstern guck° Ich nehme das gerne in die Hände. °muhaha°

_- Gipsy, Jessy2104 _und_ mrsgaladriel_

Soo... Viel Spaß, hm? Ich geh jetzt was essen. °grins°

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

oOoOoOo

**30. Eine Bitte******

In der nächsten Nacht ging Hermine nicht zu Harry. Und auch nicht in der übernächsten. Sie wusste, dass sie wohl nie wieder eine Nacht bei ihm, zumindest nicht in seinem Bett, verbringen würde. Und nachdem sie das akzeptiert hatte, lernte sie auch, es nicht als etwas Schlimmes anzusehen. Sie waren Freunde. Fast wie früher - und auch damals hatte sie nicht bei ihm geschlafen.  
Am Morgen, nachdem sie Harry aus seinem Alptraum aufgeweckt hatte, waren sie erst in der Großen Halle aufeinander getroffen.  
Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sie freundlich angelächelt, doch nachdem er Hermine schon zu Beginn des Frühstücks darum gebeten hatte, sich vor dem Unterricht noch fünf Minuten für ihn freizuhalten, war ihr klar gewesen, dass er über die vergangenen Stunden reden wollte.  
"Weißt du", hatte er begonnen, "Hermine, du kennst mich wie niemand Anderes und versteh das bitte nicht falsch... Du bist meine beste Freundin, immer gewesen und auch in Zukunft - Aber bitte - Ich meine... letzte Nacht..." Seufzend hatte Harry abgebrochen.  
Hermine hatte vorsichtig nach seiner Hand gegriffen. "Ich versteh dich", hatte sie geantwortet. "Ich wollte nur gucken - Ich meine, du weißt, ich mach mir immer Sorgen. Entschuldige. Ich werde in Zukunft -"  
Bedrückt hatte Harry sie angesehen. "Bitte, versteh das. Ich mag dich, aber..."  
"Ist gut." Dann hatte sie ihn umarmt. "Aber versprich mir, dass wir etwas dagegen unternehmen, ja?"  
Zögerlich hatte der Junge genickt.  
"Es ist wirklich ernst, Harry", hatte Hermine noch betont, dann waren sie zusammen in den Unterricht gegangen.  
Nun saß sie in Zaubertränke. Schweigend, in Gedanken. Grübelnd. Wie schon die letzten Tage. Und trotzdem schaffte sie es irgendwie aufzupassen. Niemand schien ihr etwas anzumerken und das passte ihr sehr gut. Sie wollte weder mit Professor McGonagall, die einfach immerzu konstante Leistungen von ihr erwartete, noch mit Snape jetzt Probleme bekommen, denn schulisch lief noch immer alles wie am Schnürchen.  
"Kann mir also jemand die Zutaten des Vielsaft-Trankes aufzählen?", forderte der Zaubertrankmeister in diesem Moment.  
Beinahe gelangweilt hob Hermine die Hand. Sie hatte diesen Trank nun schon oft genug gebraut und die Wiederholungsaufgaben waren wirklich was für Schüler, die nicht mitkamen.  
"Jemand anderes als Miss Granger, vielleicht?", meinte Snape. "Ich muss Sie nicht daran erinnern, dass der Trank immer wieder gern in den UTZs geprüft werden!"  
Leises Aufstöhnen, dann kam ein Mädchen in der vordersten Reihe dran und zählte langsam und, wie es Hermine schien, angestrengt nachdenkend die Zutaten auf. Froscheier, Birkenrinde, Holunder, Eselhaar,... Hermine gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und als sie merkte, dass Snape sie ansah und missbilligend eine Augenbraue hob, wurde sie sofort rot.  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief genauso wenig ereignisreich und spannend.  
Doch gerade, als Hermine alles eingepackt hatte und nach oben in die Große Halle eilen wollte, drang die Stimme ihres Lehrers an ihr Ohr: "Miss Granger, wenn Sie noch zwei Minuten hätten...!"  
Stirnrunzelnd, aber keinesfalls schuldbewusst, ging Hermine zu seinem Pult und wartete dort, bis er aufblickte.  
"Ah, ich danke Ihnen", sagte Snape. "Ich will Sie auch nicht lange aufhalten."  
Das Mädchen unterließ es, ihn fragend anzustarren und nickte nur mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie spürte sofort, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Natürlich war sie es mittlerweile gewöhnt, von Snape überrascht zu werden, aber so freundlich war er für gewöhnlich nicht.  
Ihr Lehrer wartete, bis auch der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte. "Ich wollte Sie eigentlich nur bitten, Ihren Eltern für die Weihnachtskarte zu danken."  
Einen Moment lang fühlte Hermine sich von seinem Blick durchbohrt und schluckte leicht. Davon bekam man wirklich Herzrasen, stellte sie fest.  
"In den Ferien habe ich es versäumt und nun ist sie mir gestern in die Hände gefallen und ich dachte, Sie würden mir vielleicht den Gefallen tun und in Ihrem nächsten Brief...", erklärte er nun und lächelte - Hermine konnte es kaum fassen - verlegen.  
Hätte sie gekonnt, Hermine hätte laut losgelacht, doch das schien ihr zu dreist. So schaffte sie es sogar, ihr Lächeln nicht in ein Grinsen umzuformen. Langsam nickte sie, aber dann fiel ihr etwas ein: "Warum schreiben Sie ihnen denn nicht selber und bedanken sich? Das würden sie sicher verstehen."  
Snape verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich einen Moment lang weg. "Da haben Sie Recht, ich könnte es selber tun. Ich dachte nur, Sie hätten vielleicht früher die Zeit."  
Irgendwie gefiel Hermine diese Szene. Ihr Lehrer, der sie um etwas bat. Wie oft kam das schon vor? Sie sollte ihn also vor einer Unannehmlichkeit bewahren?  
"Sie würden mir wirklich einen Gefallen tun", meinte ihr Gegenüber jetzt und sah gezwungen aus.  
Okay, dachte sie, sie würde ihm helfen. Wer wusste es schon, vielleicht würde er ihr bei Gelegenheit auch mal einen kleinen Gefallen erweisen können.  
Erneut nickte sie. "Natürlich werde ich es meinen Eltern ausrichten und ihnen sagen, dass Sie es nicht absichtlich getan haben", flötete sie.  
"Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar."  
"Selbstverständlich." Den ironischen Unterton musste er gehört haben, denn er sah sie grimmig an.  
"Ihr Mittagessen wartet", entgegnete Snape und stand selber auf.  
Hermine drehte sich um und ging. "Wiedersehen, Professor."  
"Wiedersehen", brummte er hinter ihr und nun kam Hermine wirklich nicht umher, zu grinsen.  
Fröhlich schlenderte sie in die Große Halle. Eigentlich war es durchaus Glück, dass er sie um diese Kleinigkeit gebeten hatte, immerhin konnte sie ihm somit zeigen, dass sie nicht auf Kriegsfuß mit ihm stand, egal, was alles vorgefallen war im letzten Jahr, und sie konnte ihren Eltern beweisen, dass sie weniger unkooperativ war, als sie es noch im Sommer vorgegeben hatte, zu sein.  
"Hey, ihr zwei", grüßte sie Harry und Ron und ließ sich neben dem Rothaarigen auf die Bank sinken.  
"Na, so gut gelaunt?", meinte der. "Wohl mal wieder einen E-Aufsatz zurückbekommen?"  
"Nö", erwiderte Hermine gelassen. "Wir wiederholen nur noch. Eigentlich war's stinklangweilig."  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts Neues."  
Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend und nahm sich zwei Kartoffeln. Den Jungen würde sie nichts mehr von Snape erzählen. Sie hatte aus ihrer Vergangenheit gelernt. Vielleicht würde sie später mit Ginny reden. Irgendwie hatte sich Rons Schwester in den letzten Monaten zu ihrer besten Freundin entwickelt. Und das eigentlich nur, weil sie abends gern gleichzeitig im Bad waren. Ja, mit Ginny würde sie reden, das hatte sie eh schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht.  
Hermine wusste nicht, dass sie Ginny noch viel erzählen würde...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

Soo... sieht ja so aus, als wäre es mit Herm und Harry jetzt endgültig vorbei, hm? ;D


	31. Schwärmerei

**A/N:** Sooo... Ich sitze hier gerade mit ein paar leckeren Muffins und da dachte ich, ihr kriegt auch gleich mal was ab. Die einen können das neue Chap lesen, für die anderen habe ich hier auch noch ein paar frische Kuchen. °smile° °Platte rüberreich° Lasst es euch schmecken – ob jetzt die Muffins oder Severus. °grinsel°

Tut mir übrigens leid, dass es vier Wochen gedauert hat – aber so ab und zu war eben auch ich mal nicht da. °smile°

oOo

**Danke, danke an...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_ (Super, dass ihr die neuen Chaps so schnell hinbekommen habt. °durchknuddel°)

_- Berendis: _Hm, ja, seltsam, dass er sie um etwas bittet, nicht wahr? °grins° Na ja, und heute gleich noch mal. Aus seiner Sicht. Wie schön. ;)

_- Karin:_ Na, das klingt ja pralle. Deine Gastfamilie mochte keine Deutschen? Warum haben sie dann jemanden aufgenommen? °Stirn runzel° Was die Fanfictions betrifft... Ich schreibe sie weitgehend unabhängig. Und ich werde auch nichts an dem ändern, was ich bisher geschrieben habe, nur weil ich jetzt möglicherweise mehr weiß. Zumal ich Band6 immer noch nicht fertig habe...

_- Susanne:_ Lass das nur mal meine Sorge sein, wie ich die beiden verkuppel. Aber es wird euch noch Nerven kosten. °eg°

_- __Jessy2104:_ Auf das Gespräch musst du leider noch ein Chap warten. Ich hoffe, das hier ist ein wenig versöhnlich. :)

_- Maia May:_ Hah, ich hab immer gewusst, dass du eine kleide Sadistin bist. Hier haben wir den Beweis. Aber wart's nur ab, ich bin mit Sicherheit noch viel sadistischer. °eg°

_- Tarivi:_ Nein, ich kann bei noch immer keine neuen Stories hochladen. Das musst du weiterhin für mich machen. °smile° °knuffel°

_- Elliechan172:_ Schatzerle. °knuddel° Danke für die vielen Reviews. Hat dem Durchschnitt mal wieder auf die Sprünge geholfen. °grinsel° Ich muss dich allerdings enttäuschen – Slash wird es hier hundertpro nicht mehr geben. °Kopf schüttel°

_- Megchen_: Ich glaub, wenn du noch einmal das Wort „Schlusssätze" sagst, drehe ich am Rad. Jetzt fängt Maia auch schon an, mir zu versichern, dass sie toll sind. Was hab ich nur angerichtet! °verbuddel°

_- Saxas13:_ Wie schön, dass du uns trotz allem wieder gefunden hast. Bekommst jetzt hoffentlich ein Alert? ;)

_- Anara R., LokySlytherin, not necessary, mrsgaladriel, moonshine88, Gipsy _und_ Lauraki_

Soo... Viel Spaß, hm? Ich geh jetzt was essen. °grins°

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**31. Schwärmerei**

Die Zeit schritt voran. Ganz unbewusst verlebte Severus Tag für Tag, ohne sich Gedanken darum zu machen, was sein sogenanntes Problem für Konsequenzen mit sich bringen konnte. Nun ja, etwas Ernstes war es bei weitem noch nicht, und schon allein deswegen lohnte es sich nicht, darüber nachzudenken, was wäre, wenn...

Es geschah ja auch nichts. Im weitläufigen Sinne. Vielleicht sollte man besser sagen, es geschah nichts Besonderes - zwischen ihnen.

Als Hermine aus den Ferien kam, tat sie eigentlich, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Sie war fleißig, munter und freundlich. Außerdem schien bei ihr und Potter wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein. Das erleichterte Severus wirklich ungemein.

Das normale Hogwarts-Leben war also in vollem Gange, in naher Zukunft würden die Abschlussprüfungen geschrieben werden und dann würde der siebte Jahrgang die Schule verlassen - mehr oder weniger erfolgreich.

Severus ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er seufzend darüber nachdachte, so als mache es ihm etwas aus, wenn er neue Schüler bekäme, alte gehen lassen musste; das war ihm bisher auch nie wirklich schwer gefallen. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er, dass er dabei eigentlich nur an Hermine dachte. Was auch immer ihn daran störte...

Es konnte doch nicht lediglich darauf beruhen, dass sie fast immer eine Antwort hatte, weil sie Bücher mit Löffeln aß. Wie oft war ihm dieses streberhafte Verhalten schon auf den Geist gegangen, vor allem, wenn sie neunmalklug alles besser wusste? - Was sich zum Glück geändert hatte.

Das war es ja, ihre Beziehung hatte sich verändert. Es schien nun mehr - ehrlicher - Respekt zu sein. Sie lauerten nicht mehr wie früher darauf, dass der andere einen Fehler machte und man ihn bloßstellen konnte.

Irgendetwas machte den Unterricht angenehmer. Natürlich, Unterricht in seinen Leistungskursen war immer spannender, weil er seine Schüler an ihre Grenzen bringen durfte, weil er mit ihnen ausprobieren konnte und ehrliche Begeisterung für sein Fach sah. Und das war es gerade, was ihn dann stolz machte; auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, er liebte es einfach, Lehrer zu sein.

Es war schade, dass es in Hogwarts nur einen Zaubertrankmeister geben sollte, sonst hätte er Hermine sofort vorgeschlagen, dieses Fach zu studieren und dann zurückzukommen. So unglaublich das Ganze auch war, er würde eigenhändig dafür kämpfen, dass sie den Platz bekam. Vielleicht würden sie eine neue Entdeckung machen und er wurde auf seine alten Tage noch berühmt.

Und trotzdem... Jedes Mal, wenn er diese Vorstellung genoss, schoss ihm auch durch den Kopf, wie albern das alles war. Hermine würde wohl kaum Zaubertränke studieren und wenn doch, sie würde trotzdem keine Anstellung in Hogwarts bekommen, also würden sie nicht zusammen arbeiten, Forschungen anstellen, berühmt werden und... Er mochte gar nicht weiterdenken. Sie würde heiraten und glücklich werden. Und er den Rest seines Lebens in Hogwarts unterrichten, so wie er es schon immer getan hatte, wie es ihm jahrelang gefallen hatte. Und wenn er dann mal Grangers besuchen fahren würde, vielleicht wäre sie dann auch da. Sie war nicht aus der Welt.

Als Severus sich eingestand, dass sein Problem eine Schwärmerei für eine Schülerin bedeutete, betrachtete er sich selbst im Spiegel und kam sich mit seinen achtunddreißig Jahren schrecklich alt und blöd vor. Mit knapp Vierzig schwärmte man nicht mehr, man verknallte sich nicht, und schon gar nicht in naseweise Schülerinnen, deren Eltern man im Sommer nach ewigen Zeiten wiedergesehen hatte, und überhaupt! Die Sache schien auszuarten. Aber was sollte er tun? Dagegen gab es kein Mittel. Und um eines zu erfinden, war es nun doch nicht schlimm genug.

Lächerlich machen wollte Severus sich nicht. Und so nahm er es hin, versuchte es zu ignorieren, dass er lächeln musste, wenn sie mal wieder einen brillanten Einfall hatte, und er ihr nicht mehr böse sein konnte, wenn sie ihn vorsichtig verbesserte. Er bedankte sich trotzdem nie. Das wäre zuviel des Guten.

Und was sein Leben ohne Hermine betraf... Er hatte was gut bei Dumbledore, obwohl er mit Jimmy Rosenbaum nur einen Job erledigt hatte. Das konnte er allerdings sicher noch einmal brauchen.

Es lief halt alles in geordneten Bahnen. - Soweit das in seinem Leben jemals möglich gewesen war. Bis er die Weihnachtskarte wiederfand.

Er hatte sie am letzten Ferientag einfach zwischen seine Unterlagen gesteckt. Ihm fiel schlicht und ergreifend nichts ein, wie er deswegen auf Hermine zugehen konnte. Außerdem hatte er ja eigentlich keine Lust darauf... Genau genommen, war er zu feige.

Doch dieses blöde, dunkelrote Stück Tonkarton mit der dunkelgrünen Tanne darauf und dem silbernen Schriftzug schien sich ihm aufzudrängen. Und so war es dann halt vier Wochen vor Ostern, als er sich dazu durchrang, mit ihr zu reden. Nach dem Unterricht wollte er es tun.

An diesem Tag war der Unterricht nicht spannend geplant, weil er laut Plan drei Tränke theoretisch wiederholen musste. Erst den Versteinerungstrank, dann etwas gegen den Schwebezauber und zum Schluss...

"Kann mir also jemand die Zutaten des Vielsaft-Trankes aufzählen?", forderte er.

Sofort hob Hermine die Hand. Nichts Neues.

"Jemand anderes als Miss Granger, vielleicht?", meinte Severus. "Ich muss Sie nicht daran erinnern, dass der Trank immer wieder gern in den UTZs geprüft wird!"

Leises Aufstöhnen. Was für Weicheier, dachte er einen Moment, dann ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und nahm ein Mädchen in der vordersten Reihe dran, die langsam, fast stockend, die Zutaten aufzählte. Froscheier, Birkenrinde, Holunder, Eselhaar ... Die Zutaten waren viel zu einfach für einen solch schweren Trank.

An seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt, wartete Severus, bis das Mädchen geendet hatte. Dabei beobachtete er, wie Hermine hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnte. Als sie merkte, dass er sie ansah und vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue hob, wurde sie sofort rot.

Severus drehte sich der Tafel zu und musste grinsen. Es machte ihm Spaß, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und sie war nun mal süß, wenn sie errötete.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief trotzdem genauso wenig ereignisreich und spannend.

Aber dann, als Hermine alles eingepackt hatte und schon gehen wollte, rief Severus sie: „Miss Granger, wenn Sie noch zwei Minuten hätten...!"

Nun musste er da durch. Er hatte es sich vorgenommen und was sollte sie schon groß sagen?

Hermine kam zu seinem Pult und wartete dort, bis er aufblickte.

"Ah, ich danke Ihnen", sagte Severus. "Ich will Sie auch nicht lange aufhalten."

Das Mädchen nickte nur mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dennoch sah er ihre Verwunderung genau.

Er wartete, bis auch der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte. Es musste nun wirklich nicht jeder mitbekommen...

"Ich wollte Sie eigentlich nur bitten, Ihren Eltern für die Weihnachtskarte zu danken", erklärte er schließlich. Dabei sah er sie an und er wusste, dass sein Blick viel bedeutungsschwangerer war, als er sein sollte, denn ausgerechnet in diesem Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie die Karte nicht unterschrieben hatte. Trotzdem fuhr er fort: "In den Ferien habe ich es versäumt und nun ist sie mir gestern in die Hände gefallen und ich dachte, sie würden mir vielleicht den Gefallen tun und in ihrem nächsten Brief..." Er ließ den Restsatz in der Luft hängen und lächelte nun ein wenig verkrampft.

Hermine Lächeln war immer noch da. Erneut nickte sie langsam. "Warum schreiben Sie ihnen denn nicht selber und bedanken sich? Das würden Sie sicher verstehen", meinte sie trotzdem.

Severus verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich einen Moment lang weg, damit sie seine Grimasse nicht sah. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt widersprechen? Das Nicken hätte schon vollkommen gereicht. Danke, Sie dürfen gehen! Aber nein! "Da haben Sie Recht, ich könnte es selber tun. Ich dachte nur, Sie hätten vielleicht früher die Zeit."

Wahnsinn, wie war das alles lächerlich! Und nur wegen einer blöden Weihnachtskarte!

"Sie würden mir wirklich einen Gefallen tun", sagte er nun und verbiss es sich, seine Wut auf sich selber an ihr auszulassen.

Erleichtert sah er, wie sie zum dritten Mal nickte. "Natürlich werde ich es meinen Eltern ausrichten und ihnen sagen, dass Sie es nicht absichtlich getan haben."

"Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar."

"Selbstverständlich." Den ironischen Unterton hörte er sofort und sah sie grimmig an. Ganz so dreist musste sie nicht sein. Wenn er sie schon um etwas bat...

"Ihr Mittagessen wartet", entgegnete Severus und stand selber auf. Tatsächlich hatte er Hunger. Außerdem kam er dann endlich aus dem Kerker raus und weg von ... ihr. Sein Herz flatterte langsam.

Hermine drehte sich um und ging. "Wiedersehen, Professor."

"Wiedersehen", brummte er und ordnete einen Stapel Hausarbeiten. Verfluchtes Biest! Sie machte es ihm schon nicht einfach... Natürlich würde sie sich diebisch mit ihren Freunden über ihn kaputtlachen. Oder nicht?

Er ließ sich seufzend in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. Er war so ein feiger Kerl. Hätte er doch bloß selber einen Zettel losgeschickt. Nein, nun sorgte er wieder für Gesprächsstoff. Wie gut, dass Hermine und Potter sich getrennt hatten. Noch ein Drama und er würde durchdrehen. Mit Liebe hatte er nie viel am Hut gehabt. Das war alles zuviel für ihn!

Aber es wollte noch dicker kommen...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	32. Loslassen

**A/N:** Da sind wir mal wieder… So langsam sollte ich mir einen neuen Anfang einfallen lassen, oder? °grins° Nya, da lässt meine Kreativität wohl zu wünschen übrig. ;)

Das Kapitel heute mag ich. Es ist nicht das längste, aber es ist wichtig. Es ist definitiv ein Schlussstrich – und es gibt einen Lichtblick. Für wen, das werdet ihr noch erfahren. :) Meine Beta Svenja hat auf jeden Fall gemeint, ich hätte das „voll geil hinbekommen". Tja... °breit grins°

Ich wünsch euch wie immer viel Spaß. :o)

oOo

**Mille grazie...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- Megchen_: Öhm, nein. °grinsel° Herm hat sich keine Gedanken mehr um die Weihnachtskarte gemacht, das kann ich dir versichern. °hehe°

_- Mahalove:_ Öhm, jaah. °smile° Ich nehme alles, was du mir so an Süßigkeiten zu bieten hast. °nick° Aber deswegen ging's hier trotzdem nicht so schnell weiter. Sorry. :)

_- Inezsnape: _Kuchen? Mit Sahne büdde. :) Zu deiner Frage: s.u.

_- Karin:_ Ehrlich? Ich find mein Band 6 ist ausgesprochen ruhig. °grins° Liegt im Nachtschränkung und wartet geduldig, bis es mal wieder an die Reihe kommt. Momentan hab ich eine neue Droge. Einen Film. :D

_- ninchan: Danke für deine Reviews. Wenn Hermine in der 7.Klasse ist, kennt sie Severus nun mal seit fast sieben Jahren. Mathe ist nicht deine Stärke? °grinsel°_

_- Maia May:_ Was sagst du zum Tempo der Story?

_- Susanne:_ Also mal ehrlich, du musst schon ein wenig geduldiger sein, was das Updaten betrifft. Immerhin habe ich auch noch was Anderes zu tun, als zu schreiben und somit kann ich nicht jede Woche updaten.

_- __Saxas13, __LokySlytherin, Gipsy, not necessary, Smena _und_ Berendis_

oOo

**Kleine Anmerkung** noch **für die Ungeduldigen** hier: °grins° Ich möchte ja nur einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Severus Hermines Lehrer ist. Lehrer, kapito? Ich hoffe, er hat genug Verstand, sich nicht einfach auf sie einzulassen und seinen Stuhl zu riskieren. Immerhin hat Albus ihm schon einmal aus der Patsche geholfen. °nick° Also... seid nicht so ungeduldig, okay? °smile°

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**32. Loslassen**

"Verstehst du, das ist alles so verdammt ... kompliziert", meinte Hermine und rubbelte ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken. Sie hatte sich Ginny gleich nach dem Abendessen geschnappt, um mal wieder in Ruhe mit ihr zu quatschen.  
"Vollkommen", antwortete Ginny, die vornübergebeugt stand und ihre lange rote Mähne kämmte. "Aber so sind die Männer.".  
Hermine seufzte. "Ich mein, da will man ihnen helfen und sie..."  
"Harry ist da ohnehin ein schwieriger Fall." Ginny kam mit Schwung wieder nach oben und ordnete ihre Haare mit den Fingern, bis sie sie zu einem Zopf zusammenbinden konnte.  
"Wem sagst du das?", stöhnte Hermine. "Ich meine, absolut -", sie räusperte sich, "liebenswert - Aber..."  
"Hm", kam von Ginny nur.  
Ihre Freundin wandte den Kopf. "Was hm?" Sie sah, dass Ginny rot wurde. "Nee, Merlin - bitte - sag nicht -!" Sie fuchtelte hilflos mit dem Handtuch, was Ginny noch mehr erröten ließ. "Himmel!" Sie stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab und sah das Spiegelbild ihrer Freundin, die mit wehleidigem Gesicht hinter ihr stand, an.  
"Tut mir Leid", murmelte diese nun.  
Hermine fuhr herum. "Quatsch, nein, das - Ich meine, das geht mich nichts mehr an. Nicht wirklich... Jedenfalls - Find ich süß, ja. Vielleicht - vielleicht klappt's -"  
Da eilte Ginny zu ihr und zog sie an sich. "Hey, sag doch einfach, dass es dir was ausmacht. Ich bin dir da nicht böse. Nur du musst auch verstehen, dass ich - Herm, du weißt selbst, wie süß er ist."  
Hermine seufzte tief. Ja, das war er. Aber nicht mehr für sie. Langsam löste sie sich aus Ginevras Umarmung. "Ich bin dir doch nicht böse, weil du dich in ihn verliebt hast. Es ist nur... Es sind erst -" In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie bereits seit fast fünf Monaten von Harry getrennt war und er - oder sie - schon längst den nächsten Partner haben könnten, wenn sie wollten.  
"Ich versteh das. Manchmal braucht es länger", sagte Ginny leise und streichelte ihren Arm.  
Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Jetzt nur nicht heulen! "Es ist einfach... Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr, Ginny. Glaub mir. Es ist nur... Ich mein, er hat immer noch diese Alpträume und ich mache mir Sorgen." Sie trat von ihrer Freundin weg, ihr verzweifelter Blick schweifte durch das Badezimmer. "Er - also Harry - du weißt das... Er hat in meinen Armen geweint. Harry!" Sie drehte sich zu Ginny um. "Weißt du, wie fertig mich das gemacht hat? Und dann wusste ich, dass ich ihm helfen kann, wenn ich bei ihm bin. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass wir uns verlieben. Und jetzt - er hat - die Alpträume, sie sind wieder da. Und ich - ich kann ihm nicht mehr helfen." Die Tränen liefen. "Kann es nicht mehr", schluchzte sie und kauerte plötzlich auf dem Boden neben dem Waschbecken.  
Sofort war ihre Freundin bei ihr und zog sie in ihre Arme. "Ist gut", flüsterte sie. "Schh. Das wird alles wieder. Wir helfen ihm, okay?"  
Hermine lehnte sich an das rothaarige Mädchen und langsam beruhigte sie das Streichelnauf ihrem Arm. "Danke", wisperte sie irgendwann und musste sich erneut auf die Lippen beißen, weil diese Szene sie zum wiederholten Male schmerzlich an Harry erinnerte.  
"Wir könnten zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sie fragen, ob sie ihm was geben kann.", schlug Ginny nun vor. "Oder doch erst zu Dumbledore? Vielleicht ist es ja viel ernster, als wir es ahnen?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht zu Dumbledore. Harry würde mich umbringen."  
Ginny seufzte. "Aber Madam Pomfrey, die kann uns sicher helfen."  
Hermine setzte sich nun wieder gerade hin und strich sich über die verweinten Augen. Dankbar nahm sie das von Ginny angebotene Taschentuch und nachdem sie sich ausführlich geschnäuzt hatte, murmelte sie: "Oder Snape."  
Die Weasley-Tochter blickte ihre Freundin mitleidig an.  
"Guck nicht so, als hätte ich meinen Verstand verloren. Es ist alles ganz klar."  
Ginny verzog den Mund.  
"Er ist mir noch was schuldig", erklärte Hermine. Das war überhaupt die Idee!  
"Häh?"  
"Ich hab ihm neulich einen Gefallen getan. Ging um meine Eltern. Na ja, und nun könnte er mir doch helfen. Ich meine, er muss diese Traumlos-Tränke sowieso brauen, da brauchen wir auch nicht unbedingt zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, oder?"  
"Ich halte das für kein gute Idee", meinte Ginny zweifelnd.  
Hermine blickte sie fragend an.  
"Du weißt, wie Harry auf Snape zu sprechen ist, wenn es um dich geht!"  
Nun war es wieder Hermine, die seufzte. "Das ist doch ewig her. Und es ist doch wirklich nichts gewesen. Ginny! Vielleicht - vielleicht vertragen sie sich, wenn Snape Harry hilft."  
"Wow, du hast wirklich noch Hoffnung", meinte Ginny nun sarkastisch und erntete sofort einen bösen Blick.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, noch immer auf dem Boden hockend und Hermine ließ sich alles in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen. Fragen kostete doch nichts. Und wenn er ihr helfen wollte, dann würde er auch nicht zu Dumbledore gehen. Snape hatte Ahnung von Tränken, er wusste, wie viel man verabreichen durfte.  
"Ich werde auf jeden Fall mit ihm reden", sagte sie schließlich entschlossen.  
Ginny sah sie einen Moment lang an. "Viel Glück. Ich werde dir dann bei Harry beistehen."  
"Solange du mir nicht in den Rücken fällst, nur um dich ins bessere Licht zu rücken."  
"Hey, was denkst du denn von mir?", rief Ginny empört und stand auf. Sie baute sich vor der sitzenden Hermine auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
"So siehst du deiner Mum wirklich ähnlich", grinste Hermine.  
"Ich danke dir, aber du bist nicht die Erste, der das auffällt", entgegnete Ginny mit gespielt bösem Blick.  
"Schade", meinte ihre Freundin und ließ sich von ihr hochziehen.  
Dann band sie ihre handtuchtrockenen Haare zu einem locker geflochtenen Zopf zusammen, wischte sich die letzten Spuren der Tränen aus dem Gesicht und verließ mit Ginny zusammen das Badezimmer.  
"Kommste noch ein bisschen mit zu mir?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.  
"Klar", lächelte diese und sie verschwanden ein Stück die Treppe hinab in Hermines Schlafsaal.  
Sie hockten sich aufs Bett und während Hermine ihre Fingernägel feilte und mit neuem Nagelhärter einstrich, quetschte sie Ginny zum Thema Harry aus. Und je mehr Ginny erzählte, je begeisterter das rothaarige Mädchen von ihm war, desto erleichterter war Hermine. Sie war nicht eifersüchtig. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Sie konnte nicht mal sagen, für wen sie sich im Endeffekt mehr freuen würde, für Ginny oder für Harry. Wenn das alles klappen sollte... Denn sie war schon fest überzeugt, die beiden zu verkuppeln. Vielleicht, um wieder etwas gut zu machen, um etwas zu ersetzen, eigentlich. Oder um einfach nur zu akzeptieren, dass ihr Leben sich nicht nur um Harry drehte.  
Und das tat es eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	33. Ein Gefallen

**A/N:** Oh ja... und wieder einmal treffen wir uns hier, um Zeuge dessen zu werden, was geschieht. °faselt° Nya, es geht auf jeden Fall weiter zwischen Hermine und Severus. Okay, ich weiß, ihr werdet wieder nicht zufrieden sein, aber das seid ihr ja selten. Und ich kann's euch nicht mal verübeln. :)

oOo

**Un Grand Merci...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- Megchen_: Mal wieder die Erste... °knuddel° Danke für das viele Lob. °freu° Man merkt übrigens, dass ich ein Ginny-Fan bin, oder? ;) (PS: Ist „merci" männlich oder weiblich? °verlegen grins°)

_- __Saxas13: _Das war mit Abstand das längste Review, das ich wohl jemals bekommen habe. Dafür erst einmal ganz herzlichen Dank. °knuddeldrück° Um auf deine Frage zu sprechen zu kommen: Nun ja, es ist vielleicht auch Harry aufgefallen, wie viel Hermine mit Severus zu tun hat. Sie hat doch von seinem Besuch erzählt, etc.. Außerdem, was geht in Köpfen von eifersüchtigen Menschen vor sich? Who knows? Du verstehst? ;o)

_- mrsgaladriel:_ Du bist in England? °tob° Und ich? °schrei° Warum nimmst du mich nicht mit, hm? He? He? He? °hmpf°

_- Maia May:_ Das zweitlängste Review diesmal. °auch knuddel° Danke für die Antwort auf meine Frage. Wie immer aufbauend. ;) Und was dein Gespräch betrifft: Habe ja schon erklärt, dass es so nicht zwischen den beiden ablaufen wird. Wie aber wirst du in diesem Chap erfahren. :)

_- Anara R:_ Ich werde mir alle erdenkliche Mühe geben, euch und vor allem dich ;) nicht allzu lang warten zu lassen. Ich bin nicht wirklich sadistisch veranlagt. °muhaha°

_- myanmare:_ Danke für gleich 3 Kommis. °hüpf°

_- moonshine11:_ Jaah, Moony, du hast mich ein wenig sitzen lassen. Aber dir muss ich einfach verzeihen. °nen Keks will°

_- NarcissaMalfoySnape: _Nein, das wird definitiv keine Harry-Hermine-Story. Sonst hätte ich die Beziehung nicht beendet und Ginny hätte sich nicht in Harry verlieben dürfen. Ich bin doch nicht gemein. Tz! Zum Tempo: Ich weiß, ich bin recht langsam im Updaten, aber ich will nicht alle Kapitel „rausknallen" und dann da stehen, ohne etwas Neues, weil ich nämlich momentan ziemlich hänge, mich nicht aufraffen kann, und dann müsst ihr evtl. wochenlang warten. So hält sich noch alles im Zaum, okay? Nicht böse sein. :o)

_- AnySkywalker:_ Die neue Mail ist angekommen. :)

_- __not necessary, Karin, Tina, Gipsy, PunkPirat _und_ Witch_

Danke, danke, danke. Hab Kuchen und Kekse für euch. °rumreich°

Viel Spaß also. :)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**33. Ein Gefallen**

Fast eine ganze Woche lang konnte Hermine sich Gedanken darum machen, wie sie Snape darum bitten wollte, ihr zu helfen. Immerhin konnte sie nicht in Ruhe an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen, die Stimme leicht erheben und ein "Wenn Sie noch eine Minute hätten!" flöten.  
Irgendwann sagte sie sich aber, dass sie eigentlich keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Immerhin wollte sie ihn nicht erpressen, sie wollte ihn um etwas bitten und wenn er ihr nicht half... Ja, im Notfall gingen sie eben zu Madam Pomfrey, die würde Harry zwangsläufig den Trank verschreiben. Doch dann kam sicher auch Dumbledore ins Spiel, etwas, das Hermine tunlichst vermeiden wollte.

oOo

Als der Tag anbrach, an dem sie in der fünften und sechsten Stunde Zaubertränke hatte, war sie durchaus nicht so gelassen, wie sie es gehofft hatte.  
Sowohl Frühstück, als auch Mittagessen fielen spärlich aus, was aber nur Ginny auffiel, die ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf, den Hermine mindestens genauso willensstark erwiderte. Ihre Freundin war noch immer nicht überzeugt.  
Überpünktlich machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.  
Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, an diesem Tag besonders aufmerksam mitzuarbeiten, um vielleicht den einen oder anderen Pluspunkt zu sammeln.  
Snape hatte sich wohl überlegt, zwei Tränke praktisch zu wiederholen. Es waren einfache Dinge, ein leichter Schlaftrank und etwas gegen eine Pilzvergiftung.  
Hermine war gerade dabei, die Pilze zu hacken, als Snape an ihrem Tisch vorbeikam und ihre Zutaten besah. "Miss Granger."  
Überrascht zuckte sie zusammen und sah auf. "Professor?"  
"Was ist das?" Er deutete auf ein Bündel Kräuter.  
Das Mädchen betrachtete das Grünzeug und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie das Falsche genommen hatte. "Entschuldigung, ich habe wohl -"  
"Sie müssen auch bei diesen einfachen Tränken immer bei der Sache sein, verstehen Sie das?"  
Hermine schluckte, sah Snape kurz an und nickte dann. "Sicher, Sir, entschuldigen Sie." Sie nahm das Bündel und ging zum Zutatenschrank, um nun Salbei und Kamille zu holen und Fenchel und Melisse wegzulegen.  
Die Pluspunkte konnte sie also vergessen. Verärgert über ihre Sorglosigkeit brachte Hermine beide Tränke mit Bravour zu Ende und war erleichtert, zu sehen, dass Snape ihr wohl nicht böse war.  
Zum Stundenende hin ließ sie sich besonders viel Zeit beim Auswaschen des Kessels, kehrte ihren Tisch zweimal ab und packte auffällig langsam ihre Tasche.  
Schnell war sie nach dem Klingeln allein mit ihrem Lehrer.  
"Entschuldigen Sie", meinte Snape plötzlich hinter ihr und Hermine schnellte herum.  
"Wünschen Sie vielleicht, dass ich Ihnen beim Laufen die Schuhe besohle?"  
Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich automatisch zusammen.  
"Das sollte ein Witz sein."  
Da blieb ihr doch glatt die Luft weg. Sie versuchte ein verkrampftes Lächeln.  
"Geben Sie sich keine Mühe."  
Sofort erstarb die Bemühung um Höflichkeit.  
"Wenn Sie weiter so rumtrödeln, werden Sie zu spät in den nächsten Unterricht kommen."  
Hermine nickte und kam sich vor, als hätte sie etwas verschluckt. Was zum Teufel war denn nun los? Sie hatte sich doch alles so schön zurecht gelegt, sie hatte an sein Pult treten wollen und ...  
Snape drehte sich nun wieder um und wollte zur Tür gehen.  
"Professor", brachte sie plötzlich doch heraus.  
Er blieb stehen und sah sie an.  
"Ich - ähm... Also, meine Eltern -"  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Wie schön, er machte sich über sie lustig.  
Hermine seufzte einmal in sich hinein und trat dann einige Schritte auf ihn zu. "Ich habe meinen Eltern geschrieben. Sie sind Ihnen nicht böse wegen der Weihnachtskarte."  
Plötzlich sah Snape schrecklich erleichtert aus. "Das ist ja - schön."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn über diese zögerliche Aussage.  
"Bedanken Sie sich bitte für mich im nächsten Brief."  
"Natürlich."  
Schweigen. Wunderbar. Keine Basis für eine Konversation - und schon gar nicht für eine Bitte...  
Er musterte sie. Und Hermine stellte fest, dass der Blick keinesfalls so abschätzend war, wie sie es von früher gewohnt war.  
"Ich hätte eine Bitte", sagte sie auf einmal einfach.  
Diesmal hatte sie den Zaubertrankmeister überrascht. Fragend blickte er sie an.  
"Würden Sie mir einen Trank gegen Alpträume brauen?"  
"Für wen?", kam sofort die Gegenfrage und vielleicht irrte sie sich, aber - war das ein besorgter Blick?  
"Nicht für mich", beruhigte sie ihn erst einmal.  
Tatsächlich, erneut schien er erleichtert.  
"Für einen Freund."  
"Einen Freund?"  
"Ja, er leidet schon eine ganze Weile unter diesen Alpträumen und wir wissen nicht, wie wir ihm helfen sollen. Er traut sich schon nicht mehr, zu schlafen, im Unterricht ist er unkonzentriert deswegen. Nein, eigentlich ist er einfach nur übermüdet. Das kann einfach -"  
Snape hob die Hand und sofort verstummte sie. "Ist der Trank für Potter?"  
Langsam nickte Hermine und sah ihn unsicher an. Sie ahnte schon, was nun kommen würde.  
"Waren Sie schon bei Dumbledore?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Harry will nicht -"  
"Typisch", murmelte der Lehrer und blickte an ihr vorbei.  
Sie schwiegen kurz.  
Dann fragte er: "Was sind das für Träume? Hat er ihnen etwas davon erzählt?"  
"Sie kommen durch den Tod seines Paten. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht", antwortete sie.  
Snape nickte nachdenklich. "Wie lange hat er sie schon?"  
"Fast ein Jahr, denke ich."  
"Was?" Entsetzt starrte er sie an. "Und da kommen Sie jetzt erst?"  
"Zwischendurch hat es aufgehört gehabt. Als wir..."  
Erneut hob er die Hand und sie schwieg.  
"Ich bin der Meinung, Sie sollten den Direktor unterrichten."  
"Bitte, Sir, Harry will das nicht. Und ich verstehe ihn. Es ist seine Privatsache, einmal im Leben will er -"  
"Ist gut", unterbrach Snape sie. "Mir soll es egal sein."  
"Brauen Sie mir den Trank?"  
Langsam nickte er.  
Hermine wäre ihm fast um den Hals gefallen. "Ehrlich?", fragte sie atemlos.  
"Ja, ich mache es. Aber wehe, ich werde wieder in irgendeiner Weise in etwas reingezogen."  
"Nein, ganz sicher nicht", rief sie freudestrahlend. "Ich werde Harry alles erklären und ich denke, er wird Ihnen sehr dankbar sein. Ganz sicher."  
"Kennen Sie Potter so schlecht?", meinte Snape.  
Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. "Ich bin mir sicher, glauben Sie mir."  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Holen Sie die ersten zwei Portionen heute Abend bei mir ab. Und sagen Sie Potter, er muss Unterricht nehmen - bei mir -, ich kann ihm nicht jede Woche diesen Trank brauen."  
Das Mädchen sog Luft ein. Da hatte sie das Problem. Bisher war ja auch eigentlich alles zu glatt gelaufen. "Mach ich", sagte sie trotzdem.  
"So, und nun kommen Sie hundertprozentig zu spät in den nächsten Unterricht", meinte Snape auf einmal.  
Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. "Himmel, ja!", rief sie aus und stürzte los. "Danke, bis heute Abend!"  
Schnell rannte sie in den zweiten Stock, wo sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte.  
Harry und Ron erwarteten sie schon ungeduldig an ihren Plätzen.  
"Wo warst du denn?", zischte Ron ihr zu.  
"Ich hatte noch was zu erledigen", meinte sie geheimnisvoll.  
Harry betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd. Natürlich ahnte er etwas. Er kannte sie zu gut. Aber sie würde ihn dazu bekommen, den Trank zu nehmen. Und sie hoffte, dass er von allein auf die Idee kommen würde, sich bei Snape zu bedanken.  
Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass alles viel einfacher werden sollte, als sie es ahnte...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	34. Voreilig

**A/N:** Guten Morgen °flöt° Okay, ja, es ist schon fast Mittag, aber wen interessiert das? Ich hab Wochenende. °nick° Und ich bemitleide alle, die an Tagen wie diesen arbeiten müssen. °mal Kakao kochen geht und Becher auf den Tisch stellt°

Ich mag das Pitelchen heute. Nicht zuletzt wegen diesem einen kleinen Satz. Nun ja, dazu später, will ja nichts verraten. Aber sagen wir mal so: Es ist kein spektakulärer Satz. Das Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Severus ist viel besser. °nick° Obwohl, ihr kennt es ja schon. Aber: Es ist ein Severus-Kapitel. °"Freuen"-Schild hochhalt° Nya, schaut's euch an. :)

oOo

**Danke, danke, danke...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- BlackAngel8:_ Wow, du weißt nach all der Zeit sogar noch dein Passwort? ;) Nein, ehrlich, freut mich sehr, dass du mir reiewt hast. °knuddel°

_- __Saxas13: _Hm, okay... es sind keine 4-5 Wochen, aber hey, ich kann doch nicht alle so lang warten lassen. °smile° Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, aber wer weiß, vielleicht hast du dann gleich zwei neue Kapitel zu lesen, wenn du aus Hamburg heimkommst, hm? °zwinker° Da verzichte ich eben auch auf ein Review, auch wenn's mir schwer fällt. °nick° °knull°

_- Tineoida:_ Ich schreib „Sevvie" auch nur, wenn ich mich über ihn lustig mache. ;)

_- Megchen_: Dein Review hat mir mal wieder gezeigt, dass wir uns in manchen Dingen ganz schrecklich ähnlich sind. Aber okay, im Grunde genommen können wir das hier auch als deine Biografie verkaufen, so viele Parallelen, wie es zu geben scheint. ;) (Eigentlich find ich das unheimlich...)

_- Maia May:_ Plötzlich krieg ich so einige Mega-Reviews. Was ist nur los mit euch? Okay, okay, ich beschwer mich nicht, wie käme ich dazu? Immerhin find ich Ein-Wort-Reviews eher bedrückend als beglückend. °smile° Weil dir das letzte Gespräch zwischen den beiden so gefallen hat, gibt's es heute noch einmal. :) (Ich muss mir angewöhnen, die Pitels, in den das Gleiche vorkommt, schneller hintereinander zu posten...)

_- corvus:_ Meine Geschichte ist glaubwürdig? Das ist wirklich ein tolles Kompliment, danke! °freut sich sehr°

_- AnySkywalker:_ Ich hoffe, ich werde an diesem Wochenende noch zum Antworten auf deine Mail antworten können. Geht alles drunter und drüber hier. ;o)

_- Smeda:_ Torte ist immer gut. Bitte was mit viel Schokolade. °smile° Ansonsten wäre deine Idee natürlich auch gut, aber es ist mir zu simpel gewesen, dass die beiden sich beim Trankbrauen näher kommen. °hehe°

_- nin-chan:_ Ich wollte gerade sagen, wir lassen das jetzt mit dem Diskutieren, wie lange sie sich kennen. °nick° Muss ja nicht sein, dass wir uns hier noch hauen. °grins° Und wenn du Mathe-LK hast, leg ich mich besser nicht mit dir an. ;)

_- Dumpfsotterblume:_ Nya, sicher wäre das gesetzwidrig, wenn ausgerechnet der Direktor dann auch noch die Schülerin in die Arme des Lehrers treibt. °lach° Aber sagen wir mal so: Was ist bei Albus unmöglich und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er einfach auf Severus' Verstand baut. ;o)

_- Loki Slytherin, __Karin, Jessy2104, Witch, Gipsy, moonshine11, Berendis _und_not necessary _

Super! °strahl° Danke! °hüpf°

So, nun nehmt euch Kakao und lest schön. Viel Spaß. :)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**34. Voreilig**

Knapp eine Woche war vergangen, seit Severus den - seines Erachtens nach - Fehler begangen und Hermine gebeten hatte, sein Verhalten bei ihren Eltern zu entschuldigen. Bisher hatte sie ihn noch nicht wieder darauf angesprochen. Gemeinsamen Unterricht hatten sie allerdings auch keinen gehabt...

Erneut musste er feststellen, dass er nervös wurde, sobald er daran dachte, in seinem Leistungskurs zu unterrichten. Und er ärgerte sich. Maßlos. Er kam sich albern vor, bezeichnete sein eigenes Verhalten als kindisch und hätte, wenn er genug Langeweile gehabt hätte, das ganze Wochenende am liebsten damit verbracht, sich selbst zu beschimpfen.

Erleichtert war er, als er feststellte, dass Potter nicht gleich wieder auf ihn zugestürmt war, um ihm vorzuwerfen, dass er Hermine an die Wäsche wollte oder sonst etwas, nur weil er sie um etwas gebeten hatte. Offenbar schien sie es für sich behalten zu haben - oder aber Potter hatte dazugelernt. Was auch immer es war, Severus hätte es durchaus verstanden, wenn man seine Beziehung zu Hermine misstrauisch beobachtete. Immerhin hatte er noch nie ein wirklich gutes Verhältnis zu einer Schülerin gehabt, vielleicht mal zu einem Schüler seines Hauses, aber auch alles nur in Maßen. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass ein Schüler Nachteile daraus zog, dass er Sympathien zu ihm hegte. Da zeigte es sich wieder: Kinder konnten grausam sein.

Als es auf Montag, fünfte und sechste Stunde zuging, überlegte Severus, ob er wirklich noch einmal theoretisch wiederholen sollte. Das langweilte nicht nur ihn.

Also entschloss er sich beim Mittagessen, einen leichten Schlaftrank und ein Serum gegen Pilzvergiftungen brauen zu lassen. Es waren keine schweren Tränke, aber sie bedurften äußerster Präzision.

Er ließ die Schüler zuerst die Zutaten an die Tafel zaubern und dann durften sie sich an die Arbeit machen.

Während sie die Zutaten für den Schlaftrank hackten, pulverisierten und raspelten, machte er seine Runde und beobachtete genau, wie sorgfältig sie vorgingen.

Der eine musste die Eierschale feiner zermörsern, der andere hatte den Salbei dann doch schon zu fein gehackt. Trotzdem machten sie Fortschritte. In kaum einem Kessel brodelte blaue anstatt fliederfarbene Flüssigkeit und das war äußerst beruhigend.

Dann kam er bei Hermine vorbei. Hier sah er genau hin. Sie machte fast nie Fehler. Obendrein befolgte sie alle Anweisungen mit penibler Genauigkeit.

Doch dann sah er etwas, das ihn staunen ließ. Da lagen nicht Salbei und Kamille, sondern Fenchel und Melisse. Mit dieser Mischung würde sie aus dem Schlaftrank nichts weiter als ein Erkältungsbad brauen.

Hermine war gerade dabei, die Pilze zu hacken.

Er räusperte sich. „Miss Granger."

Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah auf. „Professor?"

„Was ist das?" Er deutete auf das Bündel mit den Kräutern.

Das Mädchen betrachtete das Gemüse und stockte. „Entschuldigung, ich habe wohl -"

„Sie müssen auch bei diesen einfachen Tränken immer bei der Sache sein, verstehen Sie das?", sagte er eindringlich. Irgendwie enttäuschte es ihn, dass sie nicht selber daran gedacht hatte.

Hermine schluckte, sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann. „Sicher, Sir, entschuldigen Sie." Sie nahm das Bündel und ging zum Zutatenschrank.

Severus fuhr mit seiner Kontrolle fort und durfte am Ende der Stunde feststellen, dass die meisten seiner Schüler - und natürlich auch Hermine - beide Tränke mit Bravour beendet hatten.

Hermine schien an diesem Tag mit Absicht zu trödeln und er beäugte sie misstrauisch. Sie ließ sich besonders viel Zeit beim Auswaschen des Kessels, kehrte ihren Tisch zweimal ab und packte schon auffällig langsam ihre Tasche.

Schnell waren sie nach dem Klingeln allein, denn alle anderen Schüler waren durchaus nicht erpicht darauf, im Kerker zu sein.

Er ging langsam zu ihr hinüber, entfernte dabei noch die letzten Reste der Eierschalen auf einem Tisch und stand dann hinter ihr. „Entschuldigen Sie."

Hermine schnellte herum.

„Wünschen Sie vielleicht, dass ich Ihnen beim Laufen die Schuhe besohle?", fragte er und wunderte sich im nächsten Moment über seinen Satz.

Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich sogleich zusammen.

„Das sollte ein Witz sein", sagte er und hätte am liebsten mit den Augen gerollt, weil sie ihm so misstrauisch gegenüber stand.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft zu lächeln.

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe", meinte er.

Sofort erstarb das Lächeln und wenn diese Situation nicht so seltsam gewesen wäre, hätte Severus gelacht.

„Wenn Sie weiter so rumtrödeln, werden Sie zu spät in den nächsten Unterricht kommen", bemerkte er stattdessen.

Hermine nickte nur. Irgendwie wirkte sie stocksteif.

Mental die Schultern zuckend, drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann nun wieder um und wollte zur Tür gehen.

„Professor", rief sie dann auf einmal doch noch.

Er blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Ich - ähm... Also, meine Eltern -"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was war denn bloß mit dem Mädchen los? Irgendwie schien sie durcheinander zu sein. Doch hoffentlich nicht wieder ein Problem mit Potter? Oder mit ihrem Liebesleben? Damit wollte er nichts mehr zu tun haben!

Hermine trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ich habe meinen Eltern geschrieben. Sie sind Ihnen nicht böse wegen der Weihnachtskarte."

Erleichtert atmete Severus aus. „Das ist ja - schön", antwortete er, weil ihn seine eigenen Gedanken eben aus dem Konzept gebracht hatten. Er wollte durchaus noch etwas mit ihrem... Halt!

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Bedanken Sie sich bitte für mich im nächsten Brief." Severus versuchte, sie freundlich anzublicken.

„Natürlich", entgegnete sie.

Schweigen. Sie hatten anscheinend beide kein Talent, zwanghaft Konversation zu betreiben, wenn sie in Gedanken versunken waren.

Er musterte sie. Nussbraune Haare, braune Augen, bronzene Haut. Er konnte Potter verstehen. Eigentlich musste sich alle Welt um dieses Mädchen reißen. Selbst in ihrer Besserwisserei war sie reizend. Aber das war wahrscheinlich das Problem... Kein Junge konnte es mit ihr aufnehmen. Womöglich machte sie noch Dumbledore Konkurrenz in Wissen und Weisheit.

„Ich hätte eine Bitte", sagte sie da plötzlich.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wachte überrascht aus seinen Gedanken auf. Fragend blickte er sie an.

„Würden Sie mir einen Trank gegen Alpträume brauen?"

„Für wen?", fragte Severus sofort und war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er sie ein wenig besorgt ansah.

„Nicht für mich", schien sie ihn beruhigen zu wollen.

Und wie ihn das beruhigte. Sofort veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder.

„Für einen Freund."

„Einen Freund?" Nicht Potter, bitte sag nicht Potter, betete er.

„Ja, er leidet schon eine ganze Weile unter diesen Alpträumen und wir wissen nicht, wie wir ihm helfen sollen. Er traut sich schon nicht mehr zu schlafen, im Unterricht ist er unkonzentriert deswegen. Nein, eigentlich ist er einfach nur übermüdet. Das kann einfach -"

Severus hob die Hand und sofort verstummte sie. Er wollte erst einmal nur eines wissen: „Ist der Trank für Potter?"

Langsam nickte Hermine und sah ihn unsicher an.

Innerlich fluchte der Lehrer heftig.

„Waren Sie schon bei Dumbledore?", fragte er, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Er wollte nicht ja sagen. Potter helfen war wie - wie -

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry will nicht -"

„Typisch", murmelte er und blickte an ihr vorbei. Immer wieder eine Extrawurst.

Sie schwiegen kurz.

Und trotzdem... Sie bat ihn darum. Und hatte er sich nicht verpflichtet zu helfen? Hatte er nicht auch studiert, um zu helfen? Sollte er nicht als Lehrer seiner Berufung nachgehen und als Beispiel vorangehen? - Aber wollte - oder konnte er - ausgerechnet - den ersten Schritt auf Harry Potter zumachen?

Also fragte er, um noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen: „Was sind das für Träume? Hat er ihnen etwas davon erzählt?"

„Sie kommen durch den Tod seines Paten. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht", antwortete sie.

Severus nickte nachdenklich. Auch noch Black. Ließ ihn das alles denn nie in Ruhe? „Wie lange hat er sie schon?"

„Fast ein Jahr, denke ich."

„Was?" Entsetzt starrte er Hermine an. „Und da kommen Sie jetzt erst?"

„Zwischendurch hat es aufgehört gehabt. Als wir..."

Erneut hob er die Hand und sie schwieg. Nein, er wollte nicht hören, was sie getan hatten und was nicht. Auch wenn es noch so simpel war.

„Ich bin der Meinung, Sie sollten den Direktor unterrichten", erklärte er.

„Bitte, Sir, Harry will das nicht. Und ich verstehe ihn. Es ist seine Privatsache, einmal im Leben will er -"

„Ist gut", unterbrach Severus sie. „Mir soll es egal sein."

„Brauen Sie mir den Trank?", wollte sie sofort wissen.

Langsam nickte er. Wie schön, er hatte doch zugestimmt. Und warum? Wegen ihr. Nicht wegen Potter! Oder..?

„Ehrlich?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Ja, ich mache es", entgegnete er. „Aber wehe, ich werde wieder in irgendeiner Weise in etwas reingezogen", schob er hinterher.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht", rief sie freudestrahlend. „Ich werde Harry alles erklären und ich denke, er wird Ihnen sehr dankbar sein. Ganz sicher."

„Kennen Sie Potter so schlecht?", meinte Severus skeptisch.

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich bin mir sicher, glauben Sie mir."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ihm sollte es doch egal sein, solange sie ihn in Ruhe ließen. Er tat Hermine lediglich einen Gefallen, weil er sich revanchieren wollte. „Holen Sie die ersten zwei Portionen heute Abend bei mir ab", sagte er. Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Der Trank... „Und sagen Sie Potter, er muss Unterricht nehmen - bei mir, ich kann ihm nicht jede Woche diesen Trank brauen", erklärte er mit fester Stimme, aber innerlich litt er wie ein Hund. Auf was hatte er sich eingelassen? Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen?

„Mach ich", kam die Antwort mit etwas Verzögerung.

„So, und nun kommen Sie hundertprozentig zu spät in den nächsten Unterricht", meinte Severus, als ihm auffiel, dass es schon auf zwei Uhr zuging.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Himmel, ja!", rief sie aus und stürzte los. „Danke, bis heute Abend!"

„Bitte, gern geschehen", murmelte Severus und ging in sein Büro.

„Das hast du ja mal wieder ganz toll gemacht!", sagte er zu sich und fluchte. Jetzt war Hermine glücklich, er half Potter und im Endeffekt hatte er nichts weiter als Kopfschmerzen. Er kannte das doch. Wenn Potter sich nicht weigern würde, an seinem Sonderunterricht teilzunehmen, würden das sicher reizende Stunden werden. Severus konnte es kaum erwarten.

Doch es sollte alles anders kommen...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	35. Zaubertrank

**A/N:** Guten Morgen °smile° Mal wieder ist es Sonntag und mal wieder ist es fast Mittag. Aber: Ich hab Wochenende. °nick° (Komisch, ich glaub, das hab ich beim letzten Mal auch schon erzählt, oder? °grins°)

So, nun gibt's dann endlich mal was Neues. Es geht weiter. Bin gespannt, wie ihr auf Harrys Reaktion reagieren werdet. Oder sagen wir: Ich denke mal, ihr werdet von allen anwesenden Herren in irgendeiner Weise überrascht sein. ;)

oOo

**Daanke, ooh daanke...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- __Saxas13: _Also... ich weiß ja nicht, aber hast du die Geschichte bis hierher wirklich komplett gelesen? Ich frage ja nur, weil ich über deinen Kommi ziemlich erstaunt war. Immerhin geht es in dieser Geschichte hauptsächlich darum, dass ich Szenen zum einen aus der Sicht von Hermine und zum anderen aus Severus' Sicht beschreibe. Es ist also kein Wunder, dass dir das letzte Kapitel bekannt vorkam, weil es Kapitel 33 aus Sicht von Severus ist. In Ordnung?

_- Maia May: _Freut mich, dass du beim letzten Kapitel was zu lachen hattest. Ich werde dir nachher mal eine SMS schicken, damit du doch mal online kommst und dich mit Lesen vom Lernen ablenkst. °smile°

_- Megchen_: Ich weiß ja auch nicht, warum hörst du so tragische Musik, wenn du S&S liest? °lach° Sterben soll hier ja eigentlich keiner. Aber wenn du es wünschst... °hehe°

_- nin-chan:_ Und, genießt du deine Ferien? Eine Woche noch. Ich muss noch eine Woche arbeiten und hab dann ein paar Tage frei. °strahl°

_- Smena:_ Shit... ich hab deinen Namen wirklich falsch geschrieben. Sorry:( Hoffe, du glaubst mir, dass es mehr als ein Tippfehler war. :o) Mit einer kleinen Schokotorte geb' ich mich allerdings auch zufrieden. Besser für den Hintern. ;)

_- Schnuffi: _Hallo again. °wink° Na, hast du meine Mail bekommen:)

_- Loki Slytherin, __Karin, moonshine11, Jessy2104, mrsgaladriel, Anja, Witch _und_not necessary _

Na denn, happy reading. :)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**35. Zaubertrank **

Nach dem Abendessen trennte sich Hermine unter einem Vorwand von Ron und Harry und lief in den Kerker hinab.

Ungeduldig schlug sie mit der Faust gegen die schwere Holztür von Snapes Büro, aber niemand öffnete.

„Professor?", rief sie.

„Na, haben wir's eilig?", kam es plötzlich von rechts.

Hermine fuhr heftig zusammen und drehte sich hektisch zu Snape um. „Professor, müssen Sie -"

Plötzlich war sein Zeigefinger direkt vor ihrer Nase, berührte beinahe die Spitze. „Seien Sie lieber freundlich, sonst könnte ich mir es noch anders überlegen", sagte er gereizt.

Eilig zuckte Hermine vor seiner Hand zurück und sah ihn an. „Könnten wir dann bitte -"

„Sicher."

Sie folgte ihm ins Büro. „Schließen Sie nie ab?"

„Glauben Sie mir, das ist nicht nötig."

Hermine schossen lauter gruselige Sachen durch den Kopf, die mit jemandem passieren könnten, der es wagte, unbefugt den Raum zu betreten. Obwohl sie das Büro schon kannte, sah sie sich vorsichtig um.

„Hier." Snape hielt ihr zwei kleine Ampullen mit einer dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit vor die Nase.

„Danke." Hermine nahm sie an sich und behielt sie in den Händen.

„Am Donnerstag holen Sie oder Potter die nächsten zwei Portionen ab. Und am nächsten Mittwoch erwarte ich Ihren Mitschüler zum Unterricht, pünktlich um 19:30h."

Das Mädchen nickte nur. Sie war ziemlich verwirrt. Am Mittag war Snape noch so anders gewesen, direkt zu Scherzen aufgelegt - aber nun...?

„Sonst noch was?"

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Hm?"

„Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie helfen?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Indem Sie mal lächeln", murmelte Hermine mehr zu sich, aber als das „Raus!" erschall, wusste sie, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und verschwand schnell.

Mist, fluchte sie in sich hinein, als sie die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinaufstieg. Da hatte sie sich mal wieder zuviel erlaubt.

„Sibi arrogare", seufzte sie, als sie am Portrait ankam, so dass die fette Dame ihr einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Harry und Ron bei einem Schachspiel. Sie hatten versprochen, auf sie zu warten, weil sie noch mit ihnen reden wollte. Bisher hatte sie weder Gelegenheit noch Mut gehabt, ihren Freunden von ihren Taten zu berichten.

„Ah, da bist du ja wieder", meinte Ron, als sie zu ihnen trat. „Was hast du da?" Er sah neugierig auf ihre Hände, in denen sie noch immer die Glasampullen trug.

„Ähm, das ist - für Harry. Ein - Zaubertrank", antwortete sie zögerlich.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. Seine Stirnfalte zeigte sein Misstrauen deutlich. „Wo hast du den her?"

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände. „Von -"

„Du warst nicht bei Dumbledore, oder?", fragte er scharf.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, Harry, ich möchte dir helfen."

Sein Puls schien sich zu regulieren. „Von wem ist er?"

„Snape", sagte sie so leise, dass es im Lärm des Gemeinschaftsraumes unterging.

„- wem?", wollte Ron wissen und warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf eine Schar Zweitklässlerinnen, die am Kamin über eine Zeitschrift gebeugt saßen und wild kicherten.

Harry aber sah Hermine nur an. Sie wusste, dass er sie verstanden hatte, denn der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war eindeutig.

„Bitte, sag nichts. Nimm ihn und -"

„Und was, he?" Harry wandte sich nun gänzlich vom Spiel ab und starrte sie an. „Meinst du, ich liefere mich diesem Kerl freiwillig aus?"

„Du lieferst dich nicht aus, Harry. Er will dir helfen. Wir wollen -" Sofort erkannte sie den Fehler und berichtigte ihn schnell: „Ich war bei ihm, habe ihn gebeten, dir einen Trank zu brauen. Er wollte - nicht mal viel wissen - hat nicht viel gesagt..." Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an. „Mach es mir nicht so schwer. Bitte, Harry!" Zögernd streckte sie ihm die Ampullen entgegen.

Harry griff so hastig danach, dass Hermine für einen Moment Angst hatte, er würde sie sogleich aus dem Fenster oder in den Kamin werfen.

„Was musstest du dafür tun?", wollte er auf einmal wissen.

„Ein kleiner Gefallen, mehr nicht", entgegnete sie schnell.

Sein Blick durchbohrte sie.

„Ein Brief an meine Eltern, mehr nicht. Bitte, Harry, sei nicht so misstrauisch." Sie hockte sie vor ihn, legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie. „Ich will doch nur, dass du -"

„Ist gut", sagte er einfach und sah sie an. „Danke, Herm."

Verblüfft, aber überglücklich lächelte sie ihn an.

„Wie, du willst doch nicht -", rief Ron. „Harry, das Zeug ist von -"

„Sei still, verflucht noch mal!", fuhr Hermine dazwischen. „Das muss doch nicht jeder mitkriegen."

Schnell warfen sie einen Blick in den Raum. Keiner hatte ihr Gespräch belauscht.

„Ja, aber -", begann Ron nun erneut, mit gesenkter Stimme. „Der ist von Snape, Harry!"

„Das weiß ich auch", erwiderte der.

Sein Freund sah ihn fragend an.

„Wenn du keine Nacht ordentlich schläfst und dich fragst, ob du langsam wahnsinnig wirst, ist es dir egal, ob ein irrer Zaubertrankmeister dich vergiften will oder nicht. Du sagst höchstens noch Danke."

Hermines Blick wanderte von Harry zu Ron. Dem schien nichts mehr einzufallen, was er dagegen sagen konnte.

Der Gryffindor war ganz kalt geworden, als sie hörte, wie es in Harry aussah und nun streichelte sie ihm einmal kurz übers Knie und erhob sich dann. „Donnerstag können wir die nächste Portion holen. Ich möchte gern, dass du mitkommst", sagte sie zu Harry. „Ich muss dir da nämlich noch was erklären."

„Tu es doch bitte sofort. Ich kippe dann das hier runter und kann hoffentlich sofort einschlafen", meinte Harry trocken.

„Ähm - ja... Also, wenn du wirklich willst... Ich - ähm..." Sie sah sich hektisch um.

„Kann man dir helfen?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Vielleicht besorgst du mir einen Stuhl!"

„Kommt sofort." Er sprang auf und Sekunden später saß Hermine schon.

„Also, hör zu. Harry, der Trank - ähm - man muss ihn alle zwei Tage neu brauen. Und - ähm - ja... Also Snape ist - nicht bereit - nein, stimmt nicht, er hat einfach keine Zeit..."

„Herm?" Harry wurde ungeduldig und hob fordernd eine Augenbraue.

„Du musst dir den Trank demnächst selbst brauen. Und dazu musst du - Unterricht nehmen", sagte sie schnell und wartete schon auf den Einschlag.

Der aber blieb aus. „Bei Snape?", fragte Harry nur.

Langsam nickte sie.

„Okay."

Diesmal waren Hermine und Ron gleichermaßen verblüfft.

„Okay?", wiederholte Ron atemlos, Hermine starrte Harry nur verwundert an. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Wenn ich an dem hier nicht draufgehe, muss ich rauskriegen, was der Mann plant", erklärte Harry schlicht.

Rons Mund öffnete sich ein wenig, dann schloss er ihn aber sogleich wieder.

Hermine blickte ihren besten Freund skeptisch an. „Was ... meinst du?"

Einen Moment lang hielt Harry ihrem ernsten Blick Stand, doch dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus. Ein paar Schüler drehten sich zu ihnen um.

„Harry?" Hermine war nun total durcheinander.

„Er verliert den Verstand", kommentierte Ron mit einem unsicheren Grinsen.

„Das war ein Scherz!", lachte Harry. „Mensch, Leute!"

Ron stand ruckartig auf und stellte sie hinter seinen Stuhl. „Der Wahnsinn hat ihn wohl doch schon."

Hermine grinste nur. Sie hatte Harry schon lange nicht mehr so befreit lachen sehen. Glücksgefühle durchströmten sie. Geschickt schnappte sie sich einen Zipfel von Harrys Pullover und hielt ihn daran fest. „Man könnte glatt meinen, du freust dich."

„Auf Snape?", wollte Harry wissen und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Nee, sorry, Herm. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

„Na, dann hab mein Ziel doch erreicht", meinte das Mädchen und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Oberschenkel.

Harry strahlte sie und Ron an. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen."

„Viel Vergnügen", entgegnete Ron sarkastisch.

„Werd' ich haben", flötete Harry und schon war er verschwunden.

„Na, wie hab ich das gemacht?", fragte Hermine Ginny, die in diesem Moment dazukam.

„Perfekt", antwortete Rons Schwester und umarmte sie.

„Hilfe, so viel Freude."

„Du solltest dich schämen", erwiderte Ginny. „Du hast dich nicht in die Höhle des Löwen begeben."

„Wohl wahr, mir hat das Theater damals schon gereicht."

„Ron, das ist alles vergessen", meinte Hermine böse.

„Ich rede nicht von dir und deinen Eskapaden, sondern von meiner Strafarbeit vor vier Wochen."

Die beiden Mädchen warfen sie Blicke zu, in denen sie sich einig waren: Ron war ein Spielverderber!

„Ich geh dann mal gucken, was der da oben treibt."

„Wahrscheinlich schlafen", erinnerte Ginny.

Hermine nahm sie an der Hand. „Komm, wir gehen gucken."

Ron und Ginny sahen sie irritiert an.

„Herm, wir dürfen da nicht rein."

„Quatsch. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum die Stufen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen sich abflachen, wenn wir in unseren Betten sind und die zu den Jungen nicht?"

Ginny machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Dann grinste sie. „Okay, überredet."

Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Als sie zu dritt, Ron als letzter, den Schlafsaal betraten, saßen Seamus und Neville auf ihren Betten.

„Hey!", rief der Ire empört, als er sie bemerkte und raffte schnell ein Kissen vor seine nackte Brust.

„Keine Angst, so was kennen wir schon", schmunzelte Ginny.

Auf Zehenspitzen lief Hermine zu Harrys Bett und zog den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite. Tatsächlich, da lag Harry und schlief.

„Guck mal", flüsterte Hermine ihrer Freundin zu.

Ginny sah über ihre Schulter und ihr Blick wurde ganz weich. Sie seufzte leise.

Hermine lächelte sie an und ließ den Vorhang zufallen. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das bald deiner", meinte sie verschwörerisch.

Ginny wurde prompt rot, doch Hermine zog sie nur noch aus dem Zimmer.

„Wir dachten schon, er will Selbstmord begehen", hörten sie noch Neville sagen und Ron antworten: „Meiner Meinung nach tut er das", dann schloss sich die Tür.

Hermine gähnte. „Ich bin dann auch weg. Gute Nacht."

„Was ist denn mit euch heute los? Es ist nicht mal neun."

Die Ältere zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

Was für ein Tag, dachte sie und warf sich auf ihr Bett.

Die nächsten sollten ein wenig ruhiger werden...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	36. Extra Unterricht

**A/N:** Hallöchen! °smile° Hach, ist das schön – ich habe **Urlaub**. °freu° Und da dachte ich, warum sollte ich euch nicht auch gleich ein wenig beglücken? Zwar sind die **Reviewzahlen** nicht die, die ich angestrebt habe, aber nachdem ich neulich auch noch den Fehler begangen habe und Kapitel 36 vor 35 hochgeladen hab (was ja zum Glück nur 2 von euch gelesen haben °grinsel°), denke ich, ist es kein Verlust, wenn ich die zwei Kapitel schnell hintereinander rausgebe. Zumal dieses Kapitel heute doch sehr ... anders – tolles Deutsch – nya, eben anders ist. Ihr ward von Harry überrascht? Na denn... °smile°

oOo

**Vielen lieben Dank nun...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- Megchen_: Hm, du warst ja eine der Beiden, die das Kapitel 36 gelesen hat. Und dann ist dir das nicht mal aufgefallen – und das als Beta. °der Ohnmacht nahe° Na gut... Nun möchte ich also ein Kommi zu Kapitel 35, okay? ;) Und zu diesem hier: Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du jetzt auf Draco kommst... °grinsel°

_- Maia May: _Tja, da du das letzte Mal gleich ein Zwei-in-einem-Review geschrieben hast, darfst du diesmal aussetzen. Dafür musst du aber auch ein paar Tage länger als die Anderen auf was Neues warten. °knull°

_- Schnuffi: _Tja, jetzt wartet deine Mail wieder bei mir im Kasten... mal gucken, wann ich zu komme. Hoffentlich bald. °smile° Und heute gibt's Unterricht für Harry. :)

_- __Saxas13: _Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Und du hast Recht – dass Harry den Trank selber brauen darf, ist höchst ungewöhnlich. Wieder eine Sache, die ich nicht beachtet habe. ;o)

_- moonshine11:_ Sorry, dass ich vorgestern wieder so schnell weg war. °knull° Der PC...

_-__ mrsgaladriel,__ Loki Slytherin _und_Karin _

Na denn, happy reading. :)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**36. Extra Unterricht**

Die Zeit bis zum folgenden Donnerstag verging wie im Flug. Severus braute Harry die nächsten Portionen seines Trankes und bekam dafür von Hermine bei jeder Begegnung ein Lächeln, was ihn natürlich freute und trotzdem verunsicherte. Immerhin tat sie das nur, weil er ihrem Freund half - ihrem besten Freund und nicht mehr. Und er redete sich ein, das alles nur für sie zu tun und nicht für Potter. -

Pünktlich um halb Acht stand der Gryffindor bei ihm vor der Tür. Schweigend ließ Severus ihn eintreten.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sagte Harry höflich und blieb mitten im Raum stehen.

„N'abend", brummte Severus.

Ungefähr so hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Als Hermine das letzte Mal den Trank zusammen mit Harry abgeholt hatte, waren sie durchaus noch in der Lage gewesen, einander anzusehen.

„Gehen wir gleich rüber, ich habe noch zu tun." Mit einer Handbewegung forderte er Harry auf, ihm in den Nebenraum zu folgen. Zuerst hatte er sich überlegt, im Klassenraum zu arbeiten, sich dann aber aus Bequemlichkeitsgründen dagegen entschieden. Außerdem gab es nichts, was er verstecken müsste.

„Dort auf dem Tisch liegt das Rezept, lesen Sie es sich gründlich durch."

Harry griff nach dem Zettel und studierte ihn, während Severus Wasser aufsetzte und ein Feuer entzündete.

„Wie viel Wasser muss in den Kessel, Sir?", fragte Harry. „Das steht nicht im Rezept. Ich nehme an, das dies ein Kessel der Normgröße eins ist?"

Severus nickte. Anscheinend hatte Potter doch was gelernt. „Fünf Liter", antwortete er dann. „Reine Verschwendung, wenn Sie mich fragen, immerhin verbrauchen Sie nicht mal einen Liter. Aber ich habe das Rezept nicht erfunden..."

Als er das Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen sah, legte er automatisch die Stirn in Falten. „Bringen Sie mir nun die Eierschalen und die Vogelbeeren oder wollen Sie da anwachsen?", meinte er missmutig.

Harry legte das Rezept weg und sah sich suchend um.

„Vorräte hinten links", brummte Severus und träufelte drei Tropfen Eukalyptusöl in das siedende Wasser.

Harry kam zurück. „Die Beeren", sagte er und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Aber Sir, warum benutzen wir giftige Beeren?"

„Gekocht sind sie unschädlich", erklärte Severus ohne aufzusehen. Er streckte die Hand aus. „Acht Stück, richtig?"

„Neun, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", entgegnete Harry.

Severus blickte auf. „Gut, Potter", lobte er.

Harry blickte ihn ruhig an. Er hatte _augenscheinlich_ dazugelernt.

Schweigend arbeiteten sie eine Weile, bis der Trank fünfzehn Minuten köcheln musste.

„Achten Sie darauf, dass die Flamme klein bleibt, aber nicht ausgeht", sagte Severus und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit einem Finger über die Kante des alten Holztisches, auf dem die Zutaten lagen. Er beobachtete, wie Harry nach dem Feuer sah und dann das Rezept erneut zur Hand nahm.

Es war kaum zu fassen, sie verstanden sich. Zwar hatten sie sich noch nicht ganz überwunden, aber sie konnten immerhin freundlich und vor allem respektvoll miteinander umgehen. Und das war schon mal etwas, wie Severus fand. Auch wenn er sich fragte, warum er plötzlich Wert darauf legte, sich gut mit Potter zu stellen.

„Meinen Sie, Sie schaffen es beim nächsten Mal schon allein, den Trank zu brauen?", fragte er Harry.

Der Gryffindor sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich weiß nicht, Professor, meinen Sie?"

„Wenn Sie die Eierschalen das nächste Mal von Eidechsen und nicht von Enten benutzen und sie ordentlich mörsern, dürfte nicht allzu viel passieren", entgegnete der Lehrer.

„Sicher, Sir." Harry nickte. „Aber wo soll ich ihn brauen? Meinen Sie, ich kann so einfach den Klassenraum benutzen?"

Severus blickte ihn an. Recht hatte er. Aber was tun?

„Ich rede mit Dumbledore", hörte er sich sagen. „Aber bis dahin können Sie ihn hier brauen."

Harry war nicht minder überrascht über diesen Satz als Severus selbst. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was auf einmal mit ihm los war. So gut verstand er sich dann ja nun doch noch nicht mit dem Jungen.

„Danke, Professor", erwiderte er. „Aber nur, wenn ich Sie damit auch bestimmt nicht störe?"

Severus winkte ab, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte. „Natürlich werde ich die meiste Zeit hier sein und arbeiten. Und der Raum wird Ihnen wirklich nur jeden zweiten Tag zur Verfügung stehen."

„Natürlich, Sir."

Severus erhob sich. Irgendwie gingen ihm diese Förmlichkeiten auf den Keks, aber sie mussten sein. Erstens hatte er für Potter noch nicht so viel übrig, um ihm freundschaftlich gegenüber zu treten, und zweitens hatte er Hermine... Er brach den Gedanken ab und fluchte innerlich. Wie oft war ihm das in den letzten Tagen passiert?

Trotzdem sagte er: „Ich wundere mich, dass Miss Granger nicht gebeten hat, an diesem Unterricht teilzunehmen." Er drehte sich vom Regal, zu dem er eben gesprochen hatte, zu Harry um.

„Sie meinte, das wäre eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und mir."

„Eine Sache?"

Harry lächelte unsicher. „Nun ja, ich benötige den Trank und Sie sind der Lehrer. Außerdem hat sie schon genug getan."

„Da haben Sie Recht", bestätigte Severus. „Sie können verdammt froh sein, eine solche Freundin zu haben."

„Ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht immer verdient habe, auch nicht als beste Freundin", seufzte Harry und Severus blickte ihn überrascht an. Offenbarungen im Kerker?

„Seien Sie ihr ein wenig dankbar, ich glaube, das reicht ihr schon."

„Ich bin ihr dankbar." Harry nickte und blickte zu Boden. „Aber auch Ihnen. Sehr."

Severus wurde ganz anders. Potter bedankte sich wirklich? „Schon - schon gut", stotterte er und ärgerte sich maßlos über seine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung.

„Nein, Professor, bei allem, was wir schon - Also, ich meine, ich habe Ihnen das Leben auch nie leicht gemacht. Sie hätten -"

Er hatte es sowieso nur für Hermine getan, sagte sich Severus. Trotzdem nickte er und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Ein ehrliches Lächeln. Sie waren anscheinend auf dem richtigen Weg.

„Aber Sir", fuhr Harry fort, „woher wissen Sie, dass Hermine nur ein bisschen Dankbarkeit will?"

Severus, der gerade auf dem Weg zum Kessel war, um umzurühren, wandte sich abrupt um. „Das - ich -" Er holte Luft, was ihm drei Sekunden Bedenkzeit schenkte. „Davon gehe ich aus", antwortete er. „Genauso, wie ich denke, dass sie zu gern mit hierher gekommen wäre." Er schmunzelte siegessicher.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor, aber sie sagte, ich könne es ihr irgendwann ja mal beibringen, so schwer würde es schon nicht sein."

„Potter, Sie sollten mich nicht zu sehr reizen", brummte Severus in den Kessel. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden.

Harry verstummte, doch Severus wusste, dass er nur die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Und dass ihm die nicht gefiel, war ja nicht die Schuld des dunkelhaarigen Jungen. So groß war Hermines Sympathie dann wohl doch noch nicht...

„Fügen Sie nun noch die Spinnenbeine hinzu und dann - müssen wir entscheiden, welche Zutat für ihren Traum in Frage kommt", erklärte er und schluckte seine Enttäuschung hinunter. Allerdings gelang ihm das nur halb so gut wie sonst und blieb als störender Klos den restlichen Abend zurück.

Harry befolgte seine Anweisung und dann setzten sie sich zusammen und Severus erklärte ihm, mit welcher Vorsicht er die Zutaten auswählen musste.

„Träume, in denen Tiere vorkommen, müssen genau auf die Tiere zurückgeführt werden und ein Haar, eine Feder oder ähnliches hinzugefügt werden. Bei Träumen von Menschen muss man differenzieren, was genau passiert. Allerdings gibt es dafür ein Buch in der Bibliothek."

„Dann werde ich mal Hermine fragen", warf Harry ein und Severus schluckte wieder hart.

Er räusperte sich. „Nun denn, bei Ihnen geht es um -"

„Meinen Paten. Ich habe immer wieder geträumt, dass hinter dem Vorhang im Ministerium die schrecklichsten Gestalten auf ihn warten." Harry senkte den Kopf. „Verzeihen Sie, das ist kindisch."

„Potter, das ist Blödsinn", sagte Severus fest.

„Dann eben das."

„Nicht Ihre Träume, Ihr Geschwätz ist Blödsinn!", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Mann.

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an.

„Was uns unser Unterbewusstsein vermitteln will, ist nie kindisch. Und bei Ihnen handelt es sich um ein Trauma, verstehen Sie? Deswegen diese Wiederholungen. Sie hätten schon längst etwas unternehmen sollen!"

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Harry und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Wir werden Nelkenblüten hinzufügen", entschied Severus. „Die habe ich die letzten Male auch verwendet und ich denke, es hat geholfen."

Harry nickte.

Severus erhob sich. „Los, stehen Sie auf. Das bringt Sie nicht um! Irgendwann haben Sie auch das überstanden."

Der Jungen blickte ihn an.

Seltsam war diese Situation schon. Plötzlich empfand Severus Mitleid und irgendwie auch den Wunsch, ihm wirklich zu helfen. Diese Träume konnten Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben, das hatte er in seinem Studium gelernt. Und das hatte Potter nicht verdient.

Sie brauten den Trank zu Ende, dann füllte Severus zwei Ampullen ab und gab sie ihm mit.

Als der Gryffindor weg war, löschte er das Feuer und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken.

In der Tat, sie waren erfolgreich gewesen. In jeder Hinsicht. Und trotzdem war eines ernüchternd: Dass er zunehmend einsah, dass er sich mit seiner Schwärmerei lächerlich machte und inzwischen viel zu offen damit umging, als dass es niemand bemerken würde. Es galt also, die Sache zu vergessen.

Aber sollte Severus das schaffen?

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	37. Geheimnis

**A/N:** Nabend. Diesmal ist es erst Samstag, aber wen kümmert das schon? ;) Mein Urlaub ist inzwischen vorbei. Na ja. °hmpf° Aber morgen ist ja noch der Sonntag zum Ausschlafen, wenn ich eventuell nachher noch bis in die Nacht hinein schreibe. Wer weiß. :o)

Zum Kapitel muss ich sagen, dass ich dieses ganz besonders mag. Erst meine Vorliebe für Ginny °quietisch°, dann eines dieser Gespräche zwischen Herm und Severus, die so derben Spaß machen, sie zu schreiben, und zu guter Letzt noch Ron und Hermine... Nya, seht's euch an. Hoffe, ihr werdet eure Freude dran haben. °smile°

oOo

**Muchas** **Gracias** – **oder so:**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- Schnuffi: _Also ehrlich, ich liebe deine Reviews. Hab da immer was zu lachen. Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass du nicht ganz so chaotisch bist, wie du wirkst. ;)

_- Maia May: _Ja, du fantasierst in der Tat sehr, was Harry und Severus betrifft. Aber mal sehen, in manchen Dingen liegst du sicherlich nicht ganz falsch. °smile°

_- Smena:_ Na, wie unwahrscheinlich ist es, dass Severus sich nicht ärgert, dass Hermine nicht mitgekommen ist? ;) (Und das klingt jetzt komplizierter, als es ist. °grins°)

_- Loki Slytherin:_ Kann's sein, dass du ziemlich schnell bist? Auch im wahren Leben? °grins°

_- Aniskywalker:_ Ich merke, dass du viel zu tun hast, ich warte noch auf meine Mail. Übrigens erfährst du schon am Anfang jeden Kapitels, ob du reviewt hast oder nicht. Stehst du in den Dankes oder nicht, ergo... ;o)

_- Megchen_: Nya, sagen wir mal so, ich habe genug geschimpft und _dir_ kann ich ja eh nie böse sein. °seufz° Übrigens schicke ich Svenja demnächst wieder Pitels. :)

_- Witch:_ Zwei Fragen in einem Satz, so was! Also: 1. ich habe die Geschichte noch nicht beendet, aber sie wird so an die 80 Kapitel haben. – Mindestens. Wenn ich sie denn mal beende. °momentan ne Krise hat° 2. Bis die beiden sich näher kommen, wird es noch ein wenig dauern, da müsst ihr euch gedulden. Ich will der Story ja auch Inhalt geben. °smile°

_- Saxas13, __moonshine11 _und _Karin_

So...

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**37. Geheimnis**

Samstag Morgen waren die drei Freunde gerade auf dem Weg vom Frühstück zurück in den Gryffindorturm, als sich Harry an Hermine wandte: „Du, Herm?"

Bei dem Tonfall zog Hermine automatisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was willst du?"

Harry verzog den Mund. „Och, man kann dich um nichts bitten, ohne, dass du es vorher schon weißt", schmollte er. „Dabei wollt ich doch erst mal ein bisschen schleimen."

„Erzähl mir doch erst mal, was du haben willst, bevor du schleimst. Vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht nötig", antwortete das Mädchen schmunzelnd.

„Hm. Da ist was dran." Harry grinste. „Also gut. Eigentlich sollte es Ron für mich erledigen, aber das kann ich ihm nicht antun. Und ich dachte, da du einen ganz guten Draht zu Snape hast..."

„Snape?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, nicht wissend, ob Harry ernst meinte, was er sagte.

„Jaah... Ich hab heute Abend noch mal Quidditchtraining und ich muss noch einmal den Trank bei Snape holen. Ab Montag darf ich es ja schon allein mixen."

„Mixen!" Hermine legte einen tadelnden Ton an den Tag. „Harry, bitte, du solltest -"

„Okay, okay." Er hob die Hände. „Ich nehme es sehr ernst, versprochen."

„Ich find es ohnehin schon bemerkenswert, dass Snape dich allein brauen lässt, da musst du ihm auch beweisen, dass du es hinbekommst. Oder nicht?"

Der Gryffindor nickte und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. „Hab ja auch noch dich."

Kopfschüttelnd, aber schmunzelnd lief Hermine voran. Unverbesserlich, das waren sie!

Als sie an der Fetten Dame ankamen, sagte Ron auf einmal: „Hey, das hab ich ja fast vergessen. Nächstes Wochenende ist das letzte Mal Hogsmeade für dieses Jahr, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Aber doch nur für die unteren Klassen", entgegnete Hermine.

Ron lachte. „Erzähl mir doch nicht, dass du Zauberkunst in den _Drei Besen_ pauken willst."

Hermine errötete leicht. Ja, sie hatte tatsächlich einen Moment vergessen, dass in den nächsten Wochen ein schweres Lernprogramm auf dem Plan stand. In acht Wochen waren die Abschlussprüfungen. „Aber ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass wir das letzte Mal gehen werden", warf sie schnell ein.

Ron und Harry blickten sich vielsagend an, was Hermine ärgerte. „Also, ich gehe auf dem Schwarzen Brett gucken." Und so trat sie durch das geöffnete Portraitloch und lief schnurstracks zum Aushang im Gemeinschaftsraum hinüber. Ihre zwei Freunde folgten ihr.

„Seht mal." Sie deutete auf ein Stück Pergament. „Den Abgängern steht nach dem Abschlussbankett am 29. Juni die Große Halle zur Verfügung, eigens organisierte Feierlichkeiten weiterzuführen."

„Das nenn ich mal 'ne gute Nachricht", freute sich Ron.

„Ich hoffe nur", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, „dass alle vier Häuser zusammen feiern. Ich fände es schade, wenn wir uns in einem bestimmten Bereich aufhalten müssten und uns um die Musik streiten würden."

„Ach, Herm, mach dir doch nicht schon wieder so viele Gedanken." Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Lass uns lieber planen."

„Das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende? Ich gehe mit Ginny. Kommt ihr mit? Also, gehen wir zu viert? Das fände ich schön. Noch einmal..." Hermine seufzte.

„Guck mal, da wird jemand sentimental", hänselte Ron sie.

„Ach weißt du...!" Hermine guckte ihn böse an.

„Hey. Nicht streiten. Wir machen das so", unterbrach Harry sie. „Wir gehen zu viert."

„Gut." Hermine strahlte ihn zufrieden an. Dann wandte sie sich um. „Ich hab zu tun. Bis später."

„Soso, sie hat zu tun", hörte sie Ron noch murmeln, als sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch lief. Sie ging aber nicht in ihren eigenen, sondern noch eine Tür weiter bis zu Ginnys Zimmer.

Sie klopfte kurz an und steckte dann den Kopf zur Tür herein.

Ginny blickte ihr freudestrahlend entgegen. „Hi."

„Hi ", grüße Hermine zurück und ging zu ihr. Ginny saß am Schreibtisch, auf dem verschiedene Bücher und einige Pergamentrollen verteilt lagen. „Na, was machst du?"

„Strafarbeit", knurrte ihre Freundin und das Lächeln war verschwunden.

„Du?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

Ginny lachte auf. „Ja, auch das soll es schon gegeben haben. Aber okay, du hast Recht. Es sind nur die Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung. McGonagall hatte schlechte Laune."

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Unterlagen. „Oh, das wird eine Heidenarbeit. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, wir durften es damals auch machen. Die gute Frau verfällt jedes Jahr in die gleiche Abschlussprüfungspanik. Und ich weiß nicht mal, warum, immerhin habt ihr noch ein Jahr!"

„Mir hat sie gestern an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich nicht mal _Lumos_ beherrschen würde." Ginny verschränkte die Arme.

Hermine tätschelte ihr mitleidig die Schulter. „Da siehst du mal, wie durcheinander sie schon ist. _Lumos_ ist ein Spruch aus der Zauberkunst."

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Ich fand das gemein. Seit wann ist sie so ausfallend?"

„Kopf hoch." Hermine nahm ihre Hand. „Ich hab auch gute Nachrichten."

Seufzend ließ sich das jüngere Mädchen vom Stuhl ziehen.

„Am nächsten Wochenende ist doch das letzte Mal Hogsmeade", begann sie.

Ginny nickte.

„Und wir gehen zusammen hin, hm?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Und was glaubst du, wer mit uns gehen wird?"

Ginny legte die Stirn in Falten. „Keine Ahnung!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Denk nach, Dummchen." Sie schnippte ihr mit einem Finger leicht gegen die Stirn.

Plötzlich bekam die einzige Weasley-Tochter große Augen. „Nein?"

Hermine grinste sie breit an. „Oh doch."

„Ah!" Ginny riss sich von ihr los. „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"

„Ich habe es auch gerade erst abgemacht. Außerdem... Was ist los, freust du dich nicht?" Hermine legte misstrauisch den Kopf schief und blickte ihre Freundin durch leicht verengte Augen an.

„Doch. Doch, aber..."

„Nichts aber. Das wird lustig", versicherte Hermine ihr. „So, und nun sei schön fleißig." Sie schob das Mädchen zum Schreibtisch zurück.

„Du hast gut reden", meinte Ginny. „Als ob ich mich jetzt noch konzentrieren könnte."

„Es ist noch eine Woche", entgegnete Hermine. „Wenn du nächsten Freitag Panik machst, werde ich Verständnis haben. Heute nicht."

„Intolerante Ziege", schimpfte Ginny schmollend.

Hermine lachte. „Verknalltes Huhn." Sie ging zur Tür. „Bis später." Damit verließ sie den Raum.

Ja, das würde ein gutes nächstes Wochenende werden. Sie hatte es schon so lange vor und endlich konnte sie damit beginnen, Ginny und Harry zu verkuppeln. Sie waren wie geschaffen füreinander, das würden sie dann schon noch einsehen.

oOo

Nach dem Abendessen, als Harry sich mit vollem Bauch stöhnend hinter Ginny her aufs Quidditchfeld schleppte (Ron und die Jäger wurde an diesem Abend verschont), machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Kerker, um dort seinen Zaubertrank zu holen.

Als sie an Snapes Tür klopfte, öffnete ihr niemand. Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück, blickte den Gang hinunter. „Und wenn...", murmelte sie, dann drückte sie die Türklinke hinab und wider Erwarten öffnete sich die Tür.

Vorsichtig trat das Mädchen ein. Der Kerkerraum war ihr schon suspekt, wenn Snape bei ihr war, doch allein schien er noch um einiges unheimlicher zu wirken. Außerdem ... wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht gleich mit einem Bann belegt, geteert und gefedert wurde!

Sich noch immer wundernd, dass Snape sein Zimmer scheinbar so vertrauensvoll offen stehen ließ, ging sie zum Kessel hinüber, in dem noch ein wenig Trank brodelte.

Sie suchte sich eine Ampulle und wollte gerade eine Kelle Zaubertrank schöpfen, als sie eine raue Stimme zusammenzucken ließ: „Miss Granger!"

Ihr Herz raste, als sie sich umdrehte. „Professor. Ich wollte nur..." Sie deutete ein wenig hilflos auf den Kessel.

„Aber dies ist immer noch mein Büro", erklärte er mit bösem Blick. „Haben Ihre Eltern -"

„Doch, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Und im nächsten Moment wurde Hermine sich darüber bewusst, dass sie ihren Lehrer nun auch noch unterbrochen hatte.

Snape stand nun bei ihr, mit einer Handbewegung flog hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss und ließ sie ein weiteres Mal zusammenschrecken.

„Wenigstens quält Sie nun ein schlechtes Gewissen", meinte er beinahe gehässig.

Mit hängenden Schultern, sich ärgernd über ihre Dummheit, füllte Hermine etwas von dem Zaubertrank ab. Doch dieser war nun nicht mehr dunkelblau, sondern leicht grünlich . „Sind Sie sicher, Professor?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Miss Granger, was glauben Sie?" Er hatte sich an seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen.

„Nun ja. Der letzte - ähm - der letzte Trank war blau, oder nicht? Und dieser hier ist - türkis?" Sie hielt das Glasgefäß gegen das schwache Licht einer Lampe.

„Da sehen Sie mal, wie wenig Ihr Freund auf das Acht gibt, was er zu sich nimmt. Sie haben vollkommen Recht, der Trank, den ich Ihnen mitgegeben hatte, war ein anderer. Ich musste ihn verändern. Die Dosierung war deutlich höher und nur für die Anfangsphase der Behandlung gedacht", erklärte Snape.

Hermine nickte verstehend. „Nun ja... Dann - geh ich mal wieder. Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Miss Granger", sagte er recht nüchtern zum Abschied.

Hermine wandte sich zum Gehen, doch an der Tür hielt sie inne. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber -" Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und blickte zum Schreibtisch. „Eins würde mich interessieren: Warum lassen Sie Ihr Büro unbeaufsichtigt offen stehen?"

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dem ist nicht so", entgegnete er. „Der Raum ist mit einem Bann belegt. Jeder, der hier keinen Zutritt hat, wird sein blaues Wunder erleben. Lediglich ein paar Personen dürfen frei eintreten."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Schüler auch?"

„Nein."

„Aber -"

Snape sprang auf einmal auf.

„Was haben Sie vor?", wollte das Mädchen überrascht wissen.

„Ein Versuchskaninchen suchen." Er lief auf sie zu.

„Nein." Hermine hob die Hände. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich kann es mir vorstellen."

Der Zaubertrankmeister hielt inne. „Das glaub ich kaum", antwortete er. „Aber gut." Er machte kehrt.

„Alle Schüler?", harkte Hermine nach.

„Ja."

„Und Schülerinnen?"

„Miss Granger, wollen Sie mich veräppeln?" Snape nahm eine Rolle Pergament zur Hand.

„Also nein?" Blitzschnell kombinierte sie. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Ja. Auch Schülerinnen haben keinen Zutritt."

Hermine zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment. Es gab sicher eine ganz einfache Erklärung. „Warum dann ich?"

Er hob den Blick und durchbohrte sie fast.

War sie erneut zu weit gegangen? Plötzlich fühlte sich Hermine gar nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Was zum Teufel hatte sie geritten?

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen."

Hermine nickte nur angedeutet und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. „Wiedersehen", sagte sie nur noch schnell.

Draußen lief sie im Schnellschritt den Gang entlang und in den Turm hinauf. Sie stellte sich manchmal auch zu bescheuert an! Was auch immer Snape ihr jetzt nicht erzählt hatte, es war ganz offensichtlich nicht für sie bestimmt. Und Himmel, er war doch ihr Lehrer, wie kam sie da überhaupt auf die Idee, ihm solche Fragen zu stellen?

Als sie am Portrait ankam, besann sie sich allerdings ihrer Haltung und holte tief Luft. Wenn sie jetzt so durcheinander in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, würde Ron sofort misstrauisch werden. Das Thema Snape war noch immer heikel.

Äußerlich ruhig trat sie zu ihrem Freund, der sich mit den Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal zu einer Runde Koboldsteine eingefunden hatte.

„Hi Hermine", grüßte Dean sie und wollte aufstehen, ihr seinen Sessel anbieten.

„Nein, nein, lass nur", sagte sie schmunzelnd und ließ sich auf Rons Sessellehne nieder. „So kann ich ihn besser ärgern." Sie zwinkerte dem Mitschüler zu und zog an einer von Rons roten Haarsträhnen.

„Mistvieh", zischte der aus dem Mundwinkel.

In diesem Moment machte Neville seinen Zug und klaute Ron einen Stein.

„Das haste nun davon", lachte die Braunhaarige.

„Alles nur deine Schuld", knurrte ihr Freund.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portrait und vier in rot gekleidete Personen traten hindurch.

„Ginny?" Hermine blickte ihre tropfnasse Freundin fragend an.

„Guck doch mal raus! Es stürmt! Gießt wie aus Eimern!", rief ihre Freundin aufgebracht und deutete zum Fenster.

„Nur keine Panik", versuchte sie, die Jüngere zu beruhigen. „Ihr habt noch zwei Wochen."

Missmutig stapfte Rons Schwester von dannen.

Harry kam herüber. „Herm, warst du schon bei Snape?"

„Ah, ja." Sie griff in ihre Umhangtasche. „Bitte!" Sie reichte ihm das Fläschchen und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Hoffentlich hat euch Filch nicht gesehen. Veloris siccum."

Im nächsten Moment lächelte Harry sie dankbar an. „Wir hätten auch mal auf die Idee kommen können, uns abzutrocknen", gestand er.

„Mann, quatsch' nicht, sondern zieh dich um!", mischte sich Ron ein. „Ich geh hier ein."

Während Harry sich zu ihm beugte und sein Spiel betrachtete, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zu Ginny. Sie wollte ihre Freundin ein bisschen aufbauen und sie auf das kommende Wochenende vorbereiten.

Es sollte ein lustiges werden...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	38. Vermaledeite Fragerei

**A/N:** Hallöchen. Man oh Meter, ich bin wirklich überrascht. Da kamen immer weniger Reviews, beim 35. hatten wir den Negativrekord erreicht, und jetzt, plötzlich, gibt's wieder so viele? Ihr seid schon ... verwirrend. Na ja, danke hier schon mal, hab mich sehr, sehr gefreut. °smile° Freut mich auch, dass ich manch einem den tag versüßt habe. Das ist doch mein Job. ;o)

So, zur Story: Diesmal gibt's wieder ein Severus-Kapitel und ich denk mal, es wird euch gut gefallen. Die Dumbledore-Szene ist wieder herrlich. Ich schreib die ja zu gern, ist das jemandem aufgefallen? ;)

Un' nu'...

**Danke...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- Honigdrache: _Japp, ich hab mich ehrlich gewundert, als plötzlich wieder ein Review von dir kam, weil ich schon dachte, du hast das Lesen oder zumindest das Reviewen eingestellt. Schön, dass du nun wieder da bist. °smile°

_- Megchen_: Hast du dir die neuen Pitels schon angesehen? Bist sicherlich noch immer voll im Stress, was? Nya, vielleicht findest du am WE ja ein paar Minuten Zeit. :) Ich muss dich aber leider enttäuschen: Allzu viel Won-Won wird's wohl nicht mehr geben. Sorry. :o(

_- Maia May: _Ich glaub, Ginny ist so mein Inneres, von ihrer Art, während Hermine mein Äußeres darstellt. Falls du verstehst, was ich meine. Mal ehrlich, wir schieben ja alle Panik vor einem Date, auch wenn wir's uns nicht anmerken lassen, was? ;)

_- moonshine88: _So, jetzt hab ich's geändert. Weiß auch nicht, wie ich auf 11 komme, hat wohl was mit deiner email-addy zu tun, da hängt hinten doch eine 1 dran, oder? °smile°

_- Schnuffi: _Japp, da sagste was. Wenn Herm mal nachdenken sollte, tut sie's nicht. Nya, abwarten. ;) Wie kommste denn mit deinem Umzug voran:)

_- Smena:_ Interessant, du liest also die Review-Antworten der anderen. Hab mich schon gewundert, warum plötzlich so viele wissen, dass die Story so um die 80 Kapitel haben soll. °grins° Auf das Hogsmeade-Wochenende musst du noch einmal warten, aber dann geht's los. :) Und nein, es wird definitiv keine Fortsetzung von S&S geben, denn wir gehen doch mal davon aus, dass es ein Happy End geben wird, bei der Warterei hier, hm? ;)

_- Violanda McCormack:_ Na, dann hoffe ich mal, dass du auch durchhältst und dir die Story nicht irgendwann zu langatmig wird. ;)

_-Berendis: _Richtig, du warst auch lange nicht mehr da. Ich geb's aber zu, es ist mir nicht so sehr aufgefallen, weil ich von den Reviewzahlen der letzten 2-3 Kapitel ohnehin enttäuscht war. Sorry. Bin jetzt aber sehr froh, dass du zurückbist. Meine Stammleserin. °knuddel°

_- sisi74sd, Saxas13, Anara Rees, Katyes, seneca, Carina, Loki Slytherin, Karin_ und _weihnachtskeks3_

So, wieder mal viel Spaß,

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**38. Vermaledeite Fragerei**

Zwei Tage später war noch nichts vergessen. Wenn Severus die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, dann hätte er wohl oder übel einer Gedächtnisveränderung zugestimmt. Doch das kam nicht in Frage. Und so war er erleichtert, als das Wochenende kam, an dem er sich zum ersten Mal mit den herannahenden Prüfungen beschäftigen musste.

Den gesamten Nachmittag hockte er an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte in den Unterlagen. Seine Klasse hatte eine Menge geschafft in diesem Jahr und dementsprechend gut würden auch die Ergebnisse ausfallen, da war er sich sicher.

Nur was sollte er als Aufgabe nehmen? Sollte er es ihnen leicht machen, oder durfte er sie ärgern? Es ging um ihre Zukunft und an den Universitäten, die die meisten wohl besuchen wollen würden, war das Fach eines der Schwierigsten. Er hatte zu viele Menschen daran scheitern sehen, um zu glauben, dass er ihnen einen Gefallen tat, wenn er sie schonte. Und dennoch hatten sie das ganze Jahr gut und hart gearbeitet. Sie konnten es - fast alle. Er war stolz auf sie. Die Prüfung war schlussendlich nur die Präsentation von viel Fleiß und Mühe.

Severus besah seine Unterlagen. Ein paar Tage hatten sie noch. Er würde all die Dinge, die ihnen Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatten, noch einmal brauen lassen. Und dann war es doch egal, was dran kam. Vielleicht würde er losen...?

oOo

Nach dem Abendessen wollte er sich einen gemütlichen Abend vor seinem Kamin machen und ein Buch lesen, aber zuerst musste er sich noch eine Strafarbeit für zwei Drittklässler überlegen, die sich am Freitag vor seiner Stunde geprügelt hatten.

Der Ravenclaw- und der Slytherinjunge warteten nach dem Abendessen am Eingang zum Kerker auf ihn. Sie sahen sich noch immer hasserfüllt an.

Snape warf dem Jungen aus seinem Haus einen besonders strengen Blick zu und brachte den einen in den zweiten und den anderen in den vierten Stock, wo sie jeder fünfundvierzig Gemälde abstauben mussten, bevor sie ins Bett gehen durften.

Severus schenkte den beiden ein gehässiges Grinsen, dann ging er in den Kerker zurück. Kinder waren schon dumm. Jedenfalls manche. Zwar konnte er auch das weinerliche Getue der Erstklässler nicht ertragen, diese waren aber immerhin so intelligent und versuchten nicht, sich in seiner Gegenwart daneben zu benehmen. Sie konnten sich prügeln, wo sie wollten, aber in der Nähe seiner Zaubertränke duldete Severus keine Gefahren und Kindereien.

Als er im Kerker ankam, sah er sofort, dass die Tür zu seinen Räumen einen Spalt offen stand. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und verdüsterten seinen Blick gewaltig.

Leise ging er bis zur Tür und späte durch den Schlitz. Wenn es Dumbledore war, saß er am Schreibtisch und wartete. Aber was sollte der Direktor wollen? Und ein Schüler würde am Boden liegen, sobald er den Raum betrat, er konnte also die Tür nicht mehr angelehnt haben...

Mit verwundertem Blick betrat Severus mucksmäuschenstill den Raum. Schon fiel sein Blick auf Hermine, die scheinbar gerade eine Kelle Zaubertrank schöpfen wollte. „Miss Granger!", unterbrach er ihr Tun.

Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um. „Professor. Ich wollte nur..." Sie deutete fahrig auf den Kessel.

„Aber dies ist immer noch mein Büro", erklärte Severus mit bösem Blick. „Haben Ihre Eltern -"

„Doch, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie bitte."

Er ging zu ihr. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen, so dass sie ein weiteres Mal zusammenzuckte.

„Wenigstens quält Sie nun ein schlechtes Gewissen", sagte er und wusste, dass er gehässig klang. Aber das geschah ihr recht. Sie hatte nie die Erlaubnis bekommen, sich während seiner Abwesenheit in seinen Gemächern aufzuhalten.

Mit hängenden Schultern stand das Mädchen nun da, bevor sie schließlich etwas von dem Zaubertrank abfüllte.

„Sind Sie sicher, Professor?", fragte sie auf einmal.

Severus hatte sich an seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen und blickte sie nun an. „Miss Granger, was glauben Sie?"

„Nun ja. Der letzte - ähm - der letzte Trank war blau, oder nicht? Und dieser hier ist - türkis?" Sie hielt das Glasgefäß gegen das schwache Licht einer Lampe und es schimmerte auf den dunklen Steinen des Bodens.

Der Lehrer lächelte leicht. „Da sehen Sie mal, wie wenig Ihr Freund auf das Acht gibt, was er zu sich nimmt. Sie haben vollkommen Recht, der Trank, den ich Ihnen mitgegeben hatte, war ein anderer. Ich musste ihn verändern. Die Dosierung war deutlich höher und nur für die Anfangsphase der Behandlung gedacht", erklärte er ihr.

Hermine nickte, dann wandte sie sich um. „Nun ja... Dann - geh ich mal wieder. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Severus wandte sich dem Stapel Notizen zu, den er am Nachmittag bearbeitet hatte. „Miss Granger", sagte er recht nüchtern zum Abschied.

An der Tür hielt Hermine plötzlich inne. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber -" Sie blickte ihn an. „Eins würde mich interessieren: Warum lassen Sie Ihr Büro unbeaufsichtigt offen stehen?"

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dem ist nicht so", entgegnete er. Was glaubte sie denn? „Der Raum ist mit einem Bann belegt. Jeder, der hier keinen Zutritt hat, wird sein blaues Wunder erleben. Lediglich ein paar Personen dürfen frei eintreten."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Schüler auch?"

„Nein." Sie hielt ihn scheinbar wirklich für leichtsinnig - oder möglicherweise für dumm?

„Aber -"

Okay. Severus sprang auf. Dann würde er es ihr nun beweisen.

„Was haben Sie vor?", wollte das Mädchen überrascht wissen.

„Ein Versuchskaninchen suchen."

Er lief im Eilschritt auf sie zu und war schon fast bei ihr, als sie die Hände hob. „Nein. Das ist nicht nötig. Ich kann es mir vorstellen."

Der Zaubertrankmeister hielt inne. „Das glaub ich kaum", antwortete er. „Aber gut." Er machte kehrt. Lust darauf, einen Schüler zu quälen und mal wieder Ärger mit Albus zu bekommen, hatte er ja eigentlich nicht, aber wie er Hermine kannte, hätte sie jeden davor gewarnt. - Was sie nun, wenn er es recht bedachte, wahrscheinlich auch tun würde.

„Alle Schüler?", hakte Hermine schließlich doch noch nach.

„Ja." Er ließ sich erneut sinken, nahm seine Feder und...

„Und Schülerinnen?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Miss Granger, wollen Sie mich veräppeln?" Dann nahm eine Rolle Pergament zur Hand.

„Also nein?"

Penetrant, ja, das war sie. „Ja. Auch Schülerinnen haben keinen Zutritt." Okay, bis auf sie. Doch das musste sie jetzt nicht aufs Brot geschmiert bekommen, sie verstand es sicherlich auch so. Und warum das alles?

Hermine starrte einen kurzen Moment vor sich hin. „Warum dann ich?", fragte sie auf einmal.

Er hob den Kopf und durchbohrte sie fast mit seinem Blick. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn langsam um den Verstand. Und trotzdem würde sie keine Antwort bekommen. „Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen", meinte er nach Sekunden des Schweigens.

Hermine nickte nur angedeutet und verließ schnell den Raum. „Wiedersehen", murmelte sie dennoch zum Schluss.

Severus betrachtete einen Augenblick die Tür, durch die sie soeben verschwunden war, dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Was auch immer im Kopf dieses Mädchens vor sich ging, er wollte es zu gerne wissen.

oOo

Gerade, als Severus sein Buch zur Hand nahm, bereits im Sessel sitzend, erschien auf einmal Albus Dumbledores Kopf im Feuer seines Kamins und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie störe."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann legte seine Lektüre beiseite. „Albus, was kann ich zu dieser Stunde noch für Sie tun?"

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit, dann dürfen Sie sich ihrem Buch widmen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Sie wissen ja, dass nächste Woche das letzte offizielle Hogsmeade-Wochenende für die Schüler stattfindet?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete Severus.

„Minerva kam heute auf mich zu und erklärte, dass sie dies für einen guten Zeitpunkt hielt, dass wir beginnen, uns Gedanken zu machen, wie wir in diesem Jahr die Abgänger verabschieden."

„Das tun wir jedes Jahr", murmelte der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Bitte?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und Albus fuhr fort: „Und wir dachten, es wäre auch einmal eine schöne Sache, wenn wir selbst uns in das Dorf begeben. Neulich erst habe ich eine Eule von Roswita erhalten, in der sie mich bat, dass wir ihr mal einen Besuch abstatten. Und ich denke, so ein Butterbier in Ehren... Was meinen Sie, Severus?"

Der beugte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn nach vorn. „Das heißt also, wir planen dieses Jahr in den Drei Besen?"

„Ganz genau."

„Aber da halten sich zu viele Schüler auf, oder nicht? Was macht das für einen Sinn, wenn es eine Überraschung werden soll?"

Albus lachte. „Keiner der Schüler wird annehmen, dass wir eine Überraschung an einem öffentlichen Ort planen."

„Ah." Severus Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Wie Sie meinen."

„Okay." Dumbledore seufzte für ihn untypisch. „Ich lasse Sie allein. Nur eine letzte Frage noch..."

Severus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Was lesen Sie?"

„_Rückwärts durch die Zeit_", antwortete er.

Der Direktor verzog das Gesicht. „Ach, diese Autobiographie von - wie hieß er doch gleich? Nun... Mir entfallen eigentlich nie Namen, aber glauben Sie mir, die Geschichte ist so unrealistisch, dass sie einem gewissen ehemaligen Kollegen von Ihnen die Schuhe ausziehen würde."

Der Lehrer ließ sich erneut tiefer in seinen Stuhl sinken. Was wurde das hier?

„Nun denn. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

„Nacht", brummte Severus noch, dann erlosch die Flamme mit Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig!", knurrte der Lehrer. Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrieen. „Himmel Herrgott!"

Und in diesem Moment flatterte ein kleines Stück Pergament durch den Kamin bis auf seinen Schoß. Mit verwundertem Blick nahm Severus es zur Hand und faltete es auf. Dort stand in verschnörkelter Schrift, die er sofort als die des Schulleiters identifizierte: „Na, na, fluchen wir denn?"

Severus biss die Zähne aufeinander. Dann zerknüllte er den Tadel und warf ihn ins Feuer. Es war genug für heute.

Aber nur für diesen Tag...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	39. Hogsmeade Wochenende

**A/N:** Nabend. Da sind wir einmal wieder. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch hab warten lassen, die Menschen um mich herum wissen wohl, was mir wichtigeres im Kopf rum ging. (Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nur noch unterwegs bin... :o) )

Heute gibt's das letzte Chap aus Herms Sicht und das ist fast genauso gut wie das von Severus. °smile°

oOo

**Thank you...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- weihnachtskeks3: _Jeder würde sich Gedanken machen – aber Hermine? ;)

_- moonshine88: _„Schnuffisch" ist ja auch _so_ ein süßes Wort. °knull°

_- Maia May: _Ja, Albus lebt gefährlich. Aber er braucht das, um jung zu bleiben. ;) Und meinst du wirklich, mein _Sevvie_ ist gefährlich? ;D

_- Megchen_: Oooh, die Szene mit den Jungs und Severus in HP IV ist einfach _zu_ geil. Ich muss heute noch weinen. ;D

_- Faye6:_ Oooh, mir hat noch nie jemand eine Geschichte geschrieben. Das war ja so süß. °freudestrahl° Und dann auch noch so viel verstecltes Lob, dass ich immer noch rot bin wie eine Tomante. °grinsel° Freue mich total, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt und sorry, sorry, dass du sicherlich seit Tagen, Wochen umsonst nachgesehen hast, ob's was Neues gibt. °tröst knull°

_- sisi74sd, Berendis, Loki Slytherin, Katyes, Zitroneneis _und _Thalialynn_

**Willkommen** unseren neuen Reviewern und Lesern. °umärmel°

oOo

°nick° Vön... happy reading – **und Review nicht vergessen**:)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**39. Hogsmeade Wochenende**

Am Samstag Mittag hatte Ginny mit ihrem Team das große Trainingsprogramm gestartet, welches sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder und Harry ausgearbeitet hatte. Das bedeutete also, dass das gesamte Team bis zum letzten Spiel täglich mit Training eingespannt war.

Hermine war angesichts der bevorstehenden Prüfungen ein wenig besorgt um Harry. Ginny versicherte ihr allerdings, dass sie genug Zeit für ihre schulischen Verpflichtungen mit eingerechnet hatte.

Mittwoch gegen Fünf war es, als Hermine auf dem Weg in die Bücherei war, um sich in Alte Runen auf die schwierige Hausarbeit vorzubereiten. Doch da kam ihr eine sichtlich aufgeregte Professor McGonagall dazwischen, die sie sofort mit in ihr Büro schleppte, um sie dort nach dem Quidditchtraining zu befragen.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte sie, auf einen Stuhl deutend.

Hermine tat, wie ihr befohlen und versuchte, ihrer Lehrerin nicht ins Wort zu fallen, als die begann, sich über Ginny Weasleys Methoden zu wundern.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wood hat immer alles mit mir durchgesprochen. Zweimal die Woche stand er bei mir vor der Tür, um mir einen Lagebericht abzuliefern. Und dieses Mädchen – grenzt mich aus! Erzählen Sie mir also bitte, was sie tut."

„Was soll ich Ihnen erzählen, Professor?", entgegnete Hermine. „Ich weiß doch auch nichts. Sie kennen das. Es ist Mannschaftsgeheimnis. Und ich finde, das ist auch ganz richtig so. Glauben Sie nicht, dass Ginny ihre Mannschaft gut zusammenhält und sie Chancen haben, dieses Jahr zu gewinnen? Ich finde -"

Die Lehrerin begann, mit ihren Fingern auf dem Tisch herumzutrommeln. „Miss Granger, ich habe sie nicht gebeten, hier Verteidigungsreden zu starten. Mit Miss Weasley komme ich schon allein klar."

Hermine nickte seufzend. „Ich weiß nichts."

„Aber Sie sind mit Miss Weasley befreundet!"

„Ja, natürlich. Sehr gut sogar. Aber ich bin nicht Mitglied der Mannschaft und deshalb..."

Professor McGonagall stand auf. „Na gut. Dann werde ich es wohl anders angehen müssen."

Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen konnte, aber -"

„Ja?"

„Warum reden Sie nicht einfach mit Ginny?"

Der Blick der stellvertretenden Direktorin hatte etwas Vernichtendes und deshalb beschloss Hermine lieber zu gehen.

Auf dem Flur begegnete sie dann einer Zweitklässlerin.

„Du, Hermine, ich hab ein Problem in Zauberkünste. Kannst du dir mal zwei Minuten Zeit für mich nehmen?" Das Mädchen lächelte sie offen an.

Hermine wunderte sich zuerst, dann nickte sie aber. „Du weißt aber, dass wir dieses Jahr andere Vertrauensschüler haben?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich habe ein Problem mit dem Inhalt der letzten Lektion, nicht mit dem Lehrer oder einem Mitschüler."

„Ach so. Na dann..."

Zusammen stiegen sie die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf und setzten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen. Es dauerte allerdings doch über eine halbe Stunde, bis Ronja begriffen hatte, um was es ging.

Danach waren sie beide jedoch glücklich, dass sie etwas erreicht hatten.

Es war noch eine knappe halbe Stunde bis zum Abendessen und Hermine sagte sich, dass sie doch Ginny und ihre Freunde vom Quidditchtraining abholen konnte. Und so machte sie sich auf den Weg und vergaß Alte Runen für eine Weile.

Ron und Harry setzten zum Sturzflug an, als sie Hermine erblickten und versetzten der guten Ginny dabei einen solchen Schrecken, dass ihre an diesem Tag ohnehin schon strubbeligen Haare noch weiter in alle Richtungen abstanden.

„Seit ihr denn verrückt?", schrie sie und kam gleich hinterher.

„Oh Merlin, jetzt kommt unsere Furie", murmelte Ron, als sie auf sie zumarschierte.

Harry stellte sich schräg hinter ihn, als wollte er sich verstecken.

„Ich hab gesagt, wir machen den letzten Zug noch zu Ende, verdammt noch mal!", rief Ginny und kam wutschnaubend vor den drei Freunden zum Halt.

„Gin, es ist fast Sechs. Ich finde, wir haben genug getan für heute", meinte Harry.

„Ach ja, und seit wann -?" Im nächsten Moment hielt sie inne, da Hermine ihr einen wissenden Blick schenkte. „Ist gut", seufzte sie und holte Luft. „Schluss für heute. Tut mir nur 'nen Gefallen und bringt die Bälle noch weg, ja?"

„Logo", lächelte Harry und zusammen mit Ron verschwand er Richtung Feldmitte, um die Bälle einzufangen und danach duschen zu gehen.

„Ginny, Ginny, schrei ihn nicht so an", schmunzelte Hermine. „Harry ist sehr sensibel."

„Und ich erst!", stöhnte die auf. „Ich hätte mir das zweimal überlegen sollen, eh ich die in ein Team nahm."

„Ach Quatsch, das Team ist Klasse und du setzt dich doch recht gut durch. Ihr habt zweimal gewonnen und einmal knapp verloren. Allerdings... Du solltest mal mit McGonagall reden. Die fühlt sich vernachlässigt."

„Himmel, die soll mir nicht auch noch auf den Keks gehen. Als ob ich jetzt nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als mit ihr Taktiken durchzusprechen. Jetzt, wo wir vor dem letzten Spiel stehen."

„Hey, das Spiel gegen Slytherin wird hart, aber -"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

„Kopf hoch, Kleines. Die können alle nur stolz auf dich sein. Ich möchte nicht Kapitän dieses Haufens sein." Hermine legte ihrer Freundin einen Arm um die Schulter und strich ihr eine wirre Strähne aus den Augen.

„Da hast du's: Haufen!"

„Ach komm schon. Ihr seid ein erfolgreicher Haufen. Und wenn du dir noch 'ne halbe Stunde Zeit für McGonagall nimmst, ist bald alles in Butter."

„Wie du meinst..."

„Na, nun geh duschen. Das Abendessen wartet."

Und weg war Ginny. Hermine setzte sich noch ein wenig ins Gras und wartete, bis ihre Freundin fertig war mit Duschen. Sie musste wirklich was unternehmen. Ihre Freundin brauchte dringend jemanden, der sie von ihrem Stress ablenkte. Und da kam Harry doch gerade recht, oder nicht?

oOo

Samstag Morgen herrschte helle Aufregung in Hogwarts. Beim Frühstück diskutierte man eifrig darüber, was man am Nachmittag plante.

Ron teilte ihnen bereits zum hundertsten Male mit, dass er überlege, sich mit Scherzartikeln von _Zonko's_ für die nächsten Jahre einzudecken, als Hermine sich zu Ginny drehte: „Was gönnen wir uns heute?"

Lächelnd legte die Rothaarige den Kopf schief. „Knisterzauberwatte?"

Hermine schmunzelte.

„Kinderkram", fuhr Ron dazwischen, doch die Mädchen ließen sich nicht beirren und freuten sich auf ihren kleinen, geplanten Einkaufsbummel.

Am frühen Nachmittag ging es los. Nachdem Ginny ihre Erlaubnis bei Filch abgegeben hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.

Für die Bewohner war es nichts Neues und trotzdem hatte Hermine jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass innerhalb von Minuten eine Lawine von Schülern über Hogsmeade hereinbrach und nichts als eine riesige Staubwolke (und klingende Kassen) hinterließ.

Da es praktisch unmöglich war, dem Gedränge zu entgehen, sprangen die vier Freunde einfach mitten hinein.

Zuerst bestanden die Jungs darauf, zu _Zonko's_ zu gehen, damit später nicht alles ausverkauft war. - Denn natürlich waren sie nicht die Einzige, die Sommervorräte brauchten.

Der _Honigtopf_ stand als letztes auf dem Programm, dort wollten sie unvernünftigerweise ihre restlichen Sickel auf den Kopf hauen.

Zuvor aber ergatterten sie zusammen mit drei Anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang einen Tisch in den _Drei Besen_. Sie mussten sich eng zusammensetzen, damit jeder ein Stückchen Tisch abbekam, wo er seine Flasche Butterbier abstellen konnte, und Hermine ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Ginny unauffällig neben Harry zu platzieren. Sie hatte sich bereits selbst den ganzen Nachmittag weitgehend an Ron gehalten, damit der seinen Freund nicht allzu sehr in Beschlag nahm.

Hermine war stolz auf ihre Freundin, weil sich diese an diesem Tag von ihrer schönsten Seite zeigte. Die fabelhafte Figur mit Jeans und Kurzpullover betont, trug sie außerdem die Haare am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden. Sportlich war genau das Richtige für sie. - Und für Harry.

Als sie sich schließlich in das Gedränge des Honigtopfes warfen, zog Hermine Ron an einer Hand ein Stück weg von den anderen beiden. „Hör zu", sagte sie recht laut, über die Gespräche und Rufe der anderen hinweg. „Wir werden uns jetzt gleich unter einem Vorwand davonstehlen und die beiden ein bisschen allein lassen."

„Warum das?", fragte Ron sichtlich verwirrt.

Es wunderte Hermine nicht wirklich, dass Ron nichts von ihren Plänen mitbekommen hatte. „Das erkläre ich dir draußen. Mach, dass du deinen Kram zusammenbekommst!"

Als ihr Freund endlich alles zusammen hatte, schob sie ihn zu Tür. Dort trafen sie auf die anderen beiden. Hermine lächelte zufrieden, als sie sah, wie Harry Ginny gerade eine von _Bertie Bott's Bohnen_ in den Mund steckte.

„Wir müssen noch mal zu Zonko's. Ron hat was vergessen", rief sie über den Lärm ihrer besten Freundin zu und deutete auf Ron.

Ginny nickte, dann verstand sie plötzlich und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Bis später."

Draußen fasste Hermine Ron erneut an der Hand und lief mit ihm im Eiltempo bis zu den _Drei Besen_.

„Was soll das?", brummte Ron und machte sich los.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du Fragen stellst, während die beiden etwas mitbekommen könnten."

Rons Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von Verwirrung und der Forderung nach einer Erklärung.

„Pass auf, die beiden sind schlicht und ergreifend füreinander bestimmt. Und ich will, dass es noch vor den Sommerferien klappt. Danach sehen sie sich nicht mehr."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Rons Augen hatten sich verengt.

„Ich bin dabei, deine Schwester und unseren besten Freund zu verkuppeln, Ron!", lachte Hermine.

Der jüngste Weasley blickte sie ungläubig an. „Das willst du nicht wirklich!"

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Das ist meine Schwester! Oh mein Gott." Ron setzte sich auf die kleine Holzbank vor den _Drei Besen_. „Und dann mit Harry. Das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Ich meine, von dir? Ihr seid jetzt - wie lange getrennt?"

„Lang genug, um es zu verstehen. Und obendrein wissen wir beide, dass ich nicht die war, die ihn glücklich machen konnte."

„Ja, aber Ginny?"

„Ron!", rief Hermine empört. „Wenn du das Recht hast, sein bester Freund zu sein, dann hat deine Schwester auch alle mal das Recht, seine Freundin zu werden, oder etwa nicht?" Sie sah ihn scharf an.

Der Junge blickte sie verwundert an. „Oh Herm, du machst mich wahnsinnig."

„Komm mal her." Sie streckte lächelnd die Hand nach ihm aus.

Zögernd stand er auf und kam zu ihr.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Fühlst du dich einsam, Ronnie-Spätzchen?", säuselte sie.

In Rons Augen funkelte Ärger. „Nenn mich nicht so."

„Und was ist, wenn ich -" Sie beugte sich langsam nach vorn, immer näher an sein Gesicht heran. „Küss mich", kicherte sie.

„Hermine, du bist bescheuert!", erwiderte Ron, musste aber auch lachen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und Hermines gespitzte Lippen landeten auf seiner Wange.

„Alter Spielverderber!", knurrte sie.

„Ich hoffe, Harry stellt sich geschickter an", meinte Ron und dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Hermine ahnte ja nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo


	40. Falsche Vermutungen

**A/N:** Sodele… Guten Morgen, es ist der 31.12. und das alte Jahr hat noch genau... 13 Stunden. Himmel, ging das wieder alles schnell vorbei. Auch wenn mir, nicht wie in den vergangenen Jahren, diese Melancholie fehlt. Nya, bin mal gespannt, was 2006 bringt. Mal abgesehen von Zwischenprüfungen und so 'nem unnützen Zeugs. °grinsel° Wünsche euch, bevor's hier also los geht, einen guten Rutsch, übertreibt's nicht, und habt trotzdem 'ne Menge Spaß heute Abend/Nacht. °Sekt schon mal kalt stellt°

Und nun...

**Dankö...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja und_ _Meg_

_- Maia May: _Da hast du wieder einmal vollkommen Recht, Kleines, Verwicklungen müssen sein. Sonst wäre die Story witzlos. °eg°

_- Saxas13: _Da siehste's mal, ich bin so gut zu euch, dass ich euch das neue Kapitel sogar noch im alten Jahr gebe. ;)

- Schnuffie: Freut mich, dass du den Umzug so gut überstanden hast. Die Mail kommt spätestens morgen, versprochen:)

_- Zitroneneis: _Da hast du Recht, ich bin nicht so gemein wie meine Leser. Aber lass uns mal abwarten. ;o)

_- Faye6: _Okay, jetzt kriegen wir wohl demnächst ein Problem hier... Du magst Won-Won nicht, andere schon. Na ja, gut, so kommt ihr euch wenigstens nicht in die Quere, ich stell's mir echt schwierig vor, dir Severus zu entreißen. °lach° Aber mal was Anderes: Was schreibt Frau denn eigentlich so, wenn sie ihre Kreativität nicht gerade an Review verschwendet? ;)

_- Megchen_: Ich hör' deine CD gerade laufend. Immer Lied 1 und 4 abwechselnd. Über Lied 8 bin ich immer noch nicht hinaus. ;) Danke, war wirklich ne gute Idee. Auch wenn ich mich nicht im Liebeskummer ertränken muss, da steh ich mittlerweile drüber. °räusper°

_- Loki Slytherin, sisi74sd, Carina26, moonshine88, IamFallen, natsucat, _und _Eule20_

Und wieder einmal ein **herzliches Willkommen** unseren neuen Reviewern und Lesern. °umärmel°

Dat war's hier auch schon. Viel Spaß dann.

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**40. Falsche Vermutungen**

Der Tag fing bescheiden an. In aller Herrgottsfrühe war Severus aufgewacht und sein Kopf hatte gebrummt, als wäre eine Horde Riesen über ihn her getrampelt. Mürrisch hatte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Rest des Trankes gemacht, der als kleines Hausmittel gegen alles half - außer gegen das Älterwerden.

Als er feststellte, dass die Flasche, in dem er ihn für gewöhnlich aufbewahrte, leer war, warf sich der Lehrer einen Umhang über und stampfte zur Krankenstation.

Poppy Pomfrey war natürlich einigermaßen überrascht über den frühen Besuch. Nachdem Severus ihre sämtlichen Heilkräuter abgelehnt hatte - woraufhin sie säuerlich erklärte, ihm nie wieder einen Gefallen zu tun - reichte sie ihm schließlich eine Ampulle mit genau dem Trank, den er zuvor bei sich gesucht hatte.

Zufrieden stapfte er in den Kerker zurück, zischte Mrs Norris gereizt entgegen und nachdem er die halbe Ampulle geschluckt hatte, sank er zurück ins Bett und schlief wieder ein.

Die reichliche Menge an Trank bewirkte allerdings, dass er bis um zehn Uhr schlief und als er um halb Elf endlich in die Große Halle kam, war die schon zu drei Vierteln geräumt.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore fröhlich. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

„Hm", brummte der Zaubertrankmeister und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dort goss er sich aus drei Kannen eine Tasse Kaffee zusammen und stürzte diese hinunter.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie der Direktor ihn amüsiert beobachtete und so nahm er sich ein Brötchen und versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren. So ganz wollte es ihm aber nicht gelingen und so wandte er nach einen halben Brötchen den Kopf. „Professor!"

„Lassen Sie sich nicht stören", schmunzelte sein Vorgesetzter. „Aber denken Sie daran, dass wir uns heute um halb Fünf in den Drei Besen treffen."

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen", murmelte Severus und schmierte sich die andere Hälfte des Brötchens.

Auf das Treffen war er so wild wie auf einen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Doch das hier ließ sich wohl kaum vermeiden.

Seufzend suchte er die drei Kaffeekannen nach einem letzten Schluck ab. Nichts.

Da reichte ihm Flitwick auf einmal eine Karaffe. „Kürbissaft, Professor?"

Ruckartig stand Severus auf und stürmte aus der Halle. Was für ein Morgen!

oOo

Um Vier machte er sich auf den Weg in das Dorf hinunter. Dass sich seine Kollegen und Kolleginnen dort schon eine ganze Weile aufhielten, war ihm ziemlich egal. Eigentlich mochte Severus Hogsmeade-Wochenenden - wenn er im Schloss bleiben konnte. Denn dann herrschte selbst am Tag eine gespenstische Stille, die immer wieder beruhigend auf ihn wirkte.

Nun quälte er sich den Weg ins Tal hinab, noch immer schlecht gelaunt und wissend, dass er das, mit dem er heute glänzen sollte - nämlich Kreativität - überhaupt nicht aufbringen konnte.

Gerade war Severus dabei, sich zu überlegen, ob sie das Dorf nicht lieber wegen Überfüllung schließen sollten, als er am _Honigtopf_ vorbeikam.

Aus einer Gruppe Schüler stürzte auf einmal ein Junge auf ihn zu. „Professor, was machen Sie denn hier?"

Severus erkannte Jimmy Rosenbaum und schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick.

„Möchten Sie einen Schokofrosch?" Der Junge strahlte ihn unbeirrt an.

„Nein", knurrte der Lehrer und wollte schon weiterlaufen, als ihn eine Frauenstimme aufhielt: „Na, Sie sind mit Sicherheit der freundlichste Lehrer von Hogwarts, wie?"

Severus drehte sich um und wollte die alte Frau, die auf einer kleinen Bank umringt von Erstklässlern saß, am liebsten mit seinem Blick erdolchen. Sie allerdings hielt ihm stand, ohne einmal zu blinzeln.

Innerlich fluchend wandte der Schwarzhaarige sich um. „Tut mir leid, Jimmy", murmelte er dem mit hängenden Schultern dastehenden Jungen zu. „Aber ich hab's eilig." Und damit verschwand er.

oOo

Severus war froh, dass er recht schnell an den _Drei Besen_ ankam.

Drinnen zeigte ihm Madam Rosmerta sogleich, wo seine Kollegen Platz genommen hatten.

Als er sich bei ihnen niederließ, kam die Wirtin, brachte für McGonagall wie jedes Mal ein kleines Goldlackwasser, für Flitwick den Kirschsirup mit Soda und Eis und für Dumbledore Pfefferminzlikör auf Eis.

„Und für Sie, mein Lieber?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte nichts."

„Ach kommen Sie!", lachte Dumbledore. „Wir sind hier quasi unter uns."

„Ich würde es als persönliche Beleidigung ansehen, wenn Sie nicht wenigstens einen Drink nehmen", gurrte Rosmerta. „Sie sind mir eh schon viel zu selten hier."

Gehässige Gedanken flogen durch Severus' Kopf, aber es riss sich am Riemen. „Dann ... vielleicht ein -"

„Vielleicht etwas Sommerliches? Sehr gefragt ist momentan Pfirsich-Sahne-Likör mit einem Schuss -"

„Bitte nicht!", rief Severus aus.

Alle sahen ihn einen Moment sprachlos an.

Verärgert räusperte sich Severus. „Bringen Sie mir das Gleiche wie Minerva. Danke."

Rosmerta nickte und huschte davon. Severus wusste, dass er sie beleidigt hatte, weil er sie dermaßen ungestüm unterbrochen hatte, doch eine Aufzählung aller scheußlichen Liköre, die Hexenmeister auf der Durchreise hier in sich hineinkippten, würde ihm an diesen Tag den Rest geben.

„Wo ist Sprout?", fragte er, um abzulenken.

Minerva verzog das Gesicht. „Notfall im Gewächshaus vier", erklärte sie, als ob es um ein Leben ginge.

Flitwick nickte und schüttelte sich plötzlich.

Severus zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und nickte. Interessant, dass andere immer eine Ausrede fanden...

Bis er sein Getränk hatte, erzählte Flitwick von einem Gespräch, dass er am Abend zuvor mit Professor Sinistra geführt hatte. Laut dem Professor für Astronomie sah er sein Fach unter keinem guten Stern stehen, da er ähnlich wie Sybill Trelawney der Meinung war, dass immer weniger Schüler die Kunst des Sternlesens - oder in Trelawneys Fall des Wahrsagens in seinen unterschiedlichsten Formen - beherrschten.

Professor McGonagall, die für diese Art der Zauberkunst noch nie viel übrig gehabt hatte, unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Lachen und starrte die ganze Zeit auf Severus düsteres Gesicht.

Dem war es genauso zuwider, sich mit den lächerlichen Problemen seiner Kollegen abzugeben. Bald waren Prüfungen und er hatte weiß Gott andere Probleme als schlecht stehende Sternkonstellationen.

Schließlich beendeten Flitwick und Dumbledore die Unterhaltung und man kam zum Hauptanliegen des Tages zurück: der Abschlussfeier.

„Ich dachte mir", begann der Direktor, „wir behalten die groben Züge wie immer bei. Ich möchte eigentlich in diesem Jahr nur das traditionelle Design der vier Hausfarben-Kombinationen weglassen."

McGonagall verzog das Gesicht. „Aber Albus -"

„Wir hatten schon lange keinen so erfolgreichen Jahrgang", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Und ich dachte, der Abschied könnte etwas schillernder ausfallen, um ihn herauszuheben."

Das hatte bestimmt nichts mit Potter zu tun, wie, höhnte Severus in Gedanken und starrte auf sein Goldlackwasser, das - er musste es zugeben - gar nicht mal schlecht schmeckte.

„Du wirst seltsam", schmunzelte Minerva und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich finde die Idee grandios!", warf Flitwick ein. Als Lehrer für Zauberkunst war er auch weitgehend für die Dekoration verantwortlich. „Ich stelle mir das gerade vor. Der Himmel draußen, es wird dunkel, und während die Paare sich auf der Tanzfläche tummeln, regnet es Goldstaub." Seine ohnehin schon piepsige Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Eifer.

Severus, der ahnte, dass die Aktion wieder maßlos übertrieben ausfallen würde, versuchte sich dennoch vorzustellen, wie es aussehen könnte. Wenn die Wände dunkel verhangen wären, die Wappen der Häuser auf den Stoff gemalt wären... Gold und Silber... Feuerschein.

„Gute Idee, Severus", sagte Dumbledore auf einmal und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Und nun noch mal für uns alle."

Der Zaubertrankmeister knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Albus, wie oft muss ich noch -?"

„Sprechen Sie doch einfach aus, was Sie uns mitteilen möchten."

Das war keine Ausrede, dachte Severus und hoffte, dass auch diesmal der Schulleiter seine Gedanken las.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten die Wände der Halle mit dunklen Tüchern verhängen, zumindest an manchen Stellen. Darauf gedruckt in Gold und Silber sind die Wappen der Häuser und das der Schule. Dazu passt der dunkle Himmel draußen, der Goldstaub, Feuerschein aus den großen Säulen."

„Wunderbar", nickte Professor Flitwick zustimmend.

Auch die anderen beiden Kollegen schienen die Idee nicht schlecht zu finden.

„Ich möchte unbedingt, dass beim Abendessen der Chor noch ein letztes Mal für sie singt", warf McGonagall hier ein.

„Aul'd Lang Syne, wie?", spöttelte Severus und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Es war bei weitem nicht seine Stärke, seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Jaah!", rief McGonagall allerdings und klatschte erfreut in die Hände. „Genau das ist es. Ein schottisches Volkslied der Muggel, nicht wahr? Wunderschön!"

Severus schloss die Augen. Gut, wenigsten nahm sie ihm seinen Ton nicht übel. Und dennoch... Er sollte den Mund halten!

„Das Essen gestalten wir wie jedes Jahr, oder? In der nächsten Woche hängen wir Listen aus für Wünsche und um den Rest kümmern sich die Elfen." Dumbledore trank seinen Likör aus. „Nun denn. Um die Band kümmere ich mich. Ist mir jedes Jahr ein besonderes Vergnügen." Er grinste. „Salvea sorgte für die Blumen. Und somit dürften wir alles bedacht haben?"

Flitwick nickte und schlürfte seinen Sirup mit einem Strohhalm.

McGonagall blickte auf ihre Liste hinab. „Kleider? Umhänge?"

„Wie immer keine Vorschriften. Hauptsache schick. Jeder so, wie es ihm gefällt. Die Mädchen werden wie immer in ihren teuren Kleidern glänzen und die Herren hoffentlich in ihrem besten Hemd auftreten." Er warf Severus einen seltsamen Blick zu.

Der verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Wollte ihn der alte Zaubermeister etwa kritisieren?

Jetzt schmunzelte er allerdings und stand auf. „Ich verabschiede mich. Im Honigtopf wartet meine Bestellung an extra klebrigem Karamel auf mich. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Nachmittag." Und weg war er.

Severus stand ebenfalls auf, nachdem er den letzten Schluck seines Wasser heruntergekippt hatte. „Ich schließe mich an." Er nickte seinen beiden Kollegen zu, die noch keine Anstalten machten zu gehen, und bezahlte am Tresen.

„Sie gehen schon wieder?", fragte Rosmerta scheinbar enttäuscht.

Severus zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Die Arbeit ruft."

„Hach ja", seufzte sie. „Machen Sie sich nicht so rar."

Der Lehrer klopfte leicht mit der Hand auf die Holztheke und verließ dann den Pub.

Er machte sich schon mit Absicht rar, das stand fest.

Schnell wollte er nun ins Schloss zurück, als er plötzlich zwei ihm wohlbekannte Schüler entdeckte. Beinahe wäre Severus zurückgetaumelt, so sehr erschreckte ihn, was er sah.

Hermine Granger hatte ihre Arme um Ronald Weasleys Hals geschlungen und näherte sich ihm immer mehr.

Keuchend wandte Severus sich um und stürmte davon. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das, was er soeben gesehen hatte, eine Täuschung gewesen war. Dass möglicherweise das Goldlackwasser seine Sinne benebelte. Oder stand die Sonne vielleicht sehr hoch? Nein, all das konnte es nicht sein.

Einen Umweg machend stürzte der Zaubertranklehrer zum Schloss und erst, als er die Tür seines Büros hinter sich zugedonnert hatte und die muffige Kälte durch seine Kleidung auf seine Haut kroch, fühlte er, wie sein Herz aufhörte, unkontrolliert zu rasen. Und trotzdem, vergessen würde er das Bild so schnell nicht.

Dabei wusste der arme Severus nicht, dass es sich wirklich nur um eine Verwechslung gehandelt hatte...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

Wer will schon mal Sekt? . :D


	41. Gemogelt

**A/N:** Sodele, da sind wir wieder. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass es mal wieder 4 Wochen gedauert hat, aber irgendwie war ich der Meinung gewesen, dass ich meinen Betas die neuen Kapitel geschickt hatte. Nur war dem nicht so... °räusper°

Na ja, weiter geht's und seht drüber hinweg, ich revanchiere mich garantiert. ;)

Hoffe auch, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen. °smile°

**Danke diesmal...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja_ und _Meg_

_- moonshine88: _Warum hattest du denn vor Neujahr schon Kopfschmerzen? °grinsel°

_- Maia May: _Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, gar nichts dagegen, dass du dich immer wiederholst. Darfst mich ruhig weiter mit Lob zuschütten, da steh ich drauf. °grins°

- Schnuffie: Ja, das würde mich auch gruseln, wenn jemand meine Gedanken lesen könnte. Noch dazu, wenn mir Neider meine Story-Ideen klauen würde. °zwinker°

_- natsucat: _Wie ich das also sehe, hast du richtig schön gebechert an Silvester, hm? Man oh Meter, so viel Sekt. °schauder°

_- Saxas13: _Da siehste's mal, ich bin so gut zu euch, dass ich euch das neue Kapitel sogar noch im alten Jahr gebe. ;)

_- Smeda:_ Na komm, sah das denn so aus, als würde Ron es wirklich gut finden, was Hermine da mit ihm abzog? Der Junge weiß sein Glück gar nicht zu schätzen. °grins°

_- Megchen_: Is' doch kein Ding, dass du momentan zu nichts kommst. Und das mit dem Modem – Eltern, sag ich nur. °smile° Ich werde dein Beta dann nachträglich hochladen, okay? °knull°

_- kathy12041990:_ Ist das da denn dein Geburtstag? Danke auch für gleich 2 Review. °smile°

- _Gipsy_: Morddrohungen prellen an mir ab. Aber wie du siehst, hast du Glück gehabt. :P

_- Loki Slytherin, IamFallen,_ _Eule20, Berendis_ und _Nuya_

So, genug für heute. Los geht's:

(Grüßlis, LeakyC °wegduck°)

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**41. Gemogelt**

Zehn Wochen. Acht Wochen. Vier Wochen.

Severus hasste sich. Er hasste sich für jede Sekunde, die er mit dem Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass Hermine bald von der Schule gehen würde. Und es half ihm auch nicht, dass er sich sicher war, sie wiederzusehen. Der Wille, den Kontakt zu Christian und seiner Frau aufrecht zu erhalten, war nun stärker denn je und so machte er sich sogar daran und schrieb ihnen einen Brief.

Ja, die Zeit verflog schnell. Und nun ging es auf die Prüfungen zu. Nervöse Schüler, vor allem der fünfte Jahrgang... Viele Abgänger wild entschlossen, dem Leben zu trotzen... Ein wahres Abenteuer...

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er das wirklich schrieb und sich dabei nicht mal schämte. Natürlich war alles in allem eine lange Umschreibung für das, was er so gerne in die Welt hinausschreien würde, nur um es endlich loszuwerden: Dass er Hermine - verdammt noch mal! - nicht gehen lassen wollte. Aber das - bei Merlin - konnte er den Eltern der Siebzehnjährigen schließlich nicht schreiben. Und so blieb es bei einem beinahe melancholischen Brief, auf den er eine Woche später - per Eule - eine Antwort bekam. Geschrieben hatte sie Jaqueline, weil ihr Mann - so sagte sie - doch eher an modernere Schreibmethoden gewöhnt sei und seine Handschrift als Zahnarzt mehr als bescheiden war.

Severus musste in der Tat lachen, fand er seine Schrift doch weiß Gott ebenfalls miserabel. Aber genau genommen hatte er sich darum noch nie viele Gedanken gemacht.

Er steckte den Brief zu der Weihnachtskarte und wollte ihn beantworten, sobald die Prüfungen vorbei waren. Natürlich nur, um zu berichten, wie die Tochter der Grangers brilliert hatte. Das würde ganz sicher wieder ein gutes Licht auf ihn werfen, wenn Hermine es erfuhr...

oOo

Die Prüfungswoche war ein Höllenritt. Für Lehrer _und_ Schüler, das stand außer Frage.

Severus schmeckte die angespannte Stimmung, die sich in der Hitze des Sommers anstaute, förmlich, als er Montag Morgen aus seinem Büro trat. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

Jeden zweiten Tag stand eine Klasse auf dem Programm. Montag hatte er den ersten Kurs der Fünftklässler, die Gryffindors und die Ravenclaws, und am Mittwoch den Zweiten mit den Slytherins und Hufflepuffs. Am Freitag sollte dann noch sein Leistungskurs geprüft werden.

Ein Zittern ging durch die Reihen, als Severus am Montag mit dem Prüfer den Klassenraum betrat. Dieser hielt - wie Prüfer es nun mal für nötig halten - erst einmal seine Rede über Betrugsversuche und das Stellen von Fragen während der Prüfung, bevor er Severus einen Umschlag mit einem Pergament aushändigte, auf dem sich die Aufgabe befand.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs beförderte der Lehrer das Rezept des zu brauenden Zaubertranks an die Tafel. Es wunderte ihn kaum, dass der Schwerste von den von ihm vorgeschlagenen Dreien gefragt war.

Während sich der Prüfer an Severus' Pult niederließ, wanderte der Zaubertrankmeister mit wachen Augen durch die Reihen und sah seinen Schülern zu. Es schien alles okay, die meisten Tränke hatten das gewünschte Rot angenommen, als sich plötzlich eine Schülerin aus Ravenclaw meldete.

Severus ging ruhig zu ihr. „Miss Wilkens?"

„Ich -" Sie war ganz blass. „Ich glaub -" Und im nächsten Moment sackte sie ohnmächtig zur Seite und Severus konnte sie nur mit einem schnellen Griff davon abhalten, vom Stuhl und auf den harten Steinboden zu fallen.

Hilflos blickte er erst das Mädchen und dann den Prüfer an.

„Bringen Sie sie am besten in den Krankenflügel", meinte der.

Severus nickte und tat es. Bei Poppy war sie wirklich in den besten Händen.

Der Rest der Prüfung lief zum Glück gut ab und am Abend wurde auch Eva Wilkens beruhigt, denn sie bekam eine zweite Chance. Da am Mittwoch keine Prüfung für sie stattfand, konnte sie an der Prüfung der anderen Gruppe teilnehmen.

Doch auch hier ging nichts glatt. Einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff fiel ein ganzes Bündel Seegras in den Kessel, der daraufhin überbrodelte. Damit war die Prüfung für sie erledigt und ihre Schluchzer hörte man noch den ganzen Gang entlang, was die anderen Schüler verunsicherte.

Freitag stand bereits das Ergebnis für die fünften Klassen fest und Severus ärgerte sich, dass drei Jungen aus Slytherin nur mit Mühe und Not - bzw. einer gar nicht - durch die Prüfung gekommen waren. Ansonsten hatte er in diesem Jahr eine recht niedrige Durchfallquote zu verzeichnen, was ihn schon ein bisschen verwunderte.

Er war froh, als endlich Freitag war und er seinen Leistungskurs präsentieren konnte. Wie alte Hasen saßen sie da, mustergültig, ließen sich die Nervosität kaum anmerken. Ja, ein bisschen hatte er sie sicher gedrillt, aber würden sie ihm das in Momenten wie diesen nicht danken?

Severus' Blick wanderte durch die Reihen. Alle waren da, keine sah in irgendeiner Weise krank aus. Für einen Moment blieben seine Augen an Hermine hängen. Wie sie da saß, beinahe stolz, wie immer aufmerksam.

Er lächelte fast, als er den Umschlag mit der Aufgabe entgegennahm. Und als er sie las, schmunzelte er tatsächlich. Er hatte einen abfälligen Kommentar auf den Lippen, ob denn im Ministerium nach der Schönheit der Tränke ausgewählt wurde? Anscheinend hatte da keiner Ahnung, sonst hätten sie nicht gerade dem Leistungskurs dieses einfache Antiseptikum aufgetragen.

Während die Schüler sich nun an den praktischen Teil ihrer Prüfung machten, überflog Severus den theoretischen Teil, bevor er die Bögen austeilte. Die eingänglichen Fragen zur Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei waren nicht geändert worden. Natürlich nicht, keiner der Ministeriumsleute konnte auch nur eine beantworten! Dann ging es weiter ... Versteinerungen - hundert Mal durchgekaut. Und am Schluss... Zutatenirrtümer und ihre Folgen. Ach herrje! Man hielt ihn wirklich für bescheuert, was? Aber so musste es ja sein. Irgendetwas hatten sie immer auszusetzen, diese Schnösel.

Diese neunzig Minuten verflogen schrecklich schnell. Die Schüler taten ihre Arbeit, der Prüfer schlief halb über seinen Unterlagen ein. Himmlisch, dachte Severus und drehte seine dritte Runde.

Hermine war bereits zehn Minuten vor Ende mit dem Theorieteil fertig und hielt ihm diesen hin. Im praktischen Teil war sie eine der Letzten gewesen, doch das war nichts Neues. Eine Rüge hatte ihr gereicht, um ein für alle Mal gewissenhaft zu arbeiten.

Severus nahm das Pergament entgegen und es überfliegend ging er sehr langsam in Richtung Pult. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Er warf einen Blick auf den Prüfer, der doch tatsächlich immer weiter auf den Schreibtisch hinabsank.

Beinahe ruckartig drehte Severus sich um und stapfte auf Hermine zu. Er wusste, dass er das nicht durfte, und doch...

„Miss Granger", sagte er in seiner mahnenden Tonlage. „Sie haben Ihren Namen vergessen." Er breitete das Pergament vor ihr aus und deutete auf die Aufgabe mit dem Fehler.

Hermine sah auf das Blatt und dann hinauf. Ihr Blick war eindeutig fragend.

„Da oben", er tippte mit seinem Finger demonstrativ auf die dritte Aufgabe, „muss er hin." Mit einem letzten, bedeutungsschweren Blick verließ er ihren Tisch und begab sich nach vorn.

Alle Schüler hatten mitbekommen, wie Severus mit Hermine sprach und nun war auch der Prüfer wieder bei Bewusstsein. „Stickig hier drin", murmelte er und stand auf, um ebenfalls eine Runde zu drehen.

Severus lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Ja, er hatte - Nein, er hatte nicht - War es ein Fehler gewesen? Natürlich, unfair war es alle mal gegenüber seinen anderen Schülern. Aber er konnte doch nicht - Nein, er konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie seine beste Schülerin und noch dazu die Tochter - Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nein, das hatte rein gar nichts mit Sympathie zu tun. Und trotzdem...

Er fuhr aus seinen Gedanken, als Hermine plötzlich vor ihm stand, mit ihrer Tasche in der Hand, und den Fragebogen auf das Pult knallte, bevor sie aus der Tür stürmte.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Das sah nicht aus, als wäre sie zufrieden. Aber hatte er daran Schuld? Vielleicht hätte sie lieber mit dem kleinen Fehler gelebt, als... Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Hermine nichts mehr hasste, als wenn er sie auf ihre Fehler hinwies. Natürlich, er war ihr Lehrer, aber...

„Gleich ist die Zeit um", verkündete er mit rauer Stimme und räusperte sich.

Er hätte es - verdammt noch mal - nicht tun sollen. Jetzt war er sich selbst untreu geworden und noch dazu hatte er Hermine verärgert.

Während er begann, die Prüfungsbögen einzusammeln, hoffte er nur, dass Dumbledore diesen Zwischenfall nie herausbekommen würde.

Severus wusste in diesem Moment, als ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen stark plagte, dass er noch eine Überraschung erleben würde...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	42. Abschlussprüfungen

**A/N:** Hallo ihr Süßen. Heute will ich mal gar nicht viele Worte machen. Habe nur ein paar gute Nachrichten: Es sind drei neue S&S-Kapitel entstanden, es geht also weiter. :)

**Thanks...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja_ und _Meg_

_- Maia May: _Du bist wirklich romantisch. °lach° Erst Prüfungsschummelei und dann Hochzeit. Na gut... °kicher°

- _Loki Slytherin_: Na, was meinste? Wird die Schummelei Folgen für Snape haben? Bin ich ein Sadist oder bin ich ein Sadist? °grins°

_- Schnuffie:_ Hoffe, meine Muse hat mir ein Stückchen Torte aufgehoben. Das nächste Mal will ich auch eine! °murr°

_- Faye6: _Ja, du hast mich vergessen. °hmpf° Tu das nie wieder! °heul°

_- Megchen_: Mittlerweile weißt du, ob's Herm die Aufgabe verbessert hat oder nicht. Was meinste dazu:)

_- Smena:_ Ich bin ein Esel, ich geb's zu. Hoffe, es wird mir nie mehr passieren mit deinem Namen, brauche doch deine Reviews. :) Übrigens viel Glück fürs Abi! Welche Fächer haste denn?

_- IamFallen,_ _Eule20, sisi74sd, Violanda McCormack, moonshine88, kathy12041990, weihnachtskeks3, Gipsy, Pardalis-Gray, Tuniwell _und _Cheperie_

Knutschas, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**42. Abschlussprüfungen**

Am Dienstag wartete Hermine unter der Dachkammer von Professor Trelawney, in der Ron soeben seine Prüfung in Wahrsagen hatte.

Noch war sie die Ruhe in Person. Gestern hatten sie die Prüfungen in Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde hinter sich gebracht, welche bei ihr gut gelaufen waren. Doch bevor sie sich in Euphorie stürzte, wollte sie erst einmal die Ergebnisse abwarten. Und nachher musste sie obendrein ihr Können in Alte Runen unter Beweis stellen. Und danach Arithmantik - zum Glück konnte sie ihr Lieblingsfach im Schlaf.

Morgen standen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst auf dem Programm und Donnerstag dann Geschichte der Zauberei, wofür sie noch einmal die ganzen Koboldaufstände durchgehen mussten, wie ihr nun siedendheiß einfiel. Ach ja, und schließlich, Freitag, wurden sie noch gemeinsam in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe geprüft, bevor sie am Nachmittag ihre letzte Prüfung - ausgerechnet! - in Zaubertränke besehen musste.

Seufzend lehnte sich Hermine an die Wand. Nein, sie würde den Kopf nicht verlieren und sie hatte sich schon extra so vorbereitet, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte. Und doch war es einfach das Gefühl der Trauer, das sie umfing, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ab Samstag lediglich noch eine Woche hatte, um sich von ihrem Leben in Hogwarts zu verabschieden. Denn egal, ob sie irgendwann einmal zu einem Jahrgangstreffen zurückkehren würde oder nicht, es würde sich vieles verändert haben.

Plötzlich hörte Hermine Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln begrüßte sie ihre beiden Freunde. „Ach nee."

„Sorry Herm", meinte Ginny, deren Wangen verlegen leuchteten.

„Wartest du schon sehr lang?", fragte Harry. „Wir musste noch mal - ähm - die Sternkarten für heute Abend durchgehen. Ja - ähm..."

„Sternkarten, schon klar." Beinahe hätte Hermine laut losgeprustet. Als ob die beiden ihr etwas vormachen konnten! „Ich weiß schon, wie eure Sterne stehen. Venus trifft Pluto und ihr werdet leidenschaftliche Stunden erleben."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Herm, Pluto ist ein Wasserplanet."

Hermine blickte erst zu Ginny, die schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte, dann grinste sie Harry an. „Sag ich doch."

In diesem Moment ging die Falltür auf und die ersten Schüler kletterten die Leiter hinab. Hier sah man genau, wer sich sicher war, gut abgeschnitten zu haben und wer nicht.

Schließlich kam auch Ron.

„Und?", fragte Ginny sofort.

„Nun..." Der Junge blickte auf den Boden.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. Da stimmte doch was nicht. Schmunzelnd griff sie nach Rons Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Rons Gesicht war von einem breiten Grinsen überzogen. Nun... Ja!", rief er plötzlich und sprang auf Hermine los. „Es hat geklappt", jubelte er.

Lachend nahm die Braunhaarige ihn in die Arme. „Glückwunsch!"

Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ließ Ginnys Hand aber nicht einen Augenblick los.

Diese trat ebenfalls einen Schritt auf ihn zu, nachdem Hermine ihn losgelassen hatte. „Ich hätte wirklich nie geglaubt, dass mein Bruder eine Begabung für dieses Fach hat", erklärte sie beinahe ehrfürchtig.

„Tja, auch ich muss was können", strahlte Ron.

So fröhlich machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg nach draußen. Hermine hatte noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sie zu Alte Runen musste und das Fach wurde ohnehin im ersten Stock geprüft.

oOo

Am Abend nach dem Essen warteten die vier ungeduldig im Gemeinschaftsraum darauf, dass es dunkel wurde.

Harry saß nervös auf dem Sofa, ließ sich von der eigentlich noch unruhigeren Ginny verhätscheln und Ron hatte sich mit Neville und Dean in eine Ecke verzogen, um noch einmal für Zauberkunst zu üben. Hermine saß am Fenster. Sie war angespannt, weil die Nervosität der anderen sich langsam auf sie übertrug. Vor allem aber lag es daran, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie die Alten Runen richtig entschlüsselt hatte.

Als die große Fackelsäule im Innenhof des Schlossgartens zu brennen begann, sah Hermine auf die Uhr. „Harry, du hast nur noch zwanzig Minuten. Vielleicht solltest du dich auf den Weg machen."

Fahrig erhob sich der Junge, schob Ginny dabei recht unsanft von sich hinunter. „Du hast Recht. Dann - dann geh ich mal."

Ron sah von seiner Übung auf. „Viel Glück - ähm... Ja, du schaffst das, Kumpel." Er sprang auf, eilte zu ihm und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Seamus stand bereits neben Harry. Er hatte das gleiche Fach gewählt. „Irgendwie bin ich jetzt nervös", kicherte er.

Hermine ließ sich seufzend von ihrer Fensterbank rutschen. Da sah ganz nach zuviel Beruhigungstrank a là Madam Pomfrey aus.

Lächelnd ging sie auf die beiden Jungs zu, umarmte Harry kurz. „Du kannst das doch", meinte sie zuversichtlich.

Harry lächelte gequält.

„Du gehst mit, ja?", wollte sie dann von Ginny wissen. Die nickte.

„Gut. Und du", damit wandte Hermine sich an Seamus, „hier, iss das mal." Sie reichte ihm einen Rest von einem Schokoladenfrosch.

Der Ire schnappte sich die Schokolade und grinste wie ein kleines Kind. „Danke, Hermine, du bist schon die Beste."

„Ich weiß", seufzte diese theatralisch und schob sie schlussendlich fast bis zum Portrait. „Los jetzt. Und viel Glück!"

Hermine hörte noch ein „Danke", als sie sich schon umdrehte, und dann schnappte das Portrait zu.

„Ich gehe in meinen Schlafsaal. Sag Ginny bitte, sie soll mir noch Bescheid sagen, wie es gelaufen ist", bat sie Ron und stieg die Treppe hoch.

Mit ihrem Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und begann zu blättern. Irrwichte - Gestaltwandler, keiner weiß ihre Form ... blablabla ... Riddiculus ... blabla ... Werwölfe, zusammengesetzt aus Mann und Wolf - oder so.

Sie klappte das Buch zu. Das konnte sie doch alles. In- und auswendig. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie eine neue Herausforderung bekam...

oOo

Endlich war Freitag. Zwar spürte Hermine eine gewissen Spannung, aber am Abend war alles vorbei.

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war nahezu ein Desaster! Der Theorieteil war nicht schwer, doch einer der Knallrümpfigen Kröter - warum denn auch ausgerechnet die? - setzte den teuren Umhang der Prüferin in Brand. Schlussendlich war die gute Frau so mit den Nerven am Ende, dass sie die Fragebögen einsammelte und den praktischen Teil für alle als bestanden eintrug - so etwas hat Hagrid zumindest verlauten lassen, sobald sie sich entfernt hatte.

Hermine war wirklich froh, als es endlich Freitag Nachmittag wurde und sie sich nach dem Mittagessen im Kerker einfanden.

Millicent Bulstrode aus Slytherin stand allerdings scheinbar kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und bekam deshalb einen Rüffel seitens Draco Malfoys. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war Hermine diesem Jungen für etwas dankbar.

Schließlich kam Snape, ließ sie Platz nehmen und nur wenige Minuten später erschien schon der Prüfer, ein älterer, grauhaariger Mann in ebenso grauem Anzug und einem dunklen, schlichten Umhang darauf.

Das war der einzige Blick, den Hermine seiner Person wirklich schenkte. Wichtig war, wie Snape an diesem Tag drauf war. Obwohl, die Aufgaben hatte er schon vor Wochen gestellt...

Sie spürte, wie die meisten Schüler ruhiger wurden. Sie waren hier schließlich in ihrem Element, hier konnten sie ihr Können unter Beweis stellen. Und genau das schien Snape, der einmal durch die Reihen blickte, ihnen auch vermitteln zu wollen.

Schließlich nahm er den Umschlag mit den Prüfungsaufgaben an sich und öffnete ihn.

Und auf einmal schmunzelte er. - Tatsächlich! Hermine wurde ein wenig unruhig. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und das Rezept für ein Antiseptikum? Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Das war - das war alles?

Da hörte sie, wie Draco Malfoy, wenige Plätze von ihr entfernt kurz kicherte und den Kopf schüttelte. Das Gleiche hätte Hermine auch beinahe getan.

Der Prüfer hatte sich am Schreibtisch niedergelassen und schien nichts mehr sagen zu wollen. Und so machte sie sich daran, die Zutaten zuzubereiten.

Nach ein paar Minuten teilte der Zaubertrankprofessor ihnen schließlich die Theoriebögen aus. Hermine ließ ihn liegen, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arbeit.

Als eine der letzten gab sie ihre Probe schließlich ab und eilte zum Tisch zurück. Dort lag das Pergament noch immer an der gleichen Ecke vom Tisch, bereit, beantwortet zu werden.

Langsam las sie Frage für Frage durch. Die Eingangsfragen waren typisch für Snape. Er musste - wie auch alle anderen Professoren - sein Fach erst einmal besonders herausheben. In Hermines Kopf spulten sich schon einmal die ersten Antworten ab, sie wandte sich allerdings erst mal den anderen zu.

Versteinerungen. Die Gryffindor freute sich fast. Das hatten sie nun wirklich Hunderte Male gemacht, oder nicht?

Und am Schluss... Zutatenirrtümer und ihre Folgen. Ein wunderbares Thema zum Auswendiglernen!

Schmunzelnd nahm das Mädchen ihre Feder und begann zu schreiben. Sie ließ ihre Feder über das Pergament flitzen und hatte das Gefühl, noch stundenlang so weitermachen zu können. Als sie dann aber absetzte, merkte sie, dass die Zeit bereits fast vorbei war. So las sie die Fragen und ihre Antworten ein letztes Mal durch. Nichts, was sie auszusetzen hätte.

Da kam Snape das dritte Mal an ihr vorbei und sie stoppte ihn mit einer Geste, reichte ihm das Pergament und begann, leise einzupacken.

Neunzig Minuten waren schnell um... Jetzt erst sah Hermine, dass der Prüfer fast schlief. Sie drehte langsam den Kopf, achtete nicht mehr auf den Professor, der zum Pult ging und sah prompt, wie Padma Patil ihrer Zwillingsschwester einen kleinen Zettel zukommen ließ.

Schmunzelnd wandte sie sich zurück und war gerade dabei, ihre Tasche zu schließen, als Snape auf einmal wieder vor ihr stand.

„Miss Granger", sagte er mahnend. „Sie haben Ihren Namen vergessen." Er breitete das Pergament vor ihr aus.

Hermine sah auf das Blatt und dann zu ihm hinauf. Wollte ihr Lehrer sie veräppeln? Ihr Name stand in der dafür vorgesehenen Zeile und Snape deutete ganz eindeutig auf Aufgabe drei.

„Da oben", er tippte mit seinem Finger vehement auf die Aufgabe, „muss er hin." Mit einem letzten, bedeutungsschweren Blick verließ er ihren Tisch und begab sich nach vorn.

Erst jetzt begriff Hermine den Tatbestand wirklich. Wollte er ihr etwa sagen, dass..? Ihre Augen weiteten sich einen Moment lang, doch zum Glück starrte sie auf ihr Blatt.

Zögernd kramte sie nach ihrer Feder, warf noch einen schnellen Blick nach vorn...

Der Prüfer saß inzwischen wieder aufrecht am Pult. Nun stand er auf, um ebenfalls eine Runde zu drehen.

Snape lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Hermine handelte schnell. Sie tat, als schriebe sie, tat es aber nicht. Dann packte sie die Feder schleunigst weg, nahm ihre Tasche, lief zum Pult, legte den Bogen ab und verschwand aus dem Klassenraum.

Plötzlich war ihr warm. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie nicht geschwitzt und nun schien sie beinahe zu explodieren.

Ihr Lehrer hatte sie nicht etwa zum Schummeln angestiftet? Er wollte ihr nicht wirklich helfen, oder? Hatte er sie womöglich reinlegen wollen?

Mit schnellen Schritten entfernte sich Hermine von der Klasse und stürzte hinaus auf die Ländereien. Am See sollte nach den letzten Prüfungen ein bisschen gefeiert werden.

Das konnte nicht sein, sagte sie sich immer wieder, bis schließlich Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig auf sie zu stürmten und sie mit ans Ufer zerrten, wild auf sie einredend.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„War es schwer?"

„Wie war Snape drauf?"

„Und der Prüfer?"

Hermine ließ sich ins Gras sinken. „Gut", sagte sie ruhig. „Es ist gut gelaufen."

Obwohl sie nicht betrogen hatte. Oder doch?

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	43. Geirrt? Verwirrt!

**A/N:** So, da sind wir einmal wieder. Freut ihr euch? °smile° Leider ist das Pitelchen hier ziemlich kurz. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich es ziemlich witzig find. Na, ihr dürft das selbst beurteilen. Viel Spaß also. :)

**Viel dankö...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja_ und _Meg_

_- Maia May: _Du hast es nicht verstanden? Na gut: Hermine hatte ihren Namen nicht vergessen, das steht fest, hm? Und sie hat nen Fehler gemacht, auf den Snape sie aufmerksam machen wollte. Nun stellt sich nur noch die Frage: Hat sie den Fehler auch berichtigt? ;)

_- IamFallen: _Nein, du bist sicher nicht dumm, aber: Sicher war das ein Täuschungsversuch. °lach°

_- Faye6: _Okay, okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Der kleine blau-oder-lila-Button ist schuld an allem. °grins° Und was die Kekse betrifft: Nüsse und Schoko reichen schon, ich möchte lieber keine mit allen Geschmacksrichtungen. ;)

_- Megchen_: Na, was heißt, ich schreibe schnell? Ich find, fast 2 Jahre und erst 43 Kapitel... hm, nee, denke, das sollte schneller gehen. °seufz°

- _Vivialives_: Wow, du lebst auch noch? Das freut mich zu hören. Vielleicht klappt's demnächst ja öfter. :) Hast du eigentlich MSN oder AIM?

_- Schnuffie_: Ärger dich doch nicht so über Herm. °kicher° Wird schon alles – vertrau mir. ;)

_- Smena:_ Leider ist das mit dem Kapitel pünktlich zur Musikprüfung nichts geworden, ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir das. Ist es denn gut gelaufen?

_- Stella:_ Hm, dein Review habe ich nicht ganz verstanden... Magst du Hermine und Severus nun nicht mehr? Wer sagt denn, dass sie sich nicht mehr brauchen? °am Kopf kratz° Und ja, die Idee zu der Story ist vor Band VI, während Band V, entstanden. Seit dem letzten Buch habe ich ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu Severus. ;o)

_- sisi74sd, Loki Slytherin, kathy12041990, weihnachtskeks3, natsucat, Cheperie, LetitiaS. _und _Valerian1982_

Bis demnächst dann °smile°, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**43. Geirrt? - Verwirrt!**

Das Wochenende nach den Prüfungen war herrlich ruhig. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war fast leer, da sich die meisten Schüler auf den Ländereien herumtrieben, badeten oder faul in der Sonne lagen.

So hatte es schließlich auch Hermine und Ginny an den See getrieben, gefolgt von Ron und Harry.

Den ganzen Tag lagen sie auf zwei Decken, lasen, spielten. Hermine hatte sich nun vielmehr um Ron zu kümmern als vorher, weil Harry und Ginny unzertrennlich waren.

„Hey, ihr Turteltauben", begrüßte Dean die beiden, die sich eine Decke teilten und dabei nicht einmal eine Halbe gebraucht hätten, bevor er sich an Ron wandte: „Lust auf eine Runde Frisbee?"

In Rons Kopf schien es zu arbeiten. Dann sprang er auf. „Klar, warum nicht?" Und schon rannte er zu Seamus und zwei Jungen aus Hufflepuff, die ihm aus dem seichten Wasser des Sees zuwinkten.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Dean Hermine.

„Och..." Sie nahm ihre Sonnenbrille von der Nase und steckte sie sich ins Haar. „Warum eigentlich nicht?"

Elegant erhob sie sich, streifte sich ihr T-Shirt ab und mit einem letzten, schmunzelnden Blick auf die beiden Freunde am Boden folgte sie Dean.

Als sie am See ankamen, meinte der dann: „Übrigens, der Bikini ist der Hammer."

Lachend stieß Hermine ihn ins Wasser. Er stolperte und fiel, tauchte unter.

Ron stand stirnrunzelnd da. „Was wird das?"

Da tauchte Dean prustend auf. „Wasserschlacht!"

oOo

Sonntag Abend saßen alle gemütlich in der Großen Halle, als Professor Snape gegen Ende des Essens zum Tisch der Gryffindors kam.

„Miss Granger, ich hätte Sie nachher gern noch einmal gesprochen. Würden Sie bitte in einer halbe Stunde in mein Büro kommen?"

Hermine, ziemlich überrascht davon, dass er sie zu sich zitierte, nickte nur. Sie konnte sich beinahe denken, um was es ging.

„Was wird er wollen?", fragte Harry leise, als der Zaubertrankmeister sich entfernt hatte.

Hermine zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Vielleicht", sie grinste gemein, „soll ich meinen Eltern mal wieder was ausrichten. Das scheint er allein ja nicht auf die Reihe zu bekommen."

Ihr bester Freund zwinkerte ihr zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Ginny, die ihm prompt eine Weintraube in den Mund steckte.

Lächelnd betrachtete Hermine die beiden. Sie waren wirklich das ideale Paar, auch wenn Ron von ihnen genervt war. Hermine gönnte ihnen das Verliebtsein, auch wenn sie ein bisschen neidisch war. Und vielleicht auch eifersüchtig - auf Harry. Seit dem letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende hatte sie nicht mehr richtig mit Ginny gesprochen...

Doch jetzt war auch etwas Anderes wichtig. Was konnte Snape schon groß wollen? Sie hatte sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Und das war ihrem Pergament auch deutlich anzusehen. Wenn sie etwas verbessert hätte, wäre die Antwort davor durchgestrichen gewesen und dem war nicht der Fall. Also für den Fall, dass er etwas ausheckte... Obwohl, das konnte sie sich inzwischen nicht mehr vorstellen...

oOo

Pünktlich klopfte sie an die schwere Holztür. Das Geräusch war ihr nun beinahe schon vertraut, stellte sie beklommen fest. Sie war eindeutig zu oft hier unten!

„Hm", kam es von drinnen und Hermine trat ein.

Snape stand wie gewohnt hinter seinem Schreibtisch, nur hatte er diesmal eine Feder zwischen den Zähnen und machte somit eine recht lächerliche Figur, wie die Gryffindor fand. Oder wenn sie sich freundlicher ausdrücken wollte, passte es einfach nicht zu Snape, dieser putzige Ausdruck eines - man könnte glatt meinen - fleißigen Schuljungens, der sich nun eine Strähne aus der Stirn strich, einen Haufen an Pergamentrollen auf den Tisch fallen ließ und dann endlich die Feder aus dem Mund nahm.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte er, nicht richtig freundlich, aber auch nicht mehr so grimmig wie noch beim Abendessen.

Hermine ließ sich auf den ihr gezeigten Stuhl sinken und wartete, bis Snape Ordnung gemacht hatte und er sich ihr zuwandte. „Nun, Miss Granger", begann er.

Automatisch schoss eine von Hermines Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Irgendwas war hier absolut faul...

„Ich denke, ich weiß, warum ich hier bin", erklärte sie deswegen vorsichtshalber.

„Ach ja?" Ihr Lehrer blickte sie nicht sonderlich überrascht an und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie sich ärgern sollte oder nicht. Immerhin hatte sie sich das Unterbrechen einer Lehrkraft schleunigst abgewöhnt, seit sie ihn kannte...

„Ich denke, es betrifft uns beide, dieser Vorfall in den Prüfungen", erwiderte Hermine mit fester Stimme. Sie hatte sich nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, wiederholte sie für sich in Gedanken. Jetzt durfte sie sich nur nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen.

„In der Tat", meinte Snape und kam um den Schreibtisch herum, setzte sich auf die Kante und sah zu ihr hinunter. „Und ich hab hier bereits die Ergebnisse." Er wandte sich um und nahm einen Stapel Papiere zur Hand.

Hermines Augen wanderte für einen Augenblick zu seiner Hand. Neugierig war sie allemal, wie das Ergebnis ausgefallen war...

„Natürlich werden Sie Ihr Ergebnis genauso wie Ihre Mitschüler erst am Dienstag erhalten." Snape legte die Pergamentbögen zurück. „Ich wüsste nur gerne, warum Sie meine Hilfe nicht angenommen haben?"

Am liebsten hätte Hermine die Augen geschlossen und geseufzt. Okay, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, das brachte sie nicht um. Aber das hier war nun... „Ich -" Sie stockte. Es würde den Zaubertranklehrer sicher nicht begeistern, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass sie ihm nicht traute, oder? Doch irgendetwas musste sie ihm antworten...

„Ich denke einfach nicht, dass es fair war", entgegnete sie. Das war gut, dachte sie und fuhr fort: „Ich bin doch nun wirklich nicht gefährdet gewesen, durch die Prüfung zu fallen, oder etwa doch?"

Mit einem Ansatz von einem Lächeln schüttelte Snape leicht den Kopf. Hermine hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass seine Augen sie einmal wieder durchbohren wollten, und sie wandte den Blick auf ihre Hände.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir helfen wollten, Professor, aber..."

„Nun gut." Snape erhob sich. „Das respektiere ich. Immerhin kann ich niemanden zu seinem Glück zwingen. Obwohl ich sagen muss..." Er stellte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wartete noch einen Moment. „Miss Granger, eigentlich muss ich mich entschuldigen." Er blickte auf und der Ausdruck seiner Augen löste bei Hermine Magenflattern aus. Schnell schluckte sie.

„Es war wirklich nicht klug von mir, Ihnen helfen zu wollen. Zum einen, weil ich - wie Sie das richtig sehen - nicht fair gehandelt habe. Und zum anderen, weil ich Sie hätte in Gefahr bringen können. Sie und möglicherweise den ganzen Kurs. Und dabei bin ich doch recht stolz auf Sie alle."

Das braunhaarige Mädchen wusste einige Sekunden nicht, was sie sagen sollte. So hatte sie Snape nun wirklich noch nie erlebt. Und dabei war es nicht so, dass sie ihn noch nie seltsam erlebt hatte. Nein. Aber diese Ehrlichkeit war ja beinahe... - Sie war wirklich sprachlos. Verlegen strich sie sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und lächelte leicht. Natürlich war sie stolz. Wann bekam man schon gesagt, dass der Lehrer - um Himmels willen, es war Snape! - stolz auf die Arbeit seiner Schüler war? Auch wenn er allgemein gesprochen hatte, sie war schließlich ein Mitglied seines Kurses.

„Das freut mich", sagte sie irgendwann, als sie die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Ihr Lehrer sah sie noch immer an. Es war kein höhnischer und auch kein zärtlicher Blick. Aber immerhin, das erste Mal wurde Hermine sich wohl bewusst, dass Snape durchaus freundlich sein konnte. Und so fiel es ihr nicht schwer, ihn frei anzulächeln.

„Es hatte auch bei Ihnen etwas mit Stolz zu tun, richtig?", fragte Snape nun. „Geben Sie es zu."

Verwundert musste das Mädchen einen Moment überlegen, was er meinte. Dann begriff sie. „Nun ja..." Ein verlegenes Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie hatte Mühe, es zu verstecken.

„Sie sind halt auch nur eine Gryffindor."

Hermine blickte auf und schenkte Snape - wie sie in diesem Augenblick nicht bemerkte - einen dreisten, tödlichen Blick. Und es erstaunte sie auch kaum, dass der Zaubertrankmeister diesen grinsend erwiderte.

„Gehen Sie in Ihre Räume, Miss Granger", sagte er nun und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Und machen Sie sich bloß keine Gedanken wegen der Prüfung."

Hermine nickte leicht und stand auf. Noch immer lächelnd ging sie zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Professor", antwortete sie höflich.

„Wiedersehen", hörte sie seine Stimme und dann spürte sie erneut deutlich diesen Blick auf ihrem Rücken und drehte sich um.

Snape lächelte. „Erzählen Sie es keinem weiter, aber ich werde Sie sicher vermissen." Damit beugte er sich über seine Unterlagen und das war für Hermine nun endgültig das Zeichen zu gehen.

Kopfschütteln lief sie den Gang entlang und stieg die vielen Treppen in den Gryffindor-Turm hinauf. Seltsam... Nein, mehr als seltsam. Dieser Mann verwirrte sie. Und das jeden Tag mehr...

Noch ahnte Hermine nicht, welche Art der Verwirrung er hervorrief...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	44. Entschuldigung zum Zweiten

**A/N:** Pünktlich zu Ostern: Ein neues Pitelchen. Nun haben auch die armen Abiturienten ein wenig Zeit, oder? Nun gut, für manche geht's erst nach den Ferien richtig los. Dann lenkt euch das hier vielleicht ein wenig ab. Und ich versichere euch: In Gedanken bin ich bei euch. Das ist die Zeit, in der ihr blauen Himmel nur durch ein Fenster seht und Schokolade das Einzige ist, das euch am Leben hält. Aber es wird vorbei gehen. °smile°

So, genug gequatscht. Das Pitelchen ist diesmal ziemlich lang, wie ich selbst überrascht festgestellt hab. Viel Spaß also damit!

**Danke...**

_- meinen Betas_ _Svenja_ und _Meg_

_- sisi74sd: _Manchmal frag auch ich mich, worauf das hier hinaus laufen soll. °kicher° Nein, im Ernst, das Ende steht fest, aber es ist noch ein weiter Weg. :)

_- Moonyaa_: Die Geschichte wird vielleicht auch auf Dauer etwas für dich sein, weil ein Teil der Story nach Hermines Schulzeit spielen wird. Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen, wenn du dabei bleibst. :)

_- Maia May: _Da du ja nun noch Ferien hast, wirst du hoffentlich weniger geplagt sein als beim letzten Mal, hm? Dann kannst du auch der Handlung folgen. °pieks°

_- moonshine88_: Hm... Hermine hatte ihren Namen drauf geschrieben... Du solltest das Kapitel noch mal lesen. °grins° Nya, dieses heir dürfte dich auch aufklären. ;)

_- Stella:_ Ach, du meintest Harry und Hermine! Na dann ist mir alles klar. ;o) Du bist allerdings eine der Einzigen, die das Pärchen gut hieß. Die meisten hier wollten mich lynchen, weil sie glaubten, ich will sie ärgern. °kicher°

_- Goldshadow_: Hm... woher kenn ich dich? °grübel° Irgendwo hab ich deinen Namen schon mal gelesen... Nya. :o) Danke auf jeden Fall für dein sehr liebes, schmeichelndes Review. Hoffe, du bleibst ab sofort dabei, auch wenn diese Story hier mal kein Slash ist (schreib ja auch fast nichts Anderes :o)).

_- Megchen_: Ja, okay, du hast noch weniger geschafft als ich. Wir sollten uns zusammennehmen. Ich hab's vor gehabt. Hat wieder nicht funktioniert. Brauche wieder Schulstress, da werde ich kreativ. °nick° Ging dir das jetzt beim Abi nicht auch so? ;) hdl

_- natsucat, Loki Slytherin, kathy12041990, Tina, Eule20 _und _weihnachtskeks3_

Hey, und meine anderen Mädels: Nicht weglaufen, ja? Hab einige von euch vermisst, dieses Mal. :(

Na gut, auf bald, best wishes,

LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**44. Entschuldigung zum Zweiten**

Bis Sonntag Abend hatten sich Severus' Schuldgefühle nicht wirklich gelegt. Zwar war er nicht mehr so sehr aus dem Häuschen, doch es bereitete ihm noch immer Kopfschmerzen, was er getan hatte. Und so spürte er, dass er nervös wurde, als eine Eule ihm vor dem Abendessen noch die Ergebnisse in einem versiegelten Umschlag des Ministeriums brachte.

Severus legte den Umschlag auf den Schreibtisch und überlegte, ob er ihn vor oder nach dem Essen öffnen sollte. Wollte er vorher oder nachher wissen, welche Leistungskursler durchgefallen waren? Nein, vielmehr wollte er vorher wissen, ob Hermine den Fehler verbessert hatte oder nicht?

Der Zaubertrankmeister saß in seinem Stuhl, starrte auf den Umschlag und tippte nervös mit den Fingern auf die Lehne des Sessels. Bei Merlin, das war doch zum Verrücktwerden!

Schließlich setzte er sich gerade auf und nahm den Umschlag, schlitzte ihn mit einem Brieföffner auf und entnahm die Pergamentbögen.

„Adams, Bulstrode, Colling...", murmelte er, während er die Papiere durchsah. „Fletcher. Fast durchgefallen, das war so klar." Zorn stieg in Severus auf, doch er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Als nächstes kam Hermine... „Granger..." Seufzend überflog er die Seite, kam zum Ergebnis... Dreiundachtzig von fünfundachtzig möglichen Punkten? Beinahe hätte Severus sich verschluckt. Nun sah er sich den Test genau an.

Die Bewertung des praktischen Teils war hundertprozentig. Und in der Theorie... Aufgabe drei. Ungläubig und irgendwie doch erleichtert blickte Severus auf die Antwort. Es war die Gleiche, die sie in der Prüfung gegeben hatte. Hermine hatte nichts verändert!

Der schwarzhaarige Mann musste lächeln und wusste nicht einmal warum. Weil er sie nicht dazu bekommen hatte, zu schummeln? War das ein Grund, stolz oder glücklich zu sein? Wohl kaum. Aber warum dann? Aus dem Schneider war er damit nun auch noch nicht...

Schmunzelnd blätterte er weiter und vergaß Philip Fletcher schnell, als er Draco Malfoys Ergebnis in die Hand bekam. Er blickte auf die volle Punktzahl und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Der Junge war ein begnadeter Giftmischer, das musste man ihm lassen. Leider kam er nur aus den falschen Kreisen...

Nachdem er auch alle anderen Bögen durchgesehen hatte, erhob sich Severus. Seine Uhr hatte bereits zum Abendessen geschlagen und er wollte sich nicht wieder verspäten, um dann erneut eine Erklärung bei Albus abliefern zu müssen. Dabei ist mein Vater schon so lange tot, dachte der Lehrer und verließ sein Büro.

oOo

Beim Abendessen blickte Severus über die Schülerscharen zu seinen Prüflingen. Er würde sie in der Tat vermissen. Selten hatte er einen so zuverlässigen und guten Kurs gehabt. Lediglich Fletcher...

Er ließ den Blick über die Tische zu den Slytherins wandern. Dabei war der Junge doch mit Bulstrode und Malfoy befreundet, oder nicht? Konnten sie ihm nicht zeigen, wo es in seinem Kurs lang ging? Es war eine Schande! Und dabei war der Trank wirklich leicht gewesen. Geradezu billig.

Severus' Augen wanderten zurück zu den Ravenclaw und Hufflepuffs. Verlässliche, fleißige Schülerinnen und Schüler, ja, das musste auch er manchmal zugeben.

Und schließlich Hermine. Seltsam, dass es gerade drei Mädchen aus Gryffindor waren, die an seinem Kurs teilgenommen hatten... Doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine waren Angelika und Mary-Sally ruhige Schülerinnen, die sich nie hervorstechend beteiligten, aber auch nie negativ auffielen.

Severus nahm einen Schluck Wein zu seinem kalten Braten. Eigentlich war Hermine ja sowieso immer ein wenig anders als die Anderen, dachte er und musste beinahe lächeln.

„Sind die Ergebnisse denn bereits alle angekommen, Severus?", fragte in diesem Moment Minerva McGonagall.

Der Zaubetranklehrer wandte sich ihr zu. „Vorhin sind die letzten eingetroffen", antwortete er und biss in sein Brot.

„Sie sind sicher zufrieden?"

Severus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, um Zeit zu gewinnen, bis er fertig gekaut hatte. „Nun ja", entgegnete er. „Es ist durchwachsen. Brillante Köpfe, das muss ich sagen, gibt es durchaus. Aber Sie kennen das, wir haben auch einige faule Eier unter den Schülern."

„Welch bildliche Sprache am Abend, Severus", unterbrach Dumbledore sie da lachend. „Du scheinst gut gelaunt zu sein?"

„Nicht übermäßig", erwiderte Severus und machte ein demonstrierend neutrales Gesicht.

Albus lachte schon wieder und nahm den Weinkrug zur Hand. „Tu nicht so, als würde ich es dir nicht gönnen. Die Woche war für uns alle sehr stressig."

Minerva nickte. „Ich würde Sie auch gerne noch einmal kurz in meinem Büro sprechen, wenn das möglich wäre", sagte sie nun an Severus gewandt.

Der nickte und aß zu Ende. „Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen." Er nickte Albus und seinen Kollegen kurz zu. „Ich bin in fünfzehn Minuten bei Ihnen, in Ordnung?"

Minerva nickte und ließ sich von Professor Raue-Pritsche den Brotkorb reichen.

Severus ging zwischen den Schülerreihen entlang. Sein Blick wanderte, bis er bei Hermine angelangt war. Bei ihr angekommen, beugte er sich nicht wirklich herunter, als er sagte: „Miss Granger, ich hätte Sie nachher gern noch einmal gesprochen. Würden Sie bitte in einer halbe Stunde in mein Büro kommen?" Dabei hafteten seine Augen einen Moment auf Harry Potter. Er sah besser aus. Deutlich besser.

Hermine, die einen Augenblick sehr überrascht zu sein schien, nickte nun und damit verschwand Severus auch schon.

Neuer Gesprächsstoff im Hause Gryffindor, dachte er. Ob Hermine ihren Freunden etwas erzählt hatte?

Während er nun noch schnell hinunter in den Kerker lief, um etwas in seinem Vorratsschrank zu überprüfen - siedendheiß war ihm eingefallen, dass er für sein Haus noch ein persönliches Abschiedsgeschenk finden musste! -, überlegte er, wie er nachher mit Hermine reden sollte. Er durfte ihr nichts vorwerfen. Und trotzdem wollte er selbst nicht im Dreck kriechen...

oOo

„Minerva?" Severus steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Ah, kommen Sie herein", sagte McGonagall und winkte ihm von ihrem Schreibtisch aus. „Es dauert auch nicht lange."

Severus schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging gemächlich auf sie zu.

„Wir benötigen eine ganze Menge Goldstaub für den Abschlussball", erklärte die Verwandlungslehrerin. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung...?"

Severus' Blick war durch das kleine Fenster, vor dem Minervas Schreibtisch stand, geflogen und kam nun zurück zu seiner Kollegin. „Wenn Zonko's nichts im Angebot hat, würde ich eine Eule nach London schicken. Vielleicht zu _Decoration and Shine_."

„Ich wundere mich immer wieder, wen Sie alles kennen", schmunzelte seine Vorgesetzte. „Danke, Severus."

„Hm." Er nickte knapp, lächelte aber fast. „Schönen Abend noch", grüßte er, dann verließ er den Raum.

McGonagall sollte bloß nicht so unschuldig tun. Wie oft wäre sie ohne ihn schon aufgeschmissen gewesen?

Kopfschüttelnd lief Severus in seinen Kerker zurück. Gleich kam Hermine und er wusste noch immer nicht, ob er ihr verraten sollte, dass er die Ergebnisse bereits hatte oder nicht...

oOo

Pünktlich hörte er ein Klopfen an seiner Tür.

„Hm", brummte er. Kein guter Augenblick, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er sah sicher lächerlich aus, mit der Feder im Mund und dem Haufen Pergamentrollen auf den Armen. Warum zum Teufel kam sie immer pünktlich? Zwanzig Sekunden später und...

Hermine trat ein.

Severus strich sich eine wirre Haarsträhne aus den Augen und ließ die Rollen auf den Tisch fallen, bevor er die Feder aus dem Mund nahm. Sehr professionell, wirklich!

„Setzen Sie sich", meinte er.

Hermine ließ sich nieder und schwieg. Es wunderte Severus nicht wirklich, da er davon ausging, dass sie entweder unsicher war oder einfach nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

Schnell brachte er einigermaßen Ordnung in das nun herrschende Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch und wandte sich ihr schließlich zu. „Nun, Miss Granger", begann er.

Der Lehrer sah genau, wie eine von ihren Augenbrauen in die Höhe schnellte. Diese für sie und ihn gleichermaßen typische Reaktion brachte ihn immer wieder ein wenig aus der Fassung.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, warum ich hier bin", entgegnete das Mädchen nun.

„Ach ja?" Severus war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass sie so etwas sagte. Bluffen konnte sie immerhin recht gut, das hatte er schon einmal festgestellt.

„Ich denke, es betrifft uns beide, dieser Vorfall in den Prüfungen", erwiderte Hermine jetzt.

„In der Tat", meinte Severus und kam um den Schreibtisch herum, setzte sich auf die Kante und sah zu ihr hinunter. „Und ich habe hier bereits die Ergebnisse." Warum sollte er es ihr auch verheimlichen? Er wandte sich um und nahm den Stapel Papiere des Ministeriums zur Hand.

Er blätterte noch einmal hindurch und spürte, wie Hermines Blick auf ihm ruhte. „Natürlich werden Sie Ihr Ergebnis genauso wie Ihre Mitschüler erst am Dienstag erhalten." Er legte die Pergamentbögen zurück. „Ich wüsste nur gerne, warum Sie meine Hilfe nicht angenommen haben?" Das wollte er wirklich gerne wissen. Nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass er kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben musste.

„Ich -" Hermine hielt kurz inne. „Ich denke einfach nicht, dass es fair war", entgegnete sie dann ruhig. „Ich bin doch nun wirklich nicht gefährdet gewesen, durch die Prüfung zu fallen, oder etwa doch?"

Severus hätte fast gelacht. Nein, bei Merlins Barte nicht, dachte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er sah sie an und wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir helfen wollten, Professor, aber..."

„Nun gut." Der Zaubertrankmeister erhob sich. „Das respektiere ich. Immerhin kann ich niemanden zu seinem Glück zwingen. Obwohl ich sagen muss..." Er stellte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wartete noch einen Moment. War das nötig? Innerlich seufzend stellte er fest, dass es gut für ihr Verhältnis war, wenn... „Miss Granger, eigentlich muss ich mich entschuldigen." Er blickte auf. „Es war wirklich nicht klug von mir, Ihnen helfen zu wollen. Zum einen, weil ich - wie Sie das richtig sehen - nicht fair gehandelt habe. Und zum anderen, weil ich Sie hätte in Gefahr bringen können. Sie und möglicherweise den ganzen Kurs. Und dabei bin ich doch recht stolz auf Sie alle."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Raum. Severus ahnte, dass er Hermine wieder einmal überrascht hatte und wahrscheinlich hatte er es einmal mehr geschafft, sie sprachlos zu machen. Nun strich sie sich verlegen eine Strähne hinters Ohr und lächelte leicht. Richtig süß, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er guckte schnell weg. Nein, er durfte sich nicht wieder von seinen seltsamen Gefühlen übermannen lassen, nur weil er mit ihr allein war!

„Das freut mich", sagte die Gryffindor plötzlich.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann blickte sie erneut an und hätte beinahe zufrieden aufgeseufzt, als Hermine ihn anlächelte. Gesund war das nun wirklich nicht für ihn, das wusste Severus, doch um nichts in der Welt hätte er diesen Moment beenden wollen.

„Es hatte auch bei Ihnen etwas mit Stolz zu tun, richtig?", fragte er dann doch. Sie konnten sich nicht stundenlang anstarren. „Geben Sie es zu."

„Nun ja...", erwiderte Hermine nach einem Augenblick Stille. Ein verlegenes Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie versuchte, es zu verstecken.

„Sie sind halt auch nur eine Gryffindor", meinte Severus - nicht böse, sondern einfach nur, weil es eine Tatsache war, die ihm einmal mehr bewusst wurde.

Das Mädchen blickte auf und bestrafte ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick. Severus konnte nun nicht mehr anders, er musste grinsen.

„Gehen Sie in Ihre Räume, Miss Granger", sagte er dann und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Und machen Sie sich bloß keine Gedanken wegen der Prüfung."

Hermine nickte leicht und stand auf. „Gute Nacht, Professor", hörte er sie murmeln, als sie an der Tür war.

„Wiedersehen", lächelte Severus und betrachtete ihren Rücken. Sie schien es sofort zu spüren und drehte sich um.

Sie war wirklich ein sonderbares Mädchen... Und sie brachte ihn immer dazu, Sachen zu tun und zu sagen, die er besser nicht tun oder sagen sollte... „Erzählen Sie es keinem weiter, aber ich werde Sie sicher vermissen." Während seine missmutige Seite ihn beschimpfte, beugte er sich über seine Unterlagen und wartete darauf, dass er hörte, wie Hermine die Tür schloss.

Als dies endlich geschehen war, sah er wieder auf. Da war es schon wieder passiert. Und er konnte kaum etwas dagegen unternehmen!

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Eigentlich war es doch gut, dass sie die Schule verließ. Ansonsten würde es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde den Romeo mimen.

Augenrollend beugte sich Severus am Schreibtisch hinunter und hob eine heruntergefallene Pergamentrolle auf. Glorreich! Und dabei war es nun wirklich nur eine kleine Schwärmerei! Aber wenn sie so lächelte wie vorhin... In diesem Moment hat sie ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich gesehen, dachte Severus nun. Er hatte einfach nicht gelogen, als er den Grangers damals gesagt hatte, dass sie eine tolle Tochter hatten. Es war nun mal so. Und ja, er würde sie sehr vermissen. Auch wenn er sie möglicherweise wiedersah. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen! Dieses vorlaute, stolze, kluge, ... hübsche und ... igendwie schrecklich liebenswerte Ding...

Severus' Kopf sank auf die Tischplatte. Ihm war doch nicht mehr zu helfen!

Es gab jemanden, der ihm helfen würde...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOo

PS: **Frohe Ostern:)**


	45. Blüten und Kleider

**A/N:** Hallo ihr Hunnies. Na, genießt ihr das wundervolle Wetter? Mensch, Mensch, kein Regen, das ist traumhaft. Leider muss ich armes Wesen ja arbeiten. Na ja, so ist das. Aber nun istWochenende und das werde ich in vollen Zügen genießen. :D

So, die Dankes und dann geht's los mit dem neuen Pitel. :)

oOo

**Thanks...**

_- Megchen:_ Das letzte Mal die Letzte, diesmal die Erste, interessant. ;) Severus ist cool, das weißt du doch. Er ist nie nervös und das mit Herm... Es ist so passiert. ;) Er spricht mir da aus der Seele. °seufz°

_- Faye6:_ Natürlich hab ich dich vermisst. Ich kriege von niemandem sonst so Monsterreviews und außerdem hatte ich weniger zu lachen. Ich mein... Severus mit weißem Taschentuch im Hauseingang und ein „Auf Wiedersehen!" trillernd? Moar, das ist soo grausam. °totlach°

_- Moonyaa:_ Danke für das Lob. Ja, zum Glück habe ich immer noch was an S&S-Vorrat da, falls ich mal ne Weile nicht zum Schreiben komme, so wie momentan. Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, mal wieder was auf die Beine zu stellen.

_- sisi74sd:_ Öhm, ja, in den kommenden zwei bis drei Kapiteln gibt's dann die Verabschiedung. Der Ball zieht sich eben ein wenig hin. :)

_- Auriane02:_ Wohl wahr, zuckersüß und Snape... komische Konstellation. °kicher°

_- Smena:_ Hm, ja, das versteh ich doch, dass du während des Abis keine Zeit hattest. Und nun hast du es komplett überstanden? Und, alles in allem gut gelaufen? Ach, und Wien? Hab schon gehört, dass es da toll sein soll. Möchte ich auch mal hin. °nick° Und was das Kapitel betrifft: Na sicher wird Hermine umwerfend aussehen, damit es bei Severus endgültig einschlägt, kennst mich doch. ;o)

_- Stella:_ So ungeduldig? Gibt ja was Neues. °smile° Kapitel heute aus Herms Sicht, jawoll. :o)

_- Tina:_ Na, nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich hab von Anfang an angekündigt, dass sich die Kapitel wiederholen werden. Find's interessant, dass du es trotzdem bis zum 44. Kapitel geschafft hast. Vielleicht wird sich das mit der Sichtweise auch noch mal ändern, je nachdem, ob aus den beiden was wird oder nicht. ;)

_- natsucat, kathy12041990, Nuya, Eule20, LokySlytherin, Schnuffie_ und _moonshine88_

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**45. Blüten und Kleider**

Die letzte Woche war zu schnell vergangen, wie Hermine fand, als sie am Morgen des 29. Junis aufwachte und wusste, dass dies ihr eigentlich letzter Tag in Hogwarts war.

Seufzend rollte sie sich auf die Seite, zog den Vorhang ihres Bettes ein Stückchen auf und spähte hindurch zum sonnendurchfluteten Fenster. Sie hasste es, sentimental zu sein, aber sie wusste auch, dass es nicht nur ihr so ging.

Die ganzen letzten Tagen waren von einer seltsamen Traurigkeit überzogen. Hinter jeder Zukunftsplanung steckte irgendwo wieder das Gefühl des Abschieds von einem recht langen und schönen Teil des Lebens.

Heute Abend wurden sie offiziell in die Welt der Erwachsenen entlassen. Dann würden sie zwar noch eine letzte Nacht in ihren Betten verbringen (oder eher ein paar Stunden), aber es war nicht mehr das Gleiche. Es gab einfach kein Zurück mehr in die Sicherheit der Schule.

Hermine griff nach ihrer Uhr. Nicht mal Acht... So blieb sie noch eine Weile liegen, beobachtete, wie der Staub aus den Vorhängen und vom Boden im Sonnenlicht tanzte, bevor er zurück auf den honigfarbenen, gebeizten Holzboden fiel. Sie sah sich noch einmal mit Genauigkeit das Innere ihres Bettes an. Ja, es war ihr Bett. Hier hatte sie immerhin sieben Jahre verbracht. Und ab September würde hier eine neue Schülerin schlafen und ihre sieben Jahre an dieser Schule verbringen...

Irgendwann stand Hermine auf. Diese Gedanken wurden ihr zuviel. Und auch wenn die Jungen lange schliefen, würde es sicher noch irgendwo etwas zu tun geben, bevor sie nach dem Mittagessen in ein paar Stunden beginnen würden, ihre Koffer zu packen, weil sie dafür morgen nicht mehr genug Zeit haben würden. Um elf Uhr ging der Zug. Wie immer...

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, schlüpfte Hermine in ihre bordeauxfarbene Dreiviertelhose und ein beiges, enges T-Shirt. Am Nachmittag wollte sie duschen, um sich dann die Haare machen zu können. Das heißt, eigentlich würde Ginny das übernehmen. Zuvor mussten sie aber noch den Blumenschmuck bei Professor Sprout abholen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch kaum jemand zu sehen. Zur Einstimmung auf die Ferien blieben alle abends länger auf und schliefen morgens dafür auch aus. Der Bequemlichkeit wegen hatte man das Frühstück deshalb auch eine Stunde auf neun Uhr verschoben, sodass auch die Langschläfer um kurz vor zehn noch eine Scheibe Toast bekamen, bevor um zehn Uhr der letzte Unterricht begann.

Etwas unentschlossen stand die Gryffindor nun im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sollte sie einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien machen? Nein, das wollte sie am Nachmittag mit Ginny tun, wenn sie mit dem Packen fertig waren und bevor sie sich vorbereiten mussten. Es war alles genaustens geplant.

In diesem Moment liefen zwei Mädchen hinter ihr die Treppe hinunter.

„Hey, Hermine", grüßte Ronja fröhlich und kam auf sie zu. „Freust du dich auch schon auf heute Abend?"

Hermine lächelte. „Natürlich freue ich mich."

„Ich bin ja so gespannt, was ihr tragen werdet", sagte Ronjas Freundin Macy nun. „Hast du dir auch ein Kleid gekauft?"

„Oh ja." Hermine lachte leise. „Nach langem Hin und Her habe ich mich gegen meine Mutter durchsetzen können und mir ein brombeerfarbenes Kleid nähen lassen. Die Topfarbe war anscheinend Saphirblau, aber das war mir zu grell. Und so... Na ja, ich werdet es später sehen."

Die zwei Freundinnen strahlten sie an. „Wetten wir, dass du die Schönste sein wirst?", meinte Ronja voller Begeisterung und Macy nickte zustimmend.

„Ach was." Hermine lachte nun richtig. „Darum geht es außerdem nicht."

„Für uns schon", grinste Macy und dann verließen die zwei Mädchen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Doch Hermine blieb nur einen Augenblick allein, denn schon tauchte Ginny auf. „Guten Morgen!", rief sie gut gelaunt.

„Morgen", grüßte Hermine zurück. „Na, gut geschlafen?"

„Och na ja... Es ist schon was Anderes, wenn man sich nicht mehr jede Nacht in den Schlafsaal der Jungs schleicht."

„Ach nee." Hermine grinste. „Du guckst dir zuviel schlechte Eigenschaften von mir ab."

Ginny hob nur abwehrend die Hände und dann beschlossen sie, doch noch einmal zum See zu gehen und dort sicherzugehen, dass ein perfekter Tag vor der Tür stand.

oOo

Mit dem Packen waren sie tatsächlich bereits gegen drei Uhr fertig und so konnten die zwei Gryffindor Mädchen ihren geplanten Spaziergang unternehmen. Auf dem Rückweg holteholten sie den zurechtgemachten Blumenschmuck für Hermines Haar bei Professor Sprout ab.

„Hallo, ihr beiden", strahlte ihnen Lavender Brown entgegen. „Habt ihr auch Blumen bestellt?"

Ginny nickte. „Ist schließlich ein besonderer Abend."

„Und dabei ist der ganze Aufwand fast umsonst", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Das würde ich aber nicht sagen", kam Professor Sprout Ginny und Lavender zuvor, die beide protestieren wollten. „Es ist ein sehr festlicher Anlass und da solltet ihr auch passend gekleidet sein."

Hermine nickte ergeben. Eigentlich freute sie sich ja darauf, ihr teures Kleid vorzuführen.

Mit der Schachtel, in der die Blumen und geschnittenen Ranken lagen, liefen sie zum Schloss zurück.

„Wir haben anderthalb Stunden ab ... jetzt!", rief Ginny und sprang los.

Zusammen gingen sie duschen, drehten Ginnys Haare in Lockenwickler und schließlich holte Hermine ihr Kleid aus dem Schrank.

„Das sieht schon auf dem Bügel so toll aus", schwärmte das Weasley-Mädchen und strich es auf dem Bett glatt.

Hermine betrachtete den seidig glänzenden Stoff und zupfte am Saum. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich es noch einmal tragen kann. Es wäre zu schade..."

„Los, schlüpf rein", meinte ihre Freundin und Hermine tat es.

„Selbst mit einem Handtuch auf dem Kopf wirkst du königlich", sagte Ginny voll ehrlicher Bewunderung.

Hermine lächelte dankbar, auch wenn sie es für übertrieben hielt. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und Ginny begann damit, ihre Haare zu rubbeln, zu fönen und schließlich zu frisieren.

Als sich Hermine eine dreiviertel Stunde später im Spiegel besah, staunte sie selbst.

Das Kleid saß perfekt und wirkte auf ihrer bronzefarbenen, sonnengebräunten Haut noch edler. Es war schulterfrei und reichte bis auf den Boden. Am Oberkörper war es eng geschnitten und zerfloss ab der Taille. Doch das Besondere an diesem Kleid war der Übergang vom Oberteil zum Rock, der an der rechten Seite länger hinunter reichte und spitz zulief. Die Naht war breiter und in einem Roséton verarbeitet, so dass sie auffiel und auf dem sonst schlichen Kleid als Schmuck diente.

„Am liebsten würde ich mich weigern, dir auch nur einen Klecks Farbe ins Gesicht zu schmieren. Du siehst toll aus", kommentierte Ginny nun.

„Die Frisur ist toll. Danke." Hermine lächelte Ginny an.

Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte es wahrlich geschafft, Hermines dicke, braune Haare vom Oberkopf an in einen französischen Zopf zu flechten und dabei kleine Rosenblüten und Blätter mit einzuarbeiten.

Den letzten Schliff bekam Hermine nun durch einen dünnen, braunen Lidstrich und roséfarbenen Lidschatten. „Keine Wimperntusche, kein Rouge. Ich weigere mich!" Ginny war fest entschlossen. „Ich halte meinen Freund heute Abend besser fest", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Mach dir mal keine Gedanken." Dann stand sie auf. „Und nun müssen wir noch etwas an dir zu Ende bringen."

Da Ginny als Harrys Freundin an der letzten Feier am Abend auch teilnahm, trug auch sie später einen langen, beigen Rock und eine blütenweiße Bluse.

„Ich find, das wirkt spießig und steif", kritisierte Ginny und verzog leidend das Gesicht.

„Ach was." Hermine kramte in ihrem Koffer und zog einen langen, kettenähnlichen Gürtel hervor. Es war eigentlich gar kein Gürtel, sondern nur ein Schmuckstück aus vielen, kleinen Muscheln, das Hermine von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte, und das sie Ginny nun um die Taille legte. An der linken Seite band sie es zu. „Und?"

Ginny betrachtete sich. „Okay. Schön. Sieht gut aus."

Danach drehte sie ihre Lockenwickler auf und die roten, sonst glatten, langen Haare flossen ihr gewellt über die Schultern. Die vordersten Strähnen fixierte Hermine mit einer mit einem Efeublatt geschmückten Nadel am Hinterkopf, bevor sie Ginnys Augen in hellen Brauntönen umrahmte.

„Fertig." Hermine holte tief Luft. Dafür, dass sie immer der Meinung gewesen war, kein Talent im Stylen zu haben, war sie nun zufrieden mit ihrem Werk.

Ginny nickte ebenfalls glücklich, strahlte Hermine an und schließlich machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich die Abgänger vor der Versammlung in der Großen Halle trafen.

„Ich frage mich, wo der Rest aus meinem Schlafsaal abgeblieben ist", murmelte Hermine.

„Therese und Julia haben den Drittklässlerinnen ihr Zimmer gleich neben dem Bad abgeschwatzt. Na ja, und wo Lavender und Parvati sich aufhalten, kannst du dir denken?"

„Im Badezimmer", nickte Hermine.

„Die Quelle der Schönheit", höhnte Ginny leise.

Die meisten der Jungen hatten sich bereits versammelt und auch einige Schülerinnen standen bei ihnen.

Plötzlich umfing jemand von hinten Ginnys Taille. „Hallo, meine Schöne", hörte Hermine Harry sagen und wandte sich zur Seite.

Das Pärchen tauschte einen kurzen Kuss, dann betrachtete Harry seine beste Freundin. „Klasse, Herm."

„Danke." Hermine lächelte.

Im nächsten Augenblick tauchte Seamus neben ihr auf. „Bitte sag mir, dass ich dich zu deinem Platz bringen darf?"

Hermine lachte auf. „Danke, Seamus, aber eigentlich -"

„Platz da!", zischte Ron in diesem Moment. Er hielt Hermine den Arm hin. „Das ist an diesem Abend ganz allein mein Privileg."

Ginny kicherte und lehnte sich an Harry. „Siehst du, ich hab dir gleich gesagt, es wird heiß."

„Du hast mir etwas Anderes gesagt", widersprach Hermine und hakte sich bei Ron ein.

Seamus stand wie ein begossener Pudel neben ihr.

„Hör mal", meinte Hermine zu ihm. „Ron ist heute Abend mein Partner, aber dir gehört der erste Tanz, okay?"

„Das kannst du nicht machen!", protestierte Ron. Leiser sprach er dann weiter: „Ich will nicht mit Julia tanzen. Ich kann sie nicht leiden."

„Vielleicht kommst du dann ganz drum herum", schmunzelte Hermine. „Julia ist nämlich auch kein Fan von dir und obendrein tanzt du ja eh nicht gern."

Ron murrte etwas in sich hinein, doch Seamus strahlte bis über beide Ohren und ging nun zusammen mit Dean Therese und Julia entgegen, die soeben die Treppe hinabkamen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen uns auf den Weg", warf auf einmal Neville ein.

Harry nickte und nahm Ginny an der Hand.

In einer großen Gruppe verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen gemächlich hinab in die Große Halle. Vor der Tür nahmen die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die im Haus keine Tanzpartner gefunden hatten, die aus den anderen Häusern in Empfang und gemeinsam betraten sie auf ein Zeichen von Professor McGonagall hin die Halle.

Hermine war aufgeregt und sie wusste nicht einmal genau, warum. Würde sie noch eine Überraschung erleben?

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	46. Hogwarts’ Königin

**A/N:** Hey ihr Lieben. Endlich geht es weiter. Bevor ich hier noch Drohbriefe bekomme...

Das Pitelchen heute ist kurz, aber süß. Wünsch euch viel Spaß. :)

Grüßlis, Leaky

oOo

**Danke an...**

_- meinen beiden Betas Meg und Svenja °umknull°_

_- LokySlytherin: _Oh, eine Drohung. Ganz was Neues... Ich muss schon sagen, die war auch sehr effektiv, denn da du zwischen den Kapiteln bzw. Reviews ohnehin nicht mit mir redest, hat mich das sehr mitgenommen. °fg°

_- Megchen:_ Und nun... bist du im Urlaub. Aber es sei dir gegönnt. Danke für den Brief vornweg. Vielleicht komme ich ja demnächst mal wieder zu einer Mail. :)

_- MaiaMay:_ Danke noch für das Review zu 44. °knuffel°

_- Dornröschen:_ Interessant, wer sich hier so alles einfindet. °grins° Willkommen Prinzessin. :)

_- Faye6:_ Man oh man. °immer wieder überwältigt° °grinsel° Im Übrigen wäre ich auch mit Seamus gegangen, aber du kennst doch Herm. :o) Danke übrigens auch für deine PM. War die Erste, die ich bekommen habe. :)

_- Stella Mirrow: _Langsam fühl ich mich unter Druck gesetzt...

_- Schnuffie:_ Find ich gut, dass du auch so sentimental veranlagt bist. Sehr sympathisch. :)

_- Smena:_ Oh, beneidenswert, du hast auch nen Laptop? Vielleicht kann ich mir später auch mal einen gönnen, aber bisher müssen noch normale Rechner herhalten. ;) - Jetzt dauert's ja nicht mehr soo lang bis zu den Ergebnissen. Schon nervös? – Das würde mich jetzt aber mal interessieren... Wie hättest du Hermines Haare gestaltet, wenn nicht mit einem französischen Zopf:o)

_- natsucat, Eule20, Sirisa, Polarkatze_ und _moonshine88_

_**Den Rest sieht man hoffentlich auch bald wieder?**_

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**46. Hogwarts' Königin**

Am 29. stand Severus früher als die Tage zuvor auf. Er musste den Kessel mit der Zaubertrank-Bowle aufsetzen, die es am Abend für die Schüler geben sollte, damit sie noch auskühlen konnte.

Parallel dazu mischte er in einem kleineren Kessel ein Gebräu für die Slytherins, das er ihnen - jedem eine kleine Flasche - für besondere Anlässe schenken wollte. Es enthielt verschiedene Fruchtsorten, aber auch Alkohol und die gehobelten Stacheln eines Dornschwanzes sorgten für ein besonderes Kribbeln bis in den Magen hinab.

Die Tränke beschäftigten ihn bis zum Mittag, dann konnte er sie vom Feuer nehmen und auskühlen lassen.

Doch schon wartete die nächste Aufgabe auf ihn. Er sollte Professor Flitwick noch einmal genau erzählen, wie er sich die Dekoration der Halle vorstellte und das erwies sich insofern als zeitaufwendig, da Severus bleiben und immer wieder kommentieren musste, was Flitwick zauberte.

Nachdem die Wände verhangen waren, kam Professor McGonagall hinzu und arrangierte die Tische so, wie sie sie haben wollte. Die langen Haustische wurden gekürzt und für die Abgänger gab es in der Front kleinere, runde Tische, an denen sie zu acht Platz nehmen konnten. Nachdem die Lehrerin auch noch zwei Podeste an jeder Seite der Halle errichtet hatte, verschwand sie wieder.

Flitwick befestigte kleine, goldene Kugeln an der Decke, die den sonnigen Tag draußen widerspiegelte. Die ganze Wirkung der goldenen und silbernen Wappen an den Wänden würde erst im Feuerschein zur Geltung kommen.

Es war gegen fünf, als Severus endlich in seinen Kerker zurückkehren konnte. Die Hauselfen hatten ihm inzwischen zwei große, gläserne Terrinen gebracht, in die er nun die Bowle gießen, Obst und Eis hinzufügen konnte.

Danach füllte er die kleinen, blaugetönten Flaschen. Mit der rötlichen Substanz schimmerten sie lilafarben. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs hatte jede noch eine dunkelgrüne Kordel um den Flaschenhals und Severus konnte sich nun, da es auf sechs Uhr zuging, überlegen, was er tragen wollte.

Sein Kleiderschrank gab nicht viel her, das musste er zugeben. Seine Lieblingshose war zu alt, um sie an diesem Abend zu tragen und seine Hemden... Im Endeffekt ging er wie gewohnt in Schwarz. Die Alternative wäre Anthrazit gewesen...

oOo

Um halb sieben transportierte er den Korb mit den Flaschen für seine Schüler durch eine Hintertür in die Große Halle und stellte sie auf die entsprechenden Tische.

In fünf Minuten würden die Schüler und Schülerinnen der unteren Klassen herein gelassenwerden und da sollte er bereits auf seinem Platz sitzen.

Die Hauselfen hatten die Bowle-Schalen auf zwei große Tische neben den Podesten gestellt.

Als sich Severus schließlich neben Flitwick auf der linken Seite von Professor Dumbledore niederließ, sah er den alten Direktor zufrieden lächelnd durch die Halle blicken.

„Sie haben sich alle selbst übertroffen", lobte er und schaute nach rechts und links. „Salvea, was sind das für Blüten dort rechts?"

„Weiße Cinerarien, Albus", antwortete Sprout stolz. „Ich finde, sie sind die beste Kombination mit den hellen Rosen. Die Mädchen wollten Rosen in den unterschiedlichsten Farben. Aber alle. Phantastisch! Bitte achte nachher auf ihre Haare. Einige haben Blumenschmuck bestellt. Da habe ich allerdings Schleierkraut verwendet."

„Wundervoll", stimmte McGonagall zu. „Dann stand sie auf und ging zum anderen Ende der Halle, um die großen Flügeltüren für die jüngeren Jahrgänge zu öffnen.

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler strömten herein und brachten eine Welle des Staunens mit sich. Sie nahmen an den Haustischen Platz und warteten gemeinsam mit den Lehrern auf sieben Uhr.

„Ich liebe dieses Ritual", freute sich Flitwick und schlürfte ein bisschen Wein aus seinem Kelch.

„Ich bin sehr gespannt auf dein Feuerwerk heute Abend, Filius", ergänzte Dumbledore. „Und ich denke, Ihre Bowle ist wieder mal unschlagbar, nicht, Severus?"

„Ich hab mein Bestes gegeben, Direktor", murmelte Severus. Er hatte den Gesprächen am Tisch nur gelauscht, weil er spürte, dass er nervös wurde. Dabei war er nie nervös an diesem Abend! Und er hatte den 29. Juni schon so oft erlebt...

Wie viele hübsch gekleidete Mädchen waren schon in die Halle geströmt, wie viele festlich gekleidete Jungen hatten gefeiert? Hunderte. Jedes Jahr wieder.

Severus wusste eigentlich genau, warum er dieses Jahr nervös war. Er war gespannt. Dass Hermine umwerfend aussehen würde, war ihm bewusst, aber er fürchtete sich vor der Wucht.

Und die Zeit wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Die letzte Woche war dahin gerast, hatte ihm keine Möglichkeit mehr gegeben, noch mal mit ihr zu sprechen. Warum denn auch? Er konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen. Und obendrein hatte er noch unterrichten müssen.

Die Uhr schlug Viertel vor.

Zehn vor.

Fünf Minuten vor sieben.

McGonagall deutete den bereits Anwesenden, Ruhe einkehren zu lassen und trat wiederholt an die großen Flügeltüren, die sie, nachdem alle Erst- bis Sechstklässler anwesend waren, geschlossen hatte.

Sie blickte ein letztes Mal auf Dumbledore zurück, der sie mit einer einladenden Geste dazu aufforderte, die Tür zu öffnen.

Gespannt hielt die gesamte Halle die Luft an.

Die Lehrer hatten den besten Blick auf die in der Vorhalle wartenden Abgänger, die nun in Paaren die Große Halle betraten, einen Zug aus edlem Stoff bildend. Die Ravenclaws gingen voran, gefolgt von den Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins. Ganz am Schluss kam ein Junge aus Ravenclaw, der seine Freundin am Tisch der Slytherins abholte, und Harry Potter, der nun seiner Freundin Ginevra Weasley galant den Arm anbot.

Severus' Blick wanderte über die vielen Pärchen, die auf ihre Plätze strömten. Da sah er Hermine...

Für einige Augenblick ruhten seine Augen auf ihr, der schlanken Gestalt, eingehüllt in brombeerfarbene Seide. Sie strahlte Ronald Weasley an, der ihr eben den Stuhl zurechtrückte. Dann wandte sie den Kopf und Severus konnte den mit Blumen geschmückten Zopf betrachten.

Vom ersten Moment an war der schwarzhaarige Mann verzaubert. Im Tumult, der um sie herum herrschte, schien Hermine seltsam gelassen, wie sie nun zwischen den beiden Weasleys saß, sich ihr Kleid zurecht zupfte und den Blick schließlich nach vorn richtete, als es sieben Uhr schlug.

Es wurde still in der Halle.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und ließ seinen Blick erneut durch die Halle wandern, mit einem freudigen Lächeln, welches er immer auf den Lippen hatte, wenn sich all seine Schüler zu einer Feierlichkeit einfanden.

„Willkommen!", rief er. „Willkommen zu unserem letzten gemeinsamen Abendessen in diesem Schuljahr. Es freut mich sehr, euch alle so glücklich, zufrieden und festlich gekleidet zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass ihr am liebsten gleich mit dem Essen beginnen würdet, aber lasst mich unseren Schülern der siebten Klasse ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg geben."

Während Dumbledore nun seine Rede hielt, der alle gespannt und schmunzelnd folgten, ließ Severus seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal durch die Große Halle schweifen. Immer wieder kehrte er zu Hermine zurück, beobachtete, wie sie lächelnd Dumbledores Worten lauschte und ein einziges Mal ihren Becher nahm, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann bemerkte erst, als die Gryffindor in den Applaus der Anderen mit einstimmte, dass der Direktor fertig war.

Nun würden die Zeugnisse überreicht werden. McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout erhoben sich und so folgte Severus ihnen schnell zu einem der Podeste.

Auch Dumbledore stellte sich zu ihnen, überreichten jedem von ihnen einen Umschlag mit den Zeugnissen und rollte danach eine lange Pergamentrolle auf, bevor er den ersten Namen aufrief. „Hannah Abbott."

Das etwas pummelige Hufflepuff-Mädchen eilte nach vorn und nahm glücklich lächelnd ihr Zeugnis von Professor Sprout an.

Danach folgten Susan Bones und Terry Boot. Millicent Bulstrode war Severus' erste Schülerin. Sie trug ein recht weites, dunkelgrünes Kleid, das ihr - wie Severus fand -zu groß war.

Als Justin Finch-Fletchley sein Zeugnis bekam, schluckte Severus und versuchte, sich wie immer zu geben. Gleich kam Hermine...

„Seamus Finnigan", verkündete der Direktor zuerst allerdings noch und der irische Junge kam zu ihnen.

„Hermine Granger" folgte.

Anmutig erhob sich die Braunhaarige, lief vorsichtig, aber zügig zum Podest, nahm die zwei Stufen, trotz ihrer recht hohen Schuhe, als hätte sie es bereits Tausende Male getan, und dankte McGonagall strahlend für ihr Zeugnis.

Sie war so schnell weg, wie sie erschienen war. Über dreißig Schüler kamen nach ihr.

„Und nun", verkündete Dumbledore, nachdem auch Blaise Zabini sein Zeugnis bekommen hatte, „erhalten die Besten des Jahrgangs eine kleine Auszeichnung. Wie ihr wisst, haben wir diesen Zusatz vor ein paar Jahren hinzugenommen, da wir der Meinung waren, dass Fleiß belohnt werden sollte. Nun bitte ich für die Auszeichnung zum Jahrgangsbesten im Fach Alte Runen Terry Boot nach vorn."

Unter Beifallsstürmen stand der ziemlich überraschte Ravenclaw auf und kam auf das Podest. Dumbledore überreichte ihm eine Pergamentrolle und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Auch die Hauslehrer sollten gratulieren.

„Als nächstes haben wir im Fach Astronomie den Besten zu ehren: Theodore Nott."

Die Syltherins johlten und grinsend kam Nott nach vorn, nahm die Rolle an und ließ sich beglückwünschen.

„Gratulation", murmelte Severus und schaffte sogar den Ansatz eines Lächelns. Er war zufrieden. Bisher stand es eins zu eins mit Ravenclaw. McGonagall und Dumbledore hatten bis zum heutigen Tag ein Geheimnis aus diesem Ergebnis gemacht.

In Geschichte der Zauberei wurde ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff geehrt.

„Professor Sprout war nicht überrascht, als sie hörte, wer der Jahrgangsbeste in Kräuterkunde wurde", erzählte Dumbledore nun. „Ich bitte nach vorn zu kommen: Neville Longbottom."

Unter Zugaberufen stolperte der Gryffindor nach vorn und nahm mit roten Wangen seine Auszeichnung entgegen.

Für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe holte der Direktor Susan Bones zu sich, dann kam Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste. Severus ahnte etwas...

„Kein Fach hat uns so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet", meinte Dumbledore. „Und trotzdem habt ihr alle sehr gut abgeschnitten. Doch deutlich hervorzuheben ist hier die Leistung von Harry Potter."

Gewusst, stöhnte Severus innerlich auf und sein Blick flog zum Tisch, an dem Potter und Hermine mit ihren Freunden saßen.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg, begleitet vom bisher lautesten Beifall.

Als er schließlich bei Severus ankam, reichte der ihm schweigend die Hand und sah ihn einen Moment genau an.

„Danke, Professor", flüsterte der Junge fast und stellte sich dann an die linke Podestseite.

In Wahrsagen hatte Lavender Brown ihrer besten Freundin Parvati Patil, die dafür aber in Muggelkunde überdurchschnittlich geglänzt hatte, den Rang nur ganz knapp streitig gemacht und in Zauberkunst schnitt Lisa Turpin aus Ravenclaw am besten ab.

„Brilliert hat in Zaubertränke - und ich finde, das muss gesagt werden, wenn die volle Punktzahl in der Prüfung erreicht wurde - Draco Malfoy. Bitte sehr."

Die Slytherins waren aus dem Häuschen, als Malfoy aufstand und arrogant den Gang entlang ging.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Dieser Junge war doch immer wieder schrecklich hochnäsig.

„Glückwunsch", meinte der Lehrer, als Draco an ihm vorüber ging und sich neben seine Mitschüler stellte.

„Danke, Sir." Malfoy grinste. „Sie hat es nicht geschafft."

Severus wusste sofort, wen Draco meinte. „Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend", entgegnete er und war sich bewusst, dass sein Schüler ihn verwundert anblickte.

„Nun", fuhr Hogwarts' Direktor fort, „habt ihr sicher bemerkt, dass noch zwei weitere Fächer, nämlich Arithmantik und Verwandlung, ausstehen. Das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit. Die Leistung, die hier erbracht wurde, ist im Grunde genommen die Gleiche. Allerdings denke ich, dass es mit einem extralauten Applaus gewürdigt werden muss, dass diese Leistung von ein und derselben Schülerin vollbracht wurde."

Severus entging die Unruhe nicht, die plötzlich aufkam, als sich viele Köpfe in Richtung Hermine wandten. Gerne hätte er gelacht.

Das Mädchen saß ziemlich verwundert auf ihrem Stuhl. Er sah, wie sie langsam rot wurde. Tu bloß nicht so überrascht, dachte der Zaubertranklehrer.

„Bitte erhebt euch auch für die Jahrgangsbeste, denn sie war mit zwei Fächern und dem besten Durchschnitt einfach nicht zu schlagen: Hermine Granger!"

Alle Gryffindors sprangen gleichzeitig auf, tobend, brüllend, jubelnd, klatschend. Es war ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm, zu dem nun auch Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und der Großteil der Slytherins beitrugen.

Vor Verlegenheit lachend kam Hermine auf das Podest, nahm ihre Auszeichnung entgegen und dankte Dumbledore. Dann kam sie zu Flitwick und McGonagall. Ihre Hauslehrerin fiel dem Mädchen um den Hals. Sprout gratulierte überschwänglich und dann stand sie vor ihm.

„Bemerkenswert", sagte Severus und lächelte. Er kam nicht umher, es zu tun. Dafür gönnte er es dem Mädchen zu sehr.

„Danke, Sir." Ihre Verlegenheit wurde nicht weniger.

Professor Dumbledore legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie nach vorn, zeigte sie den tobenden Massen. Severus schien es, als wäre er auf einem Popkonzert und nicht auf einer Ehrung.

Und doch war der Abend voller Überraschungen noch längst nicht vorbei...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	47. Auszeichnungen und andere Festivals

**A/N:** Hallo ihr Lieben. Weiter geht's hier, damit ihr nicht wieder so leiden müsst. :) Heute gibt's das Ganze erst mal aus Hermines Sicht, also viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte ein Kommi, wie ihr es fandet. Aber das kennt ihr ja schon. ;)

Ich muss im Übrigen anmerken, dass Dumbledores Zusammenfassung der Schuljahre natürlich vor dem sechsten Band entstand. Generell hat das hier mit Band sechs nichts zu tun, sonst könnte ich die Story ja nicht mehr beenden. :)

Grüßlis, Leaky

oOo

**Danke an...**

_- meinen beiden Betas Meg und Svenja °mit Schokolade fütter°_

_- MaiaMay:_ Mammutkapitel? Tja, gute Frage... Dieses hier ist aber auch in Ordnung. :)

_- Stella Mirrow: _Du bist nicht lieb, du bist fies, jawohl! Außer du beweist mir das Gegenteil. °grins°

_- Eule20:_ Auf die Überraschung musst du leider noch ein Kapitel warten. :)

_- natsucat: _Ich hoffe, du musst das Kapitel diesmal nicht wieder zwischen Tür und Angel lesen. ;)

_- Schnuffie:_ Ein Kuss? Na, wir werden sehen. Meinst du denn, dass es jetzt schon so weit sein soll? Ja, sicher soll es das, kenne euch ja. Na, wie gesagt...

_- Besserweis: _In der Tat, von dir hab ich schon ewig nichts gehört. :) Na ja, vielleicht guckst du nun ja wieder regelmäßiger vorbei. Und dann kannst du auch sehen, ob ich dem Klischee erliegen werde und die beiden miteinander tanzen. :o)

_- moonshine88: _Ich hab dich vorhin gar nicht gefragt... Wo warst du denn im Urlaub, hm?

_- vivalives:_ Du hast einfach deine eMail-Adresse geändert! Ich wollte dir neulich irgendwas schicken, was Süßes nehme ich an, und das kam zurück. °hmpf°

_- Severis:_ Mann oh Mann, was für ein Review. :)Danke schön. Hoffe, du liest fleißig mit weiter.

_- Megchen:_ Sag nicht immer, dass du mich bewunderst, ich bin ja kein Nobelpreisträger. :oP

_- Rachel:_ Danke für das Lob. Die Kapitel kriege ich aber nicht viel länger, sorry. Sonst wird mir das irgendwann auch zu unübersichtlich. Hoffe, du kannst auch so damit leben. :)

_- Polarkatze, Sirisa, sisi74sd, Jin-Maus _und _Vita_

_**Faye? **Los, komm, komm. °mit Schokopudding lock°_

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**47. Auszeichnungen und andere Festivals**

Als sie nun in Paaren die Große Halle betraten, erst die Ravenclaws, dann die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins, erschien es Hermine, als würde sie schweben. Ein bisschen fühlte sie sich wie in ihrem ersten Jahr, sie war aufgeregt und schrecklich stolz.

Ron führte sie an ihren Platz, an einem Tisch in der Mitte, von wo aus sie einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Geschehen um sie herum haben würden.

Selten zuvor hatte Hermine sich so edel gefühlt. Ron rückte ihr sogar den Stuhl zurecht, damit sie keine Umstände mit ihrem Kleid hatte.

Neben ihr nahm nun Ginny Platz. „Mein lieber Himmel, wer hat denn so etwas erwartet?", staunte diese gerade.

„Ich nicht", antwortete Hermine und strahlte die anderen Tischgäste an.

Seamus grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er Julia an ihrem Tisch vorbei führte, und Hermine musste ebenfalls schmunzeln.

„Seltsame Tischverteilung, meint ihr nicht auch?", fragte da Ernie McMillan.

„Wieso?", entgegnete Ginny prompt. „Bist du mit unserer Gesellschaft nicht zufrieden?"

Der Hufflepuff-Junge wurde rot.

„Hey, reiß dich zusammen, meine Süße", meinte Harry da und zog Ginny zu sich heran, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne seiner Freundin. „Die Raubkatze musst du hier nicht rauslassen."

„Harry!", rief Ron entrüstet und nicht nur sein bester Freund sah ihn fragend an.

Verlegen nahm Ron seine Serviette und nestelte daran herum.

„Susan, deine Haare sehen phantastisch aus", versuchte Hermine abzulenken. „Warum trägst du sie nur immerzu zu einem Zopf geflochten?" Aufmerksam blickte sie ihr Gegenüber an, während sie eine Falte an ihrem Kleid glatt strich.

Susan Bones, Ernies Begleiterin, lächelte. „Nun ja, ab einer gewissen Länge ist es doch eher eine Qual, nicht?"

Hermine wiegte den Kopf hin und her. Sie war mit ihren schulterlangen Haaren eigentlich außerordentlich zufrieden.

„Ganz meine Meinung", mischte sich Ginny da ein. „Und deswegen werde ich meine im Sommer auch abschneiden", verkündete sie.

„Nein!", riefen Harry und Hermine im Chor.

Nach einem Überraschungsmoment mussten schließlich alle lachen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" Hermine schüttelten entschieden den Kopf.

„Als ob -"

In diesem Moment schlug es sieben Uhr.

Es wurde still in der Halle.

„Als ob du da mitzureden hast", zischte Ginny ihrer besten Freundin noch zu.

Hermine hob nur eine Augenbraue, bevor sie sich nach vorn wandte.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle wandern, mit seinem freudigsten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Willkommen!", rief er. „Willkommen zu unserem letzten gemeinsamen Abendessen in diesem Schuljahr. Es freut mich sehr, euch alle so glücklich, zufrieden und festlich gekleidet zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass ihr am liebsten gleich mit dem Essen beginnen würdet, aber lasst mich unseren Schülern der siebten Klasse ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg geben."

Taschentuchalarm, ging es Hermine in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf, doch dann verscheuchte sie diesen Gedanken und folgte Dumbledores Worten.

„Sieben Jahre. Eine lange Zeit. Eine aufregende Zeit. Vor allem denke ich aber, dass ihr, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, eine schöne Zeit hier verbracht habt.

Wenn ich die Jahre noch einmal Revue passieren lasse, fällt mir auf, dass es wohl keinen Tag gab, an dem nicht irgendeine Aufregung die Luft füllte.

Das erste Schuljahr, 1992, war für euch sicher aufregender als für uns Lehrer. Neue Menschen, eine neue Schule, ein neues Zuhause kennen lernen. Mit elf Jahren eine recht große Veränderung im Leben.

Im zweiten Schuljahr und auch im dritten hielten uns Menschen und erschreckende Ungeheuer in Atem, es gab dunkle Tage, angstvolle Stunden, und doch glaube ich, dass eure ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenenden euch entschädigen konnten. Ich weiß von vielen Schülern, dass sie sich bereits mit Vorräten aus dem Honigtopf und auch mit Scherzartikeln eingedeckt haben, dass es für mehrere Jahre reicht. Ich bitte euch aber doch, wieder einmal ins Dorf zu kommen und womöglich einen kleinen Besuch hierher, ins Schloss anzuschließen.

Euer viertes Jahr, 1996. Ein großartiges Jahr. Denkt an das Trimagische Turnier! Neue Freunde habt ihr kennen gelernt, andere Länder kennen gelernt. Im nächsten Jahr werden wir Abgesandte nach Beauxbatons schicken. Doch vor drei Jahren hatten wir das Vergnügen, Französische und Bulgarische Schüler bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen, und den Aufgaben mit eignen Augen und Ohren zu folgen."

Hermine lächelte, während sie Dumbledores Worten lauschte. Natürlich vergaß sie nicht, was im zweiten Jahr geschehen war, nicht, was im dritten Jahr vorgefallen war. Und sie würde auch das vierte und die folgenden Jahre nie vergessen...

„Im fünften Jahr hatte die ganze Schule, Schüler wie Lehrer, mit Lug und Trug zu kämpfen. Aber stolz kann ich heute die Jahrgänge bewundern, die dem Verrat trotzten. Ihr seid unbeirrt euren Weg gegangen, durch die ZAGs, und habt nebenbei der Schule eure Treue bewiesen. Dafür danke ich euch allen.

Danach folgte das sechste Jahr. Wunderbar ruhig nach dem ganzen Trubel. Doch wir wissen alle, es war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und ich erinnere mich gerne an jede der sechs Schlachten im Quidditch. Nie waren die Teams so stark!"

Oh ja, dachte Hermine und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. Wenn sie da an Harrys und Rons Blessuren dachte, wurde ihr heute noch übel.

„Das nun vergangene Jahr, euer siebtes, 1999, wird wohl niemandem so gut im Gedächtnis bleiben wie euch selbst. Mit Bravour seid ihr durch die Abschlussprüfungen gegangen und das Kollegium ist zu recht stolz auf euch.

Und genau das wollen wir an diesem Abend feiern.

Ihr seid am ersten September 1992 in diese Halle eingelaufen, fünfundfünfzig Schüler zähltet ihr damals. Mit dreiundfünfzig verlasst ihr diese Schule. Ein starker Jahrgang voller Zukunft.

Deswegen bitte ich euch heute, an diesem Tag, zu dieser Stunde - blickt nicht zurück. Es war eine schöne Zeit, doch trauert ihr nicht nach. Die Welt ist groß, manchmal erschreckend groß. Und trotzdem weiß ich, dass jeder einzelne von euch seinen Platz finden wird."

Professor Dumbledore machte einen Augenblick Pause. Hermine schien es, als wagte niemand in der Halle auch nur zu atmen.

„Ich möchte nun zum Schluss kommen. Da ich seit je her für die Kürze bekannt bin, lasst mich noch schnell eins sagen: Danke. Danke, dass ihr unsere Schule bereichert habt. Danke im Namen aller meiner Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Und nun", er breitete die Arme aus, „lasst es euch gut gehen."

In der Halle wurde es dunkler, die Feuer auf den großen Säulen entfachten.

Plötzlich begann der Erste zu klatschen. Dann brach eine Welle an Applaus los, in den die Gryffindor mit einstimmte. Sie hatte einen großen Klos im Hals, doch sie zwang die Tränen nieder.

Da griff Ginny nach ihrer Hand. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und ihre eignen Augen glänzten feucht.

„Jaah", antwortete Hermine und lächelte.

„Noch einmal überleb' ich das nicht", meinte ihre rothaarige Freundin leise, als Dumbledore sich erneut räusperte und die Zeugnisvergabe ankündigte.

Die vier Hauslehrer erhoben sich und bestiegen eines der Podeste. Auch Dumbledore stellte sich zu ihnen, überreichten jedem von ihnen einen Umschlag und rollte danach eine lange Pergamentrolle auf.

„Hannah Abbott", verkündete er.

Die Hufflepuff lief eilig nach vorn und nahm lächelnd ihr Zeugnis entgegen.

Danach waren Susan Bones, Terry Boot und Millicent Bulstrode an der Reihe. Ihnen folgten weitere sieben Schüler.

Nach Justin Finch-Fletchley bekam Seamus Finnigan sein Zeugnis. Stolz zeigte er es Harry und Ron, als er am Tisch vorbei kam.

„Hermine Granger", rief da Dumbledore.

Die Braunhaarige erhob sich schnell und lief vorsichtig, aber zügig zum Podest, überwandt die zwei Stufen trotz ihrer hohen Schuhe einwandfrei. Froh, dass sie das erste Hindernis überstanden hatte, nahm sie strahlend ihr Zeugnis an sich und dankte Professor McGonagall.

Schnell ging sie zu ihrem Platz zurück, damit die anderen dreißig Schüler nicht allzu lang warten mussten.

„Komm schon, lass mich vor Neid erblassen", flüsterte Ginny ihr zu und ließ sich das Zeugnis zeigen. „Bei Merlins rauchenden Schornsteinen!"

„Treffender hätte es niemand formulieren können", kommentierte Ron trocken.

Hermine schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und wandte sich erneut nach vorn.

„Und nun", verkündete Professor Dumbledore, nachdem auch Blaise Zabini sein Zeugnis bekommen hatte, „erhalten die Besten des Jahrgangs eine kleine Auszeichnung. Wie ihr wisst, haben wir diesen Zusatz vor ein paar Jahren hinzugenommen, da wir der Meinung waren, dass Fleiß belohnt werden sollte. Nun bitte ich für die Auszeichnung zum Jahrgangsbesten im Fach Alte Runen Terry Boot nach vorn."

Alle an Hermines Tisch drehten sich applaudierend nach links, wo unter Beifallsstürmen der doch sichtlich überraschte Ravenclaw aufstand. Auf dem Podest überreichte Dumbledore ihm eine Pergamentrolle und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Auch die Hauslehrer gratulierten.

„Als nächstes haben wir im Fach Astronomie den Besten zu ehren: Theodore Nott."

Die Syltherins johlten und grinsend ging Nott nach vorn, nahm die Rolle an und ließ sich beglückwünschen.

Ron knurrte, was ihm einen belustigten Blick von Hermine einbrachte. Sie wusste zu gut, wie sehr Ron diesen Jungen verabscheute.

In Geschichte der Zauberei wurde ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff geehrt, die Hermine noch aus ihrem früheren Arithmantik-Kurs kannte.

„Professor Sprout war nicht überrascht, als sie hörte, wer der Jahrgangsbeste in Kräuterkunde wurde", erzählte Dumbledore nun. „Ich bitte nach vorn zu kommen: Neville Longbottom."

Neville, der bisher sehr still am Tisch der drei Freunde gesessen hatte, sah geschockt aus.

„Nun geh schon." Seine Partnerin aus Hufflepuff, Charlotta, schob ihn leicht voran.

Neville blickte sie hilflos an, dann stolperte der Gryffindor unter Zugaberufen - allen voran Seamus, Dean und Harry - nach vorn und nahm mit roten Wangen seine Auszeichnung entgegen.

Hermine freute sich wahnsinnig für ihn und grinste Charlotta über den Tisch hinweg an.

Für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe holte der Direktor Susan Bones zu sich.

„Wir sind ein erfolgreicher Tisch, möchte man meinen", meldete sich Ernie jetzt wieder zu Wort.

Dann kam Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste. Auf dieses Fach war Hermine sehr gespannt. Sie hatte immer nur einen für den Besten gehalten...

„Kein Fach hat uns so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet", meinte Dumbledore und sah leidend drein. Die Schüler schmunzelten. „Und trotzdem habt ihr alle sehr gut abgeschnitten. Doch deutlich hervorzuheben ist hier die Leistung von Harry Potter."

„Ha!", rief Hermine aus und Harry sah sie fragend an. „Ich wusste es!", brüllte sie über den tosenden Beifall hinaus.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg. Er stellte sich zu Neville und Susan an die linke Podestseite.

In Wahrsagen hatte Lavender ausgerechnet Parvati den Rang nur ganz knapp streitig gemacht. Hermine erwartete im ersten Moment einen Aufschrei, doch die Gryffindor umarmte ihre beste Freundin und klatschte laut mit. Dafür kam gleich danach die Auszeichnung in Muggelkunde und dort hatte eben Parvati das beste Ergebnis gebracht.

In Zauberkunst schnitt Lisa Turpin aus Ravenclaw am besten ab.

„Brilliert hat in Zaubertränke - und ich finde, das muss gesagt werden, wenn die volle Punktzahl in der Prüfung erreicht wurde -" Hermine hätte am liebsten Gift und Galle gespuckt. Ausgerechnet der! „Draco Malfoy. Bitte sehr."

Die Slytherins waren aus dem Häuschen, als Malfoy aufstand und arrogant den Gang entlang ging.

Hermine schloss die Augen und betete, dass ihn doch ein Blitz treffen möge. Nichts passierte und so nahm Malfoy seine Auszeichnung und stellte sich neben Snape.

„Nun", fuhr Hogwarts' Direktor fort, „habt ihr sicher bemerkt, dass noch zwei weitere Fächer ausstehen, nämlich Arithmantik und Verwandlung. Das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit. Die Leistung, die hier erbracht wurde, ist im Grunde genommen die Gleiche. Allerdings denke ich, dass es mit einem extralauten Applaus gewürdigt werden muss, dass diese Leistung von ein und derselben Schülerin vollbracht wurde."

Plötzlich fühlte Hermine sich beobachtet. Als sie zur Seite schaute, blickte Ginny sie grinsend an. Von links durchbohrte sie Rons Blick und auf einmal schienen sie alle Augenpaare anzustarren. Hermine spürte, wie sie immer kleiner werden wollte und ihr war klar, dass sie rot wurde.

„Bitte erhebt euch auch für die Jahrgangsbeste, denn sie war mit zwei Fächern und dem besten Durchschnitt einfach nicht zu schlagen", hörte sie den alten Zaubermeister weitersprechen. „Hermine Granger!"

Alle Gryffindors sprangen gleichzeitig auf, tobend, brüllend, jubelnd, klatschend. Es war ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm, zu dem nun auch Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und der Großteil der Slytherins beitrugen. Die beiden Weasleys an Hermines Seiten rissen sie an den Armen auf die Beine und schoben sie voran.

Das kann nicht sein, dachte Hermine nur und vor Verlegenheit und Verwirrung kichernd torkelte sie mehr, als dass sie lief, auf das Podest, nahm ihre Auszeichnung entgegen und dankte Dumbledore. Dann kam sie zu Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken und der Lärm, als ihre Hauslehrerin ihr um den Hals fiel. Auch Professor Sprout gratulierte überschwänglich und dann stand sie vor Snape.

„Bemerkenswert", sagte der, noch bevor sie es realisieren konnte, und lächelte.

Nicht schon wieder, ging es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie brachte ein „Danke, Sir" hervor, anstatt laut loszulachen, was sie lieber getan hätte. Und trotzdem wurde ihre Verlegenheit nicht weniger. Ihr Kopf war heiß und sicherlich glühend rot.

Da legte Professor Dumbledore ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie nach vorn zum Podestrand, auf dem es nun, da sich sechzehn Personen darauf befanden, recht eng wurde, und zeigte sie dort den schier tobenden Massen.

Langsam hob sie eine Hand. „Das ist doch albern!", rief sie über den Lärm hinweg Dumbledore zu.

„Ganz und gar nicht", versicherte dieser und nahm seine Hand nicht von ihrer Schulter.

Hermine ahnte, dass diese Geste etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Was würde dieser Abend noch mit sich bringen?

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	48. Des Direktors gemeine Missetaten

**A/N:** Hallöchen. So, weiter geht's. :) Im Übrigen: Ich bin nicht im Urlaub, auch nicht gewesen, ich wünschte, es wäre so. Aber auch ich muss mal Klausuren hinter mich bringen und da ich momentan nen echten Hänger habe, müsst ihr euch mit den kommenden Piteln ein wenig gedulden, soo viele hab ich nicht mehr auf Vorrat. °seufz° Aber nur keine Panik... ;)

Das Kapitel heute ist so herrlich. Wer nun noch nicht versteht, dass ich Albus-Fan bin, dem ist nicht zu helfen. Ach, btw: Das Lied, das sie singen (will hier noch nichts verraten), haben wir an unserem Abschluss auch gesungen und ich könnte immer wieder heulen, wenn ich es höre. °smile°

oOo

**I wanna thank you...**

_- meinen beiden Betas Meg und Svenja_

_- Faye6: _Na, wir haben uns schon ein paar Tage nicht gesehen, hm? Da denk ich, muss ich dich mal anlocken. Oder bist du etwa im Urlaub?

_- Smena: _Oh mein Gott... Ein Abischnitt von 1,7? Das haben bei uns die Besten nicht geschafft, geschweige denn ich... °hmpf° Na, ich gratuliere trotzdem ;) – Meinst du denn, ich gönne es euch, dass Hermine mit Snape tanzt? °grins° Oder kennst du mich besser? °muhaha°

_- Sandy: _°kicher° Ach, du machst auch gern aus allem ein Drama? ;) Bei mir dauert das noch. Aber ganz schlimm wird es hier eh nicht. °Kopf schüttel°

_- Tuniwell: _Ähm, nein, ich habe das letzte Kapitel nicht doppelt gepostet. So schlimm ist es noch nicht mit mir. Du solltest vielleicht in Zukunft mal in meine A/Ns reinsehen, die sind ja nicht umsonst da. ;)

_- moonshine88: _Ein Siebenschläfer namens Hubi? Ooh. °quietsch°

_- MaiaMay:_ Ich verstehe gut, dass du so genervt bist von der Schule, es ist die 12. Klasse, nur Horror und obendrein noch Theater. Das ist alles ein bisl viel. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir wollte ich irgendwie nie, dass der Schluss kommt. Und nun ist es schon längst vorbei... °wird alt°

_- Nicky1106/Vero: _Also ich heiße nicht Meli, aber trotzdem nett, dass du wegen der Story gefragt hast. Es geht natürlich weiter. Ich veröffentliche keine Story die nicht beendet wird oder schon beendet ist. Aber siehe A/N ganz oben. :o)

_- Nena: _Tz! Erst die halbe Story schwarzlesen und nun auch noch Forderungen stellen! Eins interessiert mich aber schon: Warum reviewst du nun?

_- Megchen:_ Jetzt dacht ich schon... Neville erinnert dich an dich selbst... Hab mich schon erschrocken. Ich mein, ich mag Neville, aber ich hab da irgendwie nie dran gedacht. Na ja. – Und nein, ich kriege keinen Nobbelpreis. Für Kitsch gibt's nämlich noch keinen. :P

_- ebony-zoot:_ Wo warst du so lange? Hab gedacht, du hättest mich verlassen. °hmpf°

_- natsucat, Loki Slytherin, enlya, sisi74sd, Eule20 _und _Schnuffie_

So, nun, ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und **bitte immer weiter fleißig reviewen**. Das letzte Mal war **ganz toll**. °alle drück°

LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**48. Des Direktors gemeine Missetaten**

Nachdem die Begeisterung abgeebbt war, trat der Schulchor auf das andere Podest.

„Nun möchten sich die Schülerinnen und Schüler des Chors auf besondere Weise von euch verabschieden", erklärte Professor McGonagall, die vor die Gruppe getreten war und jetzt neben dem Chorleiter stand, der ihr - ähnlich wie Professor Flitwick - nur bis zur Hüfte ging.

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin verließ das Podest allerdings sogleich wieder und stellte sich zu ihren Jahrgangsbesten.

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben, als sie die Melodie erkannte, die der Chor anstimmte. „Should auld acquaintance be forgot...", sangen die Schülerinnen und Schüler schließlich. „For auld lang syne, my dear,..."

Beim letzten Refrain stimmte schließlich die gesamte Halle ein und Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Sie sang, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, schluckte den zunehmend dicker werdenden Klos herunter.

Nachdem auch das letzte Mal „For auld lang syne" ertönt war, beklatschten sich alle gegenseitig, lachend, teilweise aber auch vor Rührung weinend.

Dann kehrten die Jahrgangsbesten auf ihre Plätze zurück, wo sie sofort ihre Auszeichnungen vorzeigen mussten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich nun vor Scham oder vor Neid im Erdboden versinken soll", murmelte Ron, als er Harry seine Pergamentrolle zurückgab.

„Nichts von beidem", entschied Ernie lachend. „Ich bin auch leer ausgegangen."

Ron sah ihn einen Moment lang mürrisch an, doch dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. „Okay. Du hast Recht. Ich hätte nun allerdings gerne was zu futtern. Das wird hier ja hoffentlich nicht mehr ewig dauern."

In diesem Augenblick erhob sich Dumbledore. „Und nun, nachdem erst einmal alles gesagt ist", er breitete die Arme aus, „haut rein." Die Tische füllten sich auf der Stelle mit allerhand Leckereien.

Ron häufte sich sofort einige seiner Lieblingswürstchen auf den Teller.

Hermine hielt sich zuerst an die Kartoffelmedaillons mit Rahmsauce und den frischen Salat.

Wo auch immer eine leere Schale stand, fand man im nächsten Moment eine neue, gefüllte.

Während des Essens unterhielten sich die vier Freunde mit ihren Tischpartnern über das, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, über die Prüfungen und über die Zukunftsplanung.

„Also Harry, du wirst sicher Auror, nicht?", fragte Susan, als sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher genommen hatte.

Harry nickte lächelnd. Als er seinen Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, antwortete er: „Was bleibt mir nun noch anderes übrig? Meine Freundin würde mich steinigen, wenn ich es nicht werden wollen würde."

„Ganz richtig", stimmte Ginny zu und grinste frech. „Ernie, was hast du vor?", wollte sie dann von dem Hufflepuff-Jungen wissen.

„Ich werde ins Ministerium gehen, denke ich."

„Ach, du auch?" Ron lachte. „Nicht zufällig auf Anraten deiner Eltern?"

„Oh doch!" Ernie rollte mit den Augen. „Denk an deine Zukunft... Wie oft hab ich das zu hören bekommen?"

Ron nickte schmunzelnd. „Und, welche Abteilung?"

„Entweder Magisches Transportwesen, Flohpulvernetzwerk usw., du weißt schon. Oder aber Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Das find ich persönlich spannender."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Da lernt man sicher eine Menge Leute kennen und ist bei großen Events verantwortlich. Zum Beispiel, wenn es um die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft geht."

„Ich denke, das wird wohl eher mein Gebiet werden", unterbrach Ron sie. „Ich gehe nämlich in die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten." Er strahlte Ernie stolz an.

„Also werden wir uns über den Weg laufen."

„Logo." Ron hob seinen Becher und stieß mit Ernie an.

oOo

Als sich das Essen dem Ende näherte und der Nachtisch weitgehend verschwunden war, kam auf einmal Dean angelaufen.

„Habt ihr -" Er blickte suchend über den Tisch. „Oh nein!" Er stöhnte. „Ihr habt wohl auch keine Himbeergrütze mehr?"

Hermine schüttelte mitleidig lächelnd den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Dean, die war zu gut."

„Ich hab nur eine Schale bekommen!", erklärte der Junge aufgebracht. „Seamus hat mit voller Absicht den ganzen Rest gegessen."

Da musste Hermine lachen. „Dean, es gab nur eine Schale pro Tisch."

„Ich meine doch nicht die große Porzellan -" Plötzlich entdeckte Dean etwas auf dem Nachbartisch, an dem die Patil-Zwillinge saßen und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war, von Hermines Seite.

Kopfschüttelnd wollte sie gerade noch ein paar Erdbeeren in ihr Schälchen fallen lassen, als Dumbledore sich ein weiteres Mal erhob.

„Nun, da wir alle rundum zufrieden sein dürften, ist es an der Zeit, unsere Gliedmaßen ein bisschen in Schwung zu bringen. Dafür bitte ich zuerst die unteren Klassen an ihren Tischen dort hinten. Bitte steht auf, damit wir die Tische entfernen können. Wir brauchen Platz."

Ein riesiger Tumult entstand, als einige Hundert Schüler aufstanden und sich an die Tür der Halle drängten, damit Professor McGonagall die Haustische entfernen konnte.

„Und nun bitte auch die Siebtklässler hier vorn."

Hermine steckte sich noch eine letzte Erdbeere in den Mund, wischte ihre Finger an der Serviette ab und gesellte sich dann schnell zu Ginny, die auf Lavender zuging.

„Es gibt jetzt noch eine letzte, kleine Überraschung von mir, von der auch mein Kollegium nichts weiß. Ich habe hier", er hielt eine Urne in die Luft, „sämtliche Namen der diesjährigen Abgänger drin. Ein Zettel, ein Name. Ich bitte nun meine beiden Kollegen Raue-Pritsche und Vektor zu mir."

Die zwei Lehrer erhoben sich und kamen zu Dumbledore.

„Sie werden nun die Lose ziehen." Der Direktor grinste. „Diesmal schiebe ich Ihnen den Schwarzen Peter zu." Er überreichte die Urne. „Nun bitte. Zuerst für meine reizende Kollegin Sprout."

„Halt!", rief diese.

„Salvea?"

„Was muss ich tun, mit dem oder derjenigen?"

„Tanzen?"

Professor Sprout lief rot an. „Albus, bitte!"

Auch die anderen drei Hauslehrer waren sichtlich überrascht.

„Täusche ich mich oder wird Snape grün im Gesicht?", höhnte Ron hinter Hermine.

Da hatte er gar nicht so Unrecht, stellte die Gryffindor schmunzelnd fest.

„Nun bitte." Professor Dumbledore deutete dem Lehrer für Arithmantik, den ersten Zettel zu ziehen.

„Padma Patil", verkündete der nur Sekunden später.

Padmas Zwillingsschwester brach in einem Kicheranfall aus und die ganze Halle klatschte amüsiert. Die Ravenclaw erhob sich unsicher und ging langsam zu Professor Sprout, die ihr lächelnd irgendetwas zuflüsterte.

Professor Raue-Pritsche zog für Professor Flitwick: „Pansy Parkinson."

Das Mädchen aus Slytherin schrie auf und sorgte für einen Lachanfall bei den meisten Schülern. Harry und Ron johlten besonders laut, als Pansy mit säuerlicher Miene zu Flitwick stiefelte.

Für Snape durfte Vektor wieder ziehen. „Gregory Goyle." Selbst dem Lehrer fiel es schwer, nicht loszuprusten und er verzog angestrengt das Gesicht.

Hermine sah auf Snape. Der sah beleidigt auf seinen Kollegen und warf dem fast genauso großen Goyle einen genervten Blick zu, als dieser sich neben ihn stellte.

„Wem gönne ich nun wen mehr?", grunzte Ron und versuchte angestrengt, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Professor McGonagall bestand darauf, selbst zu ziehen. „Dean Thomas", verkündete sie lächelnd. „Immerhin."

Dean allerdings konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, bevor er sich ergeben erhob.

„Wunderbar." Dumbledore strahlte. „Und nun bitte ich noch jemanden, mir einen Tanzpartner oder eine -partnerin zu suchen. Wilhelmina, würdest du noch einmal?", wandte er sich an Raue-Pritsche.

„Welch Zufall." Die Lehrerin hob die Augenbrauen. „Hermine Granger."

Hermine entwich die Luft so schnell, dass sie sich verschluckte. Ja, auch für sie war das ein seltsamer Zufall...

„Sehr schön." Der Schulleiter schmunzelte. Er stieg von der Anhöhe, auf der die Lehrerpulte standen und kam auf Hermine zu. „Darf ich bitten?"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen war sprachlos und folgte ihm.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, erschuf Professor Dumbledore eine Band, die nun aber erst einmal einen Walzer anschlug. Kaum hatte Hermine sich versehen, schwebte sie an Dumbledores Arm durch den Raum.

„Habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass sie bezaubernd aussehen?"

„Ähm, nein." Hermine spürte, dass sie rot wurde. Warum, konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht, weil sie etwas Unheilvolles ahnte.

„Was haben Sie nun vor, meine Liebe?", fragte Dumbledore weiter. „Mit ihrer Qualifikation stehen Ihnen viele Türen offen."

„Studieren."

„Auf Lehramt?"

„Ich denke nicht", erwiderte die Gryffindor und wunderte sich, dass es den alten Zaubermeister anscheinend nicht interessierte, was sie studieren wollte.

Dumbledore lächelte nur. „Und privat? In ein paar Jahren natürlich."

Das erste Mal blickte Hermine ihn richtig an. Aber auch nur, weil sie so überrascht war. „Nun ja..."

„Ein Mann, mindestens zwei Kinder. Es wäre zu schade, wenn sie Ihr Talent nicht weitervererben würden."

„Oh Gott, Professor!", stöhnte Hermine und musste lachen. „Darüber habe ich mir sicher noch keine Gedanken gemacht."

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu und wirbelte sie dann an dem unförmigen Pärchen Snape-Goyle vorbei. „Amüsieren Sie sich, Severus?"

„Unheimlich", knurrte dieser und sah Hermine an, bevor sie erneut mit dem Rücken zu ihm tanzte.

Als der Tanz beendet war, schwankte Hermine beinahe ein wenig, als sie an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte.

„Ein wunderbares Paar habt ihr abgegeben", brummte Ron. „Und ich darf nicht _einmal_ mit dir tanzen."

„Wer hat denn das gesagt?" Hermine nahm ihren Becher.

„Die Kerle lechzen nach dir", erklärte Ginny und machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung. „Nicht mal Dumbledore kann sich zurückhalten."

Gleichzeitig begannen die Freundinnen zu lachen.

Der Direktor war inzwischen auf eines der Podeste zurückgekehrt. „Und nun bitte ich die Paare, sich auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben. Wenigstens einen Tanz möchten wir noch sehen, bevor wir euch allein lassen."

Hermine nahm noch einen Schluck, bevor sie Seamus' Arm ergriff und mit ihm davon ging.

Ron aber, kam hinter ihr her. „Ich will nicht ... Julia", hörte sie ihn mürrisch flüsternd.

„Frag Harry, vielleicht tauscht er mit dir."

„Dann tanze ich mit meiner Schwester!", rief Ron aus, doch Hermine ließ ihn stehen.

Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, das musste sie zugeben. Und dabei wusste sie nicht, dass ein Mann schwer mit sich zu kämpfen hatte...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	49. Auf Wiedersehen!

**A/N:** Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin unglaublich... Verstehe auch nicht, wie mir das passieren konnte, dass ich euch hier so einfach vergessen konnte... Aber diesmal hat mich ja auch keiner erinnert. Was ist los mit euch? ;)

Na ja, auf jeden Fall geht's jetzt weiter. :) Hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel, es ist ja großteils schon bekannt. Aber aus Severus' Sicht hat das Ganze noch mal was Interessanteres, sprich Lustigeres. ;o)

oOo

**Danke**

_- meiner Beta Meg _– es kann noch ein paar Tage oder Wochen (°seufz°) dauern, bis es was Neues zum Betan gibt.

- _Ilina: _Ich danke dir, aber ... was hast du gesagt? °grins°

_- MaiaMay:_ Ich hoffe mal, dass du das Kapitel hier aus entdeckt, wenn du denn dann wieder da bist. ;) Kann die Karte aus Siena kaum erwarten und bin so gespannt, was du alles zu erzählen hast.

_- Smena:_ Ja, öhm... Frag mal Snape wegen der Tanzschritte, aber ich nehm mal an, er wird sich da noch durchgesetzt haben können. ;) Was die Frage nach der Bestechung betrifft: Ich bin bestechlich, vor allem, wenn's um Kekse und Schokolade geht, aber ich befürchte, meine Blockade geht davon nicht weg... °seufz°

_- Faye6: _Na, wir haben uns schon ein paar Tage nicht gesehen, hm? Da denk ich, muss ich dich mal anlocken. Oder bist du etwa im Urlaub?

_- Sammy-FFO: _Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Schreibweise und der Aufgab gefällt. Das verstehen nicht alle, also das mit dem Sichtwechsel von Kapitel zu Kapitel. Na ja, vielen Dank also für das Lob, ich werde mich bemühen, weiterhin gute Arbeit zu leisten. :)

- _Schneegloeckchen_: Ach herrje, du hast dir alles ausgedruckt? °grinsel° Das hab ich früher auch mal gemacht, wurde mir dann aber zu teuer. ;) Freut mich aber, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt. :)

_- Nuya, JeannesEngelFynn, Eule20, moonshine88, Tuniwell, NoelMcKey, natsucat, Nicky1106, Besserweis, Jin-Maus, Raphi, Schnuffie _und _Loki Slytherin_

LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**49. Auf Wiedersehen!**

Severus nahm den Abend nur verschwommen wahr. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn in Trance versetzt.

Als der Chor ein Lied zum Besten gab, sang sogar er in Gedanken mit. Dann durften sich alle setzen und Dumbledore eröffnete das große Essen.

Doch Severus hatte keinen Hunger. Recht wortkarg unterhielt er sich mit Flitwick und Vektor.

„Ich habe neulich im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass es demnächst ein fünfjähriges Studium für Zaubertränke geben soll", erzählte Vektor. „Was halten Sie davon, Severus?"

Schwachsinn, dachte der schwarzhaarige Mann. „Nicht besonders viel", antwortete er. „Vor allem, wenn die Studenten an eine Schule wollen. Zaubertränke ist ein schwieriges Fach, aber mit Talent und Fleiß ist es gut in drei Jahren zu bewältigen."

„Obwohl Erfahrung doch auch sehr wichtig ist, nicht?", mischte sich Flitwick ein.

Mit der Zeit hörte Severus den beiden nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, da sie das Thema wechselten. Er widmete sich seinem Geflügel und den Kartoffelecken mit Steinpilzsauce.

Dumbledore ließ ihn glücklicherweise in Ruhe. So schaffte es Severus auch, fast eine Stunde nicht nur auf Hermine zu sehen und genoss sein Essen, den Wein und zum Schluss eine kleine Portion Mousse au Chocolat.

Schließlich stand der Direktor ein weiteres Mal auf. Severus legte seinen Löffel beiseite.

„Nun, da wir alle rundum zufrieden sein dürften, ist es an der Zeit, unsere Gliedmaßen ein bisschen in Schwung zu bringen", erklärte der weißbärtige Mann. „Dafür bitte ich zuerst die unteren Klassen an ihren Tischen dort hinten. Bitte steht auf, damit wir die Tische entfernen können. Wir brauchen Platz."

Die Hunderte von Schüler drängten sich an die Tür der Halle, damit Professor McGonagall die Haustische entfernen konnte.

„Und nun bitte auch die Siebtklässler hier vorn."

Severus beobachtete sogleich, wie Hermine sich noch eine letzte Erdbeere in den Mund steckte und sich dann an ihre Freundin Ginevra hing, die sich einen Weg durch die Massen bahnte.

Dann sprach Dumbledore erneut: „Es gibt jetzt noch eine letzte, kleine Überraschung von mir, von der auch mein Kollegium nichts weiß. Ich habe hier", er hielt eine Urne in die Luft, „sämtliche Namen der diesjährigen Abgänger drin. Ein Zettel, ein Name. Ich bitte nun meine beiden Kollegen Raue-Pritsche und Vektor zu mir."

Severus' Kollegen erhoben sich und kamen zu Dumbledore.

„Sie werden nun die Lose ziehen." Der Schulleiter grinste und Severus ahnte Böses. Dumbledore grinste nie in dieser Art und Weise, dass es ihn aussehen ließ wie einen kleinen Schuljungen. „Diesmal schiebe ich Ihnen den Schwarzen Peter zu." Er überreichte Vektor die Urne. „Nun bitte. Zuerst für meine reizende Kollegin Sprout."

„Halt!", rief diese.

„Salvea?"

„Was muss ich tun, mit dem- oder derjenigen?"

„Tanzen?"

Sprout lief rot an. „Albus, bitte!"

Severus hielt sich imaginär den Mund zu, um nicht loszubrüllen. Nein, er wurde nicht rot. Ihm wurde übel. Er konnte nicht richtig tanzen. Das heißt, er hatte es vielmehr seit Jahren nicht getan. Und wer wusste schon, wen man ihm aufs Auge drücken würde?

„Nun bitte." Dumbledore deutete dem Lehrer für Arithmantik, den ersten Zettel zu ziehen.

„Padma Patil", verkündete der nur Sekunden später.

Parvati erlitt einen Kicheranfall, während die ganze Halle amüsiert klatschte. Die Ravenclaw erhob sich unsicher und ging langsam zu Sprout.

Severus, der selbst noch nicht wusste, was genau auf ihn zukam, und der sich deshalb gern irgendwo versteckt hätte, konnte nicht mitlachen. Mordlust machte sich in ihm breit, als er Dumbledores Schmunzeln sah.

Raue-Pritsche zog für Flitwick: „Pansy Parkinson."

Das Mädchen schrie auf und sorgte für einen Lachanfall bei den meisten Schülern.

Severus zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Theatralische Kuh, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er dachte schnell an etwas Anderes, als Pansy mit säuerlicher Miene zu Flitwick stiefelte. Nun war er dran.

Vektor musste wieder ziehen.

Ich warne dich, zischte Severus in Gedanken.

„Gregory Goyle", erklang die Stimme seines Kollegen und Severus wollte ohnmächtig werden. Das Schicksal hasste ihn!

Und nun musste er auch noch mit ansehen, wie es selbst Vektor schwer fiel, nicht laut loszulachen und er stattdessen angestrengt das Gesicht verzog.

Beleidigt blickte Severus auf seinen Kollegen und warf Goyle, der inzwischen neben ihm stand, einen genervten Blick zu.

McGonagall bestand darauf, selbst zu ziehen. „Dean Thomas", verkündete sie lächelnd. „Immerhin."

Thomas schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Wunderbar." Dumbledore strahlte. „Und nun bitte ich noch jemanden, mir einen Tanzpartner oder eine -partnerin zu suchen. Wilhelmina, würdest du noch einmal?", wandte er sich an Raue-Pritsche.

„Welch Zufall." Die Lehrerin hob die Augenbrauen. „Hermine Granger."

Erneut musste Severus sich anstrengend, um nicht etwas auszurufen. Das war eine Sauerei! Manipulation vom feinsten! Der Zaubertrankmeister kochte. Was erlaubte sich Dumbledore eigentlich? Natürlich war es nicht schwer, nach der vierten Ziehung alle Zettel mit den Namen zu verhexen, damit überall Hermines erschien.

„Sehr schön." Der Schulleiter schmunzelte. Er stieg von der Anhöhe, auf der die Lehrerpulte standen und ging zu Hermine.

Natürlich, schimpfte Severus innerlich. Natürlich fand er das schön. Wer hätte das nicht schön gefunden.

Grummelnd beobachtete er, wie Dumbledore das Mädchen in die Mitte der Tanzfläche führte, eine Band erschuf und begann, mit ihr einen Walzer zu tanzen.

„Sir?" Goyle sah ihn unsicher an.

Mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck stampfte Severus mit seinem Schüler auf die Tanzfläche und nahm eine seiner Hände. „Ich führe, klar?"

Goyle nickte.

Etwas Anderes wäre Severus auch nicht übrig geblieben, musst er feststellen. Goyle konnte nicht wirklich tanzen. Dementsprechend oft verhedderten sich ihre Beine und Severus hörte deutlich das Gekicher der restlichen Schüler.

Gegen Ende des Walzers kamen Dumbledore und Hermine an ihnen vorbei.

„Amüsieren Sie sich, Severus?", fragte der Schulleiter mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Unheimlich", knurrte dieser und blickte auf Hermine, bevor diese erneut mit dem Rücken zu ihm tanzte.

Das Leben war wirklich nicht fair!

Endlich war der Tanz vorbei. Severus ließ Goyle so schnell los, wie er nur konnte und eilte auf seinen Platz zurück. In diesem Moment hasste er diesen Abend. Und nun...

„Und nun bitte ich die Paare, sich auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben. Wenigstens einen Tanz möchten wir noch sehen, bevor wir euch allein lassen", meinte der inzwischen auf eines der Podeste zurückgekehrte Direktor.

Severus blickte nur auf Hermine, die nun an Finnigans Arm dahinschwebte, an der andere Seite einen mürrischen Weasley. Der Lehrer runzelte die Stirn.

Dann wandte sich Weasley allerdings ab und kehrte zu seinem besten Freund Potter zurück, redete eifrig auf ihn ein.

Hermine begann den ersten Tanz mit Seamus Finnigan, der sie stolz betrachtete.

Ja, das gefällt dir, was? Severus wollte morden. Allen war es anscheinend an diesem Abend vergönnt, mit der Schönsten zu tanzen. Nur ihm nicht!

Gift und Galle wollte er spucken aus Eifersucht. Doch was blieb ihm schon übrig?

oOo

Nach Finnigan tanzte Hermine mit Weasley.

Severus hatte sich inzwischen wieder getraut, von seinem Platz aufzustehen und wie die meisten seiner anderen Kollegen in der Halle umherzuspazieren.

Nun kam er an drei Gryffindors vorbei, eine davon war Hermines Freundin Ginevra.

„Sie geben ein ganz reizendes Paar ab, findet ihr nicht auch?", sagte die eine der beiden jüngeren.

Ginevra wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht so recht..."

Genau, dachte Severus.

„Natürlich, er ist ja auch dein Bruder. Da siehst du es nicht, wenn -"

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich störe, aber -", mischte sich Severus ein, kam aber nicht weiter, da in diesem Moment der Tanz endete und Hermine sofort zu ihnen kam.

„Himmel, meine Schuhe bringen mich jetzt schon um", murmelte sie. „Ich gebe an diesem Abend wohl eher die sitzende Schönheit ab. Oh, Professor Snape." Sie strahlte ihn an.

Severus schluckte leicht. „Miss Granger." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und befürchtete sofort, dass es dümmlich wirkte.

Hermine wandte sich nun an die beiden Mädchen links von der jungen Weasley und Severus. „Und wer von euch beiden Hübschen holt mir nun was zu trinken?"

„Ich!", riefen sie gleichzeitig und machten sich sofort auf den Weg.

„Ich hätte gern ein Glas Bowle, danke", seufzte Hermine. Schulterzuckend meinte sie zu Severus, der sie - und das wurde ihm nun auch endlich bewusst - angestarrt hatte: „Die Tänze mit den Lehrern fand ich persönlich zu komisch. Sie haben sich allerdings nicht wirklich amüsiert, was?"

„Also wissen Sie...", versuchte Severus, nicht allzu miesepetrig zu wirken.

In diesem Augenblick kam Harry angelaufen. „Schatz, da ist so ein Typ aus Hufflepuff gerade auf dem Weg zu dir. Wenn er dich fragt, ob du mit ihm tanzt, sagst du nein, oder?"

„Was?" Ginevra sah ihn verwundert an.

Potter duckte sich hinter einen Jungen, der gerade vorbei lief. „Bitte!", wisperte er. „Hallo Professor." Er winkte Severus von unten herauf.

Der Zaubertrankmeister verzog die Lippen nur zum Ansatz eines Lächelns. Das war ja ganz was Neues, dieser eifersüchtige Junge!

„Weißt du", Ginevra machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und fasste ihn am Arm, „wenn du schon nicht willst, dass ich mit dem anderen tanze, dann wirst du wohl noch einmal herhalten müssen." Und somit nahm sie seine Hand, winkte Hermine zu und zog Harry auf die Tanzfläche.

„Tja..." Hermine grinste Severus an. „Was wollten Sie eben sagen, Professor?"

„Ähm." Severus kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn. Was hatte er...? Ach ja! „Nun, ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich die Idee nicht witzig fand. Aber haben Sie schon einmal mit Goyle getanzt, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke, dann wüssten Sie, wo das Problem liegt." Severus lächelte.

Sie schwiegen einige Augenblicke, in denen Severus sich umsah, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie beobachtete. Doch da hatte er nicht mit Dumbledore gewettet. Er traf den Blick des alten Mannes, der eindeutig in seine Richtung schmunzelte. Wäre Severus fünf gewesen, hätte er ihm die Zunge rausgestreckt.

So wandte er sich lieber wieder an Hermine: „Nun, Miss Granger, was haben Sie vor?"

„Was meinen Sie, Sir?"

„Mit ihrer Zukunft. Was haben Sie in Zukunft vor? Sie studieren sicherlich."

„Oh ja." Hermine nickte. „Ich habe bereits meine Fächerauswahl in den engsten Kreis gebracht. Nun muss ich nur noch überlegen, ob ich Arithmantik und Verwandlung oder Arithmantik und Zaubertränke studieren soll."

„Auf Lehramt?"

Hermine schmunzelte. „Seltsam, fragen das alle Pädagogen?"

„Bitte?"

„Nun ja, Professor Dumbledore hat mir diese Frage auch schon gestellt."

„Oh." Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann beantworten Sie die Frage nicht."

Da lachte das Mädchen. „Warum nicht? Ich muss Sie aber leider enttäuschen, ich will eigentlich in die Forschung."

„Weise Entscheidung", sagte Severus, auch wenn er sie mehr bedauerte. „Da müssen Sie sich nicht mit neunmalklugen Schülern herum ärgern."

„Und Schülerinnen."

Severus nickte. Er verstand einen Moment zu spät, was sie damit hatte sagen wollen. „Oh! Oh nein. Das wollte ich -"

„Schon okay." Wieder lachte die Gryffindor. „Zum Schluss hatte ich den Dreh ja raus."

„Wir beide", ergänzte Severus lächelnd. Ihm gefiel die Unterhaltung. Hermine hatte zuviel Charme, dem er erliegen konnte, und trotzdem war er noch in der Lage, festzustellen, dass ihr Humor in eine Richtung ging und dass Hermine nicht nur durch ihr bezauberndes Kleid auffiel.

Doch sie blieben nicht länger allein, denn die beiden jungen Mädchen kamen zurück, jede mit einem Glas in der Hand.

„Ich habe dir Bowle mitgebracht."

„Und ich ein eisgekühltes Honigmelonenwasser. Wir waren uns nicht einig."

„Danke, ihr beiden. Ich hätte gern die Bowle. Professor, möchten Sie vielleicht -?" Hermine deutete auf das andere Glas.

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Danke, nein. Ich halte mich heute an Wein."

„Umso besser", meinte das eine der beiden Mädchen. „Dann brauch ich mich nicht noch mal durch die Menge zu wühlen."

„Nun." Severus räusperte sich. Für ihn wurde es Zeit, zu gehen. „Genießen Sie den Abend noch, Miss Granger."

Hermine drehte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Auf Wiedersehen." Severus nickte kurz und ging an ihr vorüber.

„Wiedersehen, Professor.", hörte er das überraschte Mädchen noch antworten.

Er nahm einen letzten Schluck Wein, als er an seinem Platz ankam und verschwand schließlich durch die Hintertür aus der Großen Halle.

Die Gänge waren leer, als er in seinen Kerker hinabging. Besonders schön hatte er die dunklen Gemäuer noch nie gefunden, aber in diesem Moment erschienen sie ihm noch düsterer als jemals zuvor. Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Hermine. Ihre leuchtenden Augen, die Blumen in den wunderschönen Haaren...

„Wiedersehen", murmelte er sentimental und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Sie sollten sich bald wieder begegnen...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	50. Feuerwerk und Abschiedstänze

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry! Ich schreibe weiter, aber ich habe kaum noch Zeit… Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, ich hätte euch ja wenigstens mit meinen Vorräten versorgen können. °seufz° Hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen. °alle drück°

oOo

**Danke**

_- meiner Beta Meg _– zu weißt doch, Ginny ist one of my very favoruties, wie könnte sie da in der Beziehung mit Harry nicht die Hosen anhaben? ;)

_- MaiaMay:_ Kleines, du musst nicht wegfahren, damit du ein neues Kapitel bekommst. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen: Tritt mich demnächst in den Hintern, wenn ich nicht innerhalb von 3 Wochen in die Hufe komme, ein neues Kapitel online zu geben. Gott, ich bin schrecklich! °selbst verhau°

_- Moonyaa:_ Leider auch diesmal keine Erinnerung. ;) Nein, du bist natürlich genauso wenig schuld wie alle andere. Ich bin ein Schaf. °mäh°

- _Schneegloeckchen_: Der Kuss? Ups. °kicher° Nein, nein, darauf musst du noch warten. Es ist doch noch gar keine Basis gegeben. Tz! ;)

_- Tinisnape, Nuya, natsucat, Eule20, Kalalina, Nicky1106, Stella Mirrow, wickienchen, weihnachtskeks3, Entchen1982, Kirbyskirschbluete _und _Juleps_

Noch mal: Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid! Ich verspreche hiermit feierlich, dass ihr am Wochenende bereits das nächste Kapitel bekommt, spätestens Sonntag Abend. Aber bleibt bei mir und reviewt, ich brauche eure Meinungen doch! Danke. Danke, dass ihr immer noch lest!

LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**50. Feuerwerk und Abschiedstänze**

Seamus war ein recht guter Tänzer, das musste Hermine ihm lassen, auch wenn er an Professor Dumbledore dann doch nicht heranreichte.

Nachdem sie den Tanz beendet hatte, wollte Seamus Hermine zu ihrem Tisch zurück bringen, doch sie bedankte sich nur artig, ging zu Ron und Ginny herüber und löste ihre beste Freundin ab.

„Siehst du, ich tanz doch immer gern mit dir. Und dabei bist du wirklich nicht gerade begabt", grinste sie.

Ron legte den Arm fester um ihre Taille. „Du bist ein Biest", murrte er.

„Ich weiß."

oOo

Nach dem dritten Tanz brauchte sie eine Pause und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ginny. Sie musste gar nicht lange suchen, denn sie fand das rothaarige Mädchen zusammen mit Ronja und Macy.

„Himmel, meine Schuhe bringen mich jetzt schon um", berichtete sie leise, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war. „Ich gebe an diesem Abend wohl eher die sitzende Schönheit ab." Da sah sie auf einmal Snape. „Oh, Professor Snape." Unbekümmert strahlte sie ihn an.

„Miss Granger." Ihr Lehrer lächelte schief.

Hermine wandte sich an Ronja und ihre Freundin. „Und wer von euch beiden Hübschen holt mir nun was zu trinken?"

„Ich!", riefen sie im Chor und stürmten augenblicklich los.

„Ich hätte gern ein Glas Bowle, danke", seufzte Hermine. Diese Mädchen waren seltsam. Schulterzuckend meinte sie dann zu Snape: „Die Tänze mit den Lehrern fand ich persönlich zu komisch. Sie haben sich allerdings nicht wirklich amüsiert, was?"

„Also wissen Sie...", begann Snape, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen, der in diesem Augenblick angelaufen kam.

„Schatz, da ist so ein Typ aus Hufflepuff gerade auf dem Weg zu dir. Wenn er dich fragt, ob du mit ihm tanzt, sagst du nein, oder?" Voll heller Aufregung stand er vor Ginny und redete auf sie ein.

„Was?" Ginny sah ihn verwundert an.

Harry duckte sich hinter einen Jungen, der gerade vorbei lief. „Bitte!", wisperte er. „Hallo Professor." Er winkte dem Lehrer von unten herauf, was - wie Hermine fand - respektlos und zudem auch noch albern war.

Der Zaubertrankmeister reagierte kaum.

„Weißt du", Ginny machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und fasste ihn am Arm, „wenn du schon nicht willst, dass ich mit dem anderen tanze, dann wirst du wohl noch einmal herhalten müssen." Und somit nahm sie seine Hand, winkte Hermine entschuldigend lächelnd zu und zog Harry auf die Tanzfläche.

„Tja..." Hermine grinste den schwarzhaarigen Mann an. „Was wollten Sie eben sagen, Professor?" Ihr war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie im Grunde schon wieder allein waren, immerhin sagte Snape da oftmals die verrücktesten Sachen. Aber glücklicherweise würden Ronja und Macy gleich zurück sein...

„Ähm." Er kratzte sich am Kinn. „Nun, ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich die Idee nicht witzig fand. Aber haben Sie schon einmal mit Goyle getanzt, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Um Gottes willen, dachte sie.

„Ich denke, dann wüssten Sie, wo das Problem liegt." Snape lächelte schon wieder.

Sie schwiegen einige Augenblicke. Hermine blickte auf die Tanzfläche und zwinkerte Seamus zu, der sie anstrahlte, während er Julia im Kreis herumwirbelte.

Doch schließlich wandte sich Snape wieder an Hermine: „Nun, Miss Granger, was haben Sie vor?"

„Was meinen Sie, Sir?"

„Mit ihrer Zukunft. Was haben Sie in Zukunft vor? Sie studieren sicherlich."

„Oh, ja." Hermine nickte. „Ich habe bereits meine Fächerauswahl in den engsten Kreis gebracht. Nun muss ich nur noch überlegen, ob ich Arithmantik und Verwandlung oder Arithmantik und Zaubertränke studieren soll."

„Auf Lehramt?"

Hermine schmunzelte. „Seltsam, fragen das alle Pädagogen?"

„Bitte?"

„Nun ja, Professor Dumbledore hat mir diese Frage auch schon gestellt." Und dabei wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Direktor mit jeder Frage etwas beabsichtigte.

„Oh." Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann beantworten Sie die Frage nicht."

„Warum nicht?", lachte Hermine. „Ich muss Sie aber leider enttäuschen, ich will eigentlich in die Forschung."

„Weise Entscheidung. Da müssen Sie sich nicht mit neunmalklugen Schülern herum ärgern", erwiderte ihr Lehrer.

„Und Schülerinnen", fügte das Mädchen absichtlich hinzu.

Er nickte, doch schon einen Augenblick später sah er sie erschrocken an. „Oh! Oh nein. Das wollte ich -"

„Schon okay." Wieder lachte die Gryffindor. „Zum Schluss hatte ich den Dreh ja raus." In der Tat, dachte sie und musste an den Betrugsversuch denken.

„Wir beide", ergänzte Snape lächelnd.

Bevor Hermine sich Gedanken darum machen konnte, was er nun damit gemeint haben konnte, kamen die beiden jungen Mädchen zurück, jede mit einem Glas in der Hand.

„Ich habe dir Bowle mitgebracht", berichtete Macy.

„Und ich ein eisgekühltes Honigmelonenwasser. Wir waren uns nicht einig", erklärte Ronja.

„Danke, ihr beiden. Ich hätte gern die Bowle. Professor, möchten Sie vielleicht -?" Hermine nahm Macy das Glas ab und deutete auf das andere.

Doch Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Danke, nein. Ich halte mich heute an Wein."

„Umso besser", meinte Ronja. „Dann brauch ich mich nicht noch mal durch die Menge zu wühlen."

„Nun", räusperte sich der Zaubertrankmeister da. „Genießen Sie den Abend noch, Miss Granger."

Hermine drehte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Auf Wiedersehen." Er nickte ihr kurz zu und ging an ihr vorüber.

„Wiedersehen, Professor", rief sie ihm überrascht hinterher. Das war aber ein schneller Abgang gewesen.

Ihr Blick folgte ihm heimlich, bis er schließlich durch die Hintertür aus der Großen Halle verschwand.

Seltsam, dachte sie. Dann wurde sie allerdings sogleich wieder abgelenkt.

Dumbledore trat ein letztes Mal an diesem Abend auf und verabschiedete sich bis zum nächsten Morgen. „Professor McGonagall wird für jeden von ihnen noch eine Kleinigkeit auf ihre Kopfkissen zaubern, also lohnt es sich, die Betten heute Nacht doch noch einmal aufzusuchen. Für den krönenden Abschluss des Abends wird Professor Flitwick um Mitternacht auf dem Balkon und im Park sorgen. Und nun feiert noch schön."

Daraufhin verschwanden die Lehrer aus der Halle und die kleinen Haus-internen Feiern begannen.

Nun stürzten sich die Schüler auf die Bowle, feierten ausgelassen und tanzten viel.

Hermine allerdings zog es vor, am Tisch zu sitzen und sich zu unterhalten oder sich in der Nähe der Snackbar aufzuhalten, von wo aus sie den besten Blick auf ihr neues Lieblingspärchen hatte: Neville und Charlotta.

„Findest du sie nicht auch ganz reizend zusammen?", fragte sie ihre beste Freundin.

Ginny verstand natürlich sofort, wer gemeint war. „Aber ehrlich. Und Charla ist so eine liebe."

Der Abend verging sehr schnell und nicht einmal stießen die Gryffindors und Slytherins aneinander.

Als es draußen endlich dunkel geworden war, kamen die Wappen an den Wänden im Feuerschein erst richtig zu Geltung. Hermine war entzückt von dem ganzen Glamour.

Um halb zwölf begleitete sie Ron noch ein letztes Mal auf die Tanzfläche. Die Songs waren langsamer geworden und konnten Hermines Füßen so nicht mehr allzu sehr schaden.

Sie sah sich um. Ginny und Harry tanzten schon seit Minuten engumschlungen und auch Charlotta lehnte an Neville, der glückselig lächelnd die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Hermine wunderte sich beinahe, dass sie bei so viel Liebe nicht neidisch wurde. Stattdessen schmiegte sie sich ohne Bedenken in die Arme ihres Freundes.

„Ich glaube, ich werde dich wirklich vermissen, Hermine", murmelte der in ihr Ohr.

Hermine lächelte. „Ich dich auch, Großer. Aber wir sind alle nicht aus der Welt."

Ron hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Da rieselten auf einmal goldene Partikel von der Decke. Hermine blickte nach oben. Aus kleinen, goldenen Kugeln fiel Goldstaub auf die tanzenden Paare hinab. Sie strahlte. Die Lehrer hatten auch an alles gedacht!

Ron legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und Hermine nahm das als Zeichen, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter zu platzieren. Und so tanzten auch sie, beinahe wie ein Paar, doch lediglich verbunden durch tiefe Freundschaft.

Hermine schloss die Augen und drängte die zwei Tränen zurück, die verräterisch ihr aufgewühltes Inneres preisgeben wollten. Sie würde alles ganz furchtbar vermissen.

Um kurz vor Zwölf lief sie schließlich mit ihren Freunden in den Park hinab und bestaunte Professor Flitwicks wundervolles Zauberwerk. Zum Schluss erschien groß die Zahl 1999 am Himmel, bevor sich jede Ziffer in eines der Hauswappen-Tiere verwandelte und immer mehr verblasste.

Danach saßen die Abgänger noch gemeinsam in kleinen und großen Gruppen über zwei Stunden in der Großen Halle und plauderten. Es war seltsam, wie viele alte, witzige Dinge ihnen wieder einfielen, dachte Hermine, und sie wünschte, sie hätten die ganzen Jahre ein wenig mehr davon festgehalten. Oftmals waren es doch die kleinen Sachen, die einem in Erinnerung blieben, nicht wahr?

Es war schon nach halb Drei, als die Gryffindor in ihren Schlafsaal ging und sich müde und glücklich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Sie strich über ihr Kleid und schloss die Augen. Im nächsten Moment war sie eingeschlafen.

oOo

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie genauso, wie sie eingeschlafen war. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie sowohl noch ihr Kleid trug, als auch nicht die Blumen aus ihren Haaren entfernt hatte. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf.

Und was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? McGonagall wollte noch etwas auf ihre Kopfkissen zaubern? Sie suchte es danach ab und fand auf der rechten Seite eine dicke, dunkelrote Stumpfkerze liegen. Darauf war in Wachs das Hogwarts- und das Gryffindorlogo gedruckt und dazwischen leuchtete ihr der 30. Juni 1999 entgegen.

Hermine kamen erneut die Tränen und sie ließ ein paar rollen, während sie die Kerze auf ihren Nachttisch stellte und sich aus dem Kleid und Schmuck schälte. Sie glättete den teuren Stoff und stülpte die Schutzhülle über ihn.

„Morgen", murmelte da auf einmal Julia hinter ihr.

Hermine drehte sich um. „Oh, morgen." Sie faltete das Kleid in der Mitte und legte es ganz oben in ihren Koffer.

„Entschuldige, dass wir dich gestern nicht geweckt haben, aber Therese meinte, du sähest zu schön aus. Wie eine -"

„Prinzessin", kam es da von Therese, bevor sie lang gähnte. „Morgen, Mädels." Sie strahlte. „Heute geht's nach Hause und in die Freiheit."

Leise seufzen machte sich Hermine daran, ihre restlichen Sachen einzupacken, bevor sie ein letztes Mal in den Mädchenbadezimmern duschen ging.

Pünktlich um Elf verließ der Zug in Hogsmeade den Bahnhof und brachte sie nach Hause. In ein neues Leben - in dem Hermine viele alte Bekannte wiedertreffen würde...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

_(auf jeden Fall!)_

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	51. Weiser, alter Mann und liebe Freunde

**A/N:** so, wie versprochen, gibt's als Entschädigung gleich das nächste Kapitel hinterher. Was Neues:)

oOo

**Danke**

_- meiner Beta Meg_

_- MaiaMay:_ Na zum Glück musst du heute nicht mehr hier hochbrausen, hm? °grins° Aber nicht, dass du glaubst, ich hätte mich nicht über deinen Besuch gefreut. ;) Freut mich, dass du dich freust, dass die Geschichte weitergeht. Sie werden sich bald wiedersehen, unsere Lieblinge hier. °smile°

_- natsucat: _Ich werde es ehrlich gesagt weniger flach gestalten, als dass sie in seinem Kerker forscht. °hust° Hoffe, es wird dir dann trotzdem gefallen. :)

_- Moonyaa:_ Ich gebe mein Bestes, ich verspreche es. Das Schreiben an dieser Geschichte hat mir immer sehr viel Spaß gemacht... Hoffe, das wird so bleiben. :)

_- sofi3108:_ Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Aber demnächst nicht nur bei jedem 50. Kapitel ein Review, hm? Sonst sehen wir uns vielleicht nicht mehr wieder. ;)

_- Eule20, Loki Slytherin, Stella Mirrow _und _weihnachtskeks3_

Bitte reviewt! Alle! Danke.

LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**51. Weiser, alter Mann und liebe Freunde**

Fast dreizehn Monate später erreichte Severus eines Morgens ein Brief von Jaqueline Granger. Sie standen weiterhin in gutem Kontakt und die Grangers waren überaus betrübt darüber gewesen, dass Severus sie im Sommer nach Hermines Abschluss nicht hatte besuchen können.

Severus selbst wusste, dass er es durchaus gekonnt hätte. Gewollt hatte er allerdings nicht. Zuerst einmal wollte er vergessen, was in den letzten Wochen und vor allem Tagen, in denen das Mädchen ihn immer öfter zu seltsamen Dingen getrieben hatte, geschehen war. Er wollte sich nicht mehr seltsam dabei fühlen, wenn er an ihr letztes Gespräch dachte, sondern wollte sie einfach nur als ehemalige Schülerin im Gedächtnis behalten. Und das würde, da war er sich sicher, mit der Zeit so werden. Allzu schwer konnte es doch nicht sein...

Das letzte Jahr war ihm trotz allem ewig lang erschienen. Zu seiner eignen Schande musste er sich auch gestehen, dass ihm sein neuer Leistungskurs nicht ansatzweise so gut gefiel wie der letzte, und er kannte den Grund dafür sehr wohl. Die Schüler kamen und gingen, so war es doch, oder nicht? Und auf einmal sollte es anders sein? Durfte es ihn denn plötzlich bedrücken, dass Hermine nicht mehr da war? Verdammt, er liebte sie nicht! Oder etwa doch?

Wie oft waren Severus abends, wenn er vor dem Kamin saß oder Kontrolle durch die Gänge lief, diese Gedanken gekommen, wie oft hatte er sie in den Unterrichtsstunden, in denen die Schüler leise über ihren Kesseln arbeiteten, verdrängt?

Nach einem Jahr war noch nichts vorbei, auch wenn die Zeit es wirklich geschafft hatte, ein paar Geschehnisse aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Und trotzdem blieb das Bild zurück, wie ihn Hermine angestrahlt hatte, als sie in ihrem wunderschönen Kleid vor ihm gestanden hatte.

Dazu beigetragen hatte vor allem auch das Klassenfoto, das in Professor McGonagalls Büro hing, und das Jahrgangsbild im Erdgeschoss des linken Flügels der Schule, wo ein ganzer Flur mit Hunderten von diesen Bildern tapeziert war. Doch seltsamerweise war es immer das Foto des 1999-Jahrgangs, dass Severus anzog. So lange, bis er dort auf Dumbledore traf...

„Ah, ich habe Sie hier vermutet", sagte es plötzlich links von ihm.

Severus drehte erschrocken den Kopf. "Sir?"

"Nein, nein, ich habe kein Anliegen. Allerdings habe ich Sie in den letzten Tagen so wenig zu Gesicht bekommen, dass ich mich nur einmal erkundigen wollte, ob alles in Ordnung ist?" Dumbledore sah ihn forschend an.

Der Zaubertränkemeister widerstand dem Drang, dem Direktor die Brille auf seiner Nase höher zu schieben und blickte die Wand vor sich hinauf, täuschte Interesse an den anderen Fotos vor. "Ich wüsste nicht, was nicht stimmen sollte", gab er zurück.

"Nun denn." Dumbledore betrachtete ebenfalls die Bilder. "Manches Mal fehlen sie einem schon, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Dieser folgte dem Blick des alten Mannes, der natürlich auf Hermines Jahrgang hängen blieb. "Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Was gibt es da misszuverstehen?" Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Keine Scham, Severus, sie waren schon etwas Besonderes."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann schwieg. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass auch Dumbledore nur von einer Person sprach und er wieder einmal genau wusste, was in Severus vorging.

"Direktor, Sie wagen es aber nicht wieder...?", brummte er.

"Bitte?" Dumbledore blickte ihn unschuldig an.

Severus' Augen verschmälerten sich gefährlich.

Doch der Schulleiter legte ihm nur eine Hand mit seinen langen, schmalen Fingern auf die Schulter. "Seien Sie nicht zu hart zu sich und ihrer Umwelt", meinte er und ging dann langsam, die Bilder rechts und links von sich betrachtend den Flur zurück in die Eingangshalle.

Jedes Mal, wenn Severus an dieses Gespräch dachte, wollte er schreien. Dumbledore war doch ein alter - alter -! Er fand einfach kein Wort, was diesen Menschen beschreiben könnte. Weises Ungetüm! Wie konnte man nur so sehr Mensch sein? Warum wusste er immer Bescheid und warum musste er sich immerzu einmischen? Gab es dafür einen Preis zu gewinnen?

Diese Thema reizte Severus unaufhörlich. Und so kam der Tag, an dem er - ohnehin schon schlechte gelaunt - mit dem Direktor aneinander rasselte.

Er war in Dumbledores Büro, weil sie klären mussten, wer mit nach Beauxbatons reisen sollte, da das Trimagische Turnier vor der Tür stand. Nachdem McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout wieder gegangen waren, behielt der Zaubermeister Severus noch einen Moment da.

"Sind Sie sich denn sicher, dass sie wirklich nicht nach Frankreich wollen?"

"Ja, Professor", wiederholte Severus und stand auf, um zu gehen.

"Ich dachte nur", Dumbledore erhob sich ebenfalls, "dass Sie darüber froh wären. Sie kommen hier ja sonst nie raus."

"Sie etwa?", murmelte der Zaubertranklehrer.

"Ein bisschen Ablenkung könnte Ihnen gut tun."

"Ablenkung von was?" Severus sah den Schulleiter mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Ich habe Sie schon lange nicht mehr im Erdgeschoss gesehen...", erwiderte Dumbledore, als wäre das die Antwort auf seine Frage. Doch Severus verstand es.

"Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir hören?", fuhr er seinen Vorgesetzten an.

Dumbledore schwieg einen Augenblick, dann kam er um den Schreibtisch herum. "Wissen Sie, ich bin Ihnen überaus dankbar, dass Sie sich damals zusammengenommen haben. Aber, Severus, man kann seinen Gefühlen doch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Und mal ehrlich, Sie wissen selbst, dass Sie ganz tief drin stecken."

"Verdammt!", brüllte der Schwarzhaarige. "Lassen Sie mich endlich in Ruhe! Ich bin nicht in Miss Granger verliebt, verstehen Sie das? Und um Himmels Willen bemuttern Sie mich nicht ständig. Ich bin Ihnen dankbar für das, was Sie für mich getan haben, aber ich bin nicht dazu bereit, das ewig zeigen zu müssen und somit - entschuldigen Sie, dass ich direkt werde, aber - ertragen zu müssen, dass Sie mir permanent mit diesem Thema auf die Nerven gehen!" Er holte tief Luft und wartete darauf, dass der Direktor zurückfauchen würde.

Aber Dumbledore stand nur vor ihm, blickte ihn an und Severus wusste, dass er wieder einmal verloren hatte. Wer schreit, hat nicht immer Recht, wie? Er seufzte, drehte sich auf de Absatz um und wollte das Büro verlassen, als er den Älteren sagen hörte: "Sie müssen mir für gar nichts dankbar sein, Severus. Nur tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und hören Sie einmal auf Ihr Herz. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht."

Der Lehrer zögerte einen Moment, dann drehte er sich kurz nach hinten um. Er sah, wie Dumbledore zum Fenster ging. Das war's dann wohl, dachte er. Kopfschüttelnd ging er aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür - leise.

Das Ganze war nun ein halbes Jahr her und schien vergessen. Bereits wenige Stunden nach dieser Auseinandersetzung war Severus in das Büro von Hogwarts' Direktor zurückgekehrt und hatte wie ein dummer Schuljunge um Verzeihung gebeten. Dumbledore hatte nur genickt und ihn dann gehen lassen. Keinen Ton hatte er gesagt. Was er damit erreichen wollte, konnte der Zaubertränkemeister nur erahnen und er kam sich wie damals vor, als der alte Mann ihn aus dem Sumpf um die Todesser gezogen hatte. Das ganze war nun achtzehn Jahre her, würde aber nie in Vergessenheit geraten zwischen ihnen. -

Und nun lag dieser Brief vor ihm auf dem Tisch, von den Eltern des Mädchens, wegen dem er in einen großen Schlamassel geraten war, von Menschen, die ihn mochten, und er wartete nur darauf, gelesen zu werden.

So öffnete er ihn schließlich und las:

_Lieber Severus,_

_wir sind gesund und munter aus dem Urlaub zurückgekehrt. Wir hoffen, du hast unsere Karte erhalten? Das war nicht ganz einfach, sie aus Marokko mit einer Eule loszuschicken... Nun sind wir, wie gesagt, zurück und ich, das heißt wir möchten dich hiermit ganz herzlich einladen, uns in den kommenden zwei Wochen doch einmal zu besuchen. Wir wissen natürlich, dass die Reise recht weit ist, aber vielleicht hast du Zeit und Lust, sie trotzdem anzutreten. Ein Gästezimmer wartet nur darauf, von dir bezogen zu werden._

_Melde dich doch bitte und teile uns mit, ob wir mit dir rechnen dürfen und wann. Wie lange du bleiben möchtest, sei dir überlassen._

_Bis bald hoffentlich, Jaqueline_

Und gleich darunter standen noch zwei Zeilen geschrieben:

_Von mir auch liebe Grüße und ich möchte nur hinzufügen, dass wir unsere Wildkatze auch einsperren können, falls du Angst hast, dass sie dir die Augen auskratzen könnte._

_Gruß, Christian_

Schmunzelnd legte Severus den Brief beiseite. Wildkatze war in der Tat eine interessante Beschreibung und möglicherweise durchaus passend für Hermine. Stille Wasser sind tief, nicht wahr?

Doch besuchen...? Wenn er wüsste, dass Hermine nicht da wäre... Er legte den Brief in sein Buch auf dem Kaminsims, damit er am Abend spätestens noch einmal darüber nachdachte. Natürlich wollte er die Grangers nicht enttäuschen. Immerhin hatten sie sich nun bereits zwei Jahre wieder nicht gesehen. Und die Einladung war perfekt.

In Gedanken versunken verließ er den Kerker. Entscheiden würde er sich dennoch später.

Und kurz darauf abreisen...

oOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	52. Rückkehr

**A/N:** Es hat keinen Sinn mehr im Staub zu kriechen und mich mit Asche zu überschütten. Ich kann nur wiederholen, dass es mir leid tut, wie lange ich euch warten lasse und dass ich immer wieder erst einen Tritt meiner Freundin Maia brauche, damit ich euch was zum Lesen gebe. So werde ich jedenfalls nie ein guter Gastgeber. ;)

Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß heute. :)

oOo

**Danke**

_- meiner Beta Meg: _Demnächst musst du wieder arbeiten. °pieks° Btw: Severus wird Albus nicht umbringen. ;)

_- MaiaMay:_ Aus deiner Rundreise wird wohl nichts mehr, hm? ;) Nun kommen wir dann erst mal zu dir. :) Freu mich. Und wenn du mich dann wieder trittst, lade ich auch das nächste Kapitel hoch. Aber was machen wir, wenn du nicht mehr hier bist.. :(

_- Eule20:_ Du ziehst herrliche Vergleiche. Aber du hast Recht, Hunde bellen anscheinend mit dem Schwanz. °grins°

_- Moonyaa:_ Hach ja, ich bin ja bekanntlich ein großer Dumbledore-Fan und würde gerne einen wie den kennen. So ein weiser alter Mann... Okay, wenn er mich nerven würde, ähnlich wie bei Severus, würde ich mir das noch mal überlegen. ;o)

_- sofi3108:_ In meinem nächsten Leben werde ich sicher wieder Zeit haben und deiner Schleichwerbung folgen. ;)

_- not necessary:_ Schön, dass du mich wiedergefunden hast. Hoffentlich kommst du uns nicht noch mal abhanden. :)

_- loonieluu: _Danke für deine ... x Reviews. :) Vielleicht sollte ich mal deine Fragen beantworten:

1. Leinenführung bedeutet hier bei uns, dass jemand wie ein Hund an der Leine spazieren geführt wird, also auch nicht weglaufen kann. :)

2. Hm, das ist schon ein Phänomen, dass du zwar Harry nicht magst, aber ansonsten das ganze Potter-Universum vergötterst. °kicher°

3. Ganz recht, Voldemort habe ich aus meiner Geschichte großteils rausgehalten. Im Prinzip spielt alles vor dem 4. Band, was die Geschehnisse betrifft, das hängt zum einen damit zusammen, dass ich die Geschichte damals angefangen habe und zum anderen, dass es einfach alles einfacher macht. :)

4. °lach° Ich kann ja mal gucken, ob ich nen Verleger finde, wenn du meinst, ich sollte das als Buch rausbringen. °kicher° Wohl eher nicht. Und obendrein muss ich JKR da wohl erst mal anschreiben. ;)

_- aleksandramalfoy:_ Danke für das viele Lob. Du hast das alles analysiert, also die Personen untereinander. Find ich schön, denn da denkt man sich ja auch manchmal was bei, wenn man das schreibt, nicht? Manche Beziehungen interessieren mich eben besonders. Auf die zwischen Albus und Severus kann ich nur diesmal leider nicht so richtig eingehen, dann müsste ich die Geschichte noch einmal erweitern und ich wollte die Kriegskomponente ausnahmsweise rauslassen. ;)

_- natsucat TiniSnape, weihnachtskeks3, JeannesEngelFynn, mares, Loki Slytherin, Stella Mirrow, moonshine88, Amélie, Redi-Chicky, -Serena-S- _und _Schwertlilie81_

Viel Spaß nun. Und bitte ein kleines Review. :)

LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**52. Rückkehr**

Fünf Tage später reiste er mit wenig Gepäck wie schon vor zwei Jahren über den _Tropfenden Kessel_ nach Cardiff. Doch diesmal war er besonders erfreut darüber, sich kein Zimmer im altbekannten Gasthaus _Zum milchigen Bierkrug_ nehmen zu müssen, sondern arrogant lächelnd durch die Tür ins Freie zu treten und sich durch den Großstadtlärm bis zu Stadtpark durchzukämpfen, wo er damals auf Dumbledores Lieblingsverwandte getroffen war, und wo ihn dieses Mal Christian erwartete. Sie hatten es ihm nicht zumuten wollen, ein weiteres Mal Taxi zu fahren.

Suchend blickte Severus sich um. Irgendwo hier musste er...

In diesem Moment stürmte sein alter Freund lachend auf ihn zu. "Da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte er ihn überschwänglich.

Severus gab Christian die Hand und ließ sich schließlich, ein wenig irritiert, umarmen.

Hermines Vater klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Gut siehst du aus."

"Danke." Severus lächelte. "Soll ich das Kompliment zurückgeben?"

"Erst, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Meine Frau soll es hören. Sie behauptet, ich würde fett werden." Christian zwinkerte ihm zu.

Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Auf Ideen kommen diese Frauen..."

Christian lachte erneut auf. "Da sagst du was. Aber nun komm. Jaqueline wartet sicher schon mit dem Mittagessen. Und Hermine kommt heute auch extra aus der Uni nach Hause."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann versuchte, nicht allzu gequält zu lächeln, als sie nun zum Auto gingen. Es war gemein, aber er wünschte sich, Hermine würde nicht kommen. Einfach, damit alles so blieb, wie es war. Doch wie sollte das gehen, wenn er ein guter Freund der Eltern war...?

oOo

Jaqueline fiel ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals. "Gut siehst du aus, weißt du das?"

"Danke", wiederholte Severus. "Ihr aber auch."

Hinter Jaquelines Rücken grinste Christian ihn an.

Seine Frau drehte sich zu ihm um und er legte ein überhebliches Lächeln auf. "Da hörst du's..."

Die Frau wandte sich zurück an Severus: "Gib's zu, er wollte, dass du das sagst. Es ist seine neue Masche, um mir zu beweisen, dass er nicht ein bisschen mehr Gemüse essen sollte, anstatt fetten Schweinebraten."

"Also hör mal!", widersprach Christian, kam aber nicht weiter, denn in diesem Moment ging die Haustür auf und Hermine trat zu ihnen.

"Hallöchen", grüßte sie unbeschwert und strahlte Severus an. "Guten Tag, Professor Snape."

Der Zaubertränkemeister war überwältigt. Nicht, weil sie ihn gegrüßt hatte (die Förmlichkeit war beinahe verletzend), sondern, weil sie umwerfend schön aussah. Ein knielanger Jeansrock und darüber eine rosafarbene, kurzärmlige Bluse, deren oberste zwei Knöpfe nicht geschlossen waren und Sicht auf ihre scheinbar samtweiche Haut freigaben.

Nun legte sie lächelnd den Kopf ein wenig schief, als sie sich die Tasche abstreifte und ihr locker geflochtener, dicker Zopf rutschte nach links.

Als Severus endlich merkte, dass er an der Reihe war, räusperte er sich rasch. "Hallo, Miss Granger." Seine Stimme war ganz rau.

"Oh bitte!" Christian Granger schlug die Hände zusammen. "Hört doch auf damit."

Severus blickte ihn fragend an.

"Was mein Dad damit sagen will, ist, dass wir die Förmlichkeiten unterlassen sollen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob Ihnen das recht ist. Mich dürfen Sie allerdings mit Hermine anreden. Die Miss Granger lass ich in der Regel an der Uni." Sie lächelte ihn offen und freundlich an.

"Ähm, ja..." Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er blieb ihr auch vorläufig eine Antwort schuldig, denn nun manövrierte Jaqueline sie in die Küche und von dort aus in den Garten, wo bereits der gedeckte Tisch wartete.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte sich nichts verändert. Nur das Gartenhäuschen stand schlussendlich.

"Setzt euch." Hermines Mutter deutete auf die Stühle. "Severus, was möchtest du trinken? Wasser? Wein? Ein Bier? Oder etwas ganz Anderes?"

"Wein", zischte Christian ihm zu.

Severus nickte leicht. "Wein. Roten, wenn ihr habt."

Jaqueline schenkte ihrem Mann einen bösen Blick. "Bordeaux. Aber leider nur halbtrocken?"

"Wunderbar." Severus lächelte. Ihm war es eigentlich egal, was es für ein Wein war, aber er hoffte, dass er ihn ablenken würde.

Hermine half ihrer Mutter nämlich bereits, das Essen zu servieren und brachte die Weingläser, bevor Christian sie füllte, und durchquerte immer wieder Severus' Blickfeld. Dieser gab deshalb vor, sich im Garten umzusehen und weichte ihr geschickt aus.

"Nun komm schon, setz dich. Spazieren gehen können wir nachher, wenn du willst", schmunzelte Christian.

So ließ sich der Lehrer dann doch in einen der Stühle sinken und wartete darauf, dass alle Platz genommen hatten.

Jaqueline verteilte das Essen. "Ich hoffe, du magst Rouladen?"

Lächelnd nahm Severus seinen Teller entgegen. "Natürlich."

Nachdem alle vier ein Glas Wein bekommen hatten, hielt Christian seines in die Höhe. "Auf unseren Gast. Ist wirklich schön, dass du da bist."

"Auf ein gutes Essen", meinte Severus und sie stießen an.

oOo

Als sie fertig waren, räumten sie zu viert den Tisch ab, auch wenn Jaqueline Severus energisch darum bat, sitzen zu bleiben, immerhin wäre er ihr Gast.

Bei einem zweiten Glas Wein unterhielten sie sich ein wenig über das letzte Jahr. Vor allem erzählten die Grangers im Wechsel von ihrem Urlaub in Marokko. Hermine schwieg die meiste Zeit, warf lediglich hin und wieder etwas ein.

Severus gefielen die Erzählungen durchaus und doch fand er Hermine viel spannender. Er genoss es sehr, sie anblicken zu können, wenn sie mal sprach, sie lächeln zu sehen, hin und wieder eines dieser Lächeln geschenkt zu bekommen.

Aber irgendwann richtete Jaqueline sich wieder an Severus und riss ihn aus seinen Träumen. "Wie lange wolltest du denn ungefähr bleiben?"

"Oh." Severus räusperte sich. "Ich befürchte, ich werde morgen Nachmittag bereits wieder abreisen müssen."

"Och nein." Christian legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sense, ich bitte dich!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn wieder so nannte, dachte Severus. Nach zwei Jahren... "Es tut mir Leid." Dabei beließ er es aber vorerst. Seine Ausrede wäre akzeptabel, aber nicht gerade angebracht gewesen, wenn er sie hätte vortragen müssen. Hermines Eltern wären sicher nicht begeistert davon gewesen, wenn er erzählte, sich in ihre Tochter verguckt zu haben und ihre Nähe ihn nicht nur verwirrte, sondern auch unangenehm berührte. Immerhin war sie die Tochter seiner besten Freunde, gerade einmal neunzehn oder zwanzig Jahre alt und er war sicher nicht der Typ Mann, den sie sich für sie wünschten.

"Ich erwarte eine Eule meines Vorgesetzten", fügte er nun dennoch hinzu. "Er wird mir mitteilen, ob er mich sofort wieder braucht oder nicht."

Jaqueline seufzte. "Aber für einen Spaziergang werden wir noch Zeit haben, meinst du nicht?"

"Sicher."

Vorerst aber führten sie ihr Gespräch fort und Christian erzählte ihm ein paar Anekdoten aus seiner Praxis.

Plötzlich warf Hermine einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Himmel, schon so spät? Ich muss los." Sie sprang auf und eilte zur Küchentür. "Dad, kann ich das Auto haben?"

"Ja, sicher. Aber wo musst du denn noch hin?"

"In die Uni. Um halb Vier ist noch eine Vorlesung und die will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen." Damit verschwand sie im Haus.

Zwei Minuten später tauchte sie wieder auf und ließ sich den Autoschlüssel geben. "Danke. Bis später."

"Wann kommst du zurück?", fragte Jaqueline.

"Zum Abendessen, denke ich. Aber wartet nicht auf mich. Ich bin danach noch mit Peter verabredet."

"Peter?" Christian schien überrascht.

"Ein Kommilitone." Hermine stoppte noch einmal an der Tür. "Oh, wenn ich das noch schaffe!"

"Warum apparieren Sie nicht einfach?", mischte sich Severus ein. Es schien ihm die einfachste Lösung.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. "Geht nicht. Wir sind anderthalb Kilometer zu weit weg. Deswegen fahre ich mit dem Auto bis zu einem der kostenlosen Parkplätze und dann... Nun ja. Ich erzählen es Ihnen später, einverstanden? Und stellen Sie sich auf eine lange Nacht ein. Sie müssen mir von Hogwarts erzählen, ja? Okay. Dann... Tschüss." Sie hob hektisch die Hand und lief los. "Tschüss", erschall es noch einmal von drinnen.

"Tschüss", murmelte Christian und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Dieses Kind..."

Severus lächelte. "Ist dir das neu?"

"Nein", seufzte sein Freund. "Dir anscheinend auch nicht."

Alle drei lachten.

Dann brachen sie zu einem Spaziergang auf. Die Grangers wollten Severus die schönsten Ecken Cardiffs zeigen. Und so verbrachte der Zaubertranklehrer den Großteil des Nachmittags mit Sightseeing, wobei er in Gedanken immer schon bei dem Gespräch am Abend war. Hermine wollte mit ihm über Hogwarts reden. Den Teil ihres Lebens, der sie wohl für immer verbinden würde...

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	53. Eine lange Nacht

**A/N:** I'm so sorry. Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch da. Wenn nicht, bin ich selbst Schuld. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr alle Alerts aktiviert habt. ;) Very much sorry. D Viel Spaß! :)

oOo

**Danke**

_- meiner Beta Meg_

_- MaiaMay:_ Ja, wie ich es geahnt habe... Du bist nicht mehr da, trittst mich nicht mehr und es vergeht fast ein Jahr, bis ich wieder was veröffentliche. Meine Güte, beim letzten Kapitel warst du noch da und nun kommst du schon bald wieder. ;)

_- Eule20:_ Joar... nee... ne? ;) Wäre schön, wenn ich die Geschichte schon fertig hätte. Zur Zeit keine Spur und meine Muse ist auf Urlaub. Ich hoffe, ich werde noch ein Ende finden und ich hoffe, es kommt dann nicht zu prompt.

_- not necessary:_ Du bist also mit dem Ende von Band 7 auch nicht zufrieden gewesen? Warum genau nicht? :)

_- Aglimpseofthemoon: _Danke für gleich 3 Reviews. :)

_- Elaine Ende, aleksandramalfoy, la dame, JeannesEngelFynn, Padme, sweety-devil, AR/EW-Fan, Via (rotwerd), Loki Slytherin, Domi, Sonata304, StellaSnape112. strega79, Reditus Mortis, blacksyrra, SnapesWife, weihnachtskeks3, Nix, emilyLaing _und _SnowWhiteQueen08_

You're the best, each of you… :)

LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**53. Eine lange Nacht**

Hermine erfuhr am Abend, als sie aus dem Urlaub kamen, dass ihre Eltern vorhatten, Professor Snape einzuladen. Sie war ein wenig überrascht, wenn auch weniger unangenehm, wie sie es noch im vorletzten Sommer, vielleicht auch Winter, gewesen wäre.

Seitdem hatte sich ja nun einiges geändert. Obwohl sie nicht wusste, wie es nach einem Jahr, in dem sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, sein würde. Wenigstens hatte sich ihr Verhältnis deutlich gebessert nach dem unliebsamen Besuch im Sommer '98, aber nichts sagte ihr, dass sie auch weiterhin einen Stein bei ihm im Brett hatte.

"Wir können dich die Tage auch ausquartieren", drohte ihr Vater ihr scherzhaft.

"Nein, nein", widersprach das Mädchen ruhig, womit sie Christian Granger doch überraschte. "Ich denke, das wird schon alles gut klappen."

Damit war das Thema für sie erledigt gewesen, bis zu dem Abend, an dem ihre Mutter ihr mitteilte, dass Snape am nächsten Tag anreisen würde. Immerhin hatte Hermine nun weitgehend ihr eignes Leben. Sie studierte, verbrachte viel Zeit in der Uni und mit ihren Kommilitonen.

Außerdem gab es da noch Peter... Er studierte wie sie Arithmantik und außerdem Muggelkunde. Sehr schnell hatten sie sich angefreundet und Hermine wünschte sich eigentlich, dass sie irgendwann mehr sein würden. Peter war lieb und genauso bücherverrückt wie sie. In vielen Dingen waren sie sich ähnlich. Doch die Zeit würde zeigen, wie sie wirklich zueinander standen...

Nach der Elf-Uhr-Vorlesung beeilte sie sich, nach Hause zu kommen. Um halb Eins sollte es Essen geben und der Professor hatte wie immer zehn Minuten länger geredet. Dann hatte Peter sie noch eingeladen und schlussendlich gab es da noch den Mittagsverkehr...

Um fünf nach halb Eins stürmte sie in das Haus ihrer Eltern. "Hallöchen", grüßte sie. Da fiel ihr Blick auf Snape. "Guten Tag, Professor Snape", grüßte sie ihn strahlend und hoffend, dass er es nicht in den falschen Hals bekam. Sie befreite sich von ihrer Tasche und stellte sie in die Ecke.

Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer räusperte sich. "Hallo, Miss Granger." Er klang seltsam, wie sie fand.

"Oh bitte!" Hermines Vater schlug die Hände zusammen. "Hört doch auf damit."

Snape sah ihn fragend an.

Hermine lächelte freundlich. "Was mein Dad damit sagen will, ist, dass wir die Förmlichkeiten unterlassen sollen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob Ihnen das recht ist. Mich dürfen Sie allerdings mit Hermine anreden. Die Miss Granger lass ich in der Regel an der Uni."

"Ähm, ja...", was alles, was Snape antwortete, bevor er nun von Hermines Mutter in den Garten geschoben wurde.

"Setzt euch", sagte sie und deutete auf die Stühle. Hermine allerdings kehrte in die Küche zurück und füllte schon einmal die Kartoffeln in eine Porzellanschüssel. Draußen hörte sie ihre Eltern und Snape reden.

Dann kam Jaqueline Granger in die Küche. "Holst du uns bitte Weingläser aus dem Wohnzimmer?"

"Sicher." Sie lief hinüber, holte vier Stück und brachte sie dann gleich nach draußen.

Ihre Mutter stellte die Platte mit den Rouladen auf den Tisch und als alle saßen, verteilte sie das Essen. "Ich hoffe, du magst Rouladen?", fragte sie Snape.

Lächelnd nahm dieser seinen Teller entgegen. "Natürlich."

Nachdem alle vier ein Glas Wein bekommen hatten, hielt der Herr des Hauses seines in die Höhe. "Auf unseren Gast. Ist wirklich schön, dass du da bist." Er strahlte Snape an.

"Auf ein gutes Essen", meinte Severus und sie stießen an.

Hermine musste lächelnd, als ihr durch den Kopf ging, wie schrecklich das erste Treffen damals gelaufen war. Dieses war ruhig und harmonisch. Sie freute sich beinahe, ihren alten Zaubertranklehrer an ihrem Tisch sitzen zu haben.

Natürlich wollte sie später noch mit ihm sprechen, Hunderte Fragen fielen ihr ein, wenn sie an Hogwarts dachte. Was sich alles verändert haben mochte? Und wie es den einzelnen Lehrern ging? Wie der neue Zaubertränkeleistungskurs doch gewesen war und wie die Prüfungen ausgefallen waren?

Aber vorerst erzählten ihre Eltern von dem Marokko-Urlaub, der wirklich himmlisch gewesen war. Blaues Meer, weiße Strände. Und sie war von ganz allein total braun geworden.

Ab und zu beteiligte sie sich mit ein paar Worten am Gespräch, hörte aber, wie Snape, die meiste Zeit zu. Nebenher ließ sie ihren Blick wandern und wenn sie an Hogwarts' Zaubertränkemeister vorbeikam, lächelte sie ihn an. Sie war nicht mehr überrascht, wenn er es erwiderte. Vielmehr irritierte es sie, dass sie manches Mal seinen Blick spürte und wenn sie ihn ansah, seine Augen bereits wieder - oder wie zuvor auch schon? - auf ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater ruhten, die unaufhörlich berichteten.

Irgendwann beendeten sie allerdings das Thema und Hermines Mutter richtete sich an Snape: "Wie lange wolltest du denn ungefähr bleiben?"

"Oh." Er räusperte sich erneut. "Ich befürchte, ich werde morgen Nachmittag bereits wieder abreisen müssen."

"Och nein." Sofort legte Christian Granger ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sense, ich bitte dich!"

Hermine schmunzelte in ihr Glas, das sie gerade zur Hand genommen hatte. Wie sie damals doch über diesen Kosenamen gespottet hatte!

"Es tut mir Leid", antwortete Snape erst, doch nach kurzem Schweigen fügte er hinzu: "Ich erwarte eine Eule meines Vorgesetzten. Er wird mir mitteilen, ob er mich sofort wieder braucht oder nicht."

Hermines Mutter seufzte. "Aber für einen Spaziergang werden wir noch Zeit haben, meinst du nicht?"

"Sicher."

Hermine runzelte leicht die Stirn. Entweder, Professor Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht gerne aus den Augen, oder es steckte etwas Anderes dahinter. Vielleicht war es auch nur eine dumme Ausrede..? Sie machte sich ein paar Gedanken, während sie ihr Gespräch fortführten.

Dann warf Hermine einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Himmel, schon so spät?" Es war bereits fast drei Uhr. "Ich muss los." Sie sprang auf und eilte zur Küchentür. "Dad, kann ich das Auto haben?"

"Ja, sicher. Aber wo musst du denn noch hin?", fragte ihr Vater.

"In die Uni. Um halb vier ist noch eine Vorlesung und die will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen." Damit verschwand sie im Haus. Sie eilte die Treppe hinauf, rannte sie wieder hinab, weil sie ihre Tasche vergessen hatte, stürmte erneut hinauf in ihr Zimmer, tauschte einen Ordner aus und packte sich im Erdgeschoss noch eine Flasche Wasser ein.

Zurück auf der Terrasse ließ sie sich den Autoschlüssel geben. "Danke. Bis später."

"Wann kommst du zurück?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen.

"Zum Abendessen, denke ich. Aber wartet nicht auf mich. Ich bin danach noch mit Peter verabredet."

"Peter?" Ihr Vater war überrascht.

"Ein Kommilitone", entgegnete Hermine und stoppte noch einmal an der Tür. Konnte sich ihr Vater überhaupt etwas merken? Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr ließ sie aufstöhnen. "Oh, wenn ich das noch schaffe...!"

"Warum apparieren Sie nicht einfach?", mischte sich da auf einmal Snape ein.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Welch Ratschlag, dachte sie ironisch. Doch dann sah sie es ein. Er konnte es nicht wissen. "Geht nicht. Wir sind anderthalb Kilometer zu weit weg. Deswegen fahre ich mit dem Auto bis zu einem der kostenlosen Parkplätze und dann... Nun ja. Ich erzählen es Ihnen später, einverstanden?" Sie holte hektisch Luft. "Und stellen Sie sich auf eine lange Nacht ein. Sie müssen mir von Hogwarts erzählen, ja? Okay. Dann... Tschüss." Sie hob die Hand und lief los. "Tschüss", rief sie ein letztes Mal von drinnen, bevor sie aus dem Haus stürmte, in den Mini ihrer Mum sprang und davon brauste.

Eine lange Nacht, dachte sie. Ja, sie würde schon rauskriegen, was Snape wirklich vorhatte...

oOo

Am Abend kam sie wirklich erst nach dem Abendessen. Peter hatte sie nach dem Kaffee noch zum Essen eingeladen und das konnte sie sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen.

Um Neun verabschiedete sie sich allerdings von ihm und eilte nach Hause. Es war schon unhöflich genug, wenn man Besuch hatte, so spät zu kommen, da wollte sie es nicht übertreiben.

Sie fand ihre Eltern und Snape im Garten sitzend, bei Kerzenlicht und Mondschein. Es würde eine warme Nacht geben, obwohl der Tag nicht ganz so heiß gewesen war.

"Nabend", grüßte sie und ließ sich in den Stuhl zwischen Snape und ihrer Mutter fallen. "Entschuldigt, dass ich so spät komme, aber Peter hat mich zum Essen eingeladen und..."

"Schon gut, Hermine", unterbrach Snape sie.

Das Mädchen sah ihn einen Moment an. Nein, sie war es wirklich nicht gewohnt, dass er sie mit seiner dunklen Stimme beim Vornamen nannte. Und trotzdem war das okay, vollkommen sogar, denn sie hatte es ihm ja angeboten.

Sie lächelte. "Danke. Es tut mir trotzdem ein wenig Leid, Professor. Wenn Sie wirklich morgen schon abreisen müssen und ich möchte doch so viel erfahren."

"Wie Sie sagten, wir haben die ganze Nacht", lächelte er.

oOo

Gegen Elf verabschiedeten sich Hermines Eltern ins Bett.

"Aber lasst euch nicht stören. Nun kann Hermine dich die halbe Nacht mit Fragen löchern", meinte ihr Vater, der neben ihr stand, und streichelte ihr einen Moment über den Rücken.

"Schlaft gut." Hermine, die sich gerade noch einen Orangensaft geholt hatte, drückte ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Du auch. Gute Nacht, Severus."

"Gute Nacht."

Die Grangers verschwanden und sie waren allein.

Hermine ließ sich wieder in ihren Stuhl fallen, lehnte sich zurück und warf einen Blick in den sternenklaren Himmel. Eine wunderschöne Nacht...

"Nun", holte sie Snape schlussendlich aus ihren Gedanken, "was möchten Sie wirklich wissen?"

Hermine strahlte ihn an. "Am liebsten alles. Von Anfang an. Wie war das Jahr? Ist irgendetwas Tolles oder Aufregendes passiert? Und wie waren die Prüfungen? Sind alle durchgekommen?"

Snape lachte kurz auf. "Sie sollten doch Lehrerin werden. Dann wüssten Sie zumindest immer über alles Bescheid."

Ein bisschen verlegen wiegte Hermine den Kopf hin und her. Dann wartete sie darauf, dass ihr Lehrer zu erzählen begann.

"Um genau zu sein", meinte Snape, "war es doch wie jedes Jahr. Schüler kamen und gingen, die einen erwartungsgemäß gut, die anderen möglicherweise unterdurchschnittlich schlecht. Alles keine Weltneuheiten. Zugeben muss ich, dass mich mein Leistungskurs nicht sonderlich gefordert hat."

"Also keine zukünftigen Professoren?" Hermine schmunzelte.

Snape verzog das Gesicht. "Eher nicht."

Beide mussten lachen.

"Wie geht es Professor McGonagall? Und Professor Dumbledore?"

"Beide wohlauf, möchte ich meinen. Minerva hat den Hauscup schon wieder gewonnen. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie Ihrer Illusion über Ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin beraube, aber die Gute kann dann zu einem richtig gemeinen Biest werden."

Hermine lachte. Das passte nun wirklich nicht zu McGonagall, obwohl sie immer gewusst hatte, dass die Lehrerin für Verwandlung in Sachen Quidditch unberechenbar war.

"Und Professor Dumbledore..." Plötzlich verdüsterte sich Snapes Gesicht ein wenig. "Er schafft es einfach immer wieder, die Menschen zu überzeugen." Er schwieg eine Weile, schien seinen Gedanken hinterher zu hängen.

Hermine beobachtete ihn von der Seite, bis er den Kopf wandte und sie ansah. Dieser Blick gefiel ihr. Er jagte ihre einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Auf jeden Fall hat er mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Sie alle manchmal vermisst. Aber", er setzte sich gerade in seinem Stuhl hin und nahm sich sein Weinglas, "das geht uns wohl allen so."

Hermine war überrascht von seiner Aufrichtigkeit. Sie lernte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer nur noch aus den seltsamsten Blickwinkeln kennen. "Bei so vielen Schülern kann man sich das kaum vorstellen", antwortete sie. "Aber anfangs ist es mir auch schwer gefallen... Ich wurde natürlich gewohnt nervös, als es auf den ersten September zuging, allerdings sind wir nicht in die Winkelgasse gereist und haben neue Umhänge und Bücher gekauft. Es kam keine Post aus Hogwarts..." Nun seufzte auch sie. "Natürlich bin ich in die Winkelgasse, um mir Bücher fürs Studium zu holen, aber das war nicht das Gleiche. Ich hab die vielen Kinder gesehen, wie sie aufgeregt von _Flourish & Blotts_ zu _Madam Malkin_ rannten und irgendwie stand ich mittendrin und konnte mich doch nicht zurechtfinden. Es ist gemein, dass man plötzlich so einfach nicht mehr dazugehört."

Hermine nahm ihren Orangensaft, trank einen Schluck und starrte in das Glas. Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens sagte sie schließlich: "Entschuldigen Sie, das ist albern."

"Ach was." Severus beugte sich nach vorn. "Das ist es nicht. Nur Sie sollten sich nicht ausgestoßen vorkommen. In Hogwarts sind Sie alle immer willkommen."

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Hermine und beugte sich ebenfalls vor, stellte ihr Glas weg und blickte auf ihre Hände.

"Nun." Snape legte ihr die Fingerspitzen auf das linke Knie. "Gehen wir ins Bett? Es ist doch schon recht spät und morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Hermine sah auf. "Okay." Sie lächelte.

Snape erwiderte und sie erhoben sich. Während der Zaubertränkemeister die Gläser in die Küche brachte, machte Hermine die Kerzen aus.

Zusammen schlichen sie die Treppe hinauf, bevor sich im oberen Stockwerk ihre Wege trennten.

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Hermine.

Snape lächelte ein letztes Mal. "Schlafen Sie gut."

Somit verschwand Hermine in ihrem Zimmer. Innen setzte sie sich aufs Bett und bewegte sich fünf Minuten nicht von der Stelle. Sie saß einfach da und starrte vor sich hin. Ihr Blick wanderte schließlich von ihren Händen auf ihr Knie, wo Snapes Finger sie berührt hatten, dann an die Wand ihr gegenüber, wo die Auszeichnung von Hogwarts hing.

Schließlich stand sie auf, schälte sich aus ihren Klamotten, schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd und kaum lag sie im Bett, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Sollte das, was sie in dieser Nacht träumte, wirklich einmal Realität werden?

oOoOo

_…to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	54. Rätsel um die Liebe

Ich... entschuldige mich einfach nicht mehr, weil... es ohnehin nicht mehr gutzumachen ist! Ich bin die schrecklichste Autorin im Hinblick auf Leser, die es gibt. Wenn mir die Leser also in Scharen weggelaufen sind, wundert es mich nicht.

Wünsche euch trotz allem viel Spaß!

Und vielen Dank trotz allem noch für die letzten Reviews und vor allem die jahrelange Treue an:

_Patricia79, looonieluu, Padme.G, Loki Slytherin, Eule20, sofi3108, Schuschu, Robin, Linn Lupin, Kiriani Slytherin, Jane, charly, kittybloom21 _und_ AresDaron _

Eure LeakyC...

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**54. Rätsel um die Liebe**

Nach dem ausführlichen Spaziergang machte sich Jaqueline sogleich daran, das Abendessen auf den Tisch zu bringen.

Severus musste zugeben, dass er, nachdem sie um eins gegessen hatten, nach fünf Stunden doch Hunger bekam. Sonst war er nie so viel unterwegs und schon gar nicht an der frischen Luft. Und da der Tag nicht allzu heiß gewesen war, freute er sich nun richtig auf das Abendessen.

Hermine allerdings schien Besseres zu tun zu haben, als pünktlich zu erscheinen. Das missfiel Severus im Wesentlichen aber nur, weil sie mit diesem Peter unterwegs war. Ansonsten hätte er sie lediglich vermisst. Doch nun brodelte altbekannte Eifersucht in ihm.

Während sie aßen, erzählte Severus, was ihn damals dazu gebracht hatte, Zaubertränke zu studieren. Dazu musste er seinen Freunden erst einmal erklären, welche anderen Fächer mit darunter fielen. Zutatenkunde, zum Beispiel.

"Ich glaub, ich verstehe nun, warum sich Hermine schlussendlich für Verwandlung entschieden hat", meinte Christian Granger, als er begann, den Tisch abzuräumen, und mit einer neuen Flasche Bier wiederkam.

"Ich denke, eure Tochter hätte auch Zaubertränke geschafft. Allerdings erscheint es mir auch weiser, sich in Kombination nicht die schwersten Fächer aufzuhalsen. Es ist schon bewundernswert, was sie jetzt tut. Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich Arithmantik immer gehasst habe." Severus grinste leicht.

"Wohl dem, der einen Fehler hat." Christian zwinkerte und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierfasche.

oOo

Gegen halb zehn war es schließlich, als Hermine eintraf. Sofort fühlte sich Severus besser.

"Nabend", grüßte sie und ließ sich in den Stuhl zwischen Severus und ihrer Mutter fallen. "Entschuldigt, dass ich so spät komme, aber Peter hat mich zum Essen eingeladen und -"

"Schon gut, Hermine", unterbrach Severus sie. Im nächsten Moment wunderte er sich über sich selbst.

Das Mädchen sah ihn einen Moment an. Dann lächelte sie. "Danke. Es tut mir trotzdem ein wenig Leid, Professor. Wenn Sie wirklich morgen schon abreisen müssen und ich möchte doch so viel erfahren."

"Wie Sie sagten, wir haben die ganze Nacht", gab er ebenfalls lächelnd zurück und wollte plötzlich schweben vor Glückseligkeit. Die Nacht konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug kommen.

oOo

Es war fast Elf, als Hermines Eltern ins Bett gingen.

"Aber lasst euch nicht stören. Nun kann Hermine dich die halbe Nacht mit Fragen löchern", meinte Christian, der neben seiner Tochter stand.

"Schlaft gut." Hermine, die sich gerade noch einen Orangensaft geholt hatte, drückte ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Du auch. Gute Nacht, Severus."

"Gute Nacht", antwortete er freundlich.

Die Grangers verschwanden und sie waren allein.

Hermine ließ sich wieder in ihren Stuhl fallen, lehnte sich zurück und blickte in die Nacht hinaus.

Severus beobachtete sie eine kleine Weile, dann sagte er leise: "Nun, was möchten Sie wirklich wissen?"

Hermine strahlte ihn an. "Am liebsten alles. Von Anfang an. Wie war das Jahr? Ist irgendetwas Tolles oder Aufregendes passiert? Und wie waren die Prüfungen? Sind alle durchgekommen?"

Severus musste lachen. "Sie sollten doch Lehrerin werden. Dann wüssten Sie zumindest immer über alles Bescheid", meinte er.

Hermine wiegte den Kopf hin und her, als würde sie darüber nachdenken. Danach blickte sie ihn abwartend an.

"Um genau zu sein, war es doch wie jedes Jahr", begann Severus. "Schüler kamen und gingen, die einen erwartungsgemäß gut, die anderen möglicherweise unterdurchschnittlich schlecht. Alles keine Weltneuheiten. Zugeben muss ich, dass mich mein Leistungskurs nicht sonderlich gefordert hat." Und das war nicht unbedingt deren Schuld, dachte er bitter.

"Also keine zukünftigen Professoren?", schmunzelte das Mädchen ihm gegenüber.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. "Eher nicht."

Beide mussten lachen. Wunderbar, das lief ja beinahe perfekt! Sie verstanden sich einwandfrei. Severus fühlte sich wohl.

"Wie geht es Professor McGonagall? Und Professor Dumbledore?", wollte Hermine nun wissen.

"Beide wohlauf, möchte ich meinen. Minerva hat den Hauscup schon wieder gewonnen. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie Ihrer Illusion über Ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin beraube, aber die Gute kann dann zu einem richtig gemeinen Biest werden." Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich.

Hermine lachte erneut.

"Und Professor Dumbledore..." Severus musste an ihren Streit denken und die Zeit danach. "Er schafft es einfach immer wieder, die Menschen zu überzeugen", sagte er und versank einige Zeit in seinen Gedanken. Dumbledore schaffte es wirklich immer wieder, oder warum war er, Severus, an diesem Tage, zu dieser Uhrzeit, in diesem Haus?

Severus spürte Hermines Blick und genoss ihn für einen Moment, bis er den Kopf wandte und sie ansah. Sie war so schön. Selbst im Dunkeln, bei Kerzenlicht und dem fahlen Mondschein.

Schließlich unterbrach er die Stille. Reden lenkte ihn von Dingen ab, die er nicht denken sollte. "Auf jeden Fall hat er mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Sie alle manchmal vermisst. Aber", er setzte sich gerade in seinem Stuhl hin und nahm sich sein Weinglas (wenn er noch mehr trank, würde sein Hirn benebelt sein und die seltsamen Gedanken würden vielleicht verschwinden), "das geht uns wohl allen so."

"Bei so vielen Schülern kann man sich das kaum vorstellen", antwortete Hermine mit kurzer Verzögerung. "Aber anfangs ist es mir auch schwer gefallen. Ich wurde natürlich gewohnt nervös, als es auf den ersten September zuging, allerdings sind wir nicht in die Winkelgasse gereist und haben neue Umhänge und Bücher gekauft. Es kam keine Post aus Hogwarts..." Sie seufzte leicht. "Natürlich bin ich in die Winkelgasse, um mir Bücher fürs Studium zu holen, aber das war nicht das Gleiche. Ich hab die vielen Kinder gesehen, wie sie aufgeregt von _Flourish & Blotts_ zu _Madam Malkin_ rannten und irgendwie stand ich mittendrin und konnte mich doch nicht zurechtfinden. Es ist gemein, dass man plötzlich so einfach nicht mehr dazugehört." Sie nahm ihren Orangensaft, trank einen Schluck und starrte in das Glas. Nach einem erneuten Augenblick des Schweigens sagte sie schließlich: "Entschuldigen Sie, das ist albern."

Severus, der die ganze Zeit nicht einmal den Blick von ihr hatte nehmen können, beugte sich vor. "Ach was. Das ist es nicht. Nur Sie sollten sich nicht ausgestoßen vorkommen. In Hogwarts sind Sie alle immer willkommen." Er hatte das Gefühl, sie krampfhaft in den Stuhl pressen zu müssen, um sie nicht in den Arm zu nehmen.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Hermine und beugte sich ebenfalls vor, stellte ihr Glas weg und blickte auf ihre Hände.

"Nun." Severus' Finger kribbelten. Vorsichtig legte er ihr die Fingerspitzen auf das linke Knie. "Gehen wir ins Bett? Es ist doch schon recht spät und morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." Ja, dachte er, das würde das Beste sein. Bevor er dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen konnte...

Hermine sah auf. "Okay." Sie lächelte wieder.

Dann erhoben sie sich.

Severus brachte die Gläser in die Küche und Hermine machte die Kerzen auf der Terrasse und im Garten aus.

Zusammen schlichen sie die Treppe hinauf, bevor sich im oberen Stockwerk ihre Wege trennten.

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Hermine.

Der Lehrer lächelte noch einmal. "Schlafen Sie gut."

Schnell verschwand das Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer.

Severus ging in seines, das ihm Jaqueline gezeigt hatte, welches gleich neben dem seiner Freunde lag. Er ließ das Licht aus und ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und blickte hinaus in die dunkle, weite Nacht. Unter ihm lag der Garten, wo er noch Momente zuvor mit Hermine gesessen hatte. Seltsam, wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war.

Der Zaubertränkemeister war sich noch nie einig gewesen, ob die Zeit nun sein Feind oder sein Freund war. Oftmals war sie sein Feind. Auch heute vielleicht. Obwohl, was hatte sie getan? Nichts. Er war geflohen, vor seinen Gefühlen, die er möglicherweise zu schnell nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Ansonsten wäre die Zeit sein Freund gewesen, hätte ihnen die ganze Nacht geschenkt. Er ganz allein war Schuld daran, dass er nun hier stand, allein und trotzdem mit dem Gedanken, dass es wohl besser so war, damit nichts geschah, was nicht passieren sollte. Hermine war süß, vielleicht war sie auch naiv - wann hatte Liebe schon einmal etwas mit Verstand zu tun gehabt? - und fand ihn attraktiv? Möglich war alles. - Auch Hirngespinste. Und denen wollte er sich nun nicht hingeben.

So ließ er das Fenster schließlich weit offen stehen, entkleidete sich und legte sich auf sein Bett. Morgen würde er bereits wieder abreisen. Und das nächste Mal sah die Welt sicher wieder ganz anders aus. Vielleicht saß dann schon eine weitere Person am Tisch, ein Mann, der sich womöglich Peter nannte und weitläufig als Hermines Freund bekannt war.

Er schloss die Augen. Das war wirklich ein Alptraum! Aber anscheinend wollte er es nicht anders. Lag hier, untätig, wie immer, wenn es um das ging, was wirklich wichtig schien. Oder war es nur Dumbledore wichtig? Stand er nicht vielleicht zu sehr unter dem Einfluss des alten Mannes, der aus welchem Grund auch immer wollte, dass sich die Menschen um ihr herum fanden und glücklich waren, während er sein Leben lang scheinbar allein gewesen war? (Oder zumindest seitdem Severus ihn kannte.) Irgendwie würde es ihm immer ein Rätsel bleiben, dachte er.

Und irgendwann würde er es doch verstehen...

oOoOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo


	55. Lediglich ein Traum

Da sind wir wieder. :) Freut euch. ;o)

Und entschuldigt, dass ich euch so erschreckt habe mit der Veröffentlichung eines neuen Kapitels. :)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an:

_ThreeSeconds,StellaSnape111, JeannesEngelFynn, Shari, greeneyedsnake, Magmaus1, blaue-banane, Linn Lupin, Eruvear _und_ ChloeSnape_

Und besonders vielen Dank für die wundervolle Durchschnittsrechnung an _Buffy66_!

Bis bald,

eure LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**55. Lediglich ein Traum**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie gerade aus dem schönsten Traum ihres Lebens erwacht.

Und dann, als sie realisierte, was sie geträumt hatte, oder vielmehr von wem, hustete sie erschrocken. Der Versuch, sich an den sanften, dunkelhaarigen Mann zu erinnern, der mit ihr im Sonnenuntergang auf dem Balkon des Schlosses Hogwarts getanzt hatte, war geglückt. Das Ergebnis erschrak sie allerdings so, dass sie nun nach ihrem Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch griff und es in einem Zug leerte.

Danach saß sie in ihrem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Der Traum war doch noch zu nah, als dass sie ihn verdrängen könnte. Sie knetete ihre Hände. Hatte sie nicht gerade noch in seinen Armen gelegen? - Nein. Zum Glück war es nur ein Traum gewesen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Wie so oft im Leben war Hermine froh, dass sie keine seherische Fähigkeiten hatte.

Schließlich stand sie auf. Früher oder später musste sie die Sache vergessen und sich der Sache stellen. Oder der Person.

Trotzdem druckste sie herum, ging duschen und pflegte ihre Haare und Haut ausführlicher als sonst. Aber als ihr Mutter von unten heraufrief, dass sie doch bitte zum Frühstück kommen möge, hatte Hermine eigentlich keine Chance mehr, ihm zu entgehen.

Sie erwartete zu schaudern, als sie auf die Terrasse kam und Snape erblickte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Nachdem ihre Eltern sie begrüßt hatten und Hermine sich an den Tisch setzte, wandte Severus seinen Blick vom Tagespropheten ab und lächelte sie an.

Hermine erwiderte zögerlich und nahm dann schnell einen Schluck Orangensaft.

"Ich war so frei, die Eule zu bezahlen und einen Blick in die Zeitung zu werfen, Hermine", sagte Snape nun und faltete das Papier zusammen.

"Oh - ähm - okay. Das Geld bekommen Sie natürlich nachher", murmelte Hermine, während sie ihr Brötchen aufschnitt.

"Ein Knut? Ich bitte Sie!" Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer lachte. "Ich kaufe mir das Käseblatt ja sonst nie."

"Warum auch?", meinte Hermine und nahm sich den Teller mit dem Käse. "Die Schule bezieht ja eine Ausgabe." Dabei klang sie sehr ironisch. Das blieb natürlich niemandem verborgen und sie spürte, wie die drei Erwachsenen sie anstarrten. Langsam hob sie den Kopf.

Snapes Blick war sichtlich verwirrt und auch enttäuscht, wenn sie es richtig deutete. Schon tat ihr Leid, was sie soeben gesagt hatte. Ganz so abfällig hätte sie nicht klingen müssen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen holte sie tief Luft. "Entschuldigung", sagte sie dann und schaute zu Snape, der ihr direkt ins Gesicht sah. "Ich - ich hab nicht sehr gut geschlafen und - es tut mir Leid. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint, wie -"

"Schon gut", murmelte Snape, doch Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn wirklich verletzt hatte.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief beinahe schweigend. Nicht mal Hermines Eltern schienen etwas erzählen zu wollen.

So versuchte das Mädchen, auch wenn sie nun keinen Hunger mehr hatte, ihr Brötchen so schnell wie möglich hinunter zu würgen, um baldmöglichst ihren Platz zu räumen, damit die Stimmung besser wurde.

"Na gut, ich - ich bin dann oben. Ruft mich, wenn was ist, ja?" Sie stand schon fast und trank hastig ihr Glas leer.

"Bitte." Snape blickte sie erneut direkt an. "Bleiben Sie sitzen, Hermine."

"Aber..." Sie deutete nach oben, wusste allerdings nicht genau, was sie damit sagen wollte. Es war vielmehr eine hilflose Geste und sie ahnte, dass es auch so wirkte.

Snapes Blick wurde stechend und sie fühlte sich in die Schulzeit zurück versetzt. "Bitte", wiederholte er dennoch.

Langsam sank Hermine in ihren Stuhl zurück und erntete einen mahnenden Blick ihrer Mutter, während ihr Vater sie nur verwundert anschaute.

So schwieg sie trotz Snapes Bitte weiter, während die anderen, die am Tisch saßen, wieder miteinander zu sprechen begannen.

Irgendwann gab sich Hermine einen Ruck und bat Snape um den Tagespropheten, den sie sofort gereicht bekam. Schnell verkroch sie sich dahinter und hoffte, dass dies ein mehr oder minder unhöfliches Signal dafür war, dass sie sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligen wollte.

Allerdings hörte sie natürlich alles, was die anderen sagten und jedes Mal, wenn Snape sprach, bekam sie eine leichte Gänsehaut. Hatte ihr diese Stimme wirklich in der vergangenen Nacht ins Ohr geflüstert, wie wunderschön sie aussah?

Schließlich fragte Snape Hermines Vater: "Kannst du mich heute am späten Nachmittag zurück zum Park fahren?"

"Du musst wirklich schon wieder abreisen?" Christian Granger war alles andere als begeistert.

"Ja, leider."

Hermine ließ die Zeitung ein Stück sinken, sodass sie Snapes Augen sehen konnte.

"Mein Vorgesetzter hat mir heute Morgen - quasi vor dem Aufstehen schon - eine Eule gesandt, dass er mich heute Abend zurück erwartet."

"Sag mal, Hermine", mischte sich nun ihre Mutter ein, "sagtest du nicht, dieser Dumbledore wäre ein herzensguter Mensch?"

Hermine ließ die Zeitung in ihren Schoß sinken. "Ist er auch. Allerdings auch so autoritär, das es keiner zu wagen scheint, ihm zu widersprechen." Herausfordernd wanderten ihre Augen zu Snape hinüber.

"In der Tat, ja", murmelte dieser und legte sein Messer etwas zu fest auf den Tisch.

"Nun gut. Natürlich fahr ich dich", entgegnete der Hausherr nun.

"Danke." Severus stand auf und nahm seinen Teller und seine Tasse.

Sofort sprang auch Jaqueline Granger auf. "Nichts da! Setz dich ja wieder hin! Wir machen das. Komm, Schatz!"

Stöhnend nahm ihr Mann den letzten Schluck Kaffee zu sich und half seiner Frau dann, Teller, Tassen, Besteck und Lebensmittel ins Haus zu tragen.

Als beide das zweite Mal verschwanden, setzte Hermine ein künstliches Lächeln auf. "Ist es wahr, Professor?", wollte sie wissen.

Snape blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an, antwortete aber nicht, denn in diesem Moment kam Hermines Vater zurück auf die Terrasse und nahm die leer Kaffeekanne und den Brötchenkorb mit. Dann kam Hermines Mutter und belud ein Tablett.

Sie klimperten gemeinsam in der Küche herum.

"Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger?", erwiderte Snape nun und er sah böse aus.

Hermine kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen und stand auf. Sie nahm ihr Glas und ihren Teller und ging in die Küche. Dort verstaute sie alles in der Spülmaschine. "Ich bin in meinem Zimmer."

Diesmal reagierte Jaqueline Granger nicht einmal richtig auf diesen Satz. Hermine wusste genau, dass sie sauer war, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hatte sich auch genug geärgert und fragte sich, wie sie es bloß den Abend über mit Snape ausgehalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er nur abends charmant und freundlich.

Mürrisch verzog sie sich in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, um Ginny einen Brief zu schreiben. Für ihren Geschmack hatten sie sowieso viel zu wenig Kontakt, genauso wie sie zu Ron und Harry. Oder den ganzen anderen Freunden, mit denen man noch eifrig Adressen getauscht hatte.

Natürlich erzählte sie Ginny von Snapes Besuch. Sie war noch immer ihre beste Freundin und Hermine wusste auch immer Bescheid, wenn bei ihr irgendetwas vorfiel. Wie viele Briefe hatte Hermine im letzten Jahr bekommen, nur, weil Ginny ihr erzählen wollte, wie sehr sie Harry vermisste.

Irgendwann hatte Hermine ihr geraten, es Harry selbst zu schreiben, weil er sich sicher freuen würde, doch Ginny hatte diesen Vorschlag schnell zunichte gemacht, in dem sie zu bedenken gab, dass sie ihm dann wohl in jeder freien Minute schreiben würde, was dem Jungen bis zu zehn Briefen am Tag einbringen konnte.

In ihrem Brief nun verschwieg sie ihrer Freundin auch nicht, was sie geträumt hatte. Schließlich machte der doch einen entscheidenden Teil dieses Tages aus und Hermine zog ihn als Entschuldigung für ihr Verhalten heran.

Zum Schluss sandte sie Küsse an Harry und Ron, bevor sie den Umschlag versiegelte und mit ihrer Eule, die sich ausnahmsweise in ihrem Käfig befand (sie verstand sich nicht sonderlich gut mit Krummbein), davon schickte.

Nun war es bald Zeit für das Mittagessen. Hermine hatte allerdings noch immer keinen Hunger und so überlegte sie, wie sie dem Ganzen entgehen konnte.

Schließlich lief sie die Treppe hinab, nahm ihre Tasche, die seit gestern noch im Flur stand und trat zu den Erwachsenen in den Garten. "Ich muss noch mal zur Uni. Hab ein Buch vergessen, das ich für meinen Aufsatz brauche. Und vielleicht geh ich danach noch mit einer Freundin was essen."

"Hermine, ich koche gerade", meinte ihre Mutter und sah sie tadelnd an.

"Jetzt habe ich noch keinen Hunger. Tschuldige, Mum. Wir sehen uns dann später." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. "Ach ja, und Professor", schnell blickte sie zu Snape, der noch immer an der gleichen Stelle saß, "Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, wünsch ich Ihnen eine gute Heimreise. Bis bald." Sie lächelte hölzern - und das mit Absicht - und verließ kurz darauf das Haus.

Drei Straßen weiter fuhr sie mit dem nächsten Bus in die Stadt hinein und apparierte zur Uni. Dort traf sie an diesem Tag fast niemanden. So verbrachte sie eine Weile in der Bibliothek, hoffend, dass die Zeit schnell verstreichen würde.

Schlussendlich konnte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie tatsächlich auf Peter traf, der sie sogleich fragte, ob sie nicht etwas mit ihm trinken gehen wollte. Natürlich war Hermine Feuer und Flamme. Besser hätte es nicht laufen können.

So verbrachte sie einen netten Tag mit Peter, hatte Spaß, und kehrte am Abend freudestrahlend zu Hause ein, wo sie ihre verärgerten Eltern erwarteten.

Trotz der kleinen Auseinandersetzung war sich Hermine aber sicher, dass bald alle Wogen geglättet sein würden. Und Snape kam sicher so schnell nicht wieder.

Doch vielleicht schneller, als sie dachte...

oOoOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo


	56. Böses Erwachen

So, weiter geht's. :)

Es wird ein bisschen pfeffriger. :)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an:

_blaue-banane , Yusuria, Andrea S. _und _Maia_

Und natürlich den größten, besten Dank an meine _Beta Ellie_. **Knutscha!**

Viel Spaß!

eure LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**56. Böses Erwachen**

Am nächsten Morgen saß Severus bereits am Frühstückstisch und las bei einer Tasse Kaffee den Tagespropheten, als Hermine zu ihnen kam. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte sie freundlich an.

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln, bevor sie einen Schluck Orangensaft trank.

"Ich war so frei, die Eule zu bezahlen und einen Blick in die Zeitung zu werfen, Hermine", erklärte Severus nun und faltete das Papier zusammen. Es hatte ihn kaum überrascht, dass Hermine diese Zeitung bezog. Ihr Drang, Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, wurde so gestillt.

"Oh - ähm - okay", antwortete sie stockend. "Das Geld bekommen Sie natürlich nachher."

Er sah ihr zu, als sie ihr Brötchen aufschnitt. "Ein Knut? Ich bitte Sie!", entgegnete er und lachte. "Ich kaufe mir das Käseblatt ja sonst nie."

"Warum auch?", meinte Hermine prompt und nahm sich den Teller mit dem Käse. "Die Schule bezieht ja eine Ausgabe."

Den ironischen Unterton bemerkte Severus sofort und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

Auch die Grangers sahen ihre Tochter irritiert an.

Langsam hob Hermine den Kopf.

Severus' Blick durchbohrte sie. Er verstand nicht, was dieser Angriff zu bedeuten hatte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen holte das Mädchen nun tief Luft. "Entschuldigung", sagte sie dann und schaute zu Severus, der ihr direkt ins Gesicht sah. "Ich - ich hab nicht sehr gut geschlafen und - es tut mir Leid. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint, wie -"

Severus wollte ihr diese Ausrede nicht ganz glauben, murmelte aber: "Schon gut."

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief in unangenehmem Schweigen. Nicht mal Hermines Eltern schienen etwas erzählen zu wollen. Und da Severus nie ein Fan von gezwungener Konversation gewesen war, aß er sein Brötchen und trank noch eine Tasse Kaffee, ohne sich beirren zu lassen. Wenn es sich lediglich um schlechte Laune handelte, würde sich die Sache bald wieder einrenken.

Er beobachtete allerdings im Augenwinkel, wie Hermine beinahe hektisch ihr Brötchen in sich hineinstopfte, bevor sie im Aufstehen meinte: "Na gut, ich - ich bin dann oben. Ruft mich, wenn was ist, ja?" Sie leerte hastig ihr Glas.

Severus' Augenbrauen schnellten einen Moment in die Höhe. "Bitte." Er blickte sie erneut direkt an. "Bleiben Sie sitzen, Hermine." Das war wirklich nicht zum Aushalten!

"Aber..." Sie deutete nach oben, wirkte recht hilflos.

Noch immer sah er sie an. Setz dich verdammt noch mal hin, dachte er. Wenn sie ein Problem hatte, würde sich das doch regeln lassen, oder nicht? Hatte sie den ganzen gestrigen Abend vergessen? "Bitte", wiederholte er. Und außerdem war sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin.

Langsam sank Hermine in ihren Stuhl zurück.

Die Grangers schwiegen weiterhin.

Und auch von Hermine war kein Mucks zu hören, während Severus wieder mit Jaqueline und Christian zu sprechen begann.

Irgendwann aber bat Hermine ihn um den Tagespropheten. Severus schaute sie einen Moment lang an, was sie nicht zu bemerken schien und reichte ihn ihr sodann.

So verkroch sie sich dahinter. Wenigstens war dies nun kein eindeutiges Schweigen mehr, als wollte sie mit allem am Tisch nichts zu tun haben.

Und trotzdem ärgerte Severus sich. Irgendetwas lief gewaltig schief und er hätte gern die Zeit zurückgedreht oder ein paar Minuten in Ruhe mit Hermine gesprochen. Denn nach schlechter Laune roch das Ganze weniger.

Diese Gelegenheit würde er allerdings nicht bekommen. Bis zum Abend würden sie also alle durchdrehen. Es war besser, wenn er ging.

"Kannst du mich heute am späten Nachmittag zurück zum Park fahren?", wandte sich Severus schließlich an Christian. In Gedanken verbesserte er sich auf den frühen Nachmittag, wenn die Stimmung weiterhin frostig blieb.

"Du musst wirklich schon wieder abreisen?" Christian war alles andere als begeistert und zeigte dies deutlich.

"Ja, leider." Severus zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Es tat ihm Leid, aber... "Mein Vorgesetzter hat mir heute Morgen - quasi vor dem Aufstehen schon - eine Eule gesandt, dass er mich heute Abend zurück erwartet." Eine glatte Lüge, schimpfte er sich in Gedanken. Und wenn Dumbledore das herausbekam...

"Sag mal, Hermine", mischte sich nun Jaqueline ein, "sagtest du nicht, dieser Dumbledore wäre ein herzensguter Mensch?"

Hermine ließ die Zeitung in ihren Schoß sinken. "Ist er auch", antwortete sie. "Allerdings auch so autoritär, das es keiner zu wagen scheint, ihm zu widersprechen." Der Blick, den sie Severus schickte, war mehr als herausfordernd.

"In der Tat, ja", murmelte dieser und legte sein Messer etwas zu fest auf den Tisch. Dieses Biest! Dem Drang von gestern Abend, sie in den Arm nehmen zu wollen, wich nun dem, sie erwürgen zu wollen. Er hatte ihr bei Merlin nichts getan! Was wollte dieses Mädchen von ihm?

"Nun gut. Natürlich fahr ich dich." Es schien Severus für einen Augenblick so, als ob Christian ihren Kleinkrieg bemerkt hätte und einlenken wollte.

"Danke." Severus stand auf und nahm seinen Teller und seine Tasse.

Sofort sprang auch Jaqueline auf. "Nichts da! Setz dich ja wieder hin. Wir machen das! Komm, Schatz!"

Stöhnend nahm ihr Mann den letzten Schluck Kaffee zu sich und half seiner Frau dann, Teller, Tassen, Besteck und Lebensmittel ins Haus zu tragen.

Als beide das zweite Mal verschwanden, ergriff Hermine plötzlich das Wort: "Ist es wahr, Professor?"

Severus blickte sie erneut stirnrunzelnd an, antwortete aber nicht, da in diesem Moment Christian zurück auf die Terrasse trat und die leere Kaffeekanne und den Brötchenkorb mitnahm. Dann kam Hermines Mutter und belud ein Tablett.

Kurz darauf klimperten sie gemeinsam in der Küche herum.

Sie waren wieder allein.

"Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger?", fragte Severus mit misstrauischem Blick und bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sie nicht mit dem Vornamen ansprach.

Hermine kniff ebenfalls ein wenig die Augen zusammen und stand auf. Sie nahm ihr Glas und ihren Teller und ging in die Küche.

Weg war sie.

Wie vom Donner gerührt saß Severus einen Moment da und starrte vor sich auf den mit Brötchenkrümeln bedeckten Teller. Was, bei Merlins Bart, war hier los?

oOo

Er bekam keine Antwort darauf. Als er sich später, nachdem Christian ihm das Gartenhäuschen und den Rest des Gartens gezeigt hatte, zurück an den Tisch setzte und sich mit seinen Freunden unterhielt, während Jaqueline immer mal wieder in die Küche lief, um nach dem Essen zu sehen, tauchte Hermine irgendwann auf.

"Ich muss noch mal zur Uni. Hab ein Buch vergessen, das ich für meinen Aufsatz brauche", erklärte sie und hob ihre Tasche leicht an, als wollte sie es damit beweisen. "Und vielleicht geh ich danach noch mit einer Freundin was essen."

"Hermine, ich koche gerade", klagte ihre Mutter und Severus hörte, dass sie ungeduldig wurde.

"Jetzt habe ich noch keinen Hunger. Tschuldige, Mum. Wir sehen uns dann später." Das Mädchen lächelte entschuldigend, bevor sie sich an Severus wandte: "Ach ja, und Professor: Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, wünsch ich Ihnen eine gute Heimreise. Bis bald." Sie lächelte gezwungen und verschwand erneut.

Severus hörte, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und wusste, dass es vorbei war. Alles, was in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden geschehen war, gehörte nun der Geschichte an.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen soll." Jaqueline sah ziemlich unglücklich drein. "Und ich dachte, ihr versteht euch?"

Severus überlegte einen Moment, was er antworten sollte. Aber da es sowieso egal war... "Das dachte ich auch."

Er ahnte, dass er nicht vollkommen unschuldig war, an dem, was vorgefallen war, denn Hermine konnte unmöglich mir nichts, dir nichts so aggressiv auf ihn reagieren. Doch dieses beinahe schizophrene Verhalten ärgerte und verwirrte ihn gleichermaßen. Gestern hatte er wahrhaftig noch geglaubt, ihr Verhältnis wäre freundschaftlich und vor allem respektvoll, und er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass sie -

Seufzend griff er nach der Wasserflasche, die auf dem Tisch stand. "Es ist gut, dass ich abreise", meinte er.

"Ach Quatsch!", gab sein Freund verärgert zurück. "Das Kind spinnt."

"Glaub ich nicht", entgegnete Severus. "Irgendwas muss sie gestört haben."

oOo

Trotzdem packte Severus gegen Fünf seine Klamotten ein und verabschiedete sich von Jaqueline Granger, bevor er sich von Christian zurück zum Park fahren ließ.

"Schreib mir einfach mal wieder", sagte er lächelnd zu Hermines Mutter und gab ihr die Hand. "Ich würde mich freuen. Und danke für alles."

"Für was denn?", erwiderte die Frau. "Meine schreckliche Tochter?"

Severus schmunzelte. Ihm war eigentlich nicht danach, aber er wollte seine Freunde nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass ihm der Besuch nicht gefallen hätte. "Diesmal kann ich nicht ganz überzeugt sagen, dass sie wundervoll ist. Aber schrecklich?"

Christian legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und zusammen gingen sie zum Auto. "Hör auf zu lügen."

"Liegt mir nicht", antwortete Severus, hob die Hand zum Gruß und stieg ins Auto.

Zwanzig Minuten später, am Park, ließ Christian Severus aussteigen. Sie reichten sich ebenfalls die Hände.

"Und meld dich, du Sturkopf", meinte Christian, bevor er zurück in den Wagen einstieg. "Bei uns bist du immer willkommen. Hermine wird demnächst ausquartiert, das garantier ich dir."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Tu's nicht. Ich werde euch auch so wieder besuchen. Bis bald."

Christian stieg ein und fuhr davon.

Severus machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum Pub. Wie schnell er doch wieder hier war... Zu schnell für seinen Geschmack. Und zu bitter. Den Ausgang seines Urlaubs hatte er sich wirklich anders vorgestellt.

Dennoch würde er bald darauf zurückkehren.

oOoOoOo

…_to be continued..._

oOoOo

oOoOoOo


End file.
